Secret Admirer shots
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Each story will have different "Secret Admirer" to make it out to a surprise and things turn out in each of them. Shipping pairing may be unexpected in Danny Phantom world.
1. Chapter 1

Last time was kind of brutal, especially when it comes to a life of a teenager and trying to blend in better. It's been two years since I got my powers and it'll be the third year soon. I can't believe it'll be happening in a couple of months and to be quite the truth, it hasn't gotten any easier at all.

"Danny! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

I sighed and moaned to the fact I never told my parents about my secret. How can I? Right now, Jazz is at college and I'm on my own now. It's been a month without her, but that wouldn't change much, would it? I still need her somewhere down the line, but she got college to focus.

"I'm coming mom! I'm getting my sneakers on!" I hopped on one foot to get the second sneaker on me and almost fell.

Thankfully, I had my ghost powers to prevent my fall and I immediately grabbed my backpack. When rushing out of the room, grabbing a pop tart, and raced out of the door. If it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't be on time for school at all. Of course, she may think I'd race to school on foot, but being Phantom has a better advantage. I altered to Phantom and flew straight to school without a worried.

"Man, I really need to get a better watch!" I knew fighting ghosts came with consequences, but it does affect my sleep personally.

I learned a trick to keep myself up, but it's not like it's that bad. I saw the school just ahead and seeing how everyone so relaxed. My flying slowed down and hid behind the tree. I altered to Fenton and started to walk on the sidewalk. I sighed and calmed down to my usual self. What I need to do is that quit fighting ghost by midnight and go straight to bed. It's nearly impossible to focus on time when the ghosts are out of nowhere! I need to close it for the day or something. Yeah, maybe. Only if I could convince mom and dad to close it or something. Yeah, Fenton, a good excuse to convince them otherwise. I shrugged and headed over to my friends.

"Hey Sam, Tucker!" I gleefully waved and high fived Tucker.

Sam held up her books, "Hey Danny." She smiled, "How's last night patrol go?"

"Danny! Yo, dude, what's up?" Tucker bought out his PDA already.

I shrugged, "Last night, took a while to gather some of the ghosts. They really know how to put up a fight and I hardly got any sleep."

Sam looked disappointed, "You should have called us, Danny. We would have helped you out last night."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, man! You know we'll always be there for you."

I grinned, "Thanks, guys, but I'm fine. If I were in any danger, I would have called you fast. It wasn't that serious, they were just tricky to get a hold of."

Sam and Tucker couldn't argue to my choice much, but hey, I have been a hero for so long. I knew how things worked out for me. No one knows my secret, but I rather keep it that way.

"So, any test today or quizzes?" I needed to know ahead of time and study quick.

Tucker smirked, "Yes, English and you know how much Mr. Lancer hates it when you fail his test. You need the usual review?"

My eyes rolled, "No, I mesmerized it all in my head." I said sarcastically.

Tucker had his PDA set to go, "Then, you have ten minutes to read it."

I chuckled and read it five times in his PDA about one of the book we're supposed to be reading. It's written by Shakespeare and talking about Macbeth, it's rather interesting to see the moron who kills so many people to gain control of the world. He kind of reminded me of Vlad, but one thing for sure. Vlad knows he is a fruitloop, Macbeth has never told that he was one, and that's where the insanity gotten up to him. I handed Tucker's PDA back to him and felt ready more than ever.

"I think I'm good now, thanks, Tucker." Somehow, I'm glad they're at my side, "At least it's first period for English and I'm ready to deal with it."

Sam smiled a bit, "I still never understand how your brain works, Danny. I worried about you."

I shrugged, "Maybe that's my world, Sam. Now, let's go before Mr. Lancer decides on giving a detention for being one second late."

They agreed and we headed straight to class. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any attack with the ghosts for a while and Mr. Lancer looked happy to see my arrival before the bell. If that makes him happy, I ought to work harder somehow. We sat in our usual spot, never a part from each other, and prepared for the test.

Class finally began and Mr. Lancer gave us the entire class the test. Normally, I would be panicking on how the heck I'd pass this test, but with Tucker's newer method. It's been easier to deal with test, especially last minutes studying. Sam would let me copy her homework and I'd be fast to work on. If it's essays, she would have a complete set in my own writing, and I would read them before even handing them in. My friends are so amazing, I couldn't ask for a better friendship with them, and they're too damn important to me. They're worth this much to me and I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world.

I was able to keep up better with school, passed it on my own term, and not worrying about anything for my junior year of high school. Mr. Lancer collected the test at the last minute and everyone was free to leave his classroom. Tucker had to head to technologies class, Sam went off to her writing course, and I'm off to my locker to get my books and binders for the rest of the class. Thankfully for the backpack to come in handy for some of the things. I tried to keep room for the Fenton Thermos everywhere I go, but it's hard to leave this thing behind. When I opened my locker, a note slipped out and I blinked.

"Huh? What's this?" I picked it up a small note and read it.

Red is for the rose

Blue is for your eyes

Your screaming is my music

I cannot get you out of my mind

Please do not escape from me

I love you this much

To tell you all

My love

Somehow, I wanted to cringe to the fact it's a love note. Somehow, I felt so awkward about it. Then, there's a vibrating off in my phone and I grabbed it out of my pocket to find out who's calling me.

It's a text message and the numbers were unfamiliar. I opened it and read it.

'Hello, my love.' That's all it said.

I blinked…who the hell is texting me? I started to text back before my time ran out, but luckily for me, I had study hall. They could hardly care for me being there at all. I use this time to relax.

'Who is this? How did you get my number?' I sent it back.

I waited while gathering some stuff, but this was too awkward. I put the note into my backpack to avoid any weird moments with my friends. The text vibration went off and I checked it again.

'Ur friend gave me ur phone #. I'd like 2 ask u out, meet me Marlio restaurant 2nite 7. I made our reservation there.' The secret admirer responded this.

I felt hotter on my cheeks, but that was unusual to see. Is this girl so serious about me? I hung up my phone and put it away. My head shook…great, now I'm stuck with a date? Whoever this girl was, I'm so going to ask her how she got it through my friends. Only a few people can get a hold of me and they are Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie, Kwan, and Star. If it was Paulina, I'd easily tell her writing or texting style. This wasn't her and it had be someone serious about me. Sure, I've grown a lot and became more…attracted to girls, I guess. I blame my superhero side.

I pushed those thoughts away and headed to study hall. I put myself through some of the homework, studying, and made sure I knew what I was talking about. I had myself buried under my books and getting things out of the way. Then, I ended up leaving myself ten minutes of myself in study hall. I glanced up and saw the teacher reading their book. He hardly looked up to check on everyone and decided to check up on my phone. I reread a few times about the date.

Why the heck this girl going out of her way? That restaurant is very expensive, there's no way I could be able to afford it, and it's a lovely one. I heard that place has a balance of fine things and elegant. So, to my luck…I would have to wear a suit tonight if I'm going.

Should I even go? I don't see any harm in this one, but what about my ghost fighting? Then, the note. I thought about it for a while, but one line caught my attention. My screaming is her music? I never understood that part and it's so unexpected. Wait…escape? Could it be a trap? Was Vlad up to something? Somehow, I was worried and not so sure if dragging my friends would be a good idea. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and took a small nap for the last nine minutes.

Is it really a secret admirer? Or is it a trap? The note made it too obvious, but the phone is where the line came across. How did Vlad get my number? Mom and dad don't have a clue what is my number and they would have to ask Jazz directly to contact me. So, could it be that this girl so serious about me? I guess he might have found a way to my number, but why would he pull this phony act on me? What's his plans?

RIIIIIIING!

My eyes snapped opened and headed to my next class. I wasn't sure how to handle the rest of the day, but one thing for sure. I needed a mission to express myself somehow. Where's a ghost when you need one? I waited…waiting…

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

My entire day spent through being dragged by my brain and somehow, rarely any ghosts came today. Maybe after the last catching last night really put a deeper threat for the other ghosts. I guess I can ease up a bit, but the thoughts of Plasmius attacking me in this state of trick. My friends hardly noticed anything in my change of state in my mind, but I refused to let them know. All of my teachers were glad to see I'm even showing up and it was nice not to be threaten with detention this time.

Sam and Tucker started to join me after school was finally over.

"Anything new, guys?"

Sam shook her head, "Nope, everything was normal."

Tucker shrugged, "No, not really."

We all got quiet about it, but it's something else.

"Normal, huh?" I chuckled.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…too normal. No ghosts at all today?"

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, waaayyy too normal for us."

I grinned, "I guess we really have a break finally."

They nodded, but some reasons…the date hide in my brain. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well, I'm going to go home and deal with chores. I think I can't afford being grounded right now."

Tucker waved, "Alright, dude. We'll see you later." He went off to his way on the way home.

Sam crossed her arms after Tucker disappeared, "Okay, something's up, Danny. Spill it."

Sam looked determined to get something out of me, but that's always been her. I never expected her to pick it up so fast and I can hardly act out around her.

"What, Sam? I'm just not comfortable to the fact there hasn't been a single ghost today." Maybe that'll work for me today.

Much to her disbelief, "Danny, something has been bothering you and something is on your mind. Don't you trust me?"

I huffed, "Sam, of course I do trust you. I got a lot on my mind and that, I haven't slept much last night."

Sam concerning really bugged me, "What do you have on your mind?"

"Uh, where's the ghosts? My grades, Jazz, and my sleeping habits? My last minutes getting to school? My parents and their inventions? Do you want me to go on?"

Sam sighed and let her guards down this time. She knows I can be stubborn about some things, but telling her about this 'date' may seem weird. Heck, I had no clue why she went ballistic with Valerie and all that dating we did. It's nothing much, but I couldn't let it go through my head. Sam really cares, but having her know about my dating and secret admirer may cross the line.

"Fine, but serious, your grades are fine. You have a B average, if you're wondering." Sam mentioned.

I blinked, "Wow…I did not even expect that grade!" I chuckled, "Better than Freshman year, that's for sure!"

Sam agreed, "Alright, then. If you say it's nothing, I'll you be."

I waved at Sam and started to head home. I flew there quickly and started to breathe in an amazing flying moment. The wind pushing my hair back, making me feel so cooled down, and the speed brightens everything up. I headed in home and took care of my chores quickly. Dad spotted me and he didn't bother to waste his time to the fact I was already on my chores. I can tell how much he hates doing chores, but mom always piled it all on him.

I started in the lab first, but no one dares to take that responsibility away from me. I knew that well because I deal with ghosts more than they do and I knew what to throw out and not to throw out. The ecto filler is taken care of by me only and I filled it up with my powers. It was more interesting to see how affective the ghost portal with my powers. It lasted longer for every three months instead of one month. Dad asked what did I do to change it, but I told him I rather keep it as a secret ingredient to my experiment.

Dad tried to spy on me and my little experiment, but he never caught me dealing with it. As much to my please, he will never know the secret. It's rather worth it than have the house exploded and I lose my family. My chores finally finished up in the lab and then, I headed upstairs to the living room for vacuuming, and man, running around made me laugh. Mom came into the room, looking at me strangely, and dad followed up with her.

"Danny? Why are you running and laughing around with the vacuum?"

I slowed down and turned off the vacuum, "I thought it would be nice to have fun, mom. I needed that."

"Why now, son?" Dad shifted his head towards mom.

I grinned, "I guess I wanted to make chores fun and quicker. That and I got plans tonight, so I figured getting them out of the way would be nice."

Mom shrugged, "Okay, honey, but be careful."

"I will, mom." Hell, I doubt I'd get hurt at my own home.

I started to put the vacuum away and headed upstairs. My homework was needed to focus on first and nailing them down. Somehow, it was getting easier to do things and lost in time. I glanced at my clock and see that I had about an hour left before that secret admirer date. Who is this girl? Or, maybe it's really a trap? I shook my head off and started to head for shower. Since this restaurant so expensive, I knew I had to dress well, and thankfully it's only Wednesday.

"Gosh, why am I so worked up over nothing? It's probably a simple date." And hoping this girl isn't insane, that is.

I finished with my shower, but something came to mind. My phone and I picked it up. I sighed and started to text back.

'One date, that's it. Got it?' I finally replied back.

I started to fix up my tie and put the special thermos inside my suit. Gee, am I this paranoid? Maybe leaving it behind would be better off, I took it out and set it down. Another vibrating went off and I picked it up to see what the message is this time.

'Yes, my love. U wont regret it.' And a few several hearts in the message.

My eyes rolled, I can't believe I'm even doing this for a girl who I had no clue about, and better be a good night to sleep in. I grabbed my key and put them in my pocket with the rest of the important stuff. The money, key, phone, and back up protection. I walked downstairs and mom stopped me in the suit. She came up and my mind was alerting me to hurry up.

"Awe, sweetie! Why didn't you say you're going out on a date?" Mom gushed up.

I blushed, "Mom! Seriously, it's more of going out to eat." I had to cover up some excuse.

Mom sighed, "Expensive restaurant, are you covered with your money, dear?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I got enough to cover up to thirty dollars." I shrugged.

Mom hugged me to death, "Awe, you're growing up so fast!"

My lungs were desperate of needing air, "MOM! NOT Breathing!"

Mom finally lets go and gasping for air like crazy. I waved and hurried out of the house before dad decides to have, 'the talk' with me about girls and junk. Seriously, I don't have time to think about that stuff like regular or normal people do. I started to fly off to the place in my Phantom. Once I got near, I hid behind an empty car and started to come up on the side walk like most people do. Heck, I think I'm glad to fly over driving or walking to places. Having powers are awesome.

I headed in and came up to the waiter who welcomes most people. I smiled and waited for my turn to be welcomed in.

"Good evening, sir. Your name?" Waiter asked and prepared to look down on the guest list.

I softly chuckled, "Danny."

He looked through, "Last name?"

"Fenton." I had no clue my last name would even be needed today.

He smiled, "Your date has arrived early and on time. Right this way, sir."

I nodded and thought that was impressive for a date to show up early. I like that following and the waiter led the way to a specific room. Wow, it's more private in this place and the music felt like a soft orchestra. It's so relaxing and the waiter finally stopped to this room. He gestured the room calmly and I thanked him. I entered in and saw a young man in front of the mirror. He was standing and fixing up his tie. Something was off…the hair? Then, the blood disappeared from my face, drowning away from me, and couldn't believe it.

Slowly, I tried to back out of the room before anything could get worse. Maybe the waiter took me to the wrong room or something.

"Where you think you're going, Fenton?" His voice led the way.

I paused to his words, "Uh, going to find the waiter. Sorry, I think he bought me to the wrong room-"

"No, he bought you to the right room." He interrupted.

I gulped…why did it have to be Dash? It would make sense, the way he wrote the note, and all. He has a crush on me? Oh, crap! I should have told my friends! Ugh, this is so not my day today.

"…you're the secret admirer?" I felt so confused here.

Dash smirked and came closer, "Come on, Fenton, I worked hard to get you here. One date is all I ask." He closes the door, "No one will ever know."

Great, I've got a date with Dash and he's the secret admirer. He gently offered his hand and I glanced down.

"Dash, I-I'm not exactly who you think I am." Maybe getting him upset and having the date over now would be nice.

Dash came much closer and my body hits the wall. He got me trapped between his arms and I had no idea what was going on. His smiling certainly looked different, he's…happier in a way, and can't fight against what I see.

"Listen up, Fenton. I like you and love you. I knew you wouldn't accept my proposal of asking you out for a date. I wrote that poem and saw you reading it. I knew you're mine and that Manson girl is never going to have you. I already got our entire dinner paid and made sure no one will interrupt us." He's determined on having me.

I felt so damn hot about this, what should I do? There's no way I was backing out and he got all planned out. I sighed and bowed my head down.

"Fine, Dash. But leave Sam out of this." I glared.

He smirked, "I don't think I have to worry about her much," He offered his hand again.

I groaned, "I never realized you're this into me." I finally accepted his hand.

He led the way to our table and let me sat down first. The table was small, but simple design. The wood was naturally dark brown and how smooth they were. I must say they were perfect for the room setting and Dash pushed in my chair. Then, he sat down and started to pour some cider into my cup and his next. Why did I even bothered come here at all? He was all dressed up nicely and more than I ever expected. I could tell his tie was unique touch and the color was bright like my eyes. His suit was simple, but very expensive. His hair was neatened out, but simple. I could tell he thought it all out.

"So, how do you like the place so far?" Dash started the conversation.

I bit my lip, "It's nice and expensive, but very private. I like it, I guess." I shrugged.

"Oh, too much?"

I shrugged, "I rarely dated, Dash. You just asked me on a day that I have nothing to do or worry about this time. You're lucky I pushed my extra work aside today." Oh, the irony how ghosts aren't around.

Where is one when you need a ghost to save the dating issue? At some times, I always wondered if dating boys would be a good thing and he had to answer this one. Weird, I never wanted it to happen until college. Well, time to experiment now why don't I?

"What do you normally do that keeps you busy, Fenton?" Wow…what a perfect gentleman to call me by.

I started to sip to think of something, "Er…well, I often help my dad and his ghost stuff. Dad really wants to catch Phantom and all…" I immediately took a sip to avoid the rest.

"Why does your dad want to catch him? Phantom is unstoppable and hardly anyone catches him."

I shrugged, "I don't know, alright? He wants to catch him and tear him apart molecule by molecule."

Dash cringe from hearing that part, "Uh, that's creepy and doesn't your dad knows that Phantom is actually a superhero here?"

I shook my head, "He hates all ghosts, he doesn't care what the ghosts have done."

"Oh, who's going to save us if Phantom gets shredded up to pieces?"

I blinked to even hear that part. It's not the fact that I hear it every day as if enough, but Dash did have a point.

"I guess it would be his little cousin, Danielle Phantom." I grabbed the menu to move off the subject.

"Who?"

"The little girl who has a similar design as Phantom. They're cousins, I guess. Look, I rather get off this subject and that's my dad's subject alone. Not mine, I don't really know much other than my parents' inventions." My eyes rolled behind the menu.

I noticed all the prices on here and trying to find something comfortable to eat. How the heck was I going to afford my part here? I set this menu down and looked completely confused.

"Uh, Dash…there's no way I can afford anything in thi-"

"It's already paid for, whatever you want is all on me."

I gushed up about that and picked up the menu. He chuckled at my reaction or whatever he saw.

"You're cute, don't you know?"

I muttered, "Tell me about it."

He pulled my menu down, "Look, I appreciated you're here, but I'd be happy if you're being yourself. I'm not going to hurt you, Fenton."

I was stunned to hear his words and how much he's willing to go out of his way for me. I sighed, wishing I could be myself, and that would be another stress to add on. I can feel his legs swirling around on mine and his hands reached out to mine. He held mine and meeting my eyes. He looked so calm, sweet, and happier about all of this. I bit my lips, but what will others think of my relationship with him? A bully fell in love with a freak? I have saved his life several times, maybe I owe him this much.

"I-I…" I couldn't find the right words to speak about this.

I gulped and looked down at our hands. He held mine so kindly and careful as if I was made of glass. It's confusing, but it's something else. My heart pounded so hard, I could almost hear it this loudly, and wondering if I am in the right places.

"Dash, I-I…"

He kissed me to shut me up. I blinked and couldn't believe it! Somehow, I felt like being melted into lips and he already had an open invitation. My cheeks felt hotter than ever and all I did was give it back. His hands held my face so carefully, but giving in made it seem like everything disappeared and I didn't know how to respond like this.

He broke the kiss and somehow, I felt so out of everything. So lightheaded and unaware of everything. My head started to swing a little and Dash adored his eyes on me. I blinked a few times to wake up again and can't seem to think straight about all of this.

"…th-that was good." I sheepishly smiled.

"I thought you might like that," He glanced over behind me and gestured someone to come over, "I'm ready to order."

I nodded and gathered the menu. I spotted something to order and told my order. Dash ordered his own and the waiter left us alone then.

"I want to know everything about you, Fenton, everything."

I swear, I must be blushing like crazy when he says those things, and scratching my hair for awkwardness.

"Well, I-I'm not sure where to start, Dash." I laughed awkwardly.

Dash smiled, "Tell me what you want to do in life, what career are you going after? What's your favorite class? How about your favorite dessert? Do you like…quarterback?" He was full of questions in his brain.

I remembered a couple of years ago, he would claim thinking is hard. Now, he hardly uses that excuse. Did someone make him come out to reality or was he doing this all for me?

"Uh…well, I guess I want to be an astronaut since I love the big mystery universe and all. My favorite class would have to be science. Um, favorite dessert, I guess anything with chocolate." I shrugged, "Uh…I hardly attend to the games, so I'm not sure…" Then, I realized why he asked that last ones, "You're going to make me go to the game and answer that myself, aren't you?"

Dash nodded, "Yeah, Fenton, I'm curious…because if you don't like quarterback, I'm going to play all of the roles out on the field."

I slapped my face with this situation and how mixed up feeling I'm going through at the moment. How the hell am I going to tell my friends and family about this? Let alone the fact my parents hardly know my Phantom secret? This is definitely doomful enough as it is!

My phone started to vibe off and I hurried up to answer it. I noticed who was calling and it was Tucker. I answered.

"Hey Tuck," I sighed, "What's up?"

"Dude! Where are you! Skulker found me and asking where you are! Seriously, did you not noticed your ghost scent or something at home?"

I moaned, "Tucker…use that thing to stop him." I muttered, "I'm kind of busy and promised someone to be here instead, alright? Can't you and Sam handle this one? It's not like he's going to anything…er, risky." Damn, it was hard to keep a secret and not give out.

"What? Are you on a date or something?"

"Tuck, just go deal with him." I hung up and put the phone away, "Sorry, that was kind of an emergency." I chuckled.

Dash took a sip in his drink and kept adoring me with those eyes. I bit my lip, wondering what to do, and somehow, he's all too curious.

"Why are you always with Foley and Manson?"

I blinked, "Um, because they're my best friends and we do everything together."

He sets his cup down, "…will you be my boyfriend?" He said so fast, I almost missed it.

Somehow, I wanted to choke on my cider drink when he asked me that.

"Can I get back to you after this is over?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

At least he's reasonable, but I never seen anyone that worked this hard to get me. Unlike him, others were so interested in Phantom and how much they would fall in love with. He didn't do all the weird stuff, he's interested in for who I am, and wanting to know more about me personally.

"I like to stare at the stars all night long, especially on the weekend or see the moon and how bright it shines." I smiled.

Dash blinked, "Really? Is that why you like to be an astronaut? Wait, don't you have to be like…an athletic or something?"

Oh, only if he knew, "Hehe, I have been training at home. I don't just show it at school much."

"What kind of training do you do?"

I blinked, "I guess I run around in the yard. Do some battling combat and pretty much carry some of my dad's junk back and forth to in the garage sometimes."

He shook his head, "What about sit up or push up?"

I shrugged, "I don't really go by gym way of exercise," Personally, fighting ghosts were always better.

Somehow, we spent our conversation about meeting up at my place and do some work out so I can get stronger and get better in gym. It's amazing to see how much he puts his attention on me and that he really cares. He doesn't get snappy at me or punching at me about anything that doesn't get in his way. Then, he started to ask me about more of the career stuff I was into and I told him how things are on each planet like their temperature, gravity, how much we would originally weight on other planets, and more. Dash became so fascinated by all of this space knowledge and I felt happier to talk to him about it.

The waiter came in while we were talking about the planets, but the food was special. They tasted so good, I couldn't help it but be myself more than ever, and forgetting my secret life. After going through each planet, Dash started to ask me where I plan on attending for my college life and I had to explain that I might hope to attend to any college. He said that I should really focus on the right college and he bought out his phone. He didn't care about the phone bill much and started to show me the good colleges I should at least look into. Man, he's good at thinking about it and somehow, I got the feeling he wants to attend to the same college I'd go to. I spotted the college that got all the best courses and field level I needed. Even Dash agreed to his interests and their football team.

The waiter came back when Dash pointed out about the football team and their history. It's amazing he knows so much about it. I guess I judged him wrongly, even if he bullied me cruelty. I couldn't stop thinking how sweet and caring he was. Dash is far a better man than I have seen in my life time. He ordered this particular dessert and told me he wanted to share it with me. I couldn't argue, but I really didn't want to leave. We had plenty of time before ten o'clock and there wasn't any rush.

About another ten minutes, the dessert finally arrives and I was shocked and drooling to such delicious looking meal. It was a chocolate cake, covered in chocolate frosting with chocolate fudge dripped on them, and inside them was some sort of chocolate chunks. It was huge, but definitely worth looking forward to have. The waiter sets it down and left us in peace. Dash picked up a fork and put a piece of a cake on it. He puts it closer to me, damn, he knows my favorite romantic for a dessert in this! I leaned in and took a bite of the chocolaty. The chocolate was so sweet, moist, and chewy. I loved it.

"Mm! Dash, I got to hand it to you. This is the best dessert I ever have!"

I picked up the fork and did the same for him. He was in love with the cake too and we kept feeding each other with the cake. It was so much fun and surprising to do this.

"I love you, Fenton." He confessed more, like an awesome music to my ear.

I blushed, "…I-I love you too, Dash…" I think we just became a couple now.

"Are we…officially together?" I could tell he's nervous.

I eyed down on the one piece left for Dash and I picked it up for him. Somehow, I knew I was blushing.

"Y-yeah." I held up his last piece.

Dash's happiness became thrilling and his lips made the cake look sexier than I ever imagined. Once the fork was out of his mouth, I set it down, and felt like watching him. Dash stood up and swallowed the last piece of the cake. He offered his hand and I held onto his. I followed his lead and he started to dance with me into a waltz. He was slow, but perfect for a romance. My body came closer to his' and rests my head on his shoulder.

It's like I never became Phantom, like everything disappeared from the entire world, and being his make it unique. My eyes closed up and let him handle me right. Not once has he spoken cruel words, not once has he hurt me, and not once with making me miserable. If he was my escape, then I was taken by him in a second. I don't know how I was able to click with him, but he figured it out himself better than I could. In a way, I was glad he sees it himself and saved us the trouble.

"I love you…" I whispered.

He held my head, "I love you too, Fenton…" He whispered.

I was in his arms, knowing how much we loved each other even if our history was different, and there's nothing to do about it. Our hands intertwined with our fingers, remembering how we felt to each other, and it felt so good. We danced slowly, but knowing the music still plays forever. His lips kissed my head a few times and it felt comforting.

He took me home, in his car, and I watched him drive. He was really careful, but he often checked on me when the road was completely clear. I kept my eyes out on the road for him just in case, but that didn't really bother me much. I knew I could save our lives by using my powers on this car. His car was simple, but I didn't care. He was driving me home and that's all it mattered. He parked in front of the house, but I really didn't want to get out. Dash took the key out of the ignition and leaned in by me. We started to kiss and remember how it felt like last time.

It was so cold, but filled with so much heat. The heat made my heart pounding like crazy, that it could go on for miles and miles, and the rest of the world can hear it. He pulled away and held my face for a minute.

"Sleep good, Fenton. I'll pick you up at seven-thirty for school." He was picking me up for school.

I blushed, "I will and you too. I'll try to be out, if not feel free to ring the doorbell and tell my mom or dad you're here for me."

He chuckled, "Can do, Fenton." He rubbed my hair, "Miss you."

"He, I'll miss you too." I started to head out of the car.

I waved at Dash and he waved back. I went up to the door and headed inside when Dash started to drive home. I turned around and mom and dad were watching some…movie. I blinked and they looked back at me with full of surprises.

"Oh, Danny, I didn't you'd be twenty minutes home early." Mom mentioned.

I blinked, "Oh, hehe, yeah, I guess it was going through pretty well." I smiled.

Dad cheered, "Looks like our son got a girlfriend now!"

I blushed and tried to hide it up already.

"I do not! I was just having fun…" I shrugged, "It was the best dinner and dessert I ever had!" Of course, I wasn't sure about telling them about Dash and he's my boyfriend now. "Anyway, I'm going to head to bed. I have school to deal with tomorrow anyway." I hugged them both good night.

Mom and dad hardly have a clue what happened, but then again. They should be used to it by now and I can't risk my secrets anyway. I headed up to bed and jumped into my pajamas. I snuggled up into my bed and felt so damn happy. No, in loved. Man, that was the best date I ever had and I can't wait for the next date! I was able to sleep in the entire night without a worried in a world and that felt nice for a change. Today was worth it, no more worrying about ghosts today, and I knew Tucker and Sam were capable of dealing with Skulker, especially with Tucker's PDA isn't much of a match for Skulker in any time of his afterlife.

… … …

Luckily for me, I slept in so well. I managed to wake up on time and hurried up before Dash could come and pick me up. I got all of my best clothes on, brushed my teeth, and hurried downstairs. Mom was quite surprised to see me up already, normally she would try to wake me up for twenty minutes, and now, she doesn't have to. I got someone to look forward seeing now and having breakfast was finally perfect timing.

"You're up early, honey." Mom looked very surprised.

I shrugged, "I just can't wait to see Dash as all, he's picking me up and giving me a ride to school." It's not like I was lying or something.

Mom grinned, "Ah, well, I'm glad you're finally making new friends, Danny."

Oh, boy, if only she knew. I chuckled and started to enjoy my breakfast for a change. I glanced up at the clock and realize I had five minutes. I hurried up and put the bowl and cereal box away. I put in a good mint and let it melt on my tongue. I grabbed my bag and watched out for my boyfriend's car. It's kind of hard to remember the specific color, but I knew it was close to blue. Hm, I wondered if he purposely picked that color.

About a couple of minutes, the car started to park in and honked. I knew it was him and I said my good bye to my parents. I hurried up to the car and stood in front of the door. I bowed down to see him and smiled.

"Hey Dash." I chuckled.

"Hey Fenton, get in."

I nodded and hopped in the car, "I missed you, you know?"

Dash's arm rested on my shoulders, "Me too, how's your sleep?"

I grinned, "I slept pretty well, I haven't slept that good in a long time."

He nodded, "I guess I'm your lucky charm for your sleeping, then."

Right, if that was the case, "I guess so. Rub it off on me for those sleeping habits I need," I grinned.

He leaned in and kissed me a few times before he was ready to drive us to school. He started to take us and then, I realized what others would think. I never even told my friends about this and all they're going to think is that Dash bullied me into this. Well, they can't take me away from him and they had no proof what he really did. I was the only one to prove otherwise.

We finally got to school and joined by my locker. He did that move I began to get awkward about it. He kept looking at me nonstop and I didn't mind much about it. I knew we had plenty of minutes and he made it seem like he's bullying me in this position. One arm against the wall, I'm leaning against the wall, and I was blushing furiously about it. I hardly looked at him knowing what he is up to.

"Hey! Get away from Danny, Dash!" Sam snapped.

I snapped out and couldn't believe she ruined our moment. Tucker didn't look happy about this and much as Sam does. Dash didn't understand and he glanced down at me.

"Do they know, Fenton?"

I shook my head, "I went straight to bed, but I'll tell them. Do you mind?"

He softly touched my face, "I'll see you in study hall, Fenton."

I blinked, "You're in my study hall? Geesh, I need to wake up more."

He shrugged, "You always focused on your book, never there, or in the bathroom."

Clearly, he has been observing me and I need to be careful about this. He walked away calmly and I fixated my attention on my friends.

"Hey Sam, Tuck. What's up?" I smiled, hoping it wasn't too obvious.

Sam had her hands on her hips, "Danny, why didn't you fight back with Dash?"

"Yeah, dude! You never let him get this close to you!" Tucker joined.

I groaned and got something out of my backpack to show them, "Look, yesterday I got this note," I shared it with them, "Then, I got a secret admirer texting me and asked me out on a date." I shrugged, "I thought about it and considered it the date. I went out last night and I-I…um, fell in love with Dash." Were my cheeks getting this hot?

They were so shocked, it's like they have seen the deadliest ghost on the planet or something, and frozen at much to their passion. I immediately took the note back and put it away. Tucker's guilt must be eating him up because of last night and Sam couldn't understand how it was even possible.

"You-you're dating him?" Sam disbelieved it all.

"Dude! …does that mean you've been crushing on him all this time?"

Why was I this afraid to see this happening? Of course, it was better than holding it out so long or Dash would probably come to the line to make me confess. What choice would I have? I already had enough stress with fighting ghosts all the time.

I sighed, "Yes, I am dating him, Sam and actually, Dash made me realize I was crushing on him. He took me to this amazing restaurant and he paid for it all. Even this dessert and he knew I would love it. I mean, he's so down to earth with me and he listens to me. Not one has he tried to hurt me in anyway in physical or emotional ways." I was in love, what could I do to change that?

They glanced at each other and sighed to the fact it was completely unexpected. They were concern about it, but I wasn't going to let that happen. Dash was, well, my boyfriend now. They're going to have to deal with it and I'm pretty sure Dash planned on telling his friend. Yup, he's my secret admirer now. I didn't expect any of that.


	2. Chapter 2

My friends weren't pleased to find out how serious I was with Dash. Sure, hiding out the fact that I like him a lot or the secret love note and date might have hurt them in a way. It's never easy for them because they have seen how brutal Dash can be with me.

My mind thought about Dash and our second time meeting up. Why have I never noticed him in study hall? All this time, I was always left out about it and couldn't believe it that I have been so blind to notice. How much has he noticed this much about me?

Mr. Lancer started to pass the test back to everyone and I spotted the grades on them. I got a B plus and happy to see worth passing. For a particular reason, I don't know how the heck I pass all of them. Even if my friends helped me out and everything, there were ways to work things out and I already got everything taken care of.

Mr. Lancer started babbling about Macbeth and his death. For me, my mind couldn't get off the fact Dash was in half of my classes and I hardly noticed him before. How much would my life change for him? Should I even tell him about my side of the secret? Little did I know, I was completely unaware of the decisions? He had hardly done anything wrong, but maybe waiting for the right moment would be good. It's not like Dash going to go ballistic on me for lying to him for being a hero.

RIIIIIIING!

My head snapped up and grabbed my bag to rush out of the classroom. I did stop at the locker and Dash waited for me. He was smiling and welcoming me back into his arms.

"Hey Fenton, miss you."

"I miss you too, Dash." I playfully poked his chest.

His arm rested around my shoulders, "So, tell me…am I in trouble with Manson and Foley?"

I shook my head, "Nah, I don't think so. They're surprised about it, but give them some time."

"Uh, I was for sure I thought they're going to be at my throat for wanting to date you." Dash shrugged.

I blinked, "Well, my friends have respected my choices who I date like I went out with Valerie several times and one time with this, uh, guy I can't remember his name anymore. Now, I'm with you. They'll catch on fine." I started to open my locker to gather the rest of the stuff.

"I thought you said you rarely dated?"

I chuckled lightly, "Last time I dated was about two years ago. I moved on."

Dash looked confused, "Moved on?"

Oh, crap…I forgot that he doesn't have much of a clue about it. What did I tell him last night…oh, yes!

"Remember, I had to deal with my dad's ghost stuff? I'm too busy to deal with everything, but I try to budget my time if I allow it. I may forget stuff too." I thought pointing it out ahead of time would be good for emergency.

Dash nodded, "Oh that would make sense how you're always running off to places."

I laughed, "Awe, you're cute when you're calm."

"You think so, Fenton?"

I agreed to what I said and we started to head off to study hall together. Of course, the way he sat next to me was a bit distracting. His foot was behind my seat a bit and blocking anyone's way. His body shifted to watch me easily and this wasn't going to be easy as I thought. I gathered my books and homework out. Dash looked confused about all of this stuff.

"You're already having homework?"

I shrugged, "Like I said, I may forget stuff too. So, I double check with everything."

Dash interests in me began to grow, "Where do you go if you don't have homework to focus on, Fenton?"

Was I never going to get anything done here? Thankfully, Tucker and Sam can help, but I can't always rely on them.

"Appointments, Jazz always insisted I get help and I told I will. Let's just say…having those appointments helps my life in some point and I only arrange it during study hall time or when time is accommodation for them and me." I shrugged.

"That would make sense, but then why do you get the detention so much?"

I grabbed something out of my backpack and tossed it to him.

"Read, I need to do my work or my grades get lower. Please, Dash, I hardly have much time to myself and I do want to spend time with you, okay?" I pouted for him.

Dash stunned to see me doing this and he smiled.

"Alright, I get it. I'll be the good boyfriend here." He shrugged and started to have trouble reading this book I gave him.

I rolled my eyes, but his body barely moved the spot he set himself in. For now, I was able to focus on my homework as fast as I could before anything else could get worse. Of course, a slip of freezing mist came out and I groaned to see my day has already gotten annoying. Dash peeked up from his book and looked at me worriedly.

"Fenton?"

"I need to go to the bathroom." I stood up and told the teacher for my emergency need.

Of course, the teacher didn't really care and I hurried to the bathroom before Dash dares to question me about anything. I altered to Phantom and flew around to see who the troublesome ghost is this time? Another freezing mist came through and it directed above me. I glanced up and saw a crashing down ghost in an attack. I hurried up and flew backward to my defense.

I glanced up and saw the ghost. It was Young Blood! He was attacking out of no reasons, but he didn't have a plan this time. He has grown up a bit, but still a childish act. He comes to look like a ten year old boy.

"I thought playing you today would be fun." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. How the hell does he think I want to play too? Nope, I don't plan on it and started to blast at him. He almost missed my ecto ray and he gripped his arm to cover the pain.

"No fair! You aren't playing fair!" He whined.

I learned one thing kids sometime hate. The silent treatment, I kept blasting at him, and he struggled to avoid my attack as much as possible.

"Stop! You cannot do that in this game!" He demanded.

I refused to listen otherwise, my lungs gathered the icy wind, and blew an icy wind at Young Blood. He shivered several times, but he refused to back down. He tried to fly to me and the wind from my mouth kept pushing him back further. The advantage of flying ability and I stopped once he was further away.

"Ha! Your powers are failing you now, Danny Phantom!" He mocked me.

Something was wrong…what was it? Young Blood might have developed newer power seeing he's young, but what was I missing?

A harsh push down from behind me and my body collapsed onto the roof. Ugh! That hurts! I hurried and looked around and spotted Young Blood's partner. Damn, I forgot about him…grr! That wasn't fair either, but it's a challenge. I smirked and my hand whipped out a small ecto wave at them. They bounced back in grunting pain and I finally stalled time for myself.

Quickly, I went invisible and went to retrieve my backpack in study hall. Luckily for me, Dash didn't notice my stuff, but I needed to get the Fenton Thermos before the ghosts could attack inside. With my cloaking ability, no one would ever notice my arrival here and I escaped with my thermos.

I flew over to Young Blood and his partner. I stared down and very unpleased how he interrupted my moment today.

"Game over, Young Blood!" I finally spoke.

His eyes snapped open when the Fenton Thermos turned on him and he was stuck inside with his partner. My head shook and decided to put this thermos in my locker. I returned to the bathroom and made sure no one was looking. It was safe enough and I altered to Fenton. When I got back to study hall, Dash attacked me with hug.

"Fenton! You were gone too long! I was worried!"

I blinked and chuckled to see he's this worried about me. One thing for sure, my life wasn't going to be any easier and I hugged him back.

"He, yeah, I take a while in the bathroom, Dash."

Dash sighed, "You should have told me that. I was going to look for you."

I smiled, "Awe, that's sweet of you to do, Dash." Great, now I have to be careful about this.

He patted my head, "Are you almost finish with your homework?"

I shook my head and grinned at him. Dash means well, but something tells me next class will be different for everyone.

"Not yet, I need to finish up one more and then I'm all yours in study hall and the rest of the day." Hopefully there won't be much of a ghost attack either.

Dash agreed, "Alright, Fenton."

I noticed how often he calls me Fenton and nothing else. Could he be worried about mixing up my Phantom or something? We headed back to our seat and I started to finish up where I was left off before Young Blood interrupted me. I noticed Dash hasn't stopped trying to read the book and I wasn't sure why it's that difficult for him. Could it be that he's not all that bright for himself? He did look smarter when it comes to college stuff, but reading things like that Shakespeare books could throw him off course. Was English a difficult course for him? I finally got stuff finished and put them all away. I turned over to him and tried to peek where he's left off.

"Dash, do you understand anything in the book of Othello?"

He grumbled, "…not really, I don't like these kind of books."

I smiled a bit and took a peek where he is, "Have you read only on the right side of the book? It's written in modern English."

He hands me my book back, "Here, you translate it. I give up."

I held the book, I wasn't sure if he did understand anything, and I thought about it for a while.

"I can tell you this, jealous kills Othello and Desdemona and all by lies between them. Iago was the ones to mess around their relationship by letting Othello think Desdemona was into Cassio."

Dash disbelieved the story, "What? Why is Othello thinks that way?"

I chuckled, "He overheard Cassio talking about a woman and Othello assumed it was his wife."

Dash blinked, stunned to even see that, "Huh…so, why didn't Othello bothered to join in the conversation?"

"I guess Iago kept their distance, he wants revenge for Othello sleeping with his wife, Emilia. I think it's a rumor because Emilia felt she wasn't good enough for her husband. Anyway, Iago made sure Othello believes it's based on his wife and felt betrayed. He often tests her honesty and loyalty for everything."

Dash tilted his head, "What kind of test did Othello do to Desdemona?" He scratched his head, trying to figure it all out.

I spent my time explain how the roles were taken place in the story, but he learns how jealous and trusts were very important. Dash got himself more curious about the story and questions it all more. It was fun to bond like this, relating to something we can talk about, and he looked happier to talk about this.

"You're genius with Othello, Fenton." He nodded.

My cheeks felt warmer, "Nah…Tucker helped me out on that. I just think of it differently."

His arm rested on my shoulders, "Really? Tell me how you think of it differently? I'm curious."

I chuckled, "I would pretend everyone in this school or at home are in this story. It matches everyone personality, but I keep the killing people out of it in reality." Of course, I do think Macbeth and Vlad are similar in a way.

"Cool, I like that idea. Am I like Othello or something?"

That threw me off and I shrugged.

"Actually, I used to think you're Iago, but now that changes. You're more like…Cassio."

The confusion entered in, "Othello's lieutenant and Iago's plot to get rid of him?"

I nodded, "But more, Cassio is an honest man and he loves his lover. In all, they reveal more to Iago's plan. You reveal your love and you're honest about it."

Dash laughed, "Creative, I would have never thought of that before, Fenton."

RIIIIIIING!

We glanced up at the clock and couldn't believe the time nearly slipped away from us already. I gathered my stuff into my backpack and Dash held my hand. I blushed and couldn't believe he's mine. It's something to get used to. Everyone mumbled about us being so close and happier, but I didn't care about that anymore. We headed to science class and I saw my friends.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." I waved.

They eyed against Dash and kept their attention on me.

"Hey dude, anything new?" Tucker asked, holding up his PDA.

I shook my head, "Nope." Of course, that was a lie.

Sam sat down next to Tucker, "Danny, are you going to hang out with us after school today? You know our usual Thursday?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'll be there."

Dash and I sat down at this table next to my friends. His friends started to come over, wondering why Dash is sitting with me at all, and they weren't exactly happy.

"Dash, you promised me last week to sit with me!" Paulina whined.

Why did I ever have a crush on this girl? She's too…shallow, Sam would say it. Paulina wasn't happy when Dash was sitting with me. He sighed at her.

"I'm sitting with Danny from now on. Go away, Paulina."

She scoffed, "Why? You never liked him!"

He glared at her, "I never said that!" He quickly stood up and slammed his hands onto the long table, "I want to sit with him, deal with it or you're not coming to the party tonight." He warns.

I backed up a bit, Sam and Tucker didn't think Dash would be so defensive like this, and Paulina looked over at me. She smirked and shook her head.

"I should have seen this coming." She eyed on me, "You're the girlfriend, aren't you Danny?" She teased me with her silly flirting.

"Leave, Paulina. I take it you don't like being kicked out of the party either." I crossed my arms.

Why was I getting involved? Dash's hand touched my shoulder, keeping Paulina aware to not mess around, and we were serious. Paulina left and everyone muttered about this little drama before the bell could ring off. Dash mumbled about Paulina, but I let him burn off his anger, and turned over to my friends.

"You know what, Sam? I agree on what you think of her." I whispered.

She smirked, "Welcome to the club, then."

Tucker felt left out, "The hot chick is shallow?"

"Yup." Sam answered with pride in herself.

"…you guys are weird." Tucker commented, "Are you guys interested in meeting up at Nasty Burger after hanging out for a while?"

I nodded, "Sounds good to me." I grinned.

"Count me in too." Sam joined.

I looked back at Dash and he was unsure how to get involved.

"You want to meet us up at Nasty Burger, Dash?"

He smiled, "Nah, I have I have football practice. I'll pick you up tonight, Fenton."

I blinked, "Picking me up? When?"

He shrugged, "At four thirty."

"I'll be at Nasty Burger then."

"I'll pick you up from there."

I sighed, "Like I'm rejecting you for that. I just have to be home by ten."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll make sure you get home before then." He smiled.

To think about it, he did take me home on time last night and spared me plenty of minutes.

"Where are you taking me, Dash?"

"Didn't you listen earlier, Fenton?"

Wait…he said something about a party tonight.

"You want me to come to a party?" I was shocked myself about that, "Are you sure? Paulina doesn't seem happy whenever I'm around her."

Dash laughed, "Don't mind her, she's too much up in her head."

I was going to say something, but the teacher already started to teach in class. Tucker and Sam were surprised to see that I'm being with Dash a lot more than usual now. It's often that I'm with my friends all the time, but it's so unusual to change it like this. In this class, the teacher was explaining how chemical measuring is very important and the effects it can do to others. That's when I thought about my powers and the ghost portal. It affected half of my life with the ectoplasm and my blood combined in order to save half of my life.

I wondered about Vlad, does it affect him too? He only had a headshot with a proto ghost portal, but he still has ghost powers. He ended up getting acnes and almost killed him to death. Why did I survive easier? Why didn't I get acnes? It was strange to believe we both lived our lives completely different and made me wondered more.

In class, the teacher allowed up to pair up to work on using chemical stuff and all. Dash asked me instantly to be his partner and I can't say no to his face on this one. We put on our eye protection and glove wear. He would measure things very carefully and I would double check. We would make sure we are using the right one before mixing things in, once we were so sure of it. We mixed them in by taking our time, and not letting our time rush. It felt like a good team work in this and there were some explosions or too much foaming over.

Sam and Tucker paired up and they followed somewhat of our example. The teacher was impressed with us to prevent anything happening to the chemical.

"Good job, Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Dash. You all have full credits for this project, please clean up your mess carefully." She insisted.

We all smiled at each other and did what the teacher told us to do. Dash looked happier to get something like that out of return of hard work.

"Man! A hundred on this? That's amazing!" Dash dried the beakers.

I chuckled, "Well, that's what happen when you're careful and cautious to your action. When you do that, it saves less trouble and time for everyone."

"That's what happens when you got Danny as your partner to pair up with too." Sam pointed out, "He knows his stuff." She smiled.

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, at home, he knows how to make a proper ectoplasm."

I glared at them, "Guys! Seriously, I don't really like chemistry. I just know the consequences of doing something risky."

Dash listened into my friends' conversation.

"You make…ectoplasm?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, for the ecto filter to keep the ghost portal going."

Dash admired that, "Cool, can you show it to me someday?"

Someday, who knows if that will ever happen.

"Well, I did it just last week. You'll have to wait in three months if you're interested for the next time." I sighed out of guilt.

Dash nodded, "Cool, I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm glad, but it's not something to be playing around with." I pointed out because it's dangerous.

He understood, "Got it, Fenton." He looked over to my friends, "What?"

They were looking at him strangely, but I knew what they were going to ask me at Nasty Burger or once we're alone. Does he know? Nope, he doesn't have a clue. We finally finished up cleaning the materials and chemical off.

With free time in class, we started to chill out and talk about some things.

"So, Dash, when's the next game?" Tucker started the conversation.

He smiled, "Coming up Saturday for the football, Sunday for the basketball."

Perfect! I can deal with ghosts when he's playing sports on those days. Dash tugged me into his arms and it was getting time to get used to.

"You're coming to watch me play, right Fenton?" He had to ask me that.

I bit my lip, "Uh…let me check with my parents with our schedule." I chuckled, "I might be able to." Hopefully, I won't for these games.

He sighed, "If your parents won't let you go to the games, I'll convinced them myself."

Great…even my friends knew personally why I don't have time to deal with that stuff. Ghosts and the safety of this town is my number one priority! Education is second and everyone else is third. My secret is always last to worry, but also the first with ghosts.

"Dash, are you into video games?" Sam broke up the older conversation.

He shook his head, "Nah, I don't like playing them. I want to stay in shape and do real actions."

My head moved to hear that he doesn't play video games.

"Seriously?"

He nodded, "Why do you think I'm in football and basketball games?"

I shrugged, "I thought you just wanted to be popular by being in teams."

His head shook, "Nope, I just hate being out of shape."

Tucker sat down on the table, "So that's why you take us as your punching bags for the past two years?"

Dash laughed what Tucker mentioned and Sam rolled her eyes about Dash's immaturity.

"Nah, I had anger issues for a while and stopped after crushing on him." He hugged onto me unexpectedly.

"Oh!" I tried to have him control himself, "Hehe, no wondered you're so calm lately."

Dash smiled, "I'm glad you noticed."

Tucker didn't believe this and checked onto his PDA for something. He handed it to me and I took it to read it. Dash tried to lean in of what I'm reading.

"What are you reading?"

I glanced up at him, "I'm studying Math, we have a quiz today."

"…we do?"

"Danny has a better memory for last minute studying." Sam pointed out, "So, Tucker creates an easier way to study in five to half an hour to study."

Tucker prideful moment stood out, "Yup, Danny would pass the entire test."

I was so out of it when they were talking to Dash about my studying. All I wanted was to get all in my head naturally. Math hasn't been any easier for me and I had to push harder to get things right. They kept babbling off, but my mind absorbed all the information and learned the trick.

I handed it back to Tucker once I got the whole stuff down in my mind and Dash stopped talking to see how fast I was with studying.

"So, it takes you this long to study?"

I smiled, "To answer that question, yes."

"Can you teach me how to study like you can?"

I shook my head, "Sorry, Dash. You would have to be natural at it." And it's true, I didn't know I was able to do that until now."

"Oh, so genetic only. So, you're gifted." His arms were on the verge to hold me down.

I had to settle him down doing that to me and I had no idea why he's doing that. Sam intense staring at Dash started to creep me out!

"Dash, would you be more relaxed? Danny isn't going to run away from you." She crossed her arms.

Dash blinked and lets go of me, "Oh, sorry. Force of habits with Kwan."

I sighed, "You're forgiven, but don't do that too much with me. I do need my space too."

It's funny how I easily get along with Kwan and he's best friend with him. Were we meant to get along all this time? I'm just getting myself ahead, it's only been one day with him, and it felt like forever. Of course, class did end quickly seeing that we finished our part on time and everyone had to restart theirs. Dash and I departed to our own class and I took this art class for relaxing. The teacher was always pleased to see me to come at all, but I often enjoy painting the most. Anything else is ridiculous to deal with.

I ended up painting a sunrise with an ocean view. At first, it felt corny and later on, I adored painting it. The art teacher came up and took a look at the piece.

"My, Danny. This is beautiful! You even got the morning sky color right. Have you ever seen the sunrise at the beach before?"

I shook my head, "No, I never seen them in person. I saw many pictures of them online and I guess the colors would be fine on here."

"Well, isn't that something. I think you'd find the sunrise beautiful once you see them."

I chuckled, "Maybe someday in the future, but I'm not an early morning person." Unless I get normal sleep and less ghost attack or snoop around here.

"Ah, yes, you're one of those people who sleep in until noon?"

I nodded, "Yes, pretty much." If I ever get sleep, I'd be happy.

"Mm, keep painting." She went around the classroom to check on other's artwork.

This class was different than average classes. Often, the art teacher would do a day or two lessons of the basic stuff. Then, each of us would do our own thing by using the lessons involved. This week was blending the colors together and it looked like everyone understood this part. I purposely picked the sunrise because the blue sky often shows purple, pink, blue, and dark blue. Even the ocean has the color blending by the sun. Everything else created its own beauty to make nature seem like a normal thing.

After fixing up the ocean and the sky together, I set my brush down and took a step back to observe. I didn't really know what else to do in this painting, but I guess I could call it done. I picked up the brush and started to wash it off. All I have to do is clean it off and take care of putting them away so the other classes won't take advantage to my hard work.

While drawing off my brush, a burst of freezing mist came out. My eyes closed, couldn't believe it's another ghost attack, and my ears got a full blast of music coming through. I moaned to the fact it's Ember this time. Why in the world does she have to come today? Everyone froze and got drawn into the music. Since everyone left the classroom, I hurried up to be Phantom and flew out to locate her.

Ember played her music in enjoyment and managed to gather the entire crowd. Now, why was she doing this now? Normally she would be luring people slowly, but something changed in its course.

"What are you up to, Ember?" I whispered.

Her song was the same about remembering her name, which is annoying.

"Welcome everybody! Ember here has special surprise!" She announced happily.

Surprise? What did she exactly means? Could she think she might have found a way to control me when I'm in my ghost form? Great, I need to be careful. I hurried up and transformed to Fenton while staying invisible and flying above from her. She won't get a way to control me this way that's for sure. I knew that attacker her right now would be terribly bad to start and she would be even brutal.

She spun her guitar and hits the string loudly to make the music going.

"Okay! Everybody! Here's your surprise!" She turned a knob on her guitar and then, plays them.

The music wave traveled on her left side and a few people started to appear. Oh, crap! Ember! You are so getting your butt kick today! She got three people I care about and she crossed the lines! I flew while transforming to Phantom again.

"Hello Dipstick!" Her voice expected me, "I wouldn't touch me if you want your friends to live."

I paused in midair and revealed visibly. I had no clue what she was up to now, but this wasn't good. Sam, Tucker, and Dash were not aware they're under Ember's influence.

"What are you up to, Ember?" I growled.

She smirked, "You have someone that belongs to me, but I guess I'll keep them as mine too."

I blinked and thought about it for a while. She meant…Skulker? I stared at her blankly.

"Your boyfriend? Seriously?" I slapped my face, "Ember, you realize I haven't even got the Fenton Thermos to return Skulker back to the ghost zone yet! It's hardly a full day and you're telling me you're getting a revenge for keeping him away for you for less than a day?"

Ember looked pissed off, "Yesterday was our anniversary! You kept him away from me to celebrate it!"

I sighed, knowing how women were serious to celebrate their anniversary, and knowing how mom got mad at dad so roughly. Dad did often forget, but mom always has fret over it several times, and Jazz would have to remind dad a week or two early before the time comes. There had to be a way without making any risk with her and everyone else.

"Grrr! Ember, I didn't fight with Skulker last night! I didn't know until I got a call, I can get him out of the thermos if you let me get it out of someone's backpack." My hands curled up, holding back to fight.

Ember softly plays her guitar for a while, but I knew she's probably stalling our time here, and why was it that women get so aggravated about it. Last time I checked, they were dating for about two years. Unless I missed their wedding invitation, well, I'm doomed.

"You got thirty seconds to get the thermos and release him, dipstick!" She warned.

I nodded and didn't waste time to get over to Tucker's backpack. My hand felt the thermos and pulled it out by intangibility. I opened the cap and pointed out the sky. I pressed the button and he was released.

"WHERE IS THAT WHELP'S FRIEND! I'm going to have his head for this!" Skulker furiously mad by bursting out his blade.

My shield came up immediately to protect my friends and boyfriend before Skulker could do anything. Ember strike at Skulker and dragged him home. He screamed terrified out of his mind to the fact she's mad already. The stage slowly vanishes and we were all on the ground. Everyone woke up from the influences of Ember and mumbled among themselves about how they got here.

"Danny Phantom?" Dash called out.

I turned and acted out like a soldier.

"Yes? Do you not remember what happened?"

He shook his head, "No…all I remember is being in class and the next thing I know is being out here with everyone and you."

That's what I was afraid of. I nodded and took noted of this.

"Yeah, sorry about that citizen. One of my enemies was threating everyone's lives unless I tell them where this specific ghost was. So, that matter is settled now." I saluted, "Good day, citizens!" I waved and flew off before anything could have been taken off.

I went back to the art classroom and hurried back to the crowd to look for my friends outside of the school as if I had no clue what happened either. I ran up to them and looked around to the people I cared about.

"Guys! I- what happened?"

Dash scratched his head, "I guess Danny Phantom saved the day again?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe."

Tucker checked in his backpack, "Looks like it might have been serious or something." He noticed the Fenton Thermos isn't there.

Personally, I wasn't worried about it, "I wondered what's going to happen next." My shoulders shrugged.

"Probably one of those fire drill excuse this time." Dash randomly thought of.

We all couldn't disagreed to that part and everyone started to head back in the school, wondering how this all happened, and it's something else. I was the only one who's completely aware of it and I had to act along. Mr. Lancer and the principal ended up to change the schedule shorter and announced it each period when the class was ending.

No one seems to have a problem with it and the day was quicker. The class had shorter lesson and we all ended up doing homework together in class. The quiz was skipped today and that was completely unexpected. Everyone really has been trying to get this through and kept wondering what really happened. Some of the teachers were checking out their security camera on the school and apparently, they believed some ghosts tried to take over a school and that Phantom saved the day. Of course, they kept it quiet and the students spread it around like crazy. Sam and Tucker knew something about my part, but they aren't aware of anything yet.

I can't tell my friends yet, because Dash hardly knows anything about me and he's just getting to know me little by little throughout the days. Once school was finally over, Dash kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll pick you up at Nasty Burger," He winked, "Save me some fries, Fenton. I'll be hungry afterward."

I nodded, "I will, Dash." I smiled and waved at him as he leaves to boys' locker room.

I headed out of the school and both of my friends were waiting for me. I knew what they were up to and we started to walk further away from the school.

"Okay, spill it, Danny." Sam lost her patience.

I sighed, "Ember was getting revenge on me by taking over the school and having you guys as her own trophy or something. She was mad that I kept Skulker away last night for their anniversary last night."

Tucker shocked to hear that, "No wonder he's so persistence about finding you." He muttered.

I nodded, "I figured, but you should thanked Ember for saving your life. He nearly lost it when you trapped him."

Tucker gone paler to hear this, "WHAT?"

Sam chuckled, "Well, looks like Skulker isn't after Danny anymore."

I laughed, "I guess so! Thanks for the fill in, Tuck!"

Tucker boiled up and panicked, "GUYS! This isn't funny!"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, Tucker, you're fine. Personally, he shouldn't have come out of the ghost zone last night. He should have known that."

Tucker couldn't believe how ridiculous Sam and I were being. Then, all of a sudden, we became quiet and awkward about it all.

"So…uh…does Dash know?" Sam burst her curiosity in.

I shook my head, "No. If I tell him, it might freak him out. I rather not right away and let him figure it out on his own." I shrugged, "I just started dating him, we could break up any time and I don't want to regret it too soon."

Tucker and Sam glanced at each other and started to agree on that matter.

"It's better safe than sorry." Tucker pointed out.

I agreed with my friends on this and how strange this all happening now.

"So, arcade now?" Sam smirked.

I laughed, "Oh, yeah! Let's go!"

Tucker nodded, "I'm going to beat you, Danny!"

"Not unless you reach my level first!"

We all raced over to the arcade and began to have some fun. It's nice to be ourselves a bit more, but there's nothing wrong doing so. We took the time to deal with it and have fun for a while.

Sam literally saved my butt from a total defeat from Tucker and we both laughed at him like crazy. He claimed it was so uncalled for and we didn't think so. This time, I wasn't even in the game and he lost fair and square. Tucker blamed it all on Sam for even playing like a professional like and Sam pointed out that she just knew most of the cheat code because of her in heritage backup. Tucker ruled out that was completely unfair and we let him ramble it on and on about.

We ended up going to Nasty burger since we really didn't get much time to enjoy lunch and boy, Tucker piled on a lot of meaty food today. Sam kept her space from Tucker so enough of the fat and juicy meat gets onto her vegetarian food. I was focusing on having something to eat.

"So, Danny…you're dating Dash and how did that all happened again?" Sam wondered.

I blinked and bit into the burger a bit before I could answer. I remember it very clearly yesterday and how surprisingly the outcome came through.

"Well, I guess after the text message of asking me out. I went and I thought I was in the wrong room. Dash stopped me and revealed that he was the secret admirer. I thought it was a joke at first, but Dash was serious about it. He really wanted one date and I let him. He started asking questions about me and my interests. Dash showed me his sweet and gentleman side. I guessed I kind of fell in love with him, when he puts most of his attention on me. I guess we hit off well and kissed a few times." I chuckled and blushed.

"Oh! So that's why Dashy is going out with you, loser." Paulina started to come by.

I couldn't believe she pried herself into the conversation. The burger was set down and I scowled at her.

"I am not a loser, Paulina!" Last time I checked, I was recognizable. Not popular, but everyone notices me.

Paulina glared back at me and leaned towards me, "You took him away from me, loser. He was supposed to be sitting with me in chemistry and you ruined what I was going to have him do this time."

Sam was about to pounce onto Paulina and Tucker was full on guard. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat.

"Oh, yeah?" I felt like she became a bully to me now, "What are you going to do about it?"

She grabbed me by the collar, "Give Dash back or I'll my nails damage you!"

I smirked, "Go ahead, scratch me, pinch me, and dig into me! I don't care! Dash should have the right to make his own choices!"

Her eyes widen and Sam was ready to defend for me. My guards were up and watched what happen with Paulina. Her hand moved back further and started to whip out. A quick grab on her wrist and she was pulled back a bit.

"Don't you dare hurt him, Paulina." His voice warned several times.

Dash saved me? I was going to deal with it and let her freak out that I healed quickly. Paulina freaked out to the fact Dash saw this. Sam began to enjoy this even more and Tucker acted like he has seen a horror movie or something. Dash wasn't pleased about this and shook his head.

"You don't ever touch him, Paulina! If anyone messing with him is me!" He snapped.

Paulina stunned to see this happening and she backed out immediately. Dash lets her go and she walked out of the place with her terrible friends. Kwan and Star started to catch up with Dash, Valerie came over due to the fact she works here. She shook her head about how Paulina acted like this.

"I can't believe Paulina would even do something like this." Valerie was full of disappointment.

"Yeah, you'd think she wouldn't hurt a fly." Star agreed with Valerie.

Kwan scratched her head, "I wondered what has gotten into her."

Dash scoffed, "All because I betrayed her to not sit with her in chemistry." He eased up and looked over to Kwan and Star, "Thanks for the warning, guys."

My friends and I had no clue what was going on here. Dash sat down next to me and his arms around my shoulders. He was calmer again, but what was that about?

"See ya, Danny." Kwan waved and left.

Star winked, "Have a good day you two." She joined Kwan.

Valerie smiled, "You want to order something, Dash?" She already got her pad and pen set to go.

Dash ordered a usual meal for himself and Valerie went to take care of his order. My friends and I were trying to understand what the heck was going on here.

"Dash…when you thanked Kwan and Star for the warning, what did you mean by that?"

He looked over at me, "After Paulina got upset about not sitting with her in science, in lunch, I asked Kwan and Star to watch out whatever Paulina plans on doing. Star got the most fact right, she was going to beat you up if you didn't have me be with her to sit with." He shrugged, "She deserves to be watched out." He looked down at me, "Why did you ever let her get to you like that, Fenton? How stupid can you be?"

Tucker snickered to what Dash said and Sam couldn't believe how aware Dash can be. I blush furiously to even hear that! What the? This is crazy! My own secret admirer became my personal hero and he has been the best so far. I blinked to the fact there's more I'd never expect of him.


	3. Chapter 3

In all my life, no one has ever called me stupid other than Plasmius! It was humiliated! What gives him the right to even say that? Geesh, I can protect myself just fine and my friends know it. Maybe convincing Dash I'm capable of protecting myself alone, but how? He thinks I'm that weak due to his years of bullying me.

"I thought I could handle her, Dash." I took a sip of soda.

Dash started to help himself some of my fries, "What she does is worse than I used to do on you and Tucker."

I flinched hearing what he said. Last time I check, Paulina hardly gets a grip of herself around Phantom and she couldn't even put up a good fight with me. Maybe other ghosts, but definitely not with me. Could Paulina really put up an ugly fight with Fenton?

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say.

Sam sets her cup down, "Beside, Dash, Tucker and I would have helped Danny out. We wouldn't let that shallow witch get away with it."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, anyone messes with my best friend will have to mess with Sam." He pointed at her like an easy target.

Sam shocked, "Hey! Not just me, Tucker!" She glares at him.

He held up his guards, "I can't punch a girl, Sam!"

I snickered and shook my head.

"Well, don't worry about her. I'll deal with her myself." Dash pointed out.

Sam zoned out what he said, "I never met anyone who can go against Paulina beside myself."

Dash chuckled, "You're not the only ones, Sam. Paulina has come across the line with a lot of people and it's embarrassing or ashamed to us. We try to keep it on a low profile about it and treat her like everyone else."

I blinked, "So, all this time, she's doing this for fun?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but I doubt she would have any fun tonight."

Sam and Tucker glanced at each other, I looked at them both, and we didn't expect this much. Valerie came over and set Dash's orders down.

"Paulina did cross my line and abandon me when I needed her the most." Valerie pitched in, "That's when you changed my life, Danny. I never saw you as a loser since then." She smiled happily, "Star didn't want to believe me at first, but she stuck it out for me. I remember about a year ago, she asked me more about you and how I come to care about you."

Dash nodded, "I remember that. Then, Star started to hang out with Kwan and he was curious about himself with you, Danny. Every time Kwan talks about you after I was finished practicing basketball, I wanted to know you more through my own ears." He started to eat his burger.

Valerie sat down with us, "I'm glad we're all friends…even if Manson hates my guts."

Sam almost spit out her food and got confused about with Valerie's words. She chewed up her food and swallowed them.

"Wait a minute, I never said I hated you, Valerie!" Sam defended for herself.

Valerie didn't believe it herself, "What do you mean, Manson? You always hated me ever since I became friend with Danny."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I thought you were up to something, but I don't anymore. I don't really hate you, Valerie. Danny showed me how much a friend you really are."

I blushed to the fact they were telling me all of this. It was crazy to see how all of my friends were connected because of me. It didn't seem so bad to be friends with people when being a real friend.

"Are you coming to the party, Manson, Tucker?" Did Dash invite them?

They were shocked as I was to even hear. Valerie smiled with Dash's invitation.

"Yeah, it would be fun if you guys came." Valerie insisted.

I chuckled, "I guess they won't say no."

Tucker shrugged, "If Danny's going, and I'm there."

Sam rolled her eyes, "I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Great, it'll be fun. We're going out to bowling party tonight. You guys know where that is?" Dash chewed his fries.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I know everything in this town and where it is. No worry about it."

Dash nodded, "Okay, I'll take Fenton with me and you take Foley with you, Manson."

"You always make sure you're alone with one person, Dash." Valerie amused about it.

She got up and started to deal with incoming customers. Dash ignored the comment and focused on having an early dinner here.

"Well, looks like tomorrow will be different and we have no idea what's going to happen with homework and tests." Tucker pointed out while reading on his PDA as usual.

I nodded, "So, we're free from homework tonight?"

"Looks like it." Sam couldn't disagree to this point.

Dash gave an odd look, "Is that a good thing?"

I nodded, "Yup! More time to have fun."

He smiled, "Good, fun is what I'm looking forward to. What's your score with bowling, Fenton?"

I froze and forgot how serious he is with sports and everything. Sam and Tucker laughed their heads off to the fact they remember it more than I have. Of course, I may be thinking of it that way and knowing how busy I can be.

"Um, I haven't played it in a long time, Dash. I guess you'll find out tonight." And that was the truth.

Dash smirked, "I'm looking forward, maybe I can beat your butt in bowling."

I rolled my eyes, "You're better than me in sports, Dash."

Dash finished off his food already, "Maybe, but you could beat me in something, Fenton."

In my mind, yes, in ghost fighting and super strength. Anything else?

"I guess we'll wait and find out." I took a sip of my soda.

Dash got up and took care of his own mess. He smiled at me and Sam whistled in her own delight.

"Someone is serious about you, Danny."

My eyes rolled, "Right, I thought I was unwanted on this planet." I sarcastically said that.

"So, we're going to a party tonight?" Tucker wanted to be sure.

"No, he's setting up a prank on all of us." I scoffed and laughed, "What do you think, Tuck?" I mocked him.

Tucker chugged his soda cup at me, "Hey, you'd never know!"

Dash came back and I just finished my fries. He took care of my mess and I couldn't believe how good he's been to me. Sam didn't see the gentleman side of Dash before and she's watching him carefully. Tucker smiled at me, knowing how much I hate it when people do things for me, and I glared at him to back off. Dash lends his hand out and I felt so weird about this. I held onto his hand and we walked out of the Nasty Burger.

"I'll see you guys at the party." I waved.

"It starts at Five – thirty, by the way." Dash mentioned.

I realized it was only four thirty, but why are we leaving so soon? We ended up in his car and he drove to a private parking lot. Why are we here?

"Uh…Dash?"

"Yeah, Fenton?" He started to turn off his car and pushed back his head further.

I blinked, "I thought we're going to the party?"

He smiled, "We will, I just want us to have alone time again."

I blushed, "Oh, okay. Then, what are we do-"

Dash started to rub my leg and it tingled up my entire body to feel something. What was he doing? He leaned in and kissed onto me. He waited for my open invitation and everything began to feel cloudy in my thoughts. My mouth opened up and he came through with his tongue. It kept getting longer, breathless, and so lost here.

My body became so drawn to him and kept trying to think straight. Dash knew how to kiss me well and kept going further down with my tongue and so much movement at once. Once I traced out where his hands were going, one behind my head, and the other hand was slipping under my shirt. My eyes snapped open and struggled to pull away. I almost head my head on the door, but Dash prevented that.

"Dash!" I pushed his hand away, "No, I'm not doing it here!"

Dash roughly breathes the air back and he couldn't understand what I meant.

"No one is going to watch us, Fenton. Everyone is either at home or work." He tried to lean in for another kiss.

My hands rest on his mouth, "No, I mean it. Not here."

Dash pulled back, "So, you want to take it in my room then?"

I blinked…what in the world has gotten to him?

"No! I'm not ready, Dash!" I insisted to keep it at a normal pace.

Dash grabbed both of my wrists, "Come on, no one is going to know."

I kept pushing back further than ever, getting some space from him, and backing out to the car door. Dash wasn't going to quit.

"Dash, no! I mean it!" I begged.

Dash kept going further than ever to get what he wanted. Quickly, I duplicated with the cloaking ability and allowed my second me to open the car door. I fell onto my back and my elbows helped support, ugh! That hurts! My duplicate returns to me after that happened.

"Fenton!" Dash panicked.

He crawled out of the car and I was trying to get back on my feet. He finally helped once I was half way up and I removed myself from him. I backed up and couldn't believe anything to this point.

"Don't touch me!"

Dash tried to get closer and my body guarded up for my own right. Somehow, I didn't really understand what was going on and all I wanted was my own space. He stopped once he realizes I wouldn't let him get close and he dropped it.

"I'm sorry, Fenton." He met my eyes.

I sighed, "I don't like taking things too fast, Dash. I-I'm not ready yet."

Dash eyed down to my elbows, "Let me help you heal up."

I hugged myself and watched him moving at all. He didn't bother, but I took one step back a bit.

"This is nothing, Dash." It was true, I dealt worse.

The guilt was riding up on him, "Please…I don't want you to get sick at least."

For a minute, I can feel the scratched skin already healing and I covered them up to prevent him seeing them. He looked so down about it and it was hard to face the fact he worried about me. I didn't know what to do, he's the second person to fall in love with, and all I did was keep making him worried. One more step back and gulping down to what I have to say.

"Dash…I-I don't want us to be together anymore." I admitted it.

There was no way I want anyone to constantly worry about me with everything I do. Dash widens his eyes at me and he shook his head furiously.

"No! Please! Fenton, I'll do whatever it takes to go at your pace!" He raced up to me.

I tried to back away from running and he caught up to me as he hugged me. I couldn't escape this time, my eyes shut tighter, and he held onto me. It felt like we disappeared on this world or became so isolated by everything.

"Fenton…please, I want to stay as your boyfriend a little longer! Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

He was so insisted that I give him one more chance, but how? Even if I tell him to not worry about me, he might get worse. It's too much to deal with and we're almost done with high school. One more year, but what if our relationship takes to a dangerous risk? Could I handle it?

I sighed as I give in, "…then, stop being overly protective." I whispered.

Dash nodded and hugged me tighter, "I will, but promise me you'll come to me if you're in any danger."

He waited for my response, but what can I do? I'm always in danger and there's nothing to change that fact to what I face. Maybe he meant Paulina and her bully-ness, I guess that could help a bit.

"I will." I whispered.

He eased up hugging me, but I stood frozen like a statue. Should I even be happy or end it right now before I make us even more miserable? I needed to talk to someone, but who? What can I do to make it all right for the both of us and change it easier? If I get more aggressive with the ghosts, could they really leave me alone? No, that's not me. I'm better than that! Dash led us back to the car and he fixed up his car seat. It was quiet, but neither of us talked much about it.

"Dash?"

He looked over at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm not stupid. I know how capable Paulina is. I haven't forgotten about the beauty pageant and I have seen how…cruel and rough the girls are." My hands fidgeted over my shirt, trying to stay calm about it.

"…I forgot about that."

"I haven't. I don't forget the important things I have done. Sure…I picked Sam, but I think it was because she was forced to do it. I thought…girls wouldn't mind to open their mind that everyone is beautiful in their own way. If you can be yourself that is. Sam was the entire time, but the girls hardly see it. All they wanted was the crown." I huffed with a soft laughter, "I guess they really got mad because I didn't pick them. I bet Paulina wanted to cut me open with her nails and suffocated me with her dress."

Dash was quiet about this subject, but could it be that he doesn't remember this at all? I wasn't sure about it yet, but it's possible. Maybe I was overreacting here and I'm trying to get myself back together again.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dash responded.

I titled my head, "…what do you see in me, Dash?"

Dash really got quiet and something was bothering him. My hand seeks out his hand and held them. I wanted to show him how gentle I could be for a boyfriend too. My head rested on his arm and snuggled up with him. Dash turned his head and glanced at me.

"You're cute when you do that, Fenton." He softly smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Good, I like doing this." I relaxed with him.

In a way, he gave me a way to escape from reality and relaxed. No more ghosts fighting, no secrets, and all I wanted are to be calm for now. I never did ask to be a hero or much rather, a superhero. When I'm with Dash, it doesn't exist. Sure, he knows ghosts actually exist and it's hard to ignore that. It's when we're together made a difference to notice. Was I this blind to my feelings towards him? Maybe I didn't wake up and noticed it until he first woke up.

"Do you think you might be able to show up for the games on the weekend, Fenton?"

Do I ever need to worry about the ghosts? Maybe taking a break is all I ever needed. I hugged up onto his arm.

"I think I'd be able to, if I get the chores done first."

His chin rested on my head, "It would mean a lot if you're there."

My hands clung onto his jacket, "Am I your luck or something?"

"He, no. I'd be able to play harder when you're there."

I thought that was sweet thing to say, my eyes started to fall asleep in this point, and he barely moved. I said something, but not sure if I can remember it. He was so warm, I never felt anything like this before, and staying like this was special. Maybe I was right back then, all everybody ever needs is a second chance.

I could remember that day alone, remembering that I ended up in an alternative future with Vlad. The dream was showing me how different and vulnerable he was. He was upset to one HUGE mistake to create a monster of a darker side. Vlad was so depressed and he could barely do anything. Then, there was that saying about a second chance and something be hurt by Vlad's gauntlets. My eyes snapped open and Dash's hand was about to touch me.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Dash asked.

I tried to regulate my breathing, "Yeah…" Damn, dreams…why was it coming back at all now?

I let go of Dash's arm and started to buckle up. Dash looked over at me and had something on his mind. He started the car and blended into the road with the rest of the society.

"So, what's your score on bowling, Dash?"

Dash kept his eyes on the road, "About three hundred as usual."

My brain tried to think of it as a good thing or professional like for him?

"Hm, good score." I commented.

"Is your score higher than mine or something?"

I chuckled, "I don't remember. It's been a few years since I last played them."

Dash lightly shook his head, "And I wondered how you're so scrawny, Fenton. Do you eat much?"

Great, we're back to, 'Let's make Fenton healthier shape' game. I huffed with the fact he's asking me that.

"I eat fine, I just do too much exercise."

"You're going to have to show me what kind of exercise you do this Friday, Fenton."

I smirked, "I know, you planned on my Friday already and Monday and Wednesday." How much more can I spend time with him?

It's hardly enough to be with my friends every day. I need to be careful with my timing and everything, but how much more can I take? Dash didn't pay attention to me much, but more on the road and I had no clue why. Normally, I'd look at him and then, he would look back while I watched the road for him. Maybe he realized it's too dangerous or something, but why am I worried about this?

"Grrr…could you get your damn phone answered, Fenton?" His gripping on the wheel was not good.

I blinked and glanced at the floor to see my phone there. What the? I shook my head and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Danny!" Sam's voice almost lost my hearing there, "Where are you?"

Why do I not like this feeling? "We're on the way to bowling, why?"

"Grr, hold on…" I could hear a lot of wind moment going on, but I had no clue what was happening, "…you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Skulker is already back and he's a bit close to cut Tucker's head off now…" She whimpered a bit in the background and her voice became distance, "…TUCKER! Stay behind me!"

My eyes widen, "Hang in there…got that emergency?"

"He doesn't have it and I left mine at home. What do you think?" Sam quickly speed up and doing something in between.

I slapped my face to the fact I didn't return Tucker's back at all today. Damn, I need to remember more often.

"I have mine…" I thought about something, "You're wearing that belt, right? Both of you?"

"Yup, we're wearing them."

"Good. We'll be there in a few." I hung up and put my phone away.

Dash turned the car onto another street.

"Is…everything alright?" Dash decided to bug in now?

I blinked, "Oh, yeah, just one of those times Tucker get really hungry for his meat and he intends to have a bad stomach. The belt helps to control his stomach more." I chuckled, making it sound like it's completely normal, "I have the last emergencies for Tucker to prevent him passing out."

Dash blinked several times, "…why doesn't he buy something at the bowling alley?"

"…Sam probably holding onto his last money, his mom was mad when he spends his entire weekly allowance less than a day." I chuckled, "So, he left Sam in charge." I shrugged.

Dash's eyebrows scrunched up, "Your friends are very weird, Fenton. I don't get how you're hanging out with them at all."

I chuckled, "I guess you could say I'm the leader of our friendship."

Dash eased up, "Maybe, you do get Manson and Foley shut up with their argument sometimes."

I groaned, "Don't remind me. Last time, they really went overboard about it." I muttered, remembering how 'Healthy' their food is.

Dash was finally getting close to the parking lot and parked the furthest from the building. He must be careful where he parks. Dash got out and I wasn't sure if I should get out myself or something. He opened the door and offered his hand to me. I accepted it, but I bowed my head quickly when the ghost scent went off. Crap, I need a plan to get away from him.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Fast." I insisted.

Dash blinked, "Uh, okay?"

We hurried up and I let Dash takes care of his part. I went into the bathroom and changed to Phantom. I flew around to find my friends and spotted Skulker's blade reflection. Why does he have to come back out of the ghost zone today? Luckily for me, I grabbed the thermos before changing into this. He was really mad at Tucker and the attacking laser at him. I followed it and saw Sam with the Fenton Wrist ray. I knew those were her favorite weapon and I blasted Skulker out of the way.

"Hey! You leave them alone!" I snapped.

Sam smiled to see my arrival and Tucker cheered for savory here. I nodded once at them and all of a sudden, a green net trapped me and I tried to float out of it. Skulker tasered me with it and I screamed for my life. So much energy was being drawn out, I force my form to stay with me, and breathed for air as much as I could. Although, I may not need air for ghost, but I needed it for my human side. I looked up at Skulker, trying to figure out what he was up to, and he wasn't exactly please.

"Whelp! I was looking for you all day and night! Where have you been?" He growled.

My eyes rolled, "I was busy last night…for some romance." I muttered.

He pulled me closer since I had no choice, "Listen up, Whelp. I needed your power for ten seconds and I'll be out of your ghostly hair. Got it?"

I paused and thought about it. Could he be looking for me to use my powers for a short while?

"…What's Plasmius up to?" I snarled at him.

He shook his head, "No, this is for Ember. I want to give her the ring, but your ice power is the closet one to be good enough."

I stared at him blankly to the fact he was looking for me to create a ring. I muttered about how ridiculous this was becoming and my hand lifted up with my power. I formed the ice power into a particular shape, but I knew what Ember would be into. So, I made it something that reminds me of her.

"Here, take it. Would you stop bugging me for a while?" I tossed it to him.

Skulker caught it, "Since you're useful and helped me out finally, one week we will see each other." He released me and flew off.

I flew away and hurried back to the bathroom. I saw Dash walking on the way and I was glad to get back before he came in. I started to walk out and bumped into him. I moaned a bit in pain and shrugged it off.

"Oh, sorry Fenton." Dash sighed, "I didn't think you'd come out so fast like this."

I chuckled, "I didn't think you'd come looking for me already." I shrugged, "I'm going to pay for my sta-"

"Fenton, you're not paying anything for the party. It's already paid."

Damn, he does it way too fast here and how the heck does he thinks he needs to pay for everything for me? Well, at least I paid my own lunch and food. I guess it's…fair? My friends gathered themselves back to normal and I headed up to Tucker. I handed him his thermos. Dash doesn't know this device is more for holding ghost.

"Hey Tucker, your emergency." I faked my smile for him.

Tucker nodded and took it, "Okay, thanks, Danny."

"Sorry for not putting this in your backpack right away." I shrugged, "And being sidetrack. Dash wanted to be alone with me."

Sam perked up, "Oooh, he wants to be alone with you? That's special."

Tucker nodded like he's getting a meaty treat, "Yeah!"

I blushed, "Guys! Seriously! You two are such a drama queen!"

An arm rested around my shoulders, "You guys ready to have some bowling fun?" Dash joined in finally.

We all agreed and gathered ourselves our own bowling ball and set them in. Valerie showed up, waving happily, and she helped herself with everything else. Sam and Dash went first, but Dash didn't expect Sam to get a first strike. Tucker joined her team and I was on Dash's team. He sat down, but I didn't feel like standing. He had one arm wrapped around my waist and I looked down at him. I smiled, knowing that I'm trying to move on from our little problem earlier, and Valerie joined with Sam's team. Kwan started to show up and he was getting himself ready. Dash let me go and I bowled myself. I got about five pins down.

That was better than nothing and I went for the second turn. I got another three down and Dash shook his head. Valerie took her turn and I sat down next to him.

"What?" I pointed his arm.

Dash continued to shake his head, "You bowl lousy, Fenton. Who the heck taught you to bowl?"

I chuckled, "Have you met my dad?"

"…no wondered…" He muttered about something and golf.

I remembered the golf part that day, but I doubt he'd talk to me about that.

"What's wrong having a little fun, Dash?"

Dash smiled at me, "I'm going to teach you how to bowl properly."

"Oh, no…" I knew I was doomed from the start, "You are not doing that in front of everyone, Dash!"

He chuckled and hugged onto me, "You're not getting away with it, Fenton."

I was trapped, "…one time, that's it." I insisted, "And be quick about it."

Dash smiled, proud to know where he stand, and the rest of party comers finally showed up. Star and Paulina, some of the cheerleaders, football players, basketball players, and some popular kids I recognize before. The party was huge! Everyone either sided with Sam's team or Dash's team. It was crazy to see this happening! It was a real and fun party to get involved. Everyone was talking and helping themselves to buy drinks and snacks. Dash and I hugged onto each other and waited for our turn.

Paulina remained on Dash's team only because Sam was someone she hated the most. She stayed away from us, but enjoyed her time mocking our relationship. No one cared or bothered to listen to her at all. I enjoyed that especially, but wondered how long she's ever going to be popular. Everyone saw how nasty she can be! Once Dash turn came, I watched him bowl and observed a bit better.

"Hey loser," Paulina commented, "Why don't you have some soda?" She was about to dump her cup.

I grabbed her hand before she tilted the cup, "Why don't you be smart and not get yourself kicked out of here?" I glared, "I know you wouldn't be this low." I scoffed.

She whisked her hand away from me, "Hm!" She walked off to leave me alone.

I watched her go somewhere else. In the entire world, why did I even crush on her back then? Ever since I opened my eyes around her, I see she's nothing but a spoiled brat and shallow girl. Sam knew what she was talking about in some point of things.

"Fenton?" Dash called out.

I lifted my head, "Yeah?"

He gestured me to come over, "Your turn."

I smiled and I got up. My bowling ball was picked up by me and I headed up the lane. Dash got on my opposite bowling ball side. His other arm touched my arm and the free hand on my free hand. He was carefully showing me how to do it right and I followed them.

"Okay, swing back further slowly and move forward faster and straight." He advised me.

I nodded and he bowled along with me on this, each step was simple, and I ended up getting the bowling ball knocked out eight of them. I leaped up for joy and wrapped my arms around Dash's neck.

"Oh my gosh! That was almost perfect!"

He chuckled, "You haven't gotten your first strike yet, Fenton."

Everyone mumbled about my excitement and lovey dovey with Dash. Like usual, I ignored their snippy comments and focused on having fun. At the time, I allowed Dash to teach me a few times and after that, I got a strike here and there. He claimed I would have almost gotten a Turkey strike and it was something new to learn.

Everyone had a lot of fun at the party and we practically stayed here almost late as nine o'clock. Some departed from the party for their reasons and some stayed to have more fun before worrying about the rest. Of course, Dash ended up taking me home in his car and saving me minutes before my curfew. I felt totally wiped out today and wishing to snuggle up on his arm again. Dash said he had to drive and it would be difficult to do that if I did that. So, I listened to that part for now.

I leaned in and gave him a kiss goodnight before getting out of the car. I waved once he was gone and turned around to head into the house.

"Danny." Someone called my attention.

I looked and saw Valerie walking up to me.

"Yeah, Val?" I stopped before I could unlock the door to go inside.

"I wanted to warn you to not trust Vlad Masters." She whispered.

I knew what she meant, but she never knew anything of my secret. I wanted to, but for some reason, she stopped hunting Phantom for almost two years now. I came down and sat down on the step.

"Okay, tell me why, Val?" I was always opened arms for her when it comes to talk to someone.

I patted the steps and she joined along with me for company. She sighed at a miserable moment and I knew what she was going through. Only if she knew, maybe things would changed between us.

"I…saw him do things that…weren't good news. He's worse than a crooked would do and I-I wouldn't let him tell me what to do anymore." She lowered her head.

I patted her back, "Hey, I believe you. Trust me, the man creeps me out so much when he constantly flirts with my mom. I know he isn't good, but why are you telling me not to trust him?"

Her hands curled into a fist, "…I overheard him saying things, saying what he wants to do with Phantom kid, and how…sickening it was!" She kept denying it to herself.

Vlad was up to something? What could he be possibly up to now? There's no doubt he might want to clone me again and I would have to be on my full guard to let that happened again.

"Worse than he want me as his son and how much he wants to kill my dad?" I had to be careful, but Valerie knew little about Vlad and his reasons.

"Yes…worse than you'd ever imagine." She stood up, "Please, don't trust him." Her eyes begging me to be sure.

I smiled, "Valerie, since when do I ever trust him?"

She hugged onto me, "Thank you, Danny."

I hugged her back, "No problem, Val. I'm here for you anytime."

Valerie nodded and walked off. After she disappeared down the street, I looked up and saw her flying already. There wasn't much worry about her ability to become the ghost huntress. For now, I have to deal with Plasmius upcoming plans. I headed inside the house and my parents were surprised to see me home early again.

"Hey son, we weren't expecting you to be home so soon." Dad pointed out.

I chuckled, "Me either, Dash took me home." I started to yawn, "I'm tired, night mom and dad." I waved at them.

They smiled and said their goodnight back to me. In a way, I jumped into my pajamas, brush up my teeth, and fell onto my loving bed. It's filled with great comfort and warming bed. Sleeping became my friend and I snuggled up with the bear I had since I was little. To my surprise, everything didn't look so bad and balanced out right.

… … …

Dash and I dated for about over a year and several months now. The entire school knew we were an item and talked a lot about us in some point of it. They watched well, but only when we're together. Often times, Dash and I spent a lot of time together while I had to deal with ghosts nonstop and balancing my school life. The grades remained the same for me which I was proud of and kept confident of that.

Dash has really taught me in good skills of training and always has me involved with his training too. I became much stronger and fast for my human side and my ghost side gained stronger power and developed better. That's when I realized that being more in shape meant stronger power. It was so cool and I didn't know that much with myself! Dash taught me well with exercise and then, food became much of a matter. He re-enforced me to try a whole new dieting and I was able to gain muscles in the right places. Sam and Tucker were glad to see I have been getting in shape during my private training right at home. Whenever Dash is out for practices, I would be training for my ghost powers or go on patrol.

Jazz came home during vacation time and she was not expecting my relationship status to change so drastically in her moment. She knew I was into guys too, but Dash was something else for her. Whenever Dash showed up, Jazz tried to observe him more and more than ever. She recognizes a lot of improvement and changes with Dash too. His intelligent got a lot better and she was proud of him. Dash blushed constantly whenever I mentioned about his hundreds on his tests, projects, and more. Jazz saw this was a good influence for the both of us.

Dash and I applied to several colleges over the summer time. We were prepared to write essays, basic information, and everything. We even visited most colleges during the summer vacation to see what it was like, Sam and Tucker joined with us for the road trip, and it was fun to check out. There were several advantages to many colleges and we never expected anything like it. Jazz told us how college life was like to her, but we knew her level of college is far advance for any of us.

There were times Dash got fanatic about the football field and basketball floor at colleges. I got fascinated with science building and how amazing that they relate to the big universe. Tucker fell in love with every high technology in the world and Sam admired the artistic around the places and the buildings. We all had our own obsess and interests. Our last year summer vacation was the best summer we ever had.

My parents spent their time on inventing more stuff and deal with my current boyfriend. At first, they thought it was a joke. Once they realize it wasn't, they started to be more uncomfortable about it at first. It took several months for them to get the idea how happy and how much I feel for Dash. They got to know Dash every time he came over to spend time with me. Mom admired his technique for sports, dad was impressed with the knowledge about ghosts Dash has learned through his experience, and they did have a talk with me about having sex before marriage. Ugh, that creep me out more than enough and I wasn't even ready for that part yet.

Late in my senior year of high school, I got my entire acceptance and declined through my colleges I applied to. Dash and I got together and summed up to see how many same colleges we can both attend to. We debated out all the prices and scholarships we were given like any students do. We came down to a few colleges that stirred both of our interests and thought about it for our final decision. We weren't in a rush until the beginning of June arrives.

We were just happy enough to even get in and feel like the universe and its magic working. Unfortunately, that doesn't work out for me entirely because I still have to face most ghosts who try to either attack me or the town. There wasn't much choice when it comes to being a hero of the town and everyone really debate I was either a super villain or a super hero. I knew which roles I played and I stick by it. There were times that I ended up having no control over my ghost side and become evil temporarily. Luckily for my friends, they saved me through worse trouble and I'm glad to count on them. Valerie would just fight ghosts unless she knew me well enough.

None of this would have happened without my boyfriend, Dash. I wouldn't have seen all of this colleges, got better in shape, become stronger, and more careful around my life. It's one thing that kept me going. I never told him my secret and there were times Sam or Tucker would pestered me to tell Dash about the truth.

I kept pushing away my time more than ever and didn't want to give my secret up. My parents hardly know, so why does Dash get the same treatment? I relied on my instinct, but there were times I wanted to tell him about my ghost half. I kept getting pushed away about it or ignored or something happens. There was a strange reasons why it's all happening and can't help wonder how he would react. He wasn't the same Dash I used to know four years ago and he would be shocked to find out that his bullied victim was a superhero. That was only one time, but what will he say if he knew at all?

I dreamt and wondered throughout the entire time of our relationship, but we did have some fights about certain things. We had several disagreements about how serious things could be or we end up being a little insensitive to each other's feelings. Once we talked things out after our anger burst out, Dash would be the first to go. He said that therapist suggested he should talk out his feelings first before the rest can. So, I allowed him and we communicated and kept our mind opened about it. We would spent hours on the conversation about the main point and struggled to keep our cool down. No matter what, we worked it out somehow for the both of us and settle it out like anyone would do.

So far, our lives really have changed right before our own eyes. We dated for so long; he took me to places, and had our good moments. He never crossed the line of rushing our relationship anywhere. That's what I liked about that part, taking our time, and just wait to see where this may take us.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been less than a week since we all graduated from high school and Dash and I gave each other the Class Senior ring to make it official for our long relationship for almost three years now. Since we graduated, Dash comes to pick me up later in the morning and I'd be up and ready to see him. Today, I knew I was going to tell him something important and he said that he just wants us to be alone again. That was perfect timing and I hung out on the stairs to wait for him to come and pick me up.

Mom made sure I ate my breakfast, Jazz went out to work few hours ago, and dad was too busy gulping down his pancake breakfast. In a way, I thought that was more for a dessert every time I see him eat pancake.

Dash parked on the side walk and I came up to his car door. I bent down to see him through the car door.

"Hey Dash, I miss you again."

He smiled, "I miss you too, Fenton. Come on in, Fenton."

I nodded and came inside his car, "So, what's today plan, Dash?"

Dash blended into the road with his car, "We're going to the park today, I got us in for a private one."

Private? I never knew there was even a private parking lot, but it's been a while he took me to places that was private. Something was up, but it's still perfect to tell him my secret.

"Cool, where is it?"

"Outside of Amity Park."

I blinked, "Huh, I guess that will be something new."

"I thought you like changes, Fenton?"

I chuckled, "I do, but I didn't mean the places. But, don't stop the plans, I like when you surprise me." I smile.

"Yup."

I turned on his radio and started to hear our favorite band, Dumpty Humpty. Dash enjoyed it every moment of it and I waited until we got to the particular park he mentioned. When being in his car always comfort me a lot, since we have built up a lot of memories in this one. The ride took a while to get outside of Amity Park and drove for about ten to twenty minutes along the way. If it was me, flying us there, we'd probably be there about five minutes or less.

"We're here." Dash announced, beginning to park his car.

I looked at the place and I realized why it was so private. It's a maze park and once people get out of the end, there's a picnic to look forward to. It was so beautiful and amazing to this place! It's something I couldn't imagine before! I awed the place more than anything and Dash chuckled at my reaction.

"I thought this might stir your interests today, Fenton."

I nodded, "Oh, yeah, Dash! This place is amazing!"

Dash smiled and grabbed something from behind me. I had no clue what he was doing and he bought it up to the front.

"I made us lunch after going through the maze." He set down the basket in his lap.

"Damn, Dash, you're too good." I shook my head, how unbelievable!

Dash got out of the car and opened the door for me. I came out and accepted his hand naturally. We held hand and went over to the entry of the maze. The worker welcomed us in and Dash informed who we were and all. The worker allowed us to go in and our walking around in the beautiful bushes that grows taller than everyone. I could see some of the bushes are neatly cared for or their roses growing down like vine yard.

Our hands swing and enjoyed the beautiful weather today. I could see this was going to be a long time for the both of us, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to do something special and he pulled it all through. He had his high school football jacket on his waist and he knew I admire that jacket especially. I have seen him play football and basketball. He worked so hard, it was surprising to see he would do anything for me, and I loved him for that.

Dash smiled at me, I can't believe we're exactly the same height now, and I can feel my hair growing in the back. Dash complimented my incoming beard, but it's not really showing much yet.

"Wow, Dash! I say this is the best date we ever had so far!"

He nodded, "I'm glad. Here, we can talk about anything and no one can interrupt us now."

I agreed and it's a perfect place to do it. Right now, I didn't want to ruin the moment and we walked around for so long and enjoyed it every single second of it. I snuggled up onto him and his arm around me. It's so relaxing, I almost forgot what it was like to be human, and he was perfect for helping me on that.

"You're getting cuter, Fenton." His sweet voice spoiled too much.

I chuckled, "Good, I want to stay cute for you."

"I agreed." He thought about something else.

I tugged his black t-shirt, "What are you thinking about?"

"Having children someday?"

"Hm, children would be fun to adopt." Something isn't right, could he be trying to propose?

I thought we promised I'd be the ones to propose? Does he really want that to happen soon? I better be ready for anything he throws now.

"Yeah, I guess, but wouldn't it be nice if men can get pregnant too?"

In my mind, yes, only if you're ghost. That would be possible, but what I wondered is could it be possible between us.

"Maybe there are pregnant men; we just can't find them yet." I smiled.

He laughed, "Maybe you're right."

We laughed our head off about that part; personally, I knew it wasn't a joke. There were so many things I wanted to tell him and how cautious I needed to be in life. I may be part human, but part ghost has some risk. I don't know if I could ever get pregnant if Dash got me laid.

"Sometimes, I have dreams that you were pregnant, Fenton."

I never knew, "Really? Tell me more about it."

He nodded, "You would be having twins, and you'd tell me strange things and got me on a tight leash. It was like I didn't have a choice and you followed me everywhere. Then, in a strange place or a house, you would be in labor. You told me I have to deliver them for you and odd enough, Phantom showed up. He blocked my way to help you, but I guess you somehow gave birth. Both of the babies were similar to Phantom's hair and eyes. Everything else, they were you. I thought you cheated on me and you said that you never did." He chuckled, "Weird dream, isn't it?"

I laughed after he asked me that. He had no clue how right he was, but cheating wasn't the answer. It was the fact I wouldn't cross to that line. Maybe it was a dream to tell him I'm more than just Fenton and got a little nervous about telling my secret.

"Yeah, that's a weird dream." I finally stopped laughing.

"What about you? Did you ever have dreams like that? I know you sometimes panic a lot in your sleep."

It was the same dreams I kept having more through our relationships has grown. The nightmare of the evil path, if I have ever did become _him_. No matter what I tried to do, it haunted me and Dash wouldn't understand them.

"My dreams…they're just sometimes too real. I believe them too much," I smiled a little, "But, there was one time where I thought I was with you. I saw you dressing up in Phantom costume and you were pretending to be a superhero. I thought it was cute and then you kissed me on my stomach. I was a girl in this dream and you told me that you couldn't wait for the baby to come. That you'd be my Phantom hero." I chuckled.

Dash didn't see that coming, but he enjoyed hearing it anyway. I noticed we got deeper into the maze for the past ten minutes and it was going to be a while.

"Wow…you dreamt that you were a girl?" He whistled, "I can see that and you would be so damn sexy."

I blushed like crazy, "Daaaassh! Seriously, that's so weird!" I buried my face onto his chest.

"Hey, you know that's true, Fenton. I have seen your sister and similar look between the both of you. I can see you as a girl easily, Fenton."

I poked his chest, "Uh huh, seriously, I don't like it. I'm a guy last time I checked."

He smirked, "Oh? How can I believe you?"

I eyed on him, "Don't even think about it!"

He lifted his hands up for guards, "Seriously, I know what will happen if I cross that line, Fenton." He chuckled worriedly.

I scoffed and shook my head at him silly, "Good, I hate to see us apart."

"Yeah."

We got quiet and comfortable into each other's arms. We spotted some beautiful roses and flowers. I wanted to touch them, but the thorns were there. I couldn't expose myself to the healing ability. Not right now at the moment that is. I wanted to be sure we are getting to that secret moment, not romance. It's been a while and I have noticed how he looked at me as Phantom. I bet he has a crush on the hero too and every time I bought up the subject about him. Dash would instantly deny he doesn't have a crush on Phantom. I knew it all too well that he was worried that I'd get jealous or mad at him. I didn't want to put too much assumption for him.

We finally got closer to the end of the maze and celebrated by running together. We knew all this walking and trying our best to have fun was worth it. That and we're damn hungry! We found a huge tree that gives a good shade for us and we sat down there. It was nice to cool down a bit from the sun and Dash started to pull out a sub for me and him. He made my favorite with turkey, cheese, tomato, lettuce, and mayo. He had salami, a few cheeses, tomatoes, and light mayo. He got out my favorite soda and his too. I leaned against him and started to have lunch with him.

"Hm! You still got it, Dash. Maybe you should be the one cooking meals and I'll bake. If we live together and stuff." I chomped onto my sub.

He chuckled, "Isn't that the plan when we are roommate for college?"

I almost choked when he mentioned college and I looked at him.

"I thought we're getting an apartment?" I wiped off some drool.

Dash hummed, "What would you say if I can convince the college to let us be roommate for the dorms?"

I blinked, "Dash," My head shook, "I don't have that kind of money and there's no way the work study program coul-"

"-My parents offered. They don't want me to live in apartment and they want me to be able to level with the rest of college students that lives there." He smiled lightly.

Damn, his parents constantly find a way to keep us together as much as possible. They didn't like Paulina at all and they dragged into things I didn't really needed. They even told Dash to bring me over for Christmas dinner and they were glad to have me over. Ever since they learned about me, it was nonstop with their attention.

"…Dash, we are going to be involved with college students. We'll have our own place nearby the college and there's no need to worry about dorms and stuff." I shrugged and ate my sub.

"Are you sure? I mean, we will have one car and one of us will be either busy or need to focus on test or exams. We can't interfere too much with each other."

I smiled, "I'm sure." I wasn't worried about transportation, especially when I can fly.

"It would ease up with money problem, you know?"

I shrugged, "Dash, I'm not really worried. We're covered by scholarships and all we have to worry about is the apartment and food. Nothing else," I smiled, "Beside, I like to see where we can continue our relationship when we actually live our lives."

Dash looked so down and I had no clue why. I set my sub down and touched his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Dash wasn't satisfied about rejecting a few things, but this must hit big on him now.

"I'm confused, Fenton. It's like you don't want to live on campus. What's wrong?"

Here we go, "I have my reasons, Dash. Soon you'll understand why and work things out."

Dash moaned, "There you go again! You keep telling me soon I'll understand and all, but when will I learn?"

I never seen him like this before, but what has gotten into him? Dash looked so depressed about it and all because I didn't want to live on campus. Uh, hello…he's ruining this moment and I was going to tell him today.

"Dash, give me some time-"

"-I HAVE!" He muttered, "I gave you two years! What? Do you have a dying health problem or something? I'm so sick of it! You're hiding something and you won't tell me anything! I tell you everything; you knew why I collect the bears, and how my parents were able to afford some of these things." He got up so fast and walking away, "I'm tired of having to be the one to do it all. Why can't you do that for me just once!" He snapped.

I gulped, great…I can't tell him in this state. I looked away, wondering how to tell him now, and I put the food back in the basket. Quickly, racing up to him and held onto his arm before he goes anywhere else.

"Dash! It won't be forever to find out, I-I'm scared to tell you and how you'd think of me anyway." I gasped for air, trying not to cry.

Dash looked away, "So, I'm not worth telling?"

My head shook, "Dash! How can you even say that? You have no idea what you're getting at and I promise, you'll understand. Soon." I insisted he stayed.

Dash moved his arm away from me and he kept slipping away from my grip. My legs struggled to keep standing and watching up so upset about all of this. Why was he all up on this subject? It was my secret!

"There you go again." He hissed, "I-I'm sorry, but we're done, Fenton. For good." He started to walk away.

"NO!" I stomped, "Dash! You moron!" The tears started to escape.

"We are over, Fenton. We are no longer dating, Fenton!"

My hands curled up, his back faces me, and he doesn't see anything from me. My hands started to glow to green, how much I wanted to hurt him for breaking my heart, and my head shook. I chose to not believe anything!

"Dash! You turn around and face me!" My hands shook so hard.

Dash ignored me otherwise and I couldn't believe it! My whisked up and about to whip my ecto blasts at him. Something stopped me. No! Someone was stopping me, someone turned me invisible, dragged me to somewhere, and I tried to fight out of their grip. We were farther away from Dash and there was no way he could hear me. I was furious at Dash for breaking up with me. This wasn't fair! I was going to tell him and he had to ruin it all! Dammit, his parents were the blames! They'll pay for it! I want my Dash back! He knew I'd tell him someday, but he ignored all the basic hints! He should have seen today coming!

On my other mind, someone was kidnapping me. I tried to fight off and finally broke apart. I was visible again and backed up in the sky. There…I saw Plasmius and he was spying me on the entire time. He knew how upset I was, he practically saved me from hurting Dash, and he wasn't happy about my reaction to break up. I wiped the tears off, to show that my emotions aren't shown for him, and altered to Phantom.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" I hissed.

He scoffed, "Are you insane? You could have almost killed the boy!"

I blasted at the man, who called me insane, and he easily avoided them.

"SHUT UP!" I kept blasting Plasmius like crazy attack.

I haven't seen him since…a week before I fell in love with Dash. It was that long and I haven't seen him this long. Plasmius tried to avoid some of my attack and failed to some. Then, he created his own shield to protect himself. I became stronger broke some of his shield. I breathed like crazy, remembering how hurt I was, and how much my brain was going to tell Dash. Everything…reminded me too much of it.

"Daniel, it's not like you to hurt innocent people." He said.

I scoffed, "Like you cared!" I blasted him off one more time to put off my anger a bit more, "Says someone who haven't been around me almost three years! I thought you abandon me! I thought you were building some sort of biggest scheme!" The tears built up so much and I couldn't control them.

I brushed them off before the tears could fall, but it was hard to hide them from him. Plasmius watched me in my miserable moment.

"I never left you alone, Daniel." He said it so calmly.

I blasted at him again, "YOU DID YOU IDIOT!" A small amount of ghostly wail hit him.

Plasmius hardly had any strength against my power, all he did was defend for himself, and let me deal with him. It was too much to deal with this, I needed an escape, and Vlad was about to get close.

"Don't come after me, Plasmius!" I snapped at him.

I flew off and disappeared from his sight. Plasmius didn't chase me, I flew back home, and started to do something entirely new now.

… … …

Narrative's Point of View –

Danny flew right back at home with a rush, he kept himself busy packing into a travelable duffle bag, and he made sure he had plenty of room to pack all of his important stuff. He was still in his Phantom form, but he didn't care. If anyone tried to come into his room, he would immediately become invisible. Something was on his mind and he was determining that was for sure. He packed several of his clothes, one large picture of his entire family, friends, and his now former boyfriend. He put them at the bottom of the duffle bag. Then, he grabbed his tooth brush, tooth paste, and some towels from the bathroom.

Danny didn't stopped or wasted his time to his last minute planning. He went under his bed and found a large box. He opened it and put them all into his wallet as much as he could. The rest ended up in his duffle bag for later reason. He phased through the floor and went over to the kitchen. No one was home and it was perfect enough for him. He ended up gathering some food and a few water bottles. He put them in his duffle bags like usual.

Onto the next room, the lab and he found a useful device his dad invented. Fenton Cloaking signature, which was ironic enough for him. He took it and put it on like a belt. He grabbed some important defense like Fenton Wrist Ray and the Fenton Thermos. He needed them as much as the rest. He flew back up to his room and searches for the folder. There were many folders, but divided out for different reasons. He found the ones he was looking for.

"I'm so glad I applied to this college." He nodded to himself, "No one will ever find me, not even Dash."

There was a huge blank sheet of paper resting on his desk. He knew his parents would search for him if he was missing, he knew Vlad would try to locate him, and that his friends would immediately blame the man. He didn't want them to be miserable. The chair called Danny's attention and he fixated himself to write a letter. As he wrote…

'Dear family and friends,

I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I realize this college was the one. I figured if I am going to need a place. I will have to search for a job there. I'm never coming back here, but I will miss you all. Take care of yourself. I love you all.

Love Danny Fenton

P.S. Don't look for me, thanks.'

He stood up and set the note on his bed. He knew they will look here and grabbed the duffle bag. He took one deep breath to smell this place and let it all go. There was no way looking back at this home of his and started to shift off to the sky. He knew where he was going and it was going to take a couple of days for the boy.

After Danny left Amity Park, Dash passed by and not realizing that was really Danny. Dash drove home furiously about their break up and got home. Dash spent his time alone and started to go through all of possession he had with Danny. Nothing was going to be the same for them at all and it was difficult due to one secret. Danny left his secret behind and his responsibilities. It was no longer his interests.

The Fenton home was empty for less than an hour and Jazz came back from work. She entered into the kitchen and noticed the cabinet's door was opened. She went to check and see some of the food was missing.

"Did dad go through snacks already?" She couldn't understand why herself, "Hm, I better ask him when he's home." She shrugged.

Jazz helped herself some juice and headed upstairs. She noticed the door was closed in Danny's room. She wondered about something and knocked on the door. It was very quiet in the room to her, she may think her little brother is home already, and it's has been two hours he should have been gone for. She knocked one more time and there's nothing. She opens the door slowly, hoping her brother wouldn't mind at all, and another door was being opened.

"I'm telling you, Mads! I can't wait for Vladdie to be coming over for dinner. It's been so long, you know?" Her father's voice traveled through the entire house loudly with so much excitement in the man.

"I know, dear, but why all of a sudden coming back to here. He finished his job as a mayor two years ago and now, he's coming back? Something looks fishy, Jack." Jazz's mom became concern, but hearable.

Jazz knew it wasn't a good sign for Vlad Masters and his invites over the Fenton home. She sighed and entered into her little brother's room. She noticed there was no one here and wondered why the door was even closed. Often, she would believe he'd sleep on the bed or be in the bathroom to freshen up. There wasn't a sign of Danny anywhere in the room and she spotted something on his bed.

Jazz went up and picked it up to read it. Her eyes panicked to believe anything of this and she shrieked out terror. The Fenton parents overheard her and rushed upstairs to believe a ghost has attacked in Danny's bedroom. Jack was eager to fight against the ghost and Maddie seek out to her children. She spotted Jazz with the note and hurried up.

"Where's the spook?" Jack hurried to look around, "I'll cut them into molecule by molecule for the spook!"

Maddie didn't forget her daughter in this part, "Jazz, sweetie, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Jazz wept uncontrollably, "Da-Danny left home!" She shoved the note to Maddie.

Jack got confused and lost interests about the ghosts. He joined the women and stared down at the note with Maddie. It was so unexpected for them, they worried their heart out for Danny already, and trying to understand why he left so drastically like this.

"It's only the beginning of July, why would he want to leave this early?" Maddie questioned.

Jack shrugged, "I have no idea, Mads. I don't get it either."

Jazz shook her head, "Danny wouldn't leave like this!" She tried to fight against her tears, "Why would he do this? He was happy here! He told me everything for college was set to go and the days he'd leave." She was trying to analyze it all in her head.

Maddie sighed, trying to understand this herself, and Jack was completely lost to all of this. He felt like a clueless man and there wasn't much to what they can do.

"We don't know, sweetie. He is eighteen years old now, he has the choice to do whatever he wants now." Maddie became so depress about it and not even got to hug her own son.

Maddie left her son's room and entered to her bedroom. Jazz rushed out of the place with the note and Jack stood here. He was unsure what to do and feeling so helpless. Jazz raced over to someone's house particularly and she knew something wasn't right. She knocked on the door, rang the bell once, and waited impatiently for someone to come out. Tucker opened the door and gave her an odd look like she was insane.

"Jazz? Why are you-?"

She shook her head, "Where's Sam? We all need to talk, fast!"

Tucker didn't understand what was going on, but he couldn't refuse Jazz upsetting moment. He grabbed his key and PDA immediately and joined Jazz over to Sam's place. They weren't wasting a minute to get this situation over with. Tucker had all the questions in his head and they weren't sure what was going on. They rang the doorbell at Sam's house and she came to answer it happily.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Sam looked at both of them, wondering what was going on.

"We need to talk privately. You got a place, Sam?" Jazz insisted, worrying about someone at the moment.

Sam nodded and welcomed them into her house. They went down to the basement room and it became more intense for Jazz to even think of or deal with. They finally had some privacy and waited for Jazz to explain. She handed them the note that Danny has written. Sam and Tucker read it together and couldn't believe it themselves.

"WHAT? We haven't had our party yet and he disappeared already?" Tucker whined.

Sam slapped his arm, "Tucker! There's no time to think of that! Why is he leaving us like that?"

Jazz sighed, "That's what I thought too, even mom and dad were surprised."

"But, what happened to the plans we all had for the summer before college?"

Jazz shrugged, "I don't know. But something is fishy, though. Vlad is coming over tonight, I overheard my parents saying that before I found this note."

Tucker moaned, "That man finally has the nerve to come back now? Out of the entire time, he showed up now?"

Sam growled and shaking her fist, "I bet he kidnapped Danny first before anything else!" She was about to march out.

Tucker and Jazz held onto Sam before Sam did any damage or ideas happening to this moment.

"Let me go! That jerk has our Danny!" She muttered.

"Sam! We don't know that for sure!"

Jazz agreed, "Beside, why would he kidnap Danny and then show up for dinner? It wouldn't make sense, especially Danny wrote this note!"

Sam finally stopped bursting out of the place, Tucker and Jazz made sure Sam wasn't going to rush off and hurt Vlad in public, and it wouldn't be good news to them. Tucker sprung an idea and pulled out his PDA. He started to call and both girls waited to see what happened. The ring continued on and on, it was becoming forever to get someone to answer, and the voice mail came through.

'Hi, this is Danny Fenton. I'm not here right now, but I'll call you back when I can!' That was it after the beep.

Tucker was stunned and shook his head. They were surprised to see Danny didn't even answer and they reread the note one more time. The last sentence meant it, don't look for him. They refused to believe it otherwise and it was crazy enough.

"I'll see if Vlad Masters really behind it," Jazz decided, "I'll call you guys tomorrow and meet up anywhere."

Tucker nodded, "Meet us at the Nasty Burger…"

Sam muttered, "…it got to be a joke, Danny wouldn't do something like this."

They sighed miserably about it. When Danny wasn't with them, it was hard to face the reality for them. Jazz started to head home due to an important dinner today and she wasn't looking forward to this idea. It was a start of their plans, but felt like there was more to it. She headed straight home on foot and Tucker joined along with her half way. Once he was home, he said his good bye to her.

Jazz whispered something to herself about her brother and figure out reasons why. It was difficult to solve a case like this. What could possibly trigger this all out? Jazz finally made it home and Vlad's small limo was in front of the house. She knew well enough he was waiting to come inside.

"Vlad, what are you doing here?" She spitted.

Vlad turned around and didn't understand the hatefulness from her.

"Mind you, I came to visit. Didn't your father mention that?" Vlad was calmed enough.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "I don't believe you."

Vlad puts his hands behind him, "I am telling the truth, you chose to believe me or not." His shoulders shifted a bit.

Jazz watched his moves and wondered what was in the man's mind. She knew his secret; she knew his desire, and everything.

"Just because my parents don't know the real you, Vlad, it doesn't mean you're going to get it any easier than you normally do." She glared.

Vlad was becoming uncomfortable about this, "Why are you so hostile with me, Jasmine?"

Jazz tossed the note to cruel man and he reads it willingly. He jolted his head back, wondering if it was a silly game to him, and Jazz didn't budge her emotion. She was too serious about this.

"What in the world?" He disbelieved the note, "He wouldn't!" Vlad's heart raced out of worried.

Jazz blinked, she wondered why he was acting like this, and Vlad shook his head several times.

"You know something?" Jazz questioned him.

Vlad looked at Danny's sister, "I saw him earlier, but I didn't think he ended up leaving here."

"You saw him! When? Did you kidnap him, Vlad?" Her furious questions attacked the man.

Vlad was disgusted by her attitude, "I saw him less than an hour ago! And no! I wouldn't! Why would you even think of that?"

Jazz backed off the old man and stared at the note alone. It was proof that he was going to college, getting a job, and place of his own. Maddie was right, he was eighteen years old, and he's all on his own now. Jazz continued to not believe it at her own will.

"What did you do, Vlad? Danny wouldn't leave home like this! He has plans!" Her hands curled.

Vlad glanced down upsetting about this information, "…Dash broke up with Daniel. He was about to hurt Dash and I stopped him otherwise. Daniel was so upset and hurt about it, he took it out so much on me, and then flew off. I didn't know where he's going, but I thought he might want to be alone for a while." The man confessed.

Jazz couldn't believe it. In her own ears, Dash broke their relationship up and all because Danny was so hurt. Danny has escaped to feel better of himself and nothing more. She knew there are people who'd move to not be dragged down by their feelings and Danny was one of them. Jazz sat down on the steps, shaking her head, and seeing the obvious truth. Her little brother left home.

"Oh, my…I should have come home earlier!" Jazz wept.

Vlad came down the step and patted her back to understand the situation.

"It's not your fault. I can try to find Daniel, if you wish?"

Jazz hugged onto Vlad willingly, "Could you please? I want him home and show him I'm here for him and his break up!" She started to get the man's suit all wet.

Vlad sighed, "I'll do whatever it takes to bring him back home."

Jazz sniffed, "You won't do any tricks on us, would you?"

Vlad shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't want my reputation to be ruined already. I'm deciding to be a mayor here again."

Jazz didn't understand sniffed again, "Wh-what? I thought you gave that up two years ago?"

He chuckled, "I was going through a few things and realized I enjoyed the responsibilities here."

Jazz didn't know what to do at this state. Vlad could actually find Danny and bring him home as soon as possible.

"What's the catch?"

"Hm? Oh, no catch, dear Jasmine. Not after watching how happy Daniel has been until up to now." He wasn't happy about it himself either to see the break up.

She glared at him careful enough, "You bring him home and that's it?"

He nodded, "Yes, why? Do you think I want to bring in a threat or keep him to myself?"

Jazz removed herself from him, "You're his archenemy, Vlad. Do you really think I'd snoop this low?"

Vlad sighed, "I do see your point, Jasmine. How about this? I give any of you and Daniel's friends a way to find Daniel back home. I'll pay for anything you need if it's necessary."

Jazz didn't expect him to be a kind offering, but there wasn't any catch in this situation. She nodded and brushes herself off. She opened the door and allowed Vlad in. She watched him greet her father and see there wasn't any harm going on. Vlad became friendlier with Jack and Maddie. Not once has the man flirted with her mother and it was comforting to know. Jazz went upstairs quietly while the Maddie cooked dinner.

Jazz called Tucker at first and he set up a video chat among the three. Jazz wasn't used to this part, but she got the idea it was better to communicate at once.

"Okay, so find out anything with Vlad, Jazz?" Sam insisted to know.

Jazz shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not his doing this time." She was afraid to admit what she learned.

"Then, why in the world did Danny leave?" Tucker began to freak out.

Jazz became quiet and Sam noticed it.

"Vlad threatened you, didn't he!"

Jazz jolted in sudden surprise with Sam, "No! Actually, he told me what happened earlier. Dash broke up with Danny, Sam. Vlad said that he was so upset, he almost hurt Dash and took it on Plasmius." She shook her head, "Danny left because he's so hurt, Sam."

They weren't used to something like this before and discovering new to their lives. It wasn't a part of their plans, it's all interfered now and Vlad didn't know this either. It just happened all of a sudden.

"So, now where do you think Danny go to?" Sam asked to break up the silence.

"I don't know, he could have picked any of them." Tucker shrugged.

Jazz leaned back in her seat, "Vlad offered two ways. It's either he find Danny himself or he'd support us to find him, he'd pay us to find him."

That shuts Danny's friends up really good to hear another side of Vlad Masters. It's becoming endless of surprises today and they weren't sure how much they could take it.

"I'll do it." Tucker volunteered, "All I need is a better computer and be able to track him down. It'll take a while, but-"

"Are you sure, Tucker? I mean…what if it's a trick?" Sam debated in.

Jazz shook her head, "No, Vlad was behaving the way anyone should behave. There's no trick at all here."

"I'm sure, Sam. It's Danny we're talking about and we're his best friends. It might take a while to find him and tell you something, he's very sneaky about hiding and seek."

Jazz recalled the times Tucker and Danny played those games. Danny hid very well and made it extremely challenging to Tucker. She chuckled at those memories and agreed with Tucker.

"We're talking about the same Danny who tried to hide in his closet from his parents, Tucker?" Sam wondered.

He nodded, "Yes, but trust me. He's good at hiding, it's just he does it differently around you."

Jazz smiled, "He is right, Sam. There were times I couldn't even find him anywhere in this house and I gave up. He showed up after dinner started and asked if I really did look for him. He's that good, I can tell you that."

Sam looked surprise, "Wow…Tucker, you better get on it soon!"

"Hey, I don't have the right equipment, yet!"

"I'll tell Vlad you're going to find him, Tucker." Jazz said.

He nodded and a calling came through of Fenton mom. Jazz sighed and waved goodbye at them. They disconnected the video chat and went off to their routine. Jazz joined dinner with her parents and Vlad. It was quiet, but the father kept his happier mood going for everyone.

"Ah, Princess! Did you hear? He's running for mayor again! How amazing is that?" Jack cheerfully supported his best friend.

I grinned, "I didn't know and I wish you luck, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled, "I don't need luck, Jasmine dear. All I need is support and trust." He grinned.

"Good, that's what I look for in a candidate." She watched him, "After all, I wouldn't vote anyone until I'm certain their reasons and all."

Before Vlad could continue, "Nonsense! Us Fenton, we vote the best man here!" Jack interfered.

Jazz rolled her eyes about how clueless her parents could be and she came up a better plan.

"Dad, mom, did you check the ghost portal at all today?" She bits her lips.

Maddie didn't think Jazz would do anything to the ghost portal and she shook her head.

"No, sweetie. Why?"

"Well, I thought I heard something downstairs in the lab and figured it might be a ghost. I didn't want to get in a horrible situation."

Maddie blinked, "Oh, we better do check then. Come Jack, let's check it out."

Maddie and Jack went downstairs to do their part of the job here. Jazz turned over to Vlad and he was waiting.

"Tucker said he'll do it and he'll need a better computer to track Danny down."

Vlad nodded, "I see. I will have that all arranged at his house by tomorrow afternoon. I know a good computer that may interest him, but I'm not sure how good his skills are with computer."

Jazz sighed, "He's a techno-geek, Vlad, and he'll hack anything down. Even with Skulker that easily. It's no big deal and leaves him up with the challenges."

"I see. I guess I can give him the computer I have in mind then. He will have full privacy if anyone tried to stop him from hacking down."

"Good, I just want Danny back home soon." She took a sip of her drink.

Vlad agreed with Jazz and it was difficult to imagine he wasn't home like this. Danny would be pestering Vlad's visiting and everything. This was unlikely different and unusual. The Fenton parents came back with full of disappointment about the ghost wasn't here.

The dinner turned out much differently than it was because Danny would normally be talking about school, his relationship, or something else that may interests his parents. Jazz didn't know what else to do other than accept Vlad's offering. She made sure there wasn't any loophole from the man considering he was powerful himself. She can imagine that Danny wouldn't be happy to see the man at all, but what choices do they both have? Vlad Masters was a friend of the Fenton parents as long as they could remember. They went back from the end of high school to now. Only if they knew the other side of Vlad and realize how dangerous he was.

After dinner was over, Jazz watched the man leaves and saw him on the phones to make certain calls. She hoped it was ordering those special computers for Tucker to use. She head to bed, knowing her brother wasn't going to be an easier than everyone else, and wondered why they broke up.

The next day arrive, Jazz met up with Danny's friends at Nasty Burger for the day and they were already waiting for her to find out more. Tucker was reading into his PDA about a few things and Sam shook her head at Tucker.

"I'm telling you, Tucker. I did not send or buy you that computer. I didn't even know they have those!" Sam glared at him.

Jazz sighed and joined in their booth, "If it's the tracking and hacking computer, that's Vlad. Tucker, he ordered them just for you."

Tucker jolted his eyes away from the device, "What? I didn't mean the computer, I was going to buy some more advances, but that's…like the top computer in the world." He was utterly lost in this.

Sam sipped her water, "Well, you're going to have to use it when you get home, Tucker. Who knows where Danny went this time."

Jazz agreed, "Call me if you need anything important." She sighed, "If you need something, I'll tell Vlad."

Tucker nodded and Jazz got out of the booth.

"I have to go to work. I wish you both with good luck on this mission." She waved and walked off to walk.

Tucker hurried up and eats his food and drink. Sam finishes up her drink and they started heading to his house. Like Jazz told them to do, they began to set up the computer and made room to make it all worked out. Tucker came up an idea and connected his computer with the other fours. It all wired up and understanding its job and everything. Tucker smirked and began his part to search for Danny.

Sam assisted Tucker and watched him do his part. She would suggest some ideas about Danny and deal all the consequences from the start until they can accomplish what they need to do. They were determining to look out for their best friend and bring him home.


	5. Chapter 5

The place really has shown its beauty and modern life. It's like a Roman country in the America country and how beautiful it can be. The town was very festival and welcoming to this place. Many people come to live this town for many reasons, but full of inspiring energy.

Their nearby college was a great community and friendly too. I don't think I'd ever leave here and know that my life was perfect here. I worked at this beautiful dining place and it's a popular to this town. I worked at Café M and this place got the style going. I served people's food and they're satisfied what they get in return. Ever since I lived here, being human was more important to me and my ghost hardly been used. Unless I needed to fly to places, then maybe I would. Other than that, I barely use them.

"Danny, you can end your shift now. I'll take over." One of my team workers mentioned.

I looked over at the orange curly hair girl and I smiled. I took off my apron and gloves.

"Alright, thanks Hilary." I grinned, "I'll see you in a couple of days."

Hilary shook her head, "I don't get how you're working two jobs."

I shrugged, "I love them both, what can I do?" I hung my apron the clothes hook and started to take my leave.

The weather was a perfect balance for me and a good breather for me. I headed down the streets and watched around my surroundings to see the people enjoying their lives. It's great to live here and be nearby the college and it's a vacation at the moment. I already paid the rest of my college due to almost full coverage scholarship and the work study program they offered. I now attend to University of California Berkeley and their communities are awesome. There are times I end up dating a lot of guys and got to know them better. I got to know more about myself too and it was surprising to see another side of me.

I finally got to this apartment and went up to the fifth floor out of ten floors. I started to head over to where my door was and noticed someone was there.

"Hey Danny." His smile was more than happy to see me again.

I froze before I got to the door and gathered my thoughts. He changed, he really has changed before I knew it myself, and looked at him. His green pants changed over to black, darker brown boots, a stylish techno-geek jacket in gray and silver, and he had over shoulder bag of dark green. He stopped wearing the beret and let his hair grow a bit. My tongue clicked and shook my head.

"What are you doing here, Tucker?" Straight to ask before doing anything.

Tucker removed his hands off his bag, "I came to find you, Danny."

I started to unlock the door and entered into my apartment. I allowed Tucker to come in. He saw my place, my living room is also the bedroom, an open kitchen with a small table, and one bathroom. The place wasn't too big, but enough for one or two people. He observed them and spotted my guitar.

"You play an instrument?" He asked.

I locked up the door, "Yeah, when I took chorus, my professor suggested try playing a guitar for fun." I headed over to the kitchen, "You want something to drink? I assumed you didn't come here for a day visit."

Tucker shook his head and focused his attention on me.

"You're right, I didn't come here to visit you." Tucker kept smiling at me.

I blinked and gave myself a drink, "And you came to find me why? I thought I left a saying about, oh, I don't know…don't look for me?" One of my eyebrows rise.

Tucker chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. I thought that was kind of cute to see.

"I came to find you and bring you back home. You left us for a year and a half now, Danny." He shrugged lightly.

My head shook, "Sorry, Tuck. You won't be able to bring me home."

Tucker watched me headed over to the living room/bedroom sort of an area. I sat down on those bed that can be pulled out from the couch. I took another sip and Tucker followed me up closer.

"Dude, your family misses you! Sam and everyone worried about you and Vlad is even worried and misses you too. Do you have any idea how much effort I did with finding you with his help? I didn't give up until last week I had an idea." He scoffed, "I never thought you'd use Masters as a last name now."

I smirked, "Took you that long to figure it out? I knew you too well, Tucker," I leaned back on the bed, "Your computer skills wouldn't recognize me unless I changed something about myself. So, I had to, okay?"

I flipped the television on and watched the news for today.

"Haha, I didn't think you would actually use Vlad's name. It's not like you, Danny."

My eyes rolled, "I'm not the same Danny you used to know, Tucker." I sat back up, "I came here to escape, alright? I'm never going back home."

Tucker huffed, "Seriously, I will drag you home."

"And you seriously forget I have ghost powers?"

"…then, I'll convince you if I have to."

I shook my head and headed over to the kitchen. I started to make dinner and looked over at Tucker.

"Then, how long are you planning on staying here?"

"I've got two weeks."

I smirked, "Good enough for me, I bet you'll like one of my jobs here."

Tucker dropped his jaw, "You work at a top technologies store?"

My head shook, "Nope, even better. You'll see." I started to cook some dinner, "Of course, you'll have to sleep on the same bed with me that is."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Just keep your space and I'll keep mine. Dude, I miss you too much, I can tell you that. Oh, and Sam told me this last year, she's going to kick your butt when you're back home."

I chuckled, "She can try, but I doubt it." I shrugged, "I miss you too, Tucker." He danced his eyes on stirring on something he's making.

Tucker came into the kitchen and sat down on the chair.

"Vlad told us you were dumped and Jazz believed you left because you wanted to move on with your life." Tucker up the subject.

My ears were annoyed to hear one name, "He's right and Jazz, a little. I wanted to get away, it's all too much for me." My voice lowered.

"What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Dash was right…before we broke up, he felt he wasn't worth it. He didn't want to wait any longer about my secret and I told him soon he'd know. I was going to tell him, but he messed it all up. If Vlad didn't mention this, I was about to blast at Dash for hurting me like that and he stopped me from doing so."

I looked over at Tucker and he didn't looked surprise about it. In fact, he knew somehow and why did I get the feeling my archenemy got involved more than I can imagine?

"Yeah, Vlad mentioned. He was serious about finding you himself, but I wanted to give a try and took his offer." He shrugged, "It's worth it because I found you now."

I smirked, "Yeah, yeah, you found me. Now, your last mission is to bring me home? Good luck with that."

Tucker wagged his finger, "Hey, now, remember you left us. We want you to come home because well, we miss you too much and we worried about you."

I poured the stuff onto some food and then mixed them up. Tucker noticed what I was making.

"But, what about me, Tuck? I can't just abandon here now. I have two jobs, college going for me, and no more superhero responsibilities. This is my life! I love it here!" I grinned.

Tucker sighed, "If you can convince me this is your life and you're happy, then will you find a way to get in touch with everyone again?"

I froze when he offered that, but what if I didn't want that? I was fine without everyone, I became much more independent, and settled in an easier life style.

"All I have to do is prove it to you?"

He nodded, "Yup and you have two weeks." He pulled something out of his bag, "And I totally didn't forget to bring this." He set down the thermos.

It wasn't just any thermos, it's the Fenton Thermos. I couldn't believe he would even dare, but I pulled out something from my own cabinet and showed him mine.

"You really think you can try to bring me when I have my own defense?" I waved it in front of his face.

"Dang! Jazz should have counted!" He was defeated.

I stuck out my tongue, "I wasn't stupid when I left home, Tucker. I even blocked out any way to get to my ghost signature."

"That would make sense with the boooomerang and Vlad's tracking wouldn't work at all."

I chuckled, "Then, that's my success. Trust me, I didn't want anyone to find me and you just ruined it." I set his and my plates down on the table.

"I'll give you credit, Danny, but I will win this war." A joyful glare from Tucker.

My finger swirled in the air, "Yuppie," I said sarcastically, "But, at least I have you for two weeks. I was going to bring someone home, but you changed that." I smirked.

I started to eat my dinner and Tucker got confused why I even say that. Of course, he had no clues how cute he is right now and more the reasons to flirt under his nose.

"Uh…Danny, what did you mean by that?" He scratched his head.

I giggled, "Oh, you'll see."

Tucker was uncomfortable by my words and I let him do all the thinking about it. I won't give him much time to call anyone, especially when I learned to super up my hearing a lot better. We ate dinner and Tucker really enjoyed the spaghetti like meal.

"Dude, this taste awesome!"

I chuckled, "Good, it took me three months to find a good ingredients."

His eyes widen, "Wow, you have been learning to cook?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I took a cooking course one time and it helped so much. It was getting irksome when buying the same food for two weeks."

"I bet!"

"But, I did more than going to college and have jobs. I joined a chorus club and my hearing level changes."

He blinked worriedly, "Does that means you loss some hearing or something?"

I shook my head, "Nope, it became much stronger. I can even hear within a mile and a half for some sounds like a pencil dropped on the sidewalk out by the east."

Tucker jaw dropped instantly when he learns what I'm also capable of. He knew well enough he won't fool me to call anymore.

"…so, I won't get any privacy when I do anything?" He finishes up his dinner.

I nodded, "Pretty much. I would appreciate it that you don't tell anyone or call anyone about me when you're here for two weeks. You think you can handle that?"

He gasped, "Dude, that's cruel! I promised the others I'd call when I find you and stuff!"

I chuckled, "Cruel or not, I didn't want to be found at all. You broke my promise, so you're going to have to break theirs for two weeks."

Tucker gave in, "Fine, Danny. But, seriously, they miss you a lot."

Tucker was so persistence about everyone else and rather annoying. I started to clean the dishes and he watches me do my own chores.

"Man, you keep the place nice and clean." He looked around the room, "May I use the bathroom?" He pointed.

I smiled, "Yeah, help yourself since you're here for two weeks."

Tucker nodded and headed over to the bathroom. My hearing ability listened careful enough and waited to see if he was testing me. I washed the dishes and started to hear button pressed down.

"TUCKER! I can't believe you!"

"You can hear that well? Over the dish washing and the heater on?"

"I told you I can hear that well!" I set down the dishes and went over to the bathroom, "Geesh, I can't even trust you for one second can I?" I extended out my hand for his PDA, "Give me it, I'm sure you'll be fine without it for a while."

He muttered how ridiculous I was and handed his PDA to me, "You're stricter than my mom, Danny."

I chuckled, "I don't want anyone else knowing it too," I patted his arm, "I have my reasons of being careful to my life and I don't count on having anyone to drag me down and bring me home without giving me a choice."

Tucker crossed his arms and shook his head to this impossible mission. I guess someone forgot to mention this would be a challenge for him.

"Your laptop, Tucker, I'll need that too." I added on.

He gasped, "Dude! Come on!"

I crossed my arms, "Alright, how about this…no internet?"

He moaned, "You are being ridiculous now, Danny!"

I pinned him down to the door, "Oh? Have you ever thought how hurt I was when Dash broke up with me? How hard it was to hide my secret from? How much effort I have to put into for the town and everyone else? All I did was keeping everybody happy and give them what they wanted. I escaped that town because I knew my powers were nothing but miserable and trouble moments." I smirked, "But, when I came here. I was free, meeting new people, and so much more opening here. I'll show you my routine here and you'll follow them. Every move you make, I'm going to watch and follow you."

Tucker gulped down the fear, seeing how serious I became to be now, and I looked my watch. I knew where I have to go tonight and I grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, I need to be somewhere." I dragged him along.

Tucker hurried up and followed my lead. I was taking us to a bar that had a guest entertainment, he was fascinated with everything in this town, and the style of it. I spotted one of my college friends and former boyfriends. We all hugged each other and Tucker was extremely uncomfortable at the moment. My friend leaned in to Tucker and observed him. I had my arm rested on Tucker's shoulders.

"New boyfriend already?" My friend asked.

I smirked, "You tell me," I held Tucker's chin roughly and kissed him without his choice.

They awed the moment and Tucker became furious at my action. He jolted his head away and stared at me like a freak.

"An experiment boyfriend…nice, it's been a while." The girl nodded her head.

Tucker couldn't understand, "What?"

I turned to him, "You're the new boyfriend for two weeks and you're experimenting your sexuality now." I insisted he played along.

Tucker became shock to see how serious I was.

"Dude! I'm your best friend, not your boyfriend!"

I glared, "You found me and you're going to live my life style." I dragged him nearby the wall, "Isn't that's the promise? Two weeks you see my life here, if you think I'm happy here. You won't drag me back home, I'm done living the old life and I'm moving on." I smirked, "But you are cute when you're like this."

Tucker blushed a bit when I complimented, again, I pinned him down to the wall, and held his chin. I admire his beautiful face and how mature he has gotten over the past years.

"Danny, I don't like this where this is going!" He whined already.

I chuckled, "I always have a two weeks boyfriend, find the right guy, and bring him home for a while. I date him and he's mine until I date someone new." I shrugged, "Now, hush up and let me make a move."

Tucker tried to move his face and failed. I held his face and kissed him. He really didn't have any control over this and man, I haven't had a fight kiss in a long time. He really stirred up my interests and I pulled away. He whimpered and feared me as much to what I was doing.

"Danny, please…don't!"

I softly touched his face, "I'm not going to rape you, Tucker. Just relax, nothing is going to be risky."

"Danny!" My friend called my attention.

I turned my head over and Tucker watched me socialize. My friend came up, she had this smooth body, and she was holding a microphone. She held it out for me and brushed back her soft blonde hair.

"You're singing tonight, right?" She asked.

I smiled, "Yup, you know I would, Tami."

"…you sing?" Tucker asked.

I turned to him, "Yeah, for fun. I guess I can bring in good customers over bad ones, but it's not always a big deal. I just have a connection to people." I unpinned Tucker and held his wrist, "Want to see it all?"

"Like I have a choice with you anyway," He wiped off the salvia I shared with him, "Beside, you're right…that is a promise. But, seriously, kiss me again and I'll fight you over the thermos."

I rolled my eyes and let him go. He sat down to the closest table and waited for me to start. Tami went up on stage and I joined along with her. A couple of more band members came up and the drummer started first. A few people started to join and I noticed Tucker tapping his foot already. I rocked my head lightly and waited for the right start to sing.

The music kicked up and I was having more fun now.

_Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

_Close my eyes_

_You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

I picked it up by the pace and danced a bit. Tucker adored my singing already.

_No need to wonder why_

_Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_There's a will_

_There's a way_

_Sometimes words just can't explain_

_This is real_

_I'm afraid_

_I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting_

_You make me restless_

In a way, this song always made me think of being half ghost and happy I can be. Tucker should be able to relate to me on this part.

_You're in my heart_

_The only light that shines_

_there in the dark_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

_When I was alone_

_You came around_

_When I was down_

_You pulled me through_

_And there's nothing that_

_I wouldn't do for you_

_'Cause I wanted to fly,_

_so you gave me your wings_

_And time held its breath so I could see, yeah_

_And you set me free_

The audience cheered for the song that was written by another celebrity and my band often practices this one to get into the rhythm better. So far, the drummer and guitarist are getting there and I kept it at their pace. Tucker came up to me and crossed his arms.

"You sing that song on purpose?" Tucker teased.

I smirked, "I wish, but we use it quite often. The audience likes my singing better than the original ones, but I don't see why. I think it's faster as all."

"Uh huh, if you say so." He teased.

I put my hands on my waist, "You don't believe me?"

"Danny, I do. It's hard to get pass by the fact you sing."

I rest my arm on his shoulders like an addiction, "It's hard to get pass by you're stuck in the past."

"A year and a half, seriously, how much changes are there?"

"Hm, a lot."

"…I'll believe it when I see it, other you dragged me into this mess."

I chuckled, "I can't help it when you're handsome, Tucker. You walked into the apartment of falling in love with me."

"Great…I should have asked Vlad for a hotel arrangement, but nooo, I chose to force myself to live with you for two weeks."

"Well, too late now, boyfriend." My fingers traced his face.

He glared, "Don't even think about it."

I smirked, "This," I managed to sneak another kiss.

He pulled away and tried to wipe it off like it was food that tasted horrible.

"Ugh, I'm straight, Danny. You know that!"

I disagreed, "For now, that is."

"I should have the spectra deflector on me." He muttered.

I chuckled, "I'm glad you didn't." I dragged him over to a counter, "You got to true this, Tucker. This drink is amazing!"

I asked the bar keeper to get me the usual and double it. The man did so and Tucker wasn't sure what I was up to now.

"You know we can't drink, Danny." He assumed.

I laughed, "Nah, don't worry. It's nonalcoholic."

"Oh, right. I just haven't forgotten that one time you did drink a lot."

I huffed, "Yeah, I'm so not repeating that again."

The bar keeper gave us the drinks and I handed one to Tucker.

"Drink it up, it's good." I smiled and took mine.

Tucker eyed down the drink and sniffed it a few times. He drinks it slowly and became impressed with the flavor.

"This is way better than float drinks!"

I nodded, "I told you! It's amazing!"

"No doubt, you drink this all the time."

I nodded, "Yup, for singing songs here and I get it for free. That and this is where I mainly date guys."

Tucker almost spit out his drink and I giggled off my head.

"Relax, I'm not going to kiss you like crazy. That's rude for me to do." I sat down on the seating stool.

"Uh, Danny, I-I'm not your type."

I dragged him on the seating stool, "I don't care, I date varieties of guys and you're one of them too. Tell me how's your life been?"

Tucker stared at me, trying to figure out if I was playing a game or something, and I waved at his face to wake him up.

"Oh, I guess it's alright. I took part time on college, tracking and hacking you down, dealing with Sam and Jazz with their emotional needs. Which you need to come home soon, by the way. Vlad has been checking up on me and made sure it was enough to cover each week. I guess you could say my life hasn't changed and oh! My mom dragged me to the store and told me I need to wake up and buy clothes. She refused to let me buy the usual and told me to try something new. So, my clothes changed because of her. Sam liked the look and bought me this bag just in case. It matched the outfit well."

I listened to Tucker about his life and how's things been going for him. I grinned to see that he's dealing a whole new life without me. I knew it too well.

"I see life hasn't been a problem for you."

He glared, "Oh, it has. Since you left, ghosts attacked like crazy and Vlad offered to help. Most of us refused and somehow, we were so worn out. We let him be the hero and man, he was good."

I blinked, "Vlad…is now a hero?" That was something else.

"He says he's only doing it to fill in for you until you're back."

I scoffed, "Then tell him-"

"Danny, we're getting nowhere right now. I get it, you're never coming back. But that doesn't mean we're giving up on you. Heck, your mom has been baking cookies and cakes for your welcome back home once a week or more."

"Mom never gives up." I chuckled, "Typical."

"Jazz had to hold off college."

I jolted, "What? You better tell her go back! She loves that college more than enough! I thought she'd be graduating in a few months?"

Tucker crossed his arms, "Dude, she holds it off for you. Sam tried to encourage her to go back to college, but Jazz is stubborn just as you are. You realize once I go back home, I'm going to tell them where you are and everything."

I glared, "You wouldn't! I don't need you guys to look after me! I have two jobs, fun life, and college life! I like it the way it is, you just showed up and that ruins the peace I have."

He knocked on my head, "Wake up, Danny! This isn't you! Dash freaked out when he heard you left Amity Park!"

I growled, "He didn't give me a chance to tell him!"

He lowered his voice, "Your secret?"

I nodded, "I was going to tell him, but ever since he bought up the subject about living on campus and that his parents offered it. All of that got turned around and he thought it's because of my personal secret. I was going to tell him on that last date, but he got me so mad and he never gave me a second chance."

"Second chance…funny, I remember you mention something like that before."

I nodded, "I did…the alternative future Vlad and what Clockwork said."

"Hm…still, you shouldn't have left. Everyone needs you there."

I mentally rolled my eyes, "I'm having a second chance at life now." I took a sip of my drink, man that tasted amazing!

Tucker didn't know what else to say in this situation. I set my drink down and went back on stage. At to this point, Tucker can't go anywhere without me and that he doesn't have a place to sleep. I sang another song that wasn't relating to me and he started to have fun here. That's all I wanted tonight, have some fun, and getting into the good moment of the night. I sang about up to five songs and Tucker didn't say anything between my breaks. Some of my friends came up to me and talked about the good things in their life or our classes coming up in college. Some of the former boyfriends tried to flirt with me and I was fast to get over to Tucker. Tucker realized I had used him to avoid a restart relationship of my other relationships I previous had.

Once the formers disappeared and we left the place. It was nice to get some break and heading back to the apartment sounded nice.

"Why didn't you tell them you're not interested in dating them?" Tucker popped up.

"Huh?" I glanced over him, "Oh, hehe, I intend to flirt the obvious with a lot of guys and I guess they want another chance with me. I already dated them, but I know what they want."

"What is that?"

"Sex."

"Oh…I, er…"

I chuckled, "Relax, I'm into that anyway. If I did, I'd probably end up pregnant."

He stared back me, wondering if I was kidding about that, and I started to unlock the door.

"Kidding, right?"

"I wish." I let him come in again, "My powers have consequences, Tucker. If I let myself have sex, then my ghost powers would create that happening. Beside, flying and having fun is all I ever need." I locked up the door.

Tucker took off his boots and I did the same, only it's sneakers. I went into the bathroom and started to change into my pajamas. I only leave out the pajamas top and came out. Tucker mumbled, but lost in his words.

"What?"

"You go to bed like that?"

"So?"

"Like that?"

"Well, it is warm tonight and if I wear the top, I'll get extremely warmed up and irritated in my sleep. I can't have that and I have to work tomorrow."

Tucker nodded slowly, "Right. I'm going to get into the pajamas." He headed into the bathroom.

I smirked and tsked a few times about how sexy he can be. Normally, I would be confused why I was crushing him like this or feel disgusted. It all disappeared once my third boyfriend came into my life and it was fun. He taught me so much to life and got me into a happier life. Of course, I had to break up to date other people.

I went over to the bed and fixed it up. Then, turned on the television to see what's happening in the world. Somehow, my eyes looked above the television and saw the picture. I saved that picture and remind myself who I used to be. Tucker may be right about some part, but I have changed. It wasn't a bad thing and I enjoyed it every moment of it. I held myself together, wondering if I'd ever go back home after the end of my college life.

The door clicked open and I didn't bother to move. Tucker came out and saw me like this.

"You alright, Danny?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess." I kept looking at the picture.

Tucker looked where I was looking; no doubt he knew what I was going through, and how much I missed everyone.

"You had that picture with you all this time?" He came over and sat next to me.

I grinned a bit, "Yup. I wanted to make sure that I don't forget what you guys look like when I left."

Tucker rested his hand on my back, "Then, come home. You get to have us every day and never have to look at this picture like crazy."

My head turned to him, "I am home, Tucker. You know what my plans were?"

"…what are your plans?"

"I'd come home for a visit after I graduate high school, stay home for a few weeks, and come back here with a professional career. I wasn't going to tell anyone where I live now, but you ruined it all. I wanted to escape from my powers because all it does is hurt everyone and myself. I saw a new chance at life and that I don't have to tell anyone about my other side. That Danny Phantom doesn't exist, Danny Fenton is at Amity Park, and that I am now Danny Masters. I'm someone who is happy with his life, making more friends, no one judges me, and completely free."

Tucker listened to each of my words and knowing how I felt about all of this. No matter how many times I was tell him. He knew it from the start of our promise.

"Plans can change, Danny. They can be unpredictable. Let us visit you instead or you visit us more often."

I chuckled, "I'll think about that," I smirked.

Tucker looked uncomfortable, "Good…I think."

"It's a good thing, I do think about it thoroughly before taking my next step of the plans." I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Tucker wailed and fell onto the bed. I chuckled at his surprise reaction and enjoyed it every moment of it. He glanced up at me like I have become insane and shook his head to make it all disappeared.

"Get used to it, Tuck. I haven't kissed anyone for about five days." I rested my head on my knees.

Tucker shook his head, "I'm straight, Danny, you should know that! I'm more attracted to girls. I don't fall in love with my best friend here."

I smiled at him, "Uh huh, but what's wrong just to experiment? Have you always wonder what it was like to have a boyfriend relationship? I never seen you with a girlfriend and you failed a lot for it."

He scoffed, "Oh! Now that's why you're kissing me? In fact, I have dated! A girl!"

My eyes rolled, "You hardly changed, Tuck. Let me guess, the girl was only trying to get rid of you."

He was shocked because I knew him too well. I shrugged and stared back the picture. I remembered that day clearly when we all got our picture taken.

"I can't follow you, can I?"

"Nope," I laughed, "You may change your looks or favorites in food, but you can never change your personality unless you try."

"Huh, I never thought of it that before."

I hummed, "Yeah and I bet Sam used to have a crush on me."

Tucker dropped his jaw, "You knew!"

"When you guys kept calling me clueless, I figured it out why when I was dating Dash."

"Damn, Sam is so going to kick my butt."

I giggled, "Why is that?"

"I told her that you're bisexual and that you'll end up falling in love with her someday. Now, to think about it…you're completely gay here."

I shrugged, "There's nothing wrong with that. I was gay from the beginning anyway."

"Yeah, with no warning signs."

I stared at him at the ground, "You know I won't let you sleep on the floor."

He snorted, "Knowing that you'll be kissing me crazy and how powerful you are, I don't have a choice anyway. That and you got my PDA and laptop's internet. I can't leave without-"

His PDA started to ring in my pocket and I obviously felt annoyed. Tucker became paler by the second when he heard it and I pulled it out. The name was obvious, Sam Manson. I looked at him, wondering if they planned anything at all, and I sighed.

"What happens when she doesn't hear from you for two weeks?"

Tucker sighed, "Nothing, she doesn't know where I am specifically. She knows I just go on a bunch of trips to look for you."

"…don't tell her you found me or where you are. Just tell her you're still looking. And that you're in a hotel for one night." I tossed him his device.

Tucker caught it and answered them.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

I watched him have the conversation and easily hear her voice. I smiled once I heard her voice.

"Tucker, any luck with finding Danny?"

My finger rested on my lips to remind him to be quiet about me. Tucker knew I won't let it go yet.

"No, Sam. I haven't found him."

"Dang it! I swear, when he gets back home. I'm going to have him trap in the Fenton Thermos for two days!"

I smiled, knowing that Sam never changed, and Tucker felt extremely uncomfortable that I can hear their conversation too easy.

"I know, Sam, I want him back home too."

"Did you search the entire city again to find him and went backward as usual?"

He sighed, "Not yet, this one is too huge. It might take a couple of weeks and there are so many apartments and places to look."

"Damn, if he thinks hiding and seeks game is fun; I'll make sure he won't do that to us ever again."

Tucker rubbed his forehead, "Sam, would you quit that? It'll make me think twice to not bring him home if all you're going to do is beat him up and control him like a dog or something." He moaned.

I smiled to see how adorable Tucker can be when he's down like this, but he learned to act better since I left. To that, I'm proud of him for gaining better ways.

A soft sigh from Sam, "Sorry, I missed him, Tucker. I can't see my life without him and it's all falling apart. I want him home." She said it with a hint of sadness.

"I know, but listen. I got to get some sleep if I'm looking for him in this huge city. I won't be back until two weeks, alright?"

"Okay, Tucker. Please be careful and tell him I really do miss him a lot. I'd do anything to bring him home."

"Me too, Sam." He looked up at me to the fact he knew I can hear their conversation, "Good night, Sam."

"Night, Tucker. Don't let the sun drag you out too early."

He hung up and I waited for his device back in my hand. He did so and he sighed.

"You heard it all, didn't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah…" I put his PDA away into my pocket, "I didn't mean to hurt her like this."

"You'll think about home, okay?"

I nodded, "I will, but you will have to think about my life here. I can't abandon to what I created here."

"Who says you have to abandon this place?"

"To someone who wants to drag me back home."

"Right."

"Can we go to sleep? I got work to go to tomorrow."

Tucker nodded and I crawled up the bed. I got under the cover and turned off the television by clicking it off with the remote. Tucker joined into bed and kept himself at the very end of it. I rolled my eyes and started to sleep. In a way, I ended up smiling to see one of my best friends here with me and it's like I have really falling in love again. Tucker could barely see it, but I respected his choice of interests. I guess it's natural when we're friends for so long, we never see each other more than that, and I don't care about that anymore. I enjoyed kissing him and getting his stubborn reaction.

I missed the fight off the kiss, but it thrills me so much in my life. Now, only if I could convince him to stay and be my boyfriend. That was a start of my mission, it doesn't mean I have to come home instantly, and I want my life to stay like this. Heck, I can try to convince him to get a job here I know he'll love. Somehow, I ended up snuggling with the pillow and my ears were on full alert for the entire night.

Tucker snored softly in his sleep which helped to know he's out the light already. It's surprising to see how cute in his sleep. In a way, the night drifted away and all I could do was sleep.

… … …

I blinked in my sleep and saw the window. I can tell it's time to wake up and I started to get out of bed. Went straight into the bathroom and took a shower. Tucker was practically sleeping in his sleep due to his snoring, but I don't think he realizes he does that. In a way, it's comforting to know he's not an early morning person and I felt bad he doesn't have to deal my life style. It's more fun to get up early without anyone trying to be so demanding I would do things.

I got dressed up for usual for work, but it's worth having part time job when I got two jobs. They both work to my hours perfectly, there are times I work eight hours a day if I didn't have anything planned ahead. Of course, I didn't mind at all. Once I was done dressing up, I went over to the bed and whipped the blanket away from Tucker.

"Tucker!"

Tucker panicked and fell out of bed. I giggled at his reaction and couldn't believe he's sleeping through that.

"Ugh! Danny! That is so not funny!" Tucker climbed up and balanced himself.

I smirked, "And to think Sam didn't leave the comment about don't let the sun drag you out too early. Which of course, I let the sun do that to me."

He moaned, "Well, could you let me sleep until noon?"

I disagreed, "Nope, I got work and you're coming."

He moaned, "I'm not four years old, Danny. Why, you don't trust me enough? You got my phone, my internet, and oh, yes, I can't even defeat you in Fenton Thermos." He rubbed his head.

My eyes rolled as typical, "Tucker, I do trust you. I do want you to come," I grabbed his wrist, "Now, wake up! I'm going to put the bed into the couch because I know I'll have guests coming after my work hours."

Tucker blinked and started to grab his bag on the floor as he headed to the bathroom. My hands rested on my waist and watch him go. I did my part to fix up the bed a bit and folded it down into a couch. I went behind the couch and easily lifted the parts of couch cushions. I set it back to normal and I placed the pillows on the couch.

I went over to the kitchen and started to pour cereal into my bowl with milk. Tucker came out and saw what I was having.

"You are still eating cereal? What? No scramble eggs with ham in them?"

I chuckled, "I would, but that would be pointless. I have to be careful to what I spend on my money each week and I don't buy a lot of food. I buy and know what I'm going to plan on making."

Tucker blinked, "What?"

I sighed, "You'll see what I mean."

"You're going to drag me along to shop for food, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, because you haven't seen the real reality of this world."

"Danny, I already have thanks to your powers."

I laughed before I took a bite of my cereal, "Nah, Tuck! It's more like what our parents have to go through every day."

"Right…work, come home, make themselves meal, and buy stuff."

My eyes rolled, "It's more to it than you think and I say, this life would be a perfect example for you."

He sat down on the table and helped himself for breakfast, "Where are you getting at?"

I took a bite, "You'll see." I finished chewing.

Tucker wallowed in his thoughts and ate breakfast with me. Sure, I'd love to make breakfast, but it would mean food disappear quickly. I learned that after a month living here and I was wise enough to come up a good plan by using math involved. Who knew I'd had to use math for my life! I learned the hard way and became serious about everything. I would be done with college in two and a half year. I would be going on with my plans without anyone getting involved. I hummed and Tucker tensed up already.

"What?" I wondered.

"Just keeping my guards up as all."

I tilted my head and stood up with the bowl, "Why?"

"So I can stop you from kissing me, which is gross by the way."

My eyes rolled and started to wash my own dishes.

"You're cleaning already?"

I smiled, "If I don't, this will get messy."

"Weird, you hated doing chores."

I chuckled, "I know, I still do. I do get bored, but chores normally take up my time to get this place nice and clean."

"Chores, jobs, and that's all you do?"

My head shook, "No, I also go to college. I'm just on my vacation for another couple of weeks."

"…It's January! There's no snow and you're telling me you're on vacation?"

I put the bowls and spoons where they belong. I turned to him and leaned on the sink counter.

"Here, the weather is much different than at Amity Park. I like it that way. Secondly, since we don't get snow day. We have to deal with other weathers and it's part of the college plans. I don't control either of them. Beside, aren't you on college vacation too?"

He blushed, "Y-yeah, I guess."

I went to put on my sneakers, "Then, there's no argued. I already did my exams and already paid for my next semester. All I'm doing is earning extra cash before going back to school."

Tucker grabbed his boots and put them on immediately. He puts on his bag and I grabbed my keys. I unlocked the door and we exited the room. I don't know what else to do, but if I want to win. I'll let Tucker get comfortable to this place more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>The song Danny sang was "Set Me Free" by Michelle Branch, if you're wondering. <strong>

**I hope you're enjoying this story and sorry to be skipping a lot with times, I'm just trying to build up the story more. So, I hope it's not too rushed on this part or before. **

**Enjoy~**


	6. Chapter 6

Tucker held onto his bag strap and my hands were in my pockets. It's nice to be relaxed at to this point and wondered about a few things.

"I'd be working for about four hours, you think you could watch out for good customers?"

Tucker stared at me, "Four hours of work? You got to be kidding me!"

I shook my head, "Nope, I'm afraid not."

"Great, so what am I going to do those four hours?"

I shrugged, "Play games on your laptop, I don't know."

"Then, you should have left me sleeping."

I chuckled, "It's not a good thing to sleep in all day. We slept pretty good amount of hours."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we slept about ten hours."

He moaned, "Two more hours couldn't hurt, you know?"

My eyes rolled, "Get out of the teenage world, Tucker. We're twenty years old now."

"Well, I want to rewind the time, mister."

It's fun more than usual with Tucker. We entered into a shop and he went over to sit down. I put on my apron and gloves on for the job rules as always. He noticed something by the counter view and he came over. He bowed to look a bit closer.

"What are those things? Decoration handmade or something?" He teased me already.

I smiled, "They're chocolate, and all kinds you can think of! Here, I work for Chocolatier Blue Patisserie and do my best to sell them all. Each piece cost a dollar and fifty cents."

He blinked, "Damn! And are they that good?"

I shrugged, "It depends on what you like."

"I'll buy one. Which ones do you think I'll like?"

I looked down at the rest of the chocolate pieces and wondered what Tucker may like.

"Do you still like sugar cookies?"

He nodded, "Yeah, why?"

I picked up this piece, "Then, you'll like this one."

Tucker bought his money and paid them. My partner came up and took the money. I gathered the sugar cookie piece and place them under a special wrap for him. I handed them to him and he takes it. Tucker licks it for a while and then popped it into his mouth. He really had a stir interests to this piece I gave him. He took time to devour them and sat down by the near table and chair.

Other customers came in and started to take their orders. I did my part for the entire day and Tucker asked questions to the customers about the other flavors he learned about. He had a lot of fun and being able to relate more. I couldn't believe he bought five more pieces to try after some of the new customers had recommended he would try. That would be a big lesson to teach him to not waste too much money.

It's like back at home, he wouldn't help it if he fell in love with food, and get addicted trying them. Why do I worry about my other work for him? I know he'll want to try new food by then since he's here for a couple of weeks. I had to keep my happy mood the same when people come in and everything.

Four hours flew by and Tucker hasn't been bored at all during these times. He was finishing up one last piece he bought about a few minutes ago and I couldn't believe him!

"How much money do you even have on you, Tucker?"

Tucker hummed, "About three thousands."

I blinked, "Where the heck did you get that much money? Even I don't make that much in a month!"

He laughed, "Vlad paid everything for me. He puts that much in each week until I bring you home."

I groaned, "If I ever see that Fruitloop again, I'm sooo going to ask him to cut your pay in half."

He pouted, "Hey! What I did was a lot of work, energy, and busy schedule!"

My eyes rolled, "You shouldn't have to look for me then."

"Right, we should have listened to what you wrote. Don't look for you?"

"Too late now…" I took off the stuff and let my team take over my work.

Tucker came up and we headed out of the store to not interfere the rest of the people's day. I grabbed his hand and started to drag him to a fun place he'd love. We ran and he started to catch up.

"DANNY!" He freaked out.

I kept running on and finding this Apple store. We arrived and I smirked at him. Tucker tried to keep up with his breath and he wouldn't believe what he saw in front of him. He gasped.

"Oh, my!"

I chuckled, "I thought you might like this place. Come on, I need to buy myself some music."

Tucker nodded instantly, "Yes! I got to buy myself one of those babies!" He pointed at some of those devices.

Tucker never changed his love for technologies and this was a perfect place for him.

"Tucker, don't overspend, I bought you here because I need a music player and you're the expert here. What would you suggest to someone who listens to music like crazy?"

He smirked, "What's your budget?"

"About five hundred. I can go more, but I don't want to have too much for one thing. I'll need more money to spend for food and stuff."

He chuckled, "Okay, how much do you get per month?"

"About a thousand and six hundred. I normally end up left with nine hundred and fifty dollars left."

"Damn, each month?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's not bad to live on this kind of budget. I might end up working at the other job as full time and better paycheck."

He blinked, "You're serious?"

"Yup. Now, tell me which ones should I buy?"

I glanced down at some of the ipod and itouch devices. They all look so cool, but I didn't really know much to my experience. Tucker ended up helping me to find something to my liking. He suggested I should go with an itouch so I can stay in touch with him. At first, I wasn't sure, but he mentioned that it has internet as well. That caught my attention and I haven't been online for so long to check up on everyone. I left all of the personal stuff, including my laptop behind. Do I really need something to keep in touch?

"Come on, I promise I won't let Sam know I stayed in touch or even found you. No one will have to know and you can keep your plans going for a couple of years. I can come back in a couple of years and we can work it out."

I smirked, "Clever playing words trick on me, Tuck. But, no. They will figure it out and catch onto you sooner than you think."

"Then, use a disguise name!"

"And they will know later on."

"You are so unfair!"

I chuckled and we kept walking around for other things around this place. All I have to do was let him have more fun to this place and he got drawn to everything he has seen. He babbled off about each thing in this room and how much he knew. In a way, I was so relaxed about it all and we went through the entire store. He went to check something out and I went to buy something. The seller was pleased to see I was set in and put them in a private bag for me. I waved and met up with Tucker. He blinked and spotted the bag.

"What did you buy?"

I smiled, "You'll see."

He awed, "Come on! I promise! I won't tell anyone! Anything!"

My eyes rolled, "Come on, one more store. I heard they got varied of choices to basic stuff."

Tucker slouched his shoulders and whined since we were leaving this place. I didn't think he'd be this upset to leave this place. I didn't minded and we went over to another store called Nixon. He noticed the difference between both stores and he laid his eyes on some of the watches. I went over to the headphones area and he came up. He bewildered by old fashion headphones and shook his head.

"Who wears these?"

I smirked, "I do. They're comfortable and they don't go in your ears."

He huffed, "Seriously? Wow, I never knew you were one of those people. Why not," He pointed the ear buds, "…those?"

"I don't like them. Too loud."

His jaw dropped, "Where did your teenage life go?"

"I grew up, Tucker." I picked up the ones that looked cool to me.

He followed me like a puppy and I paid for the stuff naturally.

"You're ready, Tucker?"

Tucker eyed down at some of the watches. My eyes rolled and couldn't believe it much to his obsession.

"I swear, you're going to be like Technus someday."

He gasped, "I am not! I will be nothing like him!"

I patted his back, "Then, don't get yourself too much in technologies then."

He pulled away, "Yeah…thanks for the advice." He rolled his eyes, "Now, where are we going this time?"

"Back at the apartment. I've got guests coming in."

"When you say guests, who are they?"

I thought about it, "I guess you could say friends, but they come over to get more gay perspective life since I dated a lot of guys."

"Why?"

"They're novelists."

"…so you call them guests?"

"Yup."

We headed back to the apartment, enjoying our time on the way, and Tucker had a lot on his mind.

"What do they do, ask you questions or something?"

I chuckled out of amusement, "You'll see, they have their own method."

He rolled his eyes at me, "If they're going to be doing anything weird, I swear, I will want my laptop to keep me busy."

"Okay."

"…and the internet."

"You're not getting that back, Tuck."

"Dang it!"

Tucker muttered about unfair, but why should I even risk it? He knew perfectly well I escaped here for many reasons and why I stayed here. If others find out, I have no privacy or settling into my life.

"They sometimes have me do a few things, so don't overreact."

Tucker stared at me, "…they're novelists, right?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Then, isn't that what they want?"

"They despise people who goes overboard on emotions."

"Interesting, like terrible acting?"

"Similar to that."

Tucker didn't understand, but seeing it would make sense once it happens. We finally arrived to the building and headed up to the specific floors. We went into the room and he helped himself to the couch and television. I floated up to the kitchen and put the stuff on high shelves.

"Dude, isn't that risky to use your powers here?"

"Nope, most of the neighbors are on vacation and they're workaholics. They get back home by eleven at night."

"Nice, you paid a lot of attention to your neighbors?"

"A bit when I had nothing to do on a day off."

Tucker gawked on me to see that I lived my life pretty busy.

"Like what, no arcade game here or something?"

"Tucker, I'm an adult now. I have to act better than that and plus, it's creepy. Have you ever seen an adult play games?

"No."

"My points exactly." I nodded once.

I floated back down and started to broom the floor. Tucker watched me to do chores and shook his head.

"I can't even believe you're cleaning."

I stopped and put on hand on my waist, "I have guests coming in! I don't want people to think I'm a slob! Maybe with papers for college and I'll organize my papers, but I don't have anything to study at the moment. They know how serious I am with my school work."

Tucker understood, "Yeah, I noticed when I found you under a different name. I saw your grades and they were perfect. Seriously, how dude?"

I smirked, "A lot of studying and effort to make it perfect. When you have completely free time and nothing but work. You intend to get things going much better than expected. I love the grades I have."

"Wow…I'm sorry, I must mixed you up for Jazz. Where's Danny?"

I glared, "I'm nothing like my sister, Tucker. It's all in the effort of working hard and no ghosts."

Tucker backed off the subject and watched the television. He did something on the remote and started to hear an old familiar voice. I tried to avoid looking up and failed to do so. The weather man was talking about the ghost level currently in Amity Park.

"Damn, I thought I got that channel blocked off?"

Tucker smirked, "Your password was too easy, Fenton? Seriously?"

I rolled my eyes, "I wondered how the heck you took so long to find me. I can't be that complicated."

"You are when you hide, Danny. I know how you are."

"Right." I continued to brush up the floor.

The news casts were talking about this new ghostly hero and I was familiar who they could be talking about. Plasmius, it was obvious since Tucker mentioned it. Maybe this helped everyone to be better off and Vlad is becoming a good guy now. I wasn't really needed in this story. Later on, they started to mention Danny Phantom and I paused. My ears picked up about one thing…

"Where is Danny Phantom? No one in town has seen the famous hero and yet, a new hero taken in his place. Through over the year, his fans are gaining more support and calling out for his return. Several fans designed and created posters, toys, and everything for the young hero. Will he ever return to us someday?" The woman wondered.

I marched over and turned off the television.

"HEY! I was watching that!"

I growled, "No you weren't! You set that up on purpose to make me feel guilty!"

Tucker never saw me like this, "You miss home, admit it, Danny? Anything that reminds you of home makes you feel guilty of leaving behind everything!"

My eyes snapped shut, trying to ignore what he trying to tell me, and I dropped my broom.

"People moved out, they move on with their lives, and get on with it. I'm not going to be stuck in that town forever, Tucker." My eyes were slowly opened up again and calming down a bit.

"Fine." He shrugged and stared at the windows.

It was depressing to see him this upset, but what can I do? I'm crushing on my own best friend and it's hard to see us together. I wasn't going to take it seriously and started to carry on my cleaning with the broom. Since I was gone, his entire life changed with the rest of the people that knew me on basic daily. The doorbell rang and I put my broom away. Tucker didn't bother to move much or do anything.

I headed over to the door and answered by opening up. I saw the two novelists and publishing agency. The first novelist had light brown hair with dark blue eyes, he dresses very…scary like and professional like too. The second novelist had a down to earth style with long red hair and brown eyes. The publishing agency had a short black hair of Japanese version; she dressed very professional as if she was going for an interview for the job or something.

"Welcome Hope, Bradley, and Ms. Lee. Help yourself as usual." I smiled.

They came in and already spotted Tucker by the couch. I grabbed the chairs and pulled by the living room. Bradley went over to Tucker and observed him. Tucker noticed he was being looked at and turned. He jumped and screamed out of terror to see Bradley.

"GAH!" He grabs the couch's arm, "Don't hurt me!" Tucker freaked out as enough.

I slapped my face, "Tucker, that's Bradley. He's a novelist."

Bradley continued to observe him, "He's something else, Danny." His emotion was so cold.

Tucker didn't like him very much and tried to get my attention.

"And you bring these people to your place, Danny?"

I sighed, "Tucker, please go use your laptop or something."

"Danny, who is he?" Hope asked, brush up her red hair back.

"Don't even think about it, Danny." Tucker glared.

I giggled, "Someone I crush on."

"Ooh, are you guys dating?"

"No." "Yes."

Tucker and I were debating between the yes and no about our relationship status, but here. I have more control. Hope got a little confused with us and all and shrugged. She sat down on the couch and suits her comfortable. Bradley sat along with her and Ms. Lee sat down on the chair freely. Tucker went over to the kitchen and gathered his laptop to keep himself busy. I went over to check on him.

"Sorry about Bradley, he just dresses like that so people don't bother him a lot. He's actually sexy if he dresses normally." I peck a kiss on his cheek, "I'll tell you a funny story after this is over."

Tucker groaned, "Stop kissing me and what funny story are you talking about?"

I patted his head, "I'll tell you after they're gone."

I went over and joined the rest. I knew Tucker couldn't do much to the computer, so he'll have to entertain himself somehow. Bradley came up to me and Hope had her laptop set to go. Ms. Lee watches along with Tucker.

"So, tell me about this scene, Hope." I wondered.

Hope nodded, "Okay, it's been three days both of you have been apart after one huge argument about careers. Bradley will be the one to apologize, but it's difficult to confess and everything. Danny, you're still hurt and trying to make it all up for this."

I understood from the start and relived the emotion easily. Bradley pretended to walk up to me hurried.

"Danny!"

I glanced up quickly, "Bradley…" I whispered.

He grabbed me from the wrist tightly, "Where have you been, Danny?"

I tried to pull away and he refused, "Like you care!"

He grabbed my other wrist, "Daniel."

I growled, "Don't call me that!"

Bradley refused to do so, "Would you at least shut up and stop fighting?"

The tears slipped down and I wouldn't let my guards down, "NO!"

Bradley forced me to the ground and pinned me down good. I stared back at his eyes dark blue eyes, knowing we're playing by heart, and my eyes shut quickly.

"You're being ridiculous, Daniel!"

My head shook, "Stop calling me that!" I snapped.

He laughed, "Then let me ask you this, where have you been?"

I tried to crawl out of his grip, "It's my business, jerk!"

He tried to kiss my neck, "It's my business too! I want to know!"

I growled and kept shaking my head like crazy, "Why are you even here? Bradley, we're done! You can't keep making things up anymore!"

Bradley kissed my neck up to my cheek, it was getting impossible to escape, and tearing up more. He forced the kiss onto me and somehow, fell in love.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Tucker interrupted us.

Tucker pushed Bradley away and it was confusing. Bradley fell on his butt and utterly unaware why Tucker acted like this. I stared at Tucker, wondering if he had a clue what we were really doing here, and Tucker was trying to get me back up.

"Tucker, what are you doing?" I asked him.

"…weren't you in trouble?"

"Oooh, perfect!" Hope filled in for more excitement, "That would be a good twist to the story!"

Tucker blushed, "Wait…what?"

I got myself off the ground and brush off the dirt with a sigh.

"We act out the characters for Hope's story. She gets writer's block and tries to take it from realistic. She writes what she sees, but she can't take movies or stories' idea to build up hers." I explained.

"…so, you were acting?"

Bradley came up, "Yes, pretty much. We didn't hire Danny for nothing."

"…like how many jobs do you have, Danny?"

"Two real jobs, one acting job that doesn't pay yet, and one job at school so I can pay it all off for free."

Tucker dizziness seem to be wavering on him, "Gee, this is too much, dude!"

"Tucker, what you did was building up my story! I love the interference, the worried, and protectiveness!" Hope leaped to joy to see the story already building up.

Tucker chuckled out of guilt and awkwardness. Bradley gave in to her ideas in anyway and Ms. Lee agreed with Hope to this bursting surprise.

"Uh…as long you keep my name out of it, I'm good."

She giggled, "Oh, you silly, I don't use real people's name in the story. I find that matches."

"Great…I'm getting a new name?"

She shrugged, "It could be worse, I might kill a few characters here and there."

Tucker became paler, "…what?"

"It's not real, Tucker. We make it real for her, though."

Tucker scratches his head and went over to his laptop to sulk about something. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Looks like Hope got her idea going. Now, it's my turn." Bradley sat down on the couch.

Hope joins me and we were prepared to his idea now. Ms. Lee always mind her business, but she often approves the idea that occur or interrupts if it's too clique for some part. Bradley reviewed on his left off notes and began to set his laptop going.

"Okay, Hope, you just escaped the basement that had several ghosts in the room. Danny, you're badly injured from being shot in the arm, but it's not much since it only hit the side of it. You found out the murder has a plan to use ghosts as his army and all you need is to find Hope and find the weapon to prevent the murder's goal to control the ghosts."

How ironic that I deal with ghosts and I already knew something like it used to exist. Bradley has a dark mind and no interests for romance. I knew that well since he enjoyed dark writing and sometimes, I would tell him about ghosts. He knew I knew so much about them, but it's fun to actually be realistic about all of this.

Hope went over to the window and I was at the end of the couch. I gripped onto my arm, remembering the real pain, and started to breathe difficulty. Hope runs and collapsed a few time.

"This isn't good!" Hope gasped several times.

I looked around, taking a peek to a few places, and groaned hurtfully.

"Dammit, I'm so gonna kill that murderer if it's the last thing I do!" I muttered and gripped tightly to my arm.

Hope prances around, finding her way around, and had no clue what was happening in this house.

"Oooh, where's Danny when I need him!" She freaked out so much.

I walked slower, eyeing a few things, and getting some clues.

"If I were a ghost expert, what kind of ways to control ghosts?" I moaned and breathed as much as I could.

Hope gasped, "Danny!" She raced up to me, "Are you alright?" Her hands tried to check the bleeding arm, but she couldn't help it but be scared of my life.

I breathed roughly, "No…but I will later." I moaned and gripped tighter on my arm, "I found out about that insane man's plan."

"The killer?" She shook her head, "Why was he trying to kill us all?"

"To prevent evidence to his plans, he wants to control the ghosts!"

Hope's lips quivered, "But-but! Then…then that means he found a way!"

I glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

She shivered out of hand, "There were ghosts here! In the basement!" She wheezed, "They tried to kill and feed onto my soul."

It was so impossible to believe that but seeing how worn out she was, "They did? He hasn't controlled them yet…we still have time, Hope! He must have some sort weapon to control them."

Hope nodded and helped to search for anything that might have been obvious. It took a while, but anxiously hurried up and I collapsed onto my knees. Hope gasped and hurried to my aide. She whimpered, trying to figure out to what she can do to help me in this time of need, and then spotted something. Slowly, I removed my bloody hand and picked it up. It was strange and unusual. Hope amazed to its beauty and nodded.

"It must be it, I can feel so…drawn to it." She whispered calmly.

I nodded, "So now, we destroy it." My hand dropped the item and grasped the arm pain.

Hope gripped onto my shoulders, "Danny! Hang in there!"

"Okay, you both can stop now." Bradley interrupted the scene and closes his laptop.

Hope helped me back up on my feet and we chuckled at the dramatic scene we recently did. It was ever so rare to have a short acting scene with Bradley and wondered why.

"The scene will draw more for the readers with this one." Ms. Lee was impressed to this part.

I chuckled, "Thanks, I tried."

Hope nodded, "You're too good, I almost thought you were being serious."

I grinned, "Just playing the characters as all, Hope."

Bradley agreed, "Yes, but how come you aren't on movies and shows yet?"

I shrugged, "I have my reasons."

Ms. Lee came up and patted my back, "Thank you for helping. I'll call you when we need you again, but I have the feeling the novelists will be done soon. Their books are going to be something else."

Bradley and I shook hands, I waved at both of the women, and they started to take their leave of my apartment. I looked up the door and faced Tucker. He was held something in and I wondered why.

"Okay, what gives?" Both of my hands rested on my waists.

He burst out laughing, "Oh my! Heheha! Dude! That was damn funny when it comes to ghosts! I nearly lost it and cried, but hell! That was funny!" He slapped on the table to let loose of his hilarious side.

"Yeah, I guess it's ironic when Bradley writes about evil ghosts."

"Hell yeah!" He laughed more and more, "Oh, and when Hope was saying the ghosts were killing her and eating her soul! Pfff! Hahaha!" He held his stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that entertainment."

I started to head into the refrigerator and grabbed milk and eggs. Tucker shut down his laptop and retired from it for the day. He went to get the other chairs and put them back for me without for me needing to ask. I blinked and smiled. Maybe my plans to get him to stay would be nice for once.

"I'm making something I cook at work." I mentioned and grabbed the bread.

Tucker nodded and set the chairs down, "Okay. What are you making?"

I grinned, "It's a good French toast, trust me, you'll love it. After making them for about half a year, I got curious and made my own. I got the love for it."

"Cool."

"You can be amaze to what you can learn during your college year."

"I bet."

It got quiet. Did it all have quiet because we barely have anything to talk about?

"So, you're their free actor or something?"

I nodded while stirring the egg and milk, "Yeah. When I was off one day and bored out of my mind, I saw a sign saying actor hiring now. So, I took the chance and went to audition. I didn't expect anything what they wanted me to do, it was all by heart and feelings, and I played along so good because of my experience. The next day, I got a phone call saying they're hiring me and I was gladly to accept it. That's when I learned they were novelists and they're looking for gay actor." I chuckled.

"Huh…but, I don't get how this is funny to you."

"After working with them for a day, I didn't understand what movies or episode they were planning on. I told them I thought I was an actor; shouldn't we do this on a stage or something? They laughed and told me that I really audition to play several roles for them in free. Just until their books get published and a huge hit. Ms. Lee said that she will make sure five percent of the book would go to me directly."

Tucker scratched his head, "…I still don't get it."

"When I saw the sign again for audition, I read the whole thing and it was saying I wouldn't get paid until the book is a success." I smiled out of guilty in charge.

Tucker chuckled to understand where this was going, "So, you signed up without knowing the whole deal."

"Yup, pretty much it. I figured it was going to be that bad. After two months with Bradley, I nearly thought he was evil until Hope got him to act out the rough boyfriend. I liked it, but he's straight as usual."

"Like I am."

"You're different."

"I'm still straight."

My eyes rolled and started to cook my part. Tucker fiddled his fingers while I cooked and I sighed. I tossed him a sponge and a towel.

"Clean the table and set it up. I'll need help since you're here now."

Tucker shrugged and started to clean up the table to assist. It wasn't going to take long, but while the French toast were cooking up. I started to make something else for to put on and really get things going. Tucker finished up cleaning the table and started to get the plates and the rest of things we needed. In about a few minutes, I was done and set them both on our plates. I ended up putting a few more things onto our food and then, I set the special syrup down.

"All done, go ahead and eat." I offered.

Tucker stared at the new type of French toast and he knew I cooked this especially. In a way, it seems fancy for a French toast with strawberries and banana. I began to help myself and he would use his fork to make sure there wasn't any other vegetables or something of it.

"You need fruits in your diet, Tucker. I know you're meat obsess and all, but really, you'd die young if you constantly eat nothing but meat and junk." I shrugged.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Oh, great, you're like the tenth person telling me that!"

I giggled, "Of course, I paid attention to health class."

"…they didn't say anything about it in high school."

"College did."

"Damn, I never took one."

"Well, now you know."

"…I'm going to starve."

My head shook, "Nope, you'll eat better here. Plus, don't you think it looks good? Hm? A few of my customers sometimes like them…" And I immediately shut up.

Tucker eyed on me and then, back at his lunch. He cut up a small piece and took a bite of the food. He did the same reaction at my work with those chocolate pieces. He took another bite carefully and I ate at a good pace. He hummed to delicious French toast and enjoyed it more often. I took a hint this is now his favorite meal so far.

"Wow! I didn't expect this!" He chewed it off normally.

"I work at Café M and they do take their food seriously about how it's made."

"Mm! This is delicious, Danny. You can throw a good sleepover party or something."

"Funny, I didn't know we're girls."

He glared, "Haha, very funny. I did mention or something."

"At least it's edible, be thankful for that."

Tucker stopped and set his fork down before he could take another bite. I didn't know what was wrong this time, but I couldn't but be curious.

"What's wrong, Tucker?"

"…you didn't get to celebrate Thanksgiving or Christmas with us…" He mumbled.

I sighed, "To tell you the truth, I didn't end up spending alone on those days. I ended up going to my college's celebration to those who couldn't go home. I was planning on visiting you guys, but I felt you guys wouldn't let me leave or never let me out of your sight for one second."

"…Jazz said something about that possibilities, but she didn't give up on you." His hands were on his lap, "She wanted to celebrate your birthday too. She got you all the presents just for you."

I glimpsed at the food and then, back at Tucker.

"I forgot about my birthday. It always seems silly to celebrate it, but I moved on. I knew my age changed and all, but I let that escape me."

Tucker pouted, "You should have come home, Danny. Not just because you're a hero or you're missed, but the loneliness you're in."

I set the fork down and lifted one of my hands, I flickered my ectoplasm up, and he awed the sight of it. I looked into it, knowing the power I had, and that it never left me.

"Have you ever felt like you're so alone because you stand out so differently than the world?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No…but, I can get where this is going."

"Then you should know I feel like a freak sometimes. All I thought I was the only ones on this planet to have this power." The ectoplasm formed into some shape, "Until I discover Vlad and realize he's evil. I was always alone, every second of it, and wishing that Vlad could be a hero or at least not evil." I let the ectoplasm float in the middle, "Every day, I constantly have to lie, hide, and protect my half side. No matter what I do…no matter how much I try to explain my pure loneliness, it never leaves, Tucker. It's there and buried stuck for good." I sighed as my power disappeared, "My powers are something to exist. If I return, I'll be a hero again. I'll lie again, I'll hide, I'll be another me, and worse, I constantly have to deal with people's reaction when they want to know. Dash was right…no one is worth enough to know why or understand about me."

Tucker's depression really fit right to how I felt. His hands on the table, so lifeless to what he learns, and how my true life has given me.

"I guess I came here because I wanted to be normal, stop it all off, and remember I'm a human being too." I smiled a bit, "There were times you and Sam remind me, it helped a lot when you guys didn't know it." I picked up my fork again, "I don't hate home, I just need an escape." I pulled something out of my pocket and set it down in front of him, "Do whatever you want, but it would be nice if you didn't tell anyone where I am specifically or about the last name I did on purposely."

Tucker stared at his PDA and his internet connection devices. He looked at them, never touching them, and hearing what my words have revealed. Why bother fight? Telling the truth was reality and wake people up. A hero is a human being and all I ever want was to act like one.

I started to finish up my late lunch and cleaned up my mess. Then, I joined the couch and start to get the bed pulled out of the couch. I lifted the cover and tried to go under it for now. Why does it feel like the world was ending to me again? My ears noticed it's nothing but breathing between the both of us. Tucker didn't move at all and I stayed on the bed by facing by the window. My head ducked under the blanket and pretend none of this exists.

How long have I been on the bed for? Not long, but it felt like it. The water was running, the clinking and rushing sound bothered me a bit, and why did I get the feeling he's washing the dishes?

"Tucker…I'll deal them in the morning. Would you just stop?" I begged.

He sighed, but I wasn't sure what else to do. He didn't stop doing the dishes and it was getting annoying by the second.

"Stop doing the dishes, Tucker!" I muttered loudly.

It was my place, I take care of it, and no one else does! I whipped the blanket off and marched over to the kitchen. I turned off the faucets immediately and glared at Tucker. He shook his head and then, he smiled. What the hell does he think he was doing?

"Wipe off that smile, Tucker." My finger wagged at him.

"Nope." He brightened up his smile.

I growled, "Tucker…one second ago, I asked you to stop doing the dishes and now, you're smiling for no reasons!"

He hugged onto me and we fell onto the floor. Ugh! That hurts!

"I got my Danny back!" Tucker laughed out of silliness.

I tried to get him off of me, "Tucker! What is the meaning this?"

He held onto me tightly, "You never changed, Danny. You hate it when no one listens to you and you hated being alone."

In a way, Tucker can confuse me with his words, but this made sense to me this time. To this time, I stopped fighting and let him hug me like crazy. My eyes looked away and thought about it.

"Okay, I see you figured that part out. But, I don't see how this is making you any happier. I thought your PDA and your internet back makes you happy."

Tucker smirked, "They can't replace my best friend which is I'm luckier to have." He started to get off of me and helped me up, "But, a promise is a promise. Two weeks if you can prove me wrong that you're happy here or I'd drag you home."

I chuckled, "I guess you're right, I can't break a promise like that." I brushed myself off.

I glanced over at the clock and realized we still have time left of the day. I picked up his internet thing and tossed it to him.

"But, you're right. I do hate being alone and hate to be told." My eyes rolled, "So, set up your laptop and do a video chat."

Tucker blinked, "…a-are you sure?"

"They're going to know sooner or later." I shrugged, "But, I would love surprise everyone." I started to head into the kitchen for an orange juice, "So, are you going to do it?"

Tucker smiled, he knew I'd allow it now, and he hurried to get his bag. It's nice to see him happy again, but who knows how long this would last. Maybe what I had was long enough to be alone without them or let them think I escaped from a break up. The time moved on with me and there's nothing to change that. Tucker has hurried up onto the bed and turned onto his laptop and inserting the internet thing.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept my distance from the laptop so the surprise wouldn't be ruined and Tucker had to calm himself down a little. No matter what was happening, he was keeping his promise, and I could trust him for that. I took a few sip of my juice and sat down on the bed. Tucker waited for a few minutes and double checking on everyone being online or not.

"…just to be sure, you are letting me tell them I have found you and let them see you?"

I nodded, "Yes, Tucker. I may be stubborn, but I won't change my mind now."

Tucker sighed and started to connect the video chat with the rest of the Phantom Team. It's funny how I think of us all a team, but Valerie barely know and I can't tell her just yet. Maybe I don't want her to know anything of it.

"Tucker? Why are you calling me before dinner?" Sam voice and face appeared.

I kept myself from the distance, but Tucker had a poker face. It's quite an impression to see he gotten better in his acting.

"I just need to talk to everyone, okay, Sam?" He was simple about it.

"Fine, make it quick. I was going to order something before my parents ask me to join them again."

"Then order, I know Jazz and Vlad will want to do the same."

"…okay. I'll be right back." I could hear Sam moving herself away from her seat and doing something.

A ding appeared and Tucker shifted his eyes over to the right.

"Hey Jazz, I'm calling everyone up. Sam will be back too."

"Oh, okay. I was about to bring dinner since I have to get started again with college coming up semester."

Tucker nodded, "Okay, do it now. We're waiting for Vlad to join us-"

"-Which I am now here. Why are you calling at this time? Do you need something?" Vlad sounded annoyed.

Yup, Vlad never changed much has he?

"I have my reasons, Vlad. Would you relax? Not every call I make is going to be about needing something." Tucker shook his head.

I wanted to giggle, but ruining the surprises would spoil it all. I heard Sam's return by the sound of her chair moving down and put something down on her desk. Another background was paper being fixed up and everything and finally set it down.

"Okay, looks like everyone here now. I've got some news." Tucker announced.

I bet they're perking up their ears by now and I went invisible. I slid down next to him and he extended back his laptop a bit.

"Okay, what is it, Tucker?" Sam tapping her fingers which I heard.

"Yes, most of us have lives here." Vlad sarcastically mentioned.

"Vlad, you need to stop that or I will block you off with any communication with us." She warned.

His eyes rolled, "Fine. Anyway, continue Tucker."

Tucker nodded, "Well…" His voice dragged on.

I turned visible, "Hi guys."

They called out my name in happier tone.

"…I found him." Tucker smiled, "So, yeah. Is this important enough for everyone or should I end this video chat?"

I chuckled to Tucker's threat and everyone insisted he wouldn't do that, not after he found me all of a sudden, and I sighed. Damn, I forgot how annoying they're all are at some point.

"Guys! One at a time," I moaned, "I haven't exactly narrowed down crowd conversation with my hearing ability." I rubbed my ears off from pain.

They sighed and Tucker shook his head to that obvious.

"Oh! I'm going to tell mom and dad, Danny! They're going to be so happy!" She cheerfully screamed.

I didn't want that yet, "Uh...Jazz, not that I don't mind, but not right at this moment. I just want to see you guys first."

"Danny! Everyone misses you! Do you have any idea what your parents have been through?" Sam whined already.

I chuckled, "I can imagine, but I did mention I left to go to college and that I didn't want to be found." I pointed at Tucker, "I can't believe it took him this long to figure out how to find me."

Vlad didn't look happy for me to mention that part, "Really? What were we missing?"

Tucker whistled and I glared at him.

"You didn't tell them, did you?" I poked Tucker.

He sighed, "Fine, I will. Guys, when I was tracking him down…I had this unusual idea and found him by a new last name he changed to."

I eased up on glare and looked at the window to avoid their reaction, "Yeah…"

"…what last name did you use, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Masters."

"What? Are you absolutely insane?" Vlad snapped, "Are you trying to get many attention with my name, Daniel!"

My head snapped at Vlad, "…Insane, no. I used it because…I knew someone was going to find me somehow. I just didn't want to be found. People thought I was connected to you, but I told them it's just one of those common names. It's surprising to see people actually believe it's my real name when it's not."

Vlad shook his head, "Still, they would have figured it out eventually."

"Nope and they're still clueless."

"…people are this stupid in these days, aren't they?" Sam commented.

I chuckled, "Yeah and apparently, Tucker solved the mystery case."

"And he totally caught me to try calling you guys when I found him."

"What?" The girls shouted.

At to this point, it was drama all over again. High school, to be more like it.

"I developed a super hearing ability and he tried to test me on that. So, I took his phone and his internet away so I would have proved him how's my life style here is like and how happy I am."

"So, in another word…you shield us out and moved out?" Jazz tried to analyze it.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but seriously Jazz…I am not happy to hear you didn't continue your school after I left." I pouted, "I wanted you guys to live your own life and I learned mine the hard way."

I took a sip of my juice and they were pretty shock. Vlad, on the other hand, was pretty quiet about something. He kept watching me more than Tucker and something was up.

"What have you been doing since you left us, Danny?" Sam popped up the question.

I grinned, "I went to college here, got two part time jobs, and pretty much sing for the band each night. I guess they're going to have to play without me tonight."

Jazz didn't understand, "How were you able to work and still go to college?"

"I had almost a full scholarship here and they offered work study program. The rest is living my life at an apartment and it's pretty reasonable prices compared to the other apartment so I have no complaints about that."

"Wow…I never seen college offered that before to me."

I chuckled, "I guess it's because I went independent, my grades went up higher or I should say perfect, and I got involved a few clubs. It's no big deal," I shrugged.

"To me it is." Tucker pointed out, "You guys should have seen him sing last night."

They gawked at Tucker first, then looked at me. I blushed a bit and rolled my eyes about it.

"It's only a hobby until the band finds someone to replace me." I shrugged.

"Wow…there are things I never knew, little brother."

"Me either." Vlad agreed, "How many more surprises do you have for us, hm?"

I wanted to glare at Vlad and asked him what he was up to. What if my friends and my sister defend him? I had no choice but go on.

"He cooks too…well, fancy enough for me that is. He made this French toasts with fruits on them and they're good." Tucker bragged.

I poked his chest, "Quit showing me off, I don't like that."

"You cook, Danny?" Sam wondered.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I cook. I had to since I was on my own and eating the same food for two weeks was enough for me."

Sam smiled, "I couldn't have said it any better than that."

"I agreed, even at college and their food maybe alright. But, cooking for you is better."

"My thoughts exactly. One of my jobs involved cooking anyway, so I learned a few things like the French toasts, but it's not breakfast entirely."

"I agreed, especially when it is better to cook for you." Jazz joined along.

It was a while since I have seen them and missed them so much. I had to remind myself the plans I had.

"So, when did you find him Tucker?" Sam wondered

Tucker chuckled worriedly, "Yesterday."

"Wait, before or after the phone call yesterday?"

Tucker looked away, trying to avoid this moment, and I knew this might happen.

"He took my PDA and my internet away; he wouldn't give me a choice until now. Sam, but to answer your question. Before you called."

Sam widen her eyes, "What! Grrr! Danny!"

"Yeah?" I looked at her, smiling.

"Why didn't you let him tell me that he found you?"

It was like this all over again and not sure if they'd understand at all. I couldn't repeat everything I said.

"Listen, I told you guys that I didn't want to be found. Tucker have begged me to come home, told me how much you guys missed me, and tried to make me feel guilt of leaving home. I'm going to tell you guys this, I'm not abandoning my life here and I'm happy that way. I'm never coming back to Amity Park." I kept it simple.

They were upset to hear it otherwise.

"What did you hear on our conversation, Danny?" Sam wanted to know.

"I heard you were going to kick my butt when I get back home, missed me a lot, and then told Tucker to not let the sun drag him out early."

"You listened to our conversation! Tucker, did you have us on a speaker?" She snapped at him.

Tucker shook his head, "No." He pointed at me, "Ask him."

Sam looked over at me, "How the hell did you hear our conversation?" She started eating something.

"I have super hearing. I have been working on listening to quieter sound and focused a lot harder. When all of you guys shouted all at once, it hurts my ears and I haven't learned to focus on one person at a time."

"You pried into our conversation? Danny, that isn't like you!"

I glared, "Like I said, I didn't _want_ to be found." I crossed my arms, "And what are you eating, Sam?"

Sam finished up chewing and everyone didn't really feel comfortable to the reality I gave them.

"Vegetarian Chinese, why? You want some?" Sam's eyebrows raised up unevenly.

I chuckled, "No thanks, Sam. I already ate."

"Suit yourself." Sam shrugged and continued eating.

Silent it can be, no one wanted to talk about anything. It's hard enough that we all knew everything, but they don't know it all. Why does it seem like it's all poured on me. At the time, I tried to avoid looking at Vlad at all, but he's right here. I want to snap at him and say get out of here so the rest of us could talk. It's so weird to know he's there and we're all being ourselves somehow.

Jazz shifted her attention straight on me, "Danny, did Tucker tell you about Vlad?"

The mood shifted to change and everyone got all…serious about it. Why were they doing that? Tucker moved his head over to the opposite side of my direction.

"Um, that Vlad paid Tucker three thousands dollar a week to track me down, he's a hero in Amity Park, and he told you guys about my breakup with Dash." I shrugged, "Am I missing something?"

Sam jaw dropped, "Tucker! You didn't tell him yet!"

Tucker sighed, "I'll tell him after the video chat is over. It's too awkward to talk about it."

So I was missing something else and I had a feeling there were more to it. I'm so confused here and I'm out of the blank. Maybe leaving them behind was better off, but what would happen if Tucker didn't come in my apartment. What if I refused to let him enter into my life again? Could have I prevented it all happening? Every second of my choice becomes challenging and there's no escaping this now.

"Tucker, the longer he's doesn't know is going to be harder for us!" Jazz pointed out somewhat of the obvious.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's not the end of the world. Right, Vlad?"

Vlad nodded, he kept himself quiet about this, and something kept making me scream to find out.

"What did you do to Tucker, Danny?" Sam noticed.

I shrugged, "I guess everything I put him through. I took his PDA and the internet, took him to my work place, and a few shop. He already mentioned about the band which was last night and pretty much it."

"That would make sense, Tucker can never go without his technologies." Sam couldn't believe that.

Jazz agreed, "I guess that would be more natural to his own concern."

Tucker couldn't believe they're talking about him when he's right there. I was almost about to laugh with conversation. Tucker sniffed himself for some reason and got a bit unpleased.

"Ugh, now I need a shower. Do you mind, Danny?"

I shook my head, "You should have done that the other night, Tucker."

He started to hand me his laptop, "I thought I was going to bring you home. I didn't expect any of this, okay?"

I nodded and he went off to take a shower. He paused and turned over to me.

"Please give me privacy."

"As long I don't hear a phone calling, I'm good."

"You know my PDA is on the kitchen table."

My eyes rolled and he went off to the bathroom finally. I fixed my attention to the rest of the team.

"So, when is Tucker coming back home?" Sam asked.

"It's up to him, Sam." I shrugged, "He just won't bring me back home."

"Why-"

Someone called her name out and she sighed miserably.

"I have to go now. Will I see you tomorrow, Danny?" Sam looked over at me only.

I sighed, "I will. Probably after work hours."

"You promise, right? I'll be on by the same today as today." Sam never changed, so determine by her goal.

"I might come on after a couple of hours. As long Tucker is here, I promise, Sam. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay…if you're not here at all, I'm coming after you." She threatened with a fail.

My eyes rolled, "Only if you knew where I am."

She smirked, "I got all the clues I need, anyway. See you tomorrow." Sam started to click off the video chat.

This left me between Jazz and Vlad alone now. I had a feeling where this might go end up tonight with her, but Vlad was somewhat unpredictable.

"Is there anything we can do to bring you home, Danny?" Jazz bought up the question.

Great, "Nothing, Jazz. I can't leave here and I'm happy here."

"Little brother, you won't come home, we can't visit you, and your laptop is here. Why didn't you bring it with you so we could have stayed in touch?"

"I left my laptop behind so you guys could use it just in case you have any ghost problem or need to know something about it." I sighed, "I didn't want you guys in my plans."

Jazz frowned at me, "What kind of plans are you talking about?"

"That I would have gotten graduated from college or got a professional career, whichever comes first. Then, I would have visit Amity Park to see you guys again." Now the plans ruined thanks to the fact I'm found.

Jazz's lips started to quiver and Vlad didn't expect that happening at all. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Do you have any idea how worried she was about you, Daniel? All she wants is to know you're okay and a form of communication remain intact." Vlad pointed out.

I sighed, "I guess that part I can't deny," I beamed at Jazz, "Listen, I did buy something earlier today with Tucker and he was so buggy about it that I buy it. He doesn't know, but once he leaves. You guys will have my contact, happy now?"

Jazz wiped her tears with a soft smile, "Y-yeah, I miss you too much and mom and dad thought it was their fault. I-I told them it's not and that you might have left because of the break up."

I chuckled, "No, I didn't leave because of them nor is it anyone's fault."

At to some point, I wanted to see mom and dad again. See how they were doing alright and if they're still motivated for going after ghosts.

"Then, what's keeping you there?"

I eyed down at the keyboards, "When I'm here, I'm a human being."

Vlad's eyes jolted my way and Vlad understood that immediately. Jazz didn't at first, but I guess I could understand her a bit.

"You are human, Danny." She smiled, still confused about this.

My head shook, "I'm half ghost, Jazz. Every day at Amity Park, it's been nonstop being Danny Phantom and it keeps ruining everything. Over here, Phantom doesn't exist and I'm happy that way. I don't have to worry about my secret and no one has to know. I'm human here."

"You're unique, Danny, as much as Vlad is also. Both of you are one of the kind and there isn't anything wrong with that." She smiled, being positive about that.

To some point, I did feel special about my ghost half. It can be unique when the time allows me.

"Thanks." I waited a second and thought of something, "Jazz, do you think you can get mom and dad on? If they are awake at the moment, that is."

Jazz face lit up, "Oh, Danny! I'll get them in five minutes! Stay here, okay?"

I chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere, not when Vlad is on here and that Tucker is still here. I'm not going to vanish, Jazz."

"Good! Five minutes, I shouldn't take too long to get them here." She smiled.

Jazz got up and left her room. I noticed her room hasn't changed much other than so much paper works everywhere! Man, I'd be telling her to get organize or I'm throwing out all of the paper. She hated it when I'd find a way to get her clean up her part of the mess, but that hasn't happened in about six years and I'm amazed to see what a bratty kid I was then. I avoided looking at Vlad at all and listened for the return.

"I understand." The silence broke in by Vlad.

I jolted and shook my head at him, "Huh?"

"About being human being."

I nodded slowly, "Yeah…I had a feeling."

Vlad had a sad smile on him, "I could have helped you. Instead, you flew off in a ridiculous action without thinking it all through."

I sighed and shook my head. I can't believe he's telling me this now?

"So? I was upset that day and I wanted to escape." I crossed my arms.

Vlad shook his head, "You flew off because of the breakup, Daniel."

I glared, "No, I left because of my ghost half, Vlad. Dash was right, it wasn't worth telling anyone about."

"I can help you, you know?" Vlad kept bringing that up.

I disagreed, "No, Vlad. If you helped anyway, I would have been miserable and angry to be around you."

Vlad had that look where he could just do anything he can.

"I want to be and feel like a human being as much as you do, Daniel. Every day, wanting to be one and knowing the secret we both hold."

I scoffed, "Still, Vlad, whenever I'm around you. All I ever see is that you're evil and that alone would be harder."

Vlad annoyed, "True, but I would have at least tried to help. We could be free again and be human as much as we want." His head shook, "Daniel, do you have any idea what your friends and family have been through?"

I knew that personally and seeing how much they all missed me. Just from the start I left and imagining it all. Vlad didn't need to ask me that twice and I was aware of that much to myself.

"I do." My eyes shut for a few seconds, "I want to be normal, leave all that hero stuff behind, stop lying for a change, and do everything to sacrifice for my powers. All I ever did for my ghost is lie, protect, hide, and given up things I should have been doing like any other teenagers. I wanted to make it up and make it right. When I came here, I'm happy."

"So, you are saying that Danny Phantom was ruining Danny Fenton life? That this you are only trying to be human as much as possible?" Vlad met up my eyes, "What I am trying to say is that I-"

Someone entered into Jazz's room and Vlad left immediately before they could see him. In a way, he left me alone to the last people who would be joining me now. Someone rushed up to the computer in such a happy moment.

"Oh, Danny! Sweetie! I miss you so much!" Mom started to kneel down to see me.

Dad hurried up to join mom and squatted down, "Son! I miss ya, Danny-O!"

I chuckled, "Hi mom, dad. I miss you guys too." It was nice to see them again.

In a way, I knew Jazz was in her room and hearing all of this.

"Where are you, Danny sweetie?" She wept in joy, "I want to hug you in my arms."

I blushed, "I do too, mom. It's a big far; mom and I don't want you to be spending all your money just to see me."

Dad shook his head, "Nonsense, Danny! We care about you and Jazzy-pants before anything else!"

"Yeah, sweetie. Let us see you and hug you again."

Damn, I can't push it off and reveal my current location. It would really mess up on how I was so used to this place. To point it off, Jazz would be listening on every word I say.

"I know and I promise to visit you guys soon. I have college to focus on and Tucker just found me recently."

"Tucker? Your best friend?" Dad checked in.

I nodded, "Yeah, he found me and told me how you guys missed me so much."

"Wow, I didn't think of Tucker would be good at finding you after all this time. I guess he's the only ones who can find you."

I chuckled at the old memory where Tucker spent almost two hours to actually find me at home. It's true and he would have a major fit on how I always win the game. Maybe my gene was being invisible all this time in my life and I never knew before until I got my ghost powers. Funny, how my entire life turned around for that with all of the disadvantages and advantages of being invisible.

"Yeah," I started to yawn, "I guess he misses me so much he'd do whatever it takes."

Mom nodded, "Now, tell us where you are and we can come and hug you with everything we have."

"Guys, I'll visit you, okay? My place isn't neat up or set up for the entire family to stay for a few days." I shrugged, "I promise, okay?"

"Oh, okay, Danny. Please visit us very soon, dear."

"Yeah, son, I need to show you more ghosts equipment you're always into!"

I smiled and nodded to hear from dad. He never changed when it comes to love his obsession for ghosts. No matter what, it was something he was proud to talk about. I wouldn't have it another way. They were yawning their heads off now and I did the same as well. It's contagious, through the video chat!

"I'll let you guys sleep in," I waved, "Jazz will let you know if I'm on tomorrow, if my job doesn't keep me busy that is." I chuckled embarrassed to that something does keep me busy.

"You're right, sweetie. Good night and I love you very much." Mom added on.

I nodded, "I love you very much too, mom and dad!"

Dad winked at me, "You know it, son!"

They both waved and left Jazz's room. She came up, smirking right at me, and crap, I'm trapped now.

"Now, you can't break that promise, little brother. Please visit us?" She begged.

My eyes rolled to her childish act, "Fine, I'll see what I can do. Not this month or next month, class will be busy and the jobs I already signed ahead to take up. So, maybe March."

She huffed, "If it means you're visiting home, then it's better than nothing."

My finger wagged at her, "If only you go to college too, Jasmine." That was scary serious.

Jazz bounced her head back, "Wh-what?"

I glared, "I am not happy to see my big sister holding off her college up until now! Are you really giving up on all of that just to make sure I'm home or something?"

Jazz sighed and looked at something, but I didn't understand at first why. She just did that and alone, college talk with her was unusual. Dash was the one I talked about college with and how serious we came down to be. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have seen all of the colleges in our country and learn the better advantages we could get. It's amazing to see places and I found my calling.

"You come and visit us in Easter vacation. Then, I will go back in a couple of weeks."

I nodded, "Deal. However, one word about moving back home and the visit is cut short."

Jazz smirked, "From me only?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just can't go on hearing it all from Sam, mom, dad, Tucker, and probably Vlad…I don't know."

She sighed, "You'll understand when you know about Vlad."

I blinked, "Then, tell me?" I leaned back on the couch bed thingy.

She shook her head, "Sorry, Tucker has to tell you that." She shyly smiled at me.

I groaned, "You are stubborn too, just like my ex-boyfriends!"

"…you dated a lot?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Wow, college and jobs must change you a lot, little brother."

I chuckled, "They did a good job on me. I feel normal, you know?"

She shrugged, "What normal means to you, Danny?"

I blinked, "Hm, I guess anything that doesn't involve ghost, hero, and secrets."

Jazz smiled to hear that, but in a way. She knew what I meant. Jazz and I grew up about ghosts in our entire lives; we grew up on my hero life, and having secrets behind our parents back. It was something else, but there's no argument here.

"Yeah, you're right little brother. I might want the same life too, but less of your example you're doing." Jazz smiled.

I smirked, "Oh? I'm doing a bad example for my own sister? I thought you're supposed to be the big sister here? Being a role model and everything."

Jazz laughed, "No one is perfect, we're unique, special, different, or anything beyond perfect." She yawned.

Her eyes looked so droopy and worn out. I knew it was late in her time, but keeping her up any longer would be wrong.

"Jazz?"

She glanced up, "Yeah?"

"Go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." I smiled.

She nodded, "Alright, if that what you want." She rubbed her eyes, "By the way, I am going back to college now. Turns out, I never really cared for Harvard."

I blinked, "Really?" Could it be that my leave changes her decision a good thing? "Where are you attending to now?"

She smiled, "Amity Park University."

I blinked, "Damn! I would have never thought of that place!" I chuckled, "So, you're living right at home, then?"

She nodded, "Yes, since someone has to deal with here."

My eyes rolled, "Vlad?"

"Nope," She shook her head, "Our parents and the ghosts." She shrugged and wave, "Night, little brother." She waved happily to know I'm alright now.

I waved and Jazz left the video chat. During the mouse being moved by my finger, someone popped up on my screen and I groaned.

"I thought you left for real, Vlad?" I had to get a little annoyed in this part.

He chuckled, "I was here, and your parents just couldn't see me. Jazz had her rules set on me if I wanted to keep in touch with her and your friends about everything."

I muttered, "No wondered." I sighed, "You know, I was going to leave the chat, but you ruined that you know?"

He smiled out of his amusement, "You say that it's a bad thing when I show up."

I scoffed, "That's because you're evil?"

He shook his head, "So? Even if I am, would you still come to me if I wasn't?"

Were we back on the old conversation about Vlad trying to help me.

"Look, I left Danny Phantom behind to move on, alright? Let it go and there's nothing you could do. I'm sorry if I took my frustration on you that day and oh, gee, thanks for saving Dash's life." I mocked it all.

His mood didn't change, "How sweet of you to remember." He shook his head, "I wasn't going to ask you to say that to me. However, I was going to say originally is that I can still give you a better life than this, Daniel. Would you let me help you to be free again? To be a human being?"

Did Vlad offered to help me for all of that? In a way, I didn't buy his little scheme no matter what and my arms crossed up to let him know I wasn't going to believe him now.

"No! Would you stop asking me that?"

"Daniel, wait-"

I shut off the chat, the internet, and the rest of the laptop. I didn't want him to continue talking to me and make me furious than I was ever today! Once the laptop finally shut down, I slapped it down and I huffed it all away. Tucker came out slowly, fixing up his soft hair, and wondered about something with me.

"You alright, Danny?"

I muttered about Vlad and how insane tonight was. Tucker poked my shoulder a few times and finally, I woke up to his attention.

"Huh? Oh, hey Tucker."

Tucker's forehead scrunched up, "I'm worried about you, Danny. You look like a ghost really kicked your butt on the bad day."

I chuckled to let loose of that and reminded myself I am home here. Nowhere else and nothing can change that.

"Sorry." I rubbed in the back of my head, "Vlad is someone who I will never get over with."

Tucker blinked, "Wait, what?"

I looked up at him, "Are you that clueless, Tucker?"

Tucker sat down on the bed and faces me in the front. I set the laptop on the side and sighed too many confusion.

"What do you mean, Danny? Vlad is someone you'd never get over with?" Tucker folded his hands.

I bit my lips, "It's probably stupid now, but…I'm not in a good mood to talk about it."

Tucker dropped his eyes down to see that my way of talking things hasn't been easier for anyone. I handed Tucker his laptop back and crawled over to my side of the bed. Tucker set his laptop on the floor and came up more on the bed.

"Is there anything you want to talk about, Danny?"

I chuckled, "Yeah…why don't you love me back?"

He groaned, "Dude, for the last time. I'm straight!" He lies down on the bed.

I turned and faced the ceiling, "I think…I actually made a real promise with my parents today."

Tucker looked over at me, "Huh?"

The ceiling always caught my interests with the pattern and how it comes to create either pictures or words every time I look up. It's never the same, but it's fun to use my imagination in this one. It's something children get into and daydream their mind to something happier and safe.

Something changed. I could sense it, but what was it? His eyes stared at me and I had no clue what.

"Danny? Why are you shaking?" Tucker asked.

I blinked, "I-I'm sh-shaki-ing?"

Tucker bewildered was something else, "Are you cold?"

I sat back up and noticed how cold I became. No…not this again! I hurried over to the bathroom and got my pajamas top. I put it on, but it became worse than I thought. When the last time was I hugging someone? Right…a week ago. Tucker followed me into the bathroom to find me adding another clothes on.

"You alright, Danny?"

My head shook and hugged myself, "I-I ne-ed someon-one to h-h-hug me fo-for the ni-night."

Tucker blinked, "What? A hug?"

The shiver worsens, "Y-y-yes. I-if I-I don-t, m-my-my powe-rs ar-are going t-to free-freeze u-p lik-like when-when Under-gr-growth to-took ov-over."

Tucker sighed and came over to me by hugging me. His warm body felt drawn in and giving into his arms. It was so relaxing and my core regains its normal self. Thankfully, he was here and saved my life on this part. My power did act out of hand, but I didn't understand why or how this happened. I started to snuggle up with him and feeling his good warm body.

"When did this happened, Danny?"

"About a half a month since I left Amity Park, a friend thought I needed a hug and saved my life. I learned that I would have to find someone to hug me and won't mind. He became my boyfriend and allowed to hug me as much I wanted it, even if we fought. Then, he broke up with me and I had to find someone new to date. Every week, I needed to hug someone at least once. If I didn't, it becomes worse and they would burst out like my ghost scent."

Tucker being silent made it difficult and he dragged me over to the bed. We lay down and I snuggled up on him to relax and know he won't walk out. He found himself some comfort with me snuggling up.

"Danny, that's dangerous. What if no one hugs you?"

A low chuckled slip out of me, "I would have called one of you guys, come to me, and wait until you hug me."

"…what if you froze up and die?"

My head shook, "No. My powers only burst out, freeze up the room, and I can't die. It can't kill me, only make it difficult for me. So far, hugging someone when I really need it hasn't failed me at all."

Tucker scoffed, "You are sometimes stupid, Danny."

I glared and pulled his pajamas top closer, "Don't ever call me stupid, got it?"

Tucker looked paler and didn't expect me to become so violent about it. He nodded.

"I'm worried about you, Danny. If I leave you here alone, how can I know you'll be fine when your powers won't quit? You can't use hug for an excuse every time and there has to be a reason why. Maybe something back at home you're missing useful to your ghost side."

My eyes rolled, "I changed a lot at home, I changed a lot here. The only big difference is that I'm not fighting ghost or transforming like I'm used to."

Tucker nodded, "I see. So, maybe you just need to be Danny Phantom for a while. When was the last time you went ghost?"

I thought back and wondered for a while. When was the last time I was Phantom?

"Last year, I went out for flying since I was celebrating my passing exams."

"Huh," His fingers on his chin, "Did you notice any changes after becoming ghost?"

I blinked, "Yeah, my core didn't make me freeze up for about three weeks."

He smirked, "Then, would you go ghost when I leave? Promise me you'll use them as much as you can?"

I groaned. I purposely only use my ghost form for one reason alone. If I wanted to fly again in the sky, to prevent any low energy for my human half.

"Tucker, I don't know. I hardly use it since there's no ghost in this town. Everyone would notice me."

"Then, fly at night."

"…I'll try and see what I can do." I shrugged.

Tucker chuckle, "I better see you use it more before I go home. By the way, do you know a place that has bedroom curtain?"

I blinked, "Yes, why?"

"I have my reasons."

My eyes rolled and rest my head on his chest. Damn, he's soft and I enjoyed it every moment of it.

"Night, Tuck." I announced.

"Are you going to get off of me before you fall asleep?"

"Nope, you're warm."

He chuckled, "Says from a cold ghost."

My eyes closed up, "Half ghost."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Says from a cold half ghost." He laughed.

I felt his hand behind my shoulder and became soothing for the night. I liked this and couldn't believe it's my own best friend saving my life now. How long have he done this before? Before I drifted to sleep, he kissed me on my head and getting the feeling he loved me back. It was nice to see that and happier.

"I love you, Tucker." I whispered.

"Straight, dammit." He whispered.

I smirked to hear that, but he's in denial. If it meant he's blind, I'll wake him up and make it fun for him living here. Make it all worth it and he will want to stay. A plan is a plan to begin with. So far, little pieces are moving along to the right place. His soft snoring visited and he was asleep by then. My legs moved up to get warmer from him and there wasn't a chance to end the hug tonight.

During in the middle of his sleep, he was complete out and I somehow woke up.

I whispered, "I love you, Tucker."

He muttered and whispered, "Love you too, Danny." He was completely unaware of it.

I smirked; his subconscious revealed his feelings and knowing he can sleep talk.

"Tell me why you won't be my boyfriend?"

He hummed, "Scared to lose you again."

I smiled, "You won't lose me. Best friend or boyfriend, you will never lose me." I whispered, "Let me love you better than everyone else. You know my secret, there's nothing I can hide from you."

"Still, one stands out and I won't win."

I blinked. What did he mean by that?

"What?"

"Someone loves you more than I can. I can't beat his love for you." Tucker muttered.

Who the hell was he talking about? Was there someone who can love me back more than Tucker? I highly doubt it, but it's getting some nerves. I dropped the sleep talk conversation and focused back to sleep.

_Someone _loves me? Who the hell was this person? Maybe Tucker didn't want to stand in the way, but it can't be Sam. Sam used to crush on me, but moved on due to the fact I was dating Dash. I was so serious about him, but that all disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think of this so far? I am curious about my readers' thoughts and reaction! I'd be happy to hear everything on your thoughts about this. :D<strong>

**I know my grammar has to be horrible in this, I don't get how you guys are even surviving this! You are guys are so awesome, I just want to come up and hug you for being kind. Seriously, I know I have past tense and present tense mixed up a lot. That and the sentences are choppy.  
>If there is something you are so confused about, let me know. I'll try to explain. :)<strong>

**Have a good day! **


	8. Chapter 8

There wasn't rushing today, but I had some plans tonight. There wasn't a need to get up early and I let Tucker sleep through a bit. I was able to snuggle up with him and haven't felt this warm for so long.

It's nice to sleep in and enjoy my break for the day a bit. A slow moment going on and I hated to get off like this.

"Where are you going?" I muttered.

"Damn, I thought you're a deep sleeper?"

I chuckled and removed myself off of him, "Used to. When you get into this kind of routine, it's normal to get into a light sleep stage. Especially, when the sun is going to keep me awake."

He chuckled, "I agreed." He stretched and yawned to completely wake up.

I did the same, "Well, looks like today is grocery shopping and then, work after that. You're up for it, Tuck?"

He moaned, "Ugh, I hate food shopping!"

My eyes rolled, "And someday, you will do the same too." I got off the bed, "Oh, thanks for letting me warm up by you. I believe I'm set for another week."

Tucker dropped his arms, "So, that means it got shorter, Danny?"

I blinked, "It's winter, Tucker. Of course it's going to be shorter. By summer time, I end up having less worry when it's every three weeks."

Tucker clicked his tongue, "Maybe I shouldn't leave you here."

My head shook and started to head over the kitchen for food.

"It's up to you, Tucker, but that will mean if you stay here. You will need a job and pay your part of the rent." I gathered the cereal and the bowl.

He followed me up, "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look kidding to you?" I set the bowl down.

Tucker shook his head and helped himself for a bowl.

"No. Even if I did that, what about my college?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Ask Vlad to help you out?"

Tucker stared at me, "He will be asking me why I am changing college."

I huffed, "I bet, just tell him that you are determining to get me back. Even if it's going to be a month or two. I know he wants me back home too, but I'm not going to let him."

Tucker impressed, "Good idea."

"You did act very well last night with a straight face."

"Yeah," He sat down.

I leaned in and kissed him again. Tucker fell off his chair to get away from the kiss and he groaned in pain. I hurried over to him and shook my head.

"Tuck, you shouldn't have done that." I helped him up.

Once he was up, he whipped himself away from me, "You need to stop kissing me. It's creeping me out!"

I sighed, "Why won't you love me back, Tucker?" I wanted to hug him.

He kept his distance from me, "Are you that blind? I'm straight, I always will and always be."

My head shook, "No, you aren't. I saw the way you smile at me, Tucker. When you first saw me, you had the same look that Dash and all the boyfriends I had." I finally got him into my arms, "The way you carry your bag, you are more down to earth and loving. Normal guys would have backpack, you changed that." I lifted his hand up higher.

Tucker tried to fight his arm down, "I'm normal, Danny! I smiled because I was happy to see you again! My bag just matched my outfit!" He moaned, "Wh-what are you doing!"

I chuckled, "Relax, I learned a trick." I held up his hand higher and licked his elbow slowly and softly, "Tell me, do you feel better?"

Tucker flustered a few time, tried to hassle his way out, and I wouldn't let him. My other arm held him onto me, my tongue enjoyed helping him heal, and the cooling down made him calmer. Once he stopped, I made sure his bruises disappeared first. I let go of his hand and he didn't fight now. My arm hugged him and the other arm grabbed his other. I did the same and he moaned for it. Was he this afraid I'd come and love him or that person really got him scared?

Once I finished healing him, all I did was hug him and made him feel comfortable about all of this. My chin landed on his shoulder and he was completely out of it. My lips met his bare neck, giving him the chill down the spine, and loving him more.

"Da-danny, no-no, please. Don't do this to me." His hands tried to get my arms off of him.

I wasn't pleased and kept kissing his neck, "Don't let anyone stand in your way." I whispered, "Come on, you can't tell me you don't love me?"

He tried to breathe, "Wh-what if he can love you back more than I can?"

"Let him find someone new. I know I have, I'm always finding someone new. This time, I want you to love." My heavy breathes next his ear.

He shivered more, knowing my cold breath gives him a good thrill of this feeling, and I didn't want to let him go. His hands were gripped onto me and shaking it up. I stopped and warmed up by him. All it all is smooth and careful with someone I care about the most.

"I-I'm hungry." He shuttered.

I nodded, "Okay, I'll let you eat." I was about to let my arms off, but he stopped me.

"Stay." He asked, enough for me to hear him.

I let him hold onto me, "Okay," I smiled.

Maybe having him stay here would be better, he would make it easier on me, and stay here for good.

"Danny…are you sure?" He stared right at the floor.

"I'm sure."

"…don't tell anyone."

I smiled, "Not until you are ready, Tuck. If you didn't notice, I left the kiss part out last night because I knew you'd deny it all over and over." I kissed his neck.

"Thanks for sparing me the trouble."

I was already enjoying our moment, "Hey, you know I'll be the one to save you."

"If you tell me to jump off the building?"

"And I'll catch you no matter what." I cuddled up with him more, "So…tell me, will you love me?"

Tucker blushed and feeling so good about this.

"…yes." He whispered.

My fingers brushed his face, "Come on, if we get breakfast over with and food bought. We can start dating before I need to start working."

Tucker blinked, "Damn, you're fast with plans."

My eyes rolled, "No, it's call routine, not plans. If it's plans, I would have done things differently and have it all head out before anything could interfere to my own enjoyment." I shrugged, "Now, are you hungry, Tuck?"

He nodded and I stopped cuddling him up. He did let me go which helped a bit and I gathered some cereal. The cereal ended up on the table and Tucker opened it up while I retrieved the bowl for him. I set them down for him and he helped himself. We sat down and enjoyed our breakfast. I adored him and he kept blushing which made me even more attracted to him.

"Cute," I giggled.

He almost choked, "Uh…thanks?"

"You're welcome, Tuck." My foot moved on his legs.

Tucker couldn't believe how flirting I could be, but he allowed me to love him now. To convince him to stay here, live with me, and everything would be perfect. I wouldn't have to worry about anything and if I love him more than anything, I could propose to him. He knows my secret, he understands how I have been living my life here, and other things. We have known each other for so long, there's absolutely nothing to hide, and I was happy about that.

Breakfast was finished and cleaning up the mess. He was glad to help and I grabbed in front of me. I held his hands and wash the dishes with him. He blushed and smiled down. My chin relaxed on his shoulder and nothing could ruin this.

"Am-am I supposed to kiss you now?" Tucker asked, so nervous about it all.

I hushed him a few times, "Shh, whenever you're ready and comfortable. I'll go fast or slow or any pace you want me to be. I'm not disappearing from you, I love you too much." I smiled a bit.

"…er, okay." He intertwined our fingers, "I-is this okay? I heard it's fun to do."

I nodded, "Yeah, whatever suits you comfortably." I kissed his neck and his goose bumps raised up.

We finally got the dishes done and dried off our hands. I lured him over to the bathroom and Tucker blushed.

"Uh, dude…what are we doing now?"

I chuckled, "I'm taking a shower, you can get dress and talk to me while I wash up."

Tucker blinked, "Oh, let me get my ba-"

"-Nah, uh. You're dressing in my clothes."

He blushed deeply, "What?"

I chuckled, "I'm kidding."

"Good, it would be really weird."

I nodded and took my top off and Tucker looked away. He started to grab his toothbrush and cleans his mouth. He really avoided looking at me and I stayed in my boxer until I hopped into the shower. I moved the curtain and then I took off the boxer and dropped it on the floor.

"So…uh, how many guys have you dated, Danny?" I could hear him spitting some toothpaste foam.

I turned on the shower to begin, "A lot, but I'm not telling you how many."

He scoffed, "Why not? I'm not a jealous person."

I smirked, "You are, Tucker. You didn't even like it when Bradley kissed me like that yesterday."

"I thought he was abusing you! Like you guys got in a fight or something!"

I laughed and started washing my hair, "Ooh, hehe, nah. We were acting, but when you came up and told him to not touch you. You were jealous, trust me. I know you were." I hummed.

"And what proof do you have?"

"…Hope and Ms. Lee are my proof."

"Er…fine, since I don't have much to defend for that." He was quiet for a few seconds, "Did you and Bradley dated before?"

I paused…did he just ask me that? My head shook and rinsed out the shampoo.

"Uh, no. If I did, I think he would normally be scary to date him." I washed my body next, "Beside, I already told you that he's straight."

"Hey, he could be gay too."

I chuckled, "Trust me, I tried and so far, there are times he actually mention a girlfriend once. So, I can take a hint he's completely straight."

"Then, what makes me any different?"

I stopped washing myself and thought about that.

"Well, one thing for sure. You're the cute one, your smile says it all for 'I'm all open arms', and you dress like one. Bradley…if he was, he'd be one of those tough shell, handsome, and I'm in charge boyfriend." I chuckled, "I like it when some people think they're in charge."

It got all quiet now, but why now? I started to get back onto finishing up cleaning and stuff, my hands reached out to the shelves and turned off the shower. I started to get dry up quickly and wondered when he would say something.

"I know you already answered this, but are you really sure about dating me?"

Was Tucker this worried about the relationship? First off, I hurried up to dry up, grab my boxer, and started to come out while drying my hair. I had to give him an odd look and haven't really got a clue about it why he's acting like this. I got closer to him and he leaned against the door. One of my hands landed on his chest and I kept my face straight.

"Did someone threaten you about dating me, Tucker? Because earlier, you were fine about it when I said I'm sure and I'm not trading you in for anyone, alright? Now, who is this person that is obsessed with me? I know it's not Sam."

He tensed up, "Wh-what makes you say that?"

I glared, "In your sleep, your subconscious talked to me. You loved me, but you also mention about someone is better than you. I'm already at my mind to find out who this guy is and it seems to me that he threatens you that if you date me or get in a way, you'd get hurt or something like it."

He gasped, "I talked to you in my sleep? No wondered mom always knows about my grades!"

My eyes rolled and couldn't believe he's avoiding this question alone.

"Tucker, who is this guy? Why is he trying to claim my love when he hasn't dated me at least once?"

Tucker moaned very quietly, "He-he didn't threaten me, Danny. I can see it in his eyes and I would feel guilty of doing that alone." He tried to leave.

I grabbed both of his wrists and pinned him down to the door, "Tucker, he should learn to wait if I am single."

Tucker tried to get out of my grip, but I refused. Each time, he would try to throw a harder fit about this and my strength would increase to keep him here.

"Dammit, Tucker!" I finally got him to stop and huffed to breathe, "Hear me out, I will love you only here and wait to see where we take off. You're here for two weeks, by the end of your time here…you have some choices, you can go home and be single again. You can stay here and be mine forever. Or, you find a way to bring me home and still date me. I'll give you some time to think about it up until then."

His eyes filled with some sort of emotions I was unaware of, but at the same time, I recognize it. What was he feeling now? I let go of his wrists and hugged him. Tucker didn't have to say anything right now, all I wanted was to keep him here, and let him feel free too. I pulled back and brushed his cheek. Then, I kissed him next to his lips with a smile.

"Why do you make them seem so easy?" He asked, so terrified.

I caress his face, "It's because I'm not the type of person who wants other to fall or drown." I kissed his forehead, "I promise you that."

Tucker nodded and I went to grab a fresh pair of clothes for the day. He waited until I got my shirt and pants back on and I joined up with him to hold his hand.

"We got some serious shopping and dating to do," I lighten up.

He nodded and we went to get our boots or sneakers on our feet. We left the apartment locked up and walked in holding hands. His head rest on my arm and I smiled. He was comfortable now, but I guess it's because no one in town knows who we really are. My head rest on his' and felt nice for a change. It was going to be a while to get to the grocery store and it wasn't really that far. I didn't mind that at all and people would be so busy on the weekend for food. So, in a way, I shop on the days that aren't busy and saved several the troubles for myself.

"So, what do you normally do in grocery shopping, Danny?"

I chuckled, "I have to go through the basic to daily food and then, double check I have everything I'd need to make for the week. After that, I would be paying for the food."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"That isn't the worse part yet, Tucker. You'll see soon enough."

"There's more?"

I chuckled and enjoyed his silly reaction. No matter what I did, I found myself into this, and our hands swung a while. I loved that and felt like the happiest man on earth with him. I really hope he chose to stay and love me back all he wants.

We finally got to the store and took a cart. Tucker already had his eyes set on the meat and my head shook. He thought I was being unfair.

"Awe, come on! You're not going to be like Sam, are you?"

I chuckled, "One thing I checked, I'm not a vegetarian. Secondly, I have my reasons and you'll see."

We took the cart and started to deal with the basic stuff. I saw the price and kept track every time. Tucker noticed how careful I was making sure I meet the right budget. I had to check a few things and he really didn't think of it before. The food companies were new to him especially each placed had different companies selling their product for many reasons. This took us about an hour to shop for the food we needed to last for a week and planned some ahead of us to make. Tucker really looked forward to my cooking this week and he rarely let go of my hand when walking around.

We came up to the line and I was double checking on all of the food and remembering the prices we needed to pay.

"So, that's about…seventy dollars." I summed up.

Tucker dropped his jaw, "What? All this for food?"

I chuckled, "Well, for a family is normally between two hundred dollars or more each week. The bigger the family is, the more money to shop for food. I would normally end up spending fifty dollars, but since you're here. That adds up more money." I shrugged.

"Wow…so, it makes a big difference?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I thought I would be spending like twenty dollars, but I was way wrong and didn't see it coming. So, I came prepared next time to shop and be aware of my budget. Coupons and sales are often useful too."

I noticed we're entering into the line to get the food checked out and cashed in. We started to put the food on the counter.

"Ooh, well, let me pay for my half then."

My head shook, "Nah, I'm covered. I know I already got paid today by my jobs. You're good."

"Dude, are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah, let it be my treat." I smiled.

He shrugged, "Okay."

We finally got to the cashier and waited for everything to be totaled up with the food. Tucker gathered the bag of grocery food in his hands up to four and I paid the food with coupons as well. It saved me about four dollars and I was glad to see that. I grabbed the rest of the bags which is five of them. We walked out of the store and headed to the apartment.

"You need a car, Danny."

My eyes rolled, "Uh, no. I prefer flying or walking. I do have an umbrella, but I'd just fly home to avoid being wet."

"Hm, not even a scooter?"

My head shook, "Nope and we're way too old for those thing anyway."

"What can we do for traveling?"

"Tucker, what are you up to?"

He chuckled, "I haven't heard that in a long time, but I don't know. I thought having a car would be nice."

"Well, I did think about that at first. But, they would be required to have an insurance and they will wiped away all of my money I'd need. I don't bother with something I don't need when I'm capable of my powers. They don't even need insurances and saved me a lot of money."

"What about health insurance?"

"I don't need them; I heal and rarely get sick."

"Okay, what about life insurance?"

"I'm half dead, Tucker. I doubt I have to worry about life insurance at all."

Tucker shook his head, "So, no insurance?"

"Just home insurance and it's already included the bills."

"Wow…so, you have more money on you?"

I scoffed and laughed, "I wish!"

"How much more money do you need?"

"Hm…" My head debated, "About a thousand dollar extra, but I can't argue what I have."

We finally got to the apartment and entered in to put all the food away. I locked up the door and Tucker glanced at something nearby the bathroom. He sets the bags down and headed over to the location. I glanced over at him and wondered what's with him.

"Tucker?"

Tucker turned to me, "You had this duffle bag all this time?" He pointed.

I looked over and saw, "Oh, yeah, I have too. Just in case I need to travel or something. That thing filled up good with my clothes and I used it a lot."

Tucker smiled, "Do you remember who got you that?"

I blinked and looked over at the bag. I could remember opening the present and said someone's name in particular.

"Yeah, you bought me that for my birthday. I loved you for that because it's my favorite reminder to be an astronaut, all before I became a ghost." I smiled.

He's happier, "You saved it all those years? I thought it was rarely used."

My head shook, "I wanted to keep it in safe shape, reminding myself that I got an awesome friend and that he believes me that I can be an astronaut. I wanted to save it for the right time to use it, but I was afraid it would rip. Until the day I left, I took and thought today would be better than nothing."

Tucker came up and hugged me, my hands landed on his waists comfortably, and loving him back was worth it. He planted a kiss on me and I blushed to see he's gotten so used to it.

"Not a word to anyone, got it?" Tucker whispered.

I nodded, "Anything, Tuck." It was being in loved all over again, better this time, and no stress to worry over about.

"I'm thinking about it…"

I covered his mouth, "Don't decide yet, Tucker. Please give it two weeks to think about it." I smiled and removed my hand off his mouth.

He sighed, "I wasn't talking about that, but you really think I'd decide that now?"

I chuckled, "You'd never know. People can think quickly about it and not really think about it."

Tucker rolled his eyes at me to my reasons why.

"I was talking about last night, you were…upset about Vlad and you don't have a single clue what you don't know about him."

I blinked and shook my head. No, I didn't feel like talking about Vlad in this state of time and it's already upsetting me. I removed myself away from him and started to put the food away like most people do.

"Can we talk about him later?" I asked.

Tucker joined in to help, "You still think he's evil?"

"…I'm not sure about anything right now, Tucker."

We made sure some of the food had a place to go in the refrigerator or in the cupboards. It's nice to have a good size kitchen if it's for one or two people that is. There was something else bothering me.

"…I made a promise last night."

Tucker looked over at me while putting the pizza in the freezer section, "Huh? What kind of promise?"

"To mom and dad, that I'd visit them soon."

He smiled, "They do miss you a lot and they'll do anything just to be with you again."

I sighed, "That's what I was afraid of. They wanted to come here, but I tried to convince about the money and all. They didn't budge."

Tucker laughed, "Never underestimate your parents, they are kind of rich in a way, but they do it for you guys first."

I chuckled, "Only if we were rich as Sam, I would have total privacy and block off through anyone who wants me. I'd have my own separate bank and making sure I have enough money, then I would be able to have a job, and everything."

We laughed at those silly things and joined back on the bed for a short break.

"Do we really have to date as of now?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, but being here is fine. Seeing that shopping took us almost over an hour, that took up a lot of our time and I have to work in an hour. It wouldn't leave me enough time to be with you alone." My hands on his'.

He blushed, "So, we're dating on the bed?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I'll make it up for you if you want?"

"How?"

"Tomorrow, I'll take you to a museum, it's pretty amazing there."

"…nothing involved your interests, is it?"

"No, Tucker, but it's amazing I can tell you that."

I got up from the bed and floated up to the high shelf. I grabbed the bag and a large book. I floated back to the bed and Tucker shifted his head awkwardly.

"Well…since everyone wants to know how I have been doing and wants to reach me." I started to pull a box out of the bag, "I need to start now before everyone wants to find me here. I'm not letting that happening." My eyes rolled, "So, you're going to help me out here."

Tucker blinked until he saw the box and what it said. He grinned and got that entire nerdy look about it. I handed it to him and let him do the rest of this part.

"You're the expert, set it up." I challenged him.

He nodded, "Oh, yeah!"

He gets the itouch out of the box and did quick reading on the manual about it. He turned it on and I watched to see how it's all done. He sat next to me and I looked how he's working it all on it.

"Should I get my PDA so you can text me?" He asked.

Why did I have a feeling that will happen? "Yeah, go ahead."

He bounced off the bed and rushed to the table for his PDA. He started to turn it on and gathered the itouch. He started to text in hi on my device and sent it to his texting device. He retrieved on his PDA and learned my new number. He added me into his list and then, he did something different. He sets the PDA down and added in everyone in my contact list. I noticed Sam and Jazz's contacts numbers were very different. They must have gotten themselves a new phone.

"There, you're set to text or email anyone you want." Tucker gave it to me.

I grinned, "Okay, good, but now…I want to buy music. Do you know how on this one?"

He nodded, "Yeah, can you find an internet on there first?"

I nodded and set that up. Each step, he helped me out on how to buy music through this and it's totally worth it. We had a lot of fun to learn to what I can deal with and had our own party. When the music started to play without the headphone, I grabbed Tucker off the bed and danced with him. He blushed to where my hands ended up and my hands in his back jean's pockets.

"That-that's kind of sexy, you know?"

I hummed, "Good, because this is how I want to dance with you."

We really had a lot of fun, his arms linked around my neck, and felt good. Later, the song changed into a slow one. Tucker blushed and glanced down at our feet. I shifted us into a waltz and held him close to me. His head rest on my chest and it was nice to be like this. It's calming and so collected about this. He looked up at me and we leaned into each other for a kiss.

"I wish we didn't have to worry about every little thing." He whispered.

I smiled a bit, "As long we aren't in Amity Park, we can be anyone we want to be."

"True…you broke my shell already."

My hand brushed his hair, I adored him, and knew what he meant.

"I'm glad." The music stopped and I looked at the time, "…now, I have to get ready for work."

He moved his head, "Okay, I'll let you freshen up." He stepped aside.

I kissed his cheek, "You're the best, Tuck, no one can ever replace you." I smiled, "Whoever that person is…they can't beat you when they don't know my secret."

He slightly grinned, "I guess so."

I headed into the bathroom, washed up my face, brushed my teeth, and rinse my mouth off good. Tucker was playing some sort of game on his PDA and I didn't mind that. I came out and picked up my device and put it in my pocket for the day. I offered my hand and he gladly accepted it.

"You're not going to let me leave my PDA behind?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You know I will hear you and I believe you know how serious I am about not revealing this town here."

His eyes rolled, "Don't worry, as long you don't tell anyone about us and I won't tell them where we are specifically."

"That's all I want to hear." I smiled, "Now…would you keep yourself close to me when I'm working?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're worried about me aren't you?"

"Yup, especially when anything can happen here. You'd have to be careful."

Tucker's cold felt cold, "Wh-what? Why haven't you protect anyone here?"

I glared, "Tucker, I can't be on my feet twenty-four seven to save everyone. It happens for a reason and it's part of life. You can't stop people from being a cruel or worse. All you have to learn is survival."

Tucker didn't feel comfortable about this and got tight up about it.

"Then, why did you move here?"

I sighed, "I guess this college offers pretty awesome and I couldn't refuse it."

"Really? Out of the entire place, you choose this? I never understand why…"

"About for the day after tomorrow, I'll give you a tour to the college."

Tucker drew a blank stare at me, "You're kidding right?"

My head shook, "Nope, I'm serious. This way, if there is absolutely any emergency, you will know where to find me. That and you're applying in person; it's faster to find out your acceptance and everything."

We finally got a café shop and entered in. I pointed to the table for him.

"Take that table, that way I can watch you from across while I'm cooking food."

He nodded, "Alright, Danny." Tucker walked over to the table and sat down.

I headed into the back, put on the apron, washed my hands, and the cooking gloves put on. I saw a familiar member of my team here.

"Hey Hilary," I joined up the orange curly hair girl, "Miss me?"

She chuckled, "I see you're here, I was wondering if you were going to show up at all today."

My head shook, "I thought I told you already? I changed it to noon for two weeks and then I will be reverting it back to early morning."

"Right. I guess I forgot." She glanced over by the table, "Who's he?"

I grinned, "Someone I'm now dating." I turned over and started to make the first meal already, "Did I miss anything for a couple of days with you?"

She shrugged, "Well, I'm holding college off and thinking about getting a full time job here."

My tongue clicked, "You're going to be here all day? You'll be so tired by then."

"Like you haven't dealt with eight hours job?"

I smirked, "I have dealt something longer than that and try staying up for four days. That's how tired it is when you work that long." That was from my ghost experience.

Hilary laughed and continued to make her customer's course meal. For me, I had to do some serious stirring and everything with it. I checked on Tucker and he waved at me happily. I was glad to see he's happy and I smiled back at him. I ended up finish stirring the stuff and put my attention onto the next part of the cooking. Each time I was finish, I would check up on him and my ears would noticed he whisper my name. I got a kick out of that and smirked right at him for trying to challenge me on my skills.

The time felt really slow, but the customers were always coming and going to this Café M place and people do enjoy it. Tucker purposely bought an early meaty meal and can't believe he hasn't changed his dietary yet. There's no way he could afford it on a normal payment like I do and he will need to understand that. I kept myself focus on working on, going at a good pace, and Hilary would make sure I'm done with something in a particular step.

A clicking sound went on and everything on my body tensed up. All of my muscle looked up and recognizing those kinds of sound was a serious warning. Many people wouldn't be able to hear it, but the bells in my head were going off the walls. In this state of moment, I had to do something or it'd be crazier by the minute.

"Get down!" I shouted.

Tucker did that immediately, Hilary got confused, and I grabbed her down with me.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The shooting went off like crazy, everyone screamed, panicking their heart out, and I had no clue what was happening. My ears had to listen careful to my surrounding and I knew where Tucker was. Damn, why was the shooter here? I looked at Hilary and she's completely terrified out her mind. Everything getting destroyed, gasping and crying wasn't a good thing or a sign here at all, and I had to do something. I crawled up to Hilary and rubbed her arms.

I whispered, "Close your eyes, trust me. Not once will you open your eyes, got it?"

Hilary whimpered and nodded, "Ye-yes, but please be careful!" She whispered.

I nodded, "I will."

She closed her eyes tightly enough, that would save me more of the trouble. The others weren't in the back with us, so it's safe to do one thing, and start the end of my expecting plans or how I want things to be. I transformed to Phantom quickly and went invisible. I floated up and the shooter was a psycho looking. He really didn't look happy and I remembered him. He was upset about his order the other day and often, he would complain on how we make them. He tried to control us how to cook our food, but we never changed it for him.

I groaned and couldn't believe he has a gun! Then, he pinpointed at someone and shot it off. My eyes widen and knowing who it was! Dammit! I went visible and everyone muttered about me. I ignored the crowd, blasted the gun out of the man's hand, and he backed up a bit. I speed up to him and held him against the wall.

"Are you insane! They are innocent bystanders!" I growled.

I knew I couldn't waste time and flew up in the sky with him, flying so fast until the man begged me to stop, and return us back to the ground. He had a huge fit with the height and I dropped him and then, flew right past him. He screamed for his life and I caught him twenty feet from the ground. He was terrified of me now, but there was no way anyone escapes like this! No one! The police officers started to arrive and I kindly drop the man in from of them. I hurried back to my return, back with Hilary, and transformed to my human side. I rushed over to Tucker and his arm was bleeding so heavy. He was on his knee, clutching onto his arm, and I knew we couldn't afford anyone finding us, especially his parents. I glanced around and took us to the roof. No one could spot us and he was aching in so much pain.

"Danny…" He couldn't speak well enough when he's having trouble breathing.

"Tucker, just think about that kiss. Think of something happy, I don't care. Let me help you, okay?"

He wept, "…It hurts so bad…" He couldn't stay conscious.

My hands immediately used the freezing power, numbing his arm from pain, and he was cooling down a lot better. There was so much blood in him, he was injured so bad that the bullet was inside of him, and he needed help. My hands felt so shaky to see all of this and I related to how he felt. The tears were escaping from me and I kept numbing his arm down to make sure he wasn't in pain anymore.

Tucker shivered so much, he was definitely cold from my power, and I wasn't going to let anything get worse. Whatever he was thinking, he wasn't going to die on my watch, and I'm here this time. Crap, I should have done this sooner! I wiped off my shirt, ripped off a good large piece and tightly wrapped the opening wound. The blood was coming out so much, I had to continue wrapping up the bloody arm of his, and finally it wasn't going through too much. He lost blood, but I had a feeling he would be fine. He just needs medical care and I picked him up in my arms. He groaned and breathed heavily and it was good to know he would be fine. He wasn't dying.

"Don't worry, Tuck, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I clenched onto him and flew us back home, "I'm taking us home."

He moaned and almost went unconscious, "Which home?"

"The apartment."

My head shook so many times, disbelieving all of this happening and all because that psycho man decided to hate us for not going by his order? Didn't our boss report the man? We never liked it when someone does something so cruel to our place and it's all damaged. I hope Hilary's alright, but she's the last person to think about.

I finally got us home and set him down on the bed. I rushed over to the bathroom and grabbed the emergency kit. I rushed out of the bathroom and made sure Tucker was still awake.

"Stay awake, Tucker. I'm going to get the bullet out of you, okay?"

"Okay." His voice was so rough enough to speak.

My bloody hands were so nervous to do anything that a professional would do, but I didn't have a choice. I pushed it aside and pretended a ghost stuck it inside and that it just hurts him. My hand phased through his injured arm, searched for the small weapon, and clung onto it. I lured the bullet outside of his body. He sighed to ease off from a serious pain. I noticed that his bone was broken and I had to refreeze his arm to numb him from any aching going on.

"How are you feeling, Tucker?" I touched his forehead and they were really hot.

He was building up a fever, I cooled his forehead down, and created a very light cover ice layer on him. He was smiling up at me.

"Better…" He whispered.

I sighed, "Tucker," I was afraid to tell him.

He met my eyes, "Hm, what?"

"…you have a broken arm." I muttered.

"…I thought it cracked, but I'm alive thanks to you."

I didn't see that coming, but I guess he felt lucky in a way. He wasn't upset, but he was only in pain and I'm taking them away as much as I can. I bent down and started to open the emergency kit. I grabbed the cleaning stuff and the wrapping bandage thing. I stood back up and set them down next to him. I was so damn nervous to see those bloods pouring. What's the next step am I supposed to do?

Okay, calm down Danny! I can do this! Let's see…doctors would always clean themselves first before doing anything. Okay, let's do that first. I headed over to the kitchen and washed my hands off good. I washed it off so hard, trying to get all of the blood off, and remembering that Tucker's alive now. Nothing changed, nothing so serious or permentant damage, and he's here because of me. I'm responsible for him now.

I came over to him and tried to remember my next step. The doctor would care for the damage, right? So, I started to use my intangible power and clean him up. Tucker flinched when I washed him, but at least the bleeding stopped after a while. I gathered the padding first and rest on his opening wounds harder, I pressed down, and used the wrapping bandage on him. I wrapped it tightly so it wouldn't bleed through or slip off easily. Once I felt it was enough, I tied it up well and began to wash up again. There was less blood this time, but seeing them made me quivered so much. He didn't move his eyes off of me; it helped knowing he's conscious about all of this, and that he's cooling down more.

Then, I wondered about the next step. Broken arm must be position in a correct place, right? Or was it how comfortable the injured person was? Crap, I should have taken a better health course! Then, I remembered the particular store had those support to those who can't move their arms or something. After washing up my hands, I headed over and gathered him a cup of water and a couple of pain killers. I handed them to him and smiled a bit.

"Here, take them. They should help you."

Tucker nodded, took a sip of water, and then swallowed the pills. He drinks up more water and relaxed back on the bed. I cleared up my mess and put them away for now. I sat down on the floor and sighed.

"Thank you," He said very quiet.

My chin rest on the bed, "Rest, Tucker. I'll be back with a few things."

I got up and felt being grabbed on the wrist. I looked over at him.

"I owe you a new shirt," Tucker grinned at me.

I chuckled, "Right now, I'm not worried about that. You can, but you need to rest, Tucker."

"Okay…since you're in charge." His eyes dripped into a sleeping stage.

His hand lets go of me and I grabbed on a new shirt. I started to fly off to a few stores. Luckily, I can duplicate and shop all at once. I headed inside and got a few things like important bandages, cleaning stuff for wounds, a foldable table, medicine, some useful plants, and more. I managed to finish it all done in fifteen minutes and came straight back to the apartment. I set them all down next to the bed and he was sleeping.

Tucker's sleeping was absolutely adorable and so much at peace. He was breathing just fine and I knew he wasn't dying. I would have known if he was. I started to hear a phone ringing and shook my head. My hand went intangible and retrieves the PDA. I headed into the bathroom to keep things quiet and turned on the call.

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"Danny! Would you give Tucker's PDA back already?" Sam shouted in my ear.

I sighed, "He's resting, Sam, let me get the laptop set up, okay? And by the way, I did give him his PDA back. He's just resting at the moment."

"…oh, I-I didn't know."

"It's alright, but I rather have him sleep. You didn't call him before, did you?"

"No, I was waiting for his text to tell me what you guys are doing."

"We were at my work place." I sighed, "I'll contact you guys on the video chat, give me five minutes, alright?"

"Okay, see you soon." She hung up.

I blinked…that was obviously fast for her to hang up. I shrugged and came out of the bathroom. I spotted Tucker sleeping comfortably and that the pills should be working now. I got his bag and get the laptop. I headed into the kitchen and set the laptop down on the table. There was no way I was telling them what's happening today or they'd go insane. Hopefully, Phantom didn't get on the news or recognized in this place. I'd hate to deal with people talking about it, but it could be rare to see.

Right now, Tucker's on my mind now and he needs to be taken care of. Why did it have to happen today? Could have I prevented all of that today?

While the laptop turned on, I focused my attention on making something natural with the plants, and mixed them in. Right now, I need to heal those wounds for him and there's no way he's going to go through that cover up for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

A ding went off and I realized someone was calling in. I set the stuff down on the table and sat down on the chair. They shouldn't be able to see Tucker on the couch and only see the wall. I checked to see if he's sleeping and he was. I smiled and focused my attention to my friend. I clicked to accept and they were eyeing down at my screen. I backed up a bit and chuckled.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Danny!" Jazz happily to see me.

Sam nodded once, "I'm glad to see you're on."

I shrugged, "I guess-"

I started to remember that others would be looking for me. Crap! I need to start remembering my part and somehow, I allowed my duplicate to deal the responsibility for a few minutes and make sure Hilary was safe. The boss will have everyone go home due to the danger and I made sure I looked I was alright.

"…s, so." I finished up the rest before they get suspicious.

Vlad nodded, "We're glad, but where is Tucker?"

"He's sleeping. He's really tired from the shopping and at my work today."

"Really, then what doing you have in your hands?" Vlad had to be suspicious now?

I glanced down and realized I was still stirring, "Hehe, preparing my own medicine."

"Why, Danny?" Jazz buzzed her nose into it.

My eyes rolled and set the stuff down.

"Can't I have something better to rely on for medicine? I do get hurt, but not like I used to." I shrugged, "I make them so I can heal faster and no one would have to know."

"So you are a hero in this town or something?"

I blinked, "What? No! I'm not being anyone's hero right now."

At the moment, I felt being dragged by Hilary's emotion and knowing how my mind was trying to focus on two things at once.

"Why aren't you at all, Danny?" Sam pouted.

"…It's my business, my responsibilities. Leave out of it, Sam. You guys are going to have to deal the fact on the entire planet is cruel, but I can't be everyone's hero because I can't keep that promise. Alright? Can we get off of this subject?" I wasn't pleased about this at all.

"Fine, we will." Sam answered back.

We got quiet and they all looked at me strangely.

"What did you do to Tucker today?"

I blinked, "Huh? Oh, like I said, we grocery shopped for a while. Then, went to my work place and he keeps teasing me with whispering while I'm working. I swear, my team worker is going to be suspicious why I'm so different."

Jazz giggled, "That's Tucker for you. He has been stalling my time at work by messing my computer and I would try to tackle that down."

"Yeah, he's been annoying whenever you're involved something." Vlad pointed out, "It's quite getting on my nerves."

"Okay, looks like Tucker knows how to have fun." Sam smirked, "So, anything else? Like, why couldn't tell me he needs a break?"

I couldn't tell them yet, they could freak out.

"Tell them…" His voice invited into this.

I blinked and turned over to them.

"Tucker, this isn't the time right now." I got up from my chair and met up with him, "You need your rest."

He moaned and used his movable arm to push me away, "Dude, we all know what we go through. This isn't a big deal." He groaned in snatching pain.

I forced him back to bed, "You are resting, Tucker!"

"If you don't tell them, I will!"

I sighed, "Fine, fine! Just get some sleep!"

He nodded with a successful smile, "Good."

Great, I didn't realize my boyfriend can be controlling or stubborn too. Eh, that's Tucker I guess. I headed back and they were all gawking at me strange enough! I felt uncomfortable about this.

"Danny…what's going on? Why are you treating him like a little child?" Sam poked in.

Jazz agreed, "Yes, what Sam said. What's going on?"

"Something happened today, alright?" I really didn't feel like telling them about this, "During work, someone had a gun and I heard its clicking. I shouted for everyone to get down and he did. I went ghost, the shooter…er…shot Tucker in the arm, and I had to deal with this psycho customer. I came back to Tucker as myself and took care of his…shot arm." My head shook out of it and how horrible it was, "He's fine now, I had to get him cleaned up and looks like he won't be leaving until he's healed up."

They gasped and panicked their heart for Tucker to see what he went through.

"Why didn't you take him to the hospital!" Jazz spat the basic question.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright, Danny?"

I sighed, "Yes, I am. Tucker…he will be. Jazz, I don't want to drag his parents in the middle of this and they will blame me for getting him involved here. He's alive because of me and I'm going to fix him up."

"You are not a professional doctor, Daniel. You are not injured and he is."

I glared at Vlad, "Oh? At least I did it to make him not feel pain anymore. At least I knew how to make sure he wasn't losing too much blood!"

Vlad backed off a bit, seeing how serious I was about this, and I wasn't letting this go. Sam and Jazz eased up a bit to the fact that Tucker is alive and I helped in a way.

"I'm taking care of him and he's my responsibility right now. He might have to stay for a month, I don't know, but I will heal him up. I'm capable of doing that and he will be fine. I promise."

"Is that why you won't let us visit you? That we end up your responsibilities?" Jazz asked.

In a way, it did make sense about that part and it's hard to ignore that. All of those consequences and reality I have to face is not normal for people.

"…not entirely, but yes." I wasn't proud about it because it's a lot of work.

"Danny, we make the same sacrifices as you do. You're not doing this alone! Look at Tucker, he's taking it all as a sacrifice for being shot at! Everyone has to give up something for their own reasons." Sam tried to act like a strong touching and motivated speaker.

I looked over to her, "He would have died, Sam. If I lose him, I lose myself all over again!"

Vlad was very confused when I meant that, the girls knew what I meant, and they didn't think of it that way before.

"Danny, we wouldn't die for you. Tucker wouldn't either, but we can sacrifice ourselves to protect you too." Sam mentioned, her eyes were so sad.

"She's right, Danny. It's either we get hurt or you find a way to make it through. We don't care if we get shot or broken bones. We're going to be there for you until the end of our lives."

My head shook, "No. You guys don't deserve to be hurt or almost killed or even get killed for real!" I held onto my hair, "I won't lose you guys again; I won't make that mistake again!"

"You already know you won't make that mistake, but that's because…well, you know."

It's true, I won't become like _him_ and never will. My friends knew that well and I'm staying true to myself. I glanced over at the bowl of natural medicine and remembering I have to put in a few of my powers if I wanted Tucker to heal. I remember the fact I can help people, but heal them back.

"If there is a place where there is no ghost, no crime, or anything that involved to either them. I'd meet you there for one week or two for a vacation or something. Right now, I have to focus on my life and Tucker's life."

Sam smiled, "I'll look for a place for us to meet up, even your parents to get involved. Just stopped trying to keep us out of your life, Danny."

I sighed and pulled something out of my pocket. I did something to the little device and Sam felt something. She went to check it and looked into it. She looked up at me, surprised to see that I just sent her a text, and I did the same for Jazz. I could hear her music playing and I smiled, that was our song. She opened her phone and read it. She gasped and smiled back at me.

"There, you guys can text me, alright? I thought about it earlier and Tucker helped me out. I got this itouch and it's useful enough for me."

They nodded and eased up a bit.

"And Sam, go ahead and try. Anywhere is fine, but like I said, no ghost, crime, or anything of it." I shrugged, "But not this month or next month. March is fine or after college is over."

She nodded, "Alright, at least we're getting somewhere!" She smiled.

I chuckled, "If that is really a good thing for you." I shrugged, "What about you, Jazz?"

"Hey, anything to see my little brother again! I'm in and mom and dad will probably like that."

I nodded, "Yeah, looks like they won't be too happy if you're the only ones to see me." My eyes rolled.

We laughed, but Vlad didn't. He had his eyes on me, trying to figure something out, and I had no idea why.

"This doesn't make any sense!" He snapped.

The girls glared at Vlad impassionate look and totally didn't see that coming. Do they still see him evil or just bits differently than I do?

"Uh…what doesn't make sense, Vlad?"

Vlad looked at me, avoiding the girls' glare, "What mistake did you make? Why are you trying to avoid it again? Or whatever nonsense you all are babbling about."

In a way, I didn't really want to explain it. It's so hard to face it and then, in my mind…the echoing about a second chance. I leaned back in my chair and thought about it. Should I even explain without knowing about more with Vlad?

"…it's a long story, Vlad and it's hard for me to talk about…it." My hand rubbed the back of my head.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Then, I guess I will have to bare my patience with you. Do tell, Daniel, I am curious about this particular mistake that frightens you dearly."

"Vlad!" Jazz snapped, "He will tell you when he's ready, but we don't know much about it either, alright?"

I couldn't believe Jazz was at my defense, so perhaps nothing really changed at all, and wondered more about all of this.

"Jazz," My head shook, "It's okay…it has been about six years."

"Da-danny, are you sure?"

Sam froze, "You-you never tell anyone about it."

"…yeah," Someone muttered behind me.

I glanced over to the side and see he's awake. I sighed and lifted the laptop and joined on the bed with Tucker. I helped him up and made sure he wasn't in pain. They could see where he was hit and all, but knowing the blood was off already.

"Oh, my!" Jazz panicked already.

Tucker flinched, "Could you not do that?" His free injured arm held his head.

I checked his forehead, "You're cooler now, but are you alright, Tuck?"

He sighed, "Just…trying to block out the incident as all."

I knew how he felt and Jazz must have triggered some of his memories from the crime scene. By this time, I knew my duplicate disappeared and felt as whole.

"Alright, is everyone ready to hear about this…thing I'm going to talk about?"

They all nodded and it was difficult enough to even think about it, but it's time that I start letting everyone know. In a way, I never forget about it but I try to. Tucker took himself in a comfortable position and everyone put on their listening ears.

I scratched my head, "Well, you guys should remember the CAT test I had to take and all that studying. Jazz, when you left the room. A ghost appeared in the room and it was…ew by the way, Lunchbox, daughter of Lunch Lady and Box Ghost. She attacked me and tried to destroy me as much as possible. I was able to fight against her and well, after the Nasty Burger got somewhat damaged, I went intangible and my front somehow got Mr. Lancer's answer test."

I sighed, "From then on, Sam and Tucker, you guys were telling me to not cheat and I knew what I was doing is wrong. In a way, I wouldn't let my score be so low or bring me down because I got tired of having those grades. I don't know how Mr. Lancer found out I had the answer test, but I don't care about that. As you know, Skulker and Technus showed up as one body. They were fighting against me so much and you guys were there to see it. After that, we all got stuck to a new whole set of the ghost zone."

This caught Vlad's attention and seeing how much drama and fighting we went through, but it wasn't it yet. There were much more to tell.

"We all saw my fu…" I gulped, "My future self, an evil me and it wasn't good. I was more fascinated by my power than my being. Something changed me and I didn't know what. We all met this ghost, Clockwork and learned he's more of…an ally I should say and we all ended up in the time stream at his portal thing. We all saw my dark side and he knew Clockwork was meddling time."

I shrugged, "He was going to kill us off and Future Valerie saved us all. Of course, _he_ thought he killed you guys. He stopped me from removing the medialin and forced it inside of me. He was telling me that there is nothing I can do to stop my future and I didn't believe him. He got me tied up in this…ecto rope thing. He sent me off in the ghost zone and left me alone. While I was fighting off this rope thing, I tried everything and nothing worked. Until I bumped into a few ghosts. They weren't pleased nor alright to see me. They were brutally mad at me and started to take a beating at me. It was their revenge, but I tried to convince them that I didn't do anything or any of that to them."

I took a breather and they knew I was getting there, but it was the part I was getting worried about. What will Vlad think of? Will he look at me any differently? It was harder to go on, but they all wanted to know.

"I wanted them to stop hurting me, stop bullying me like that, and tell them to stop. Somehow, I managed to get a good scream and my ghostly wail came through. I finally got them to back off and transformed between Fenton and Phantom. It was unusual and tiresome to use that power." I smirked, "Then, something hit me in the head and I saw this thing. The Fenton boooomerang with someone's headband and a note. I was surprised and read what someone wrote. It dawned on me and went to visit someone." My eyes shifted over to Vlad, "You, Vlad. I went to your future you, ten years later you."

I stopped and took a break to think about it for a while. I remembered it all passionately and couldn't believe my mind. My hands clenched up on the bed's blanket and wasn't sure about this much.

"I went and searched for you alone. I finally found your new location and it was kind of predictable. I mean, come on, a ghostly football covering your power, but I was glad to find you. Vlad wasn't exactly happy, but very upset. I didn't understand what happened, but you told me otherwise. He said that, ten years ago, all of my family, my friends, and the teacher, Mr. Lancer all got exploded by the Nasty Burger's heater thing. I was left to be in Vlad's custody since no one could understand my position. He said that I was so miserable with the pain when I loss the people of my life, he helped me to remove my ghost half along with my humanity. When he removed it…"

My hands shook up so uncontrollable, "Phantom didn't like it, he…he pushed you away, and removed your ghost half. Phantom over…" I gulped, "…overshadowed your ghost half and became evil. You wouldn't tell me what happened to my human half, but it was left unsaid. M…" I hugged myself to stop shaking, "…my guessed is that Phantom killed Fenton." I gulped, "Anyway…Vlad told me what happened and I understood what I have done. I saw how different and human you were. That you realize you let yourself be a fool and be completely obsessed to something you don't deserve. I-I came to realize that…everyone deserves a-a second chance."

I took a few second break, trying to push that aside, and refocused on the rest of the story.

"…Vlad had this device to help me remove the medalin and it was painful. He almost killed me, but I had faith in him that he wouldn't. I finally returned to my time and prepared for the final battle. I-I _fought_ him, it wasn't easy, and it was much worse than I expected. I was saving up the right moment of my energy and knowing everyone I loved was on that burner explosion." I gulped, "I used my ghostly wail against him and he was finally down."

I was finally calming down a bit, "He got me trapped with my family's device of Spectra Detector and I was powerless. I got him sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Then, I realize something and tried to run to you guys. I ran, tried to be ghost again to fly, and tripped. The explosion was about to stop and I panicked." I huffed, "But, someone stopped the time and it was Clockwork. He froze time and told me that it was all over. I was so worried about you guys, but he mentioned about that I have given everyone else a second chance, why not me?"

I smiled, "Clockwork rewind the time for me and let me fixed it up. You guys can remember the day of the test, I was standing, and I was giving Mr. Lancer the test and told him that I never looked in it." I smiled, "I knew that I will never cheat on a test again, knowing that I would end up like _him_. I made a promise to myself that I will never lose you guys, never let you guys die in my hand or anyone else's, and made sure I'd do anything to keep you guys alive." I sighed, "Then, I remembered I had the boomerang, the note, and the headband. I knew someone knows my secret and wanted to see it for myself."

I looked over to Jazz, "I'm sure you remember this, Jazz, you were so helpful. I wouldn't have saved you guys, I wouldn't have find out about my future, and learned about having a second chance." I was finally done.

They were at a sudden surprise about it, but it wasn't new to me. They knew something happened, but it was more…drastic than they thought.

"Oh, Danny." It was so lifeless in Jazz's voice, "…we-we never knew it was this serious." She covered her mouth.

Sam was quiet, but Vlad hardly could understand any of this because it was so dark to show something so powerful.

"Your ghost took over…my ghost?" Vlad tried to put it into a puzzle.

I nodded, "Y-yes. Somehow, they formed together permanently."

"…wait, what happened to the Fenton Thermos with him in it?" Sam bought up.

"Clockwork took care of that now. I had to convince mom and dad to think they only made nine set and that I always counted them every day. It took a while, but dad believed it easier. So, he got mom convinced."

"Yeah, no doubt." Jazz agreed, "It would make sense how you're having the nightmares a lot after a few months."

I shivered it off, "Yeah, but I kept having more of a reoccurring one where alternative Vlad was talking about how he regret what he has done and what he realized. The saying where I said, 'Maybe that's all anybody needs, a second chance' and I don't know why."

Vlad blinked, "You thought I needed a second chance?"

I nodded, "Yeah…I mean, to think about it. Skulker and Technus aren't stuck together, Ember is in good shape, Lunch Lady and Box ghost are together which is ew, by the way, and that everyone is alive and safe. I was given a second chance too, but now we're all having that chance now."

Vlad shook his head, "How can I possibly have a second chance?"

My head crocked, "Vlad…tell me, do you have some scheme or evil plans going on in your head right now?"

Everyone stared at me first, but then looked over at Vlad. Did I make a point?

"…the only plans I have is bringing you home and nothing else." He was simple about it.

My head shook, "You're blind, Fruit loop." I chuckled, "You are living your second chance, and you're not into killing my dad or wanting to date my mom. You're the hero in Amity Park now. You're even getting along with my friends and my sister. You miss me too, admit it, Vlad."

The girls had a crazy look at me, but Vlad was so damn calm about this.

"I'll leave you alone." He left the video chat without letting us say anything.

"Damn!" I was really hoping to hear that he does miss me, but he could be in denial.

"TUCKER!" Sam snapped, "You haven't even told him yet!"

Great! We're back to square one already?

"Sam! If you haven't noticed, it's been busy today for us. I was going to bring it up, but obviously he's not happy to talk about it, alright?" Tucker clenched onto his injured arm.

I floated over to the foldable table and got the supporter. I put it onto Tucker and tried to numb him down first. He was really this much in pain, but at least he can move around more. It's like a cast, but it just holds the arm more.

"Better?"

He nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He turned to Sam, "I'll get to it when we aren't busy and besides, we aren't in a rush. There's no deadline, no killer ghost here, or anything. I'm going to take my time here and I doubt Danny will let me go home in this any time soon."

Sam sighed, "Still Tucker, he shouldn't be left out and Vlad is already furious about it. You know how he is!"

I turned the laptop over to me, "Look, we'll talk about it when he isn't in pain. I got to do a few things for him if I want him to heal, so feel free to talk to us tomorrow." I looked over to Jazz, "Tell mom and dad that I'm busy. Use my work excuse for all I care, but nothing else."

She nodded miserably, "Alright…I'll see you later, little brother."

I nodded and waved, "See you guys tomorrow." I clicked out the video chat.

I put the laptop on the kitchen table. My hands rested on the table, pressuring the table down, and my head down. The raven hair hid my eyes, trying to keep my anger beneath me, and move on.

"Danny…?"

I huffed, "Yeah?"

"…as much as I want to love you and tell you I'm here for you forever, but I don't think it's going to work out."

Great…just great, today had to get worse? I push the table off a bit and grabbed the bowl. I came over and sat down on the bed with him in front of me.

"So, in another word…you're going to go home and be single?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure, yet. There are things I'm confused much as you are."

"…you're going to tell me about Vlad, aren't you?"

He nodded slowly, knowing that his shoulder and arm were connected anyway, and I ended up stirring more inside the bowl.

"I'm afraid so, Danny. Because last night, it felt like you knew and I can't seem to get over it either." He frowned.

I sighed and set the bowl down, "Alright, seem to be like I'm already losing enough today and I can't have you arguing over here." I fixed myself up on the bed and faced him, "Tell me what I have to know."

Tucker glanced down, thinking it all through his head, and I felt like it won't be how I expect it. He met up back my eyes and began.

"You see, Jazz didn't trust Vlad right away and he has been more than helpful for us for two weeks. He got me this tracking and hacking computer that is amazing. Then, he started to keep the ghosts out of Amity Park or at least return them to the ghost zone. He kept checking on me to see if I got any closer connection to find you. At first, I had my guards up around him and didn't bother telling him. My mom noticed how addicted I was with the computer and tried to come into my room. Vlad went invisible and listened to my mom and the conversation. She was telling me I needed a job, but I told I can't and I'm too busy. She left bitterly angry about it and Vlad offered money. I told him that my job is to find Danny no matter what." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Okay, I'm seeing how persistence Vlad has been, but I didn't understand it completely.

"Vlad really said I was doing a job and this is a real like job for the advance government. He insisted that he would pay me and that mom would actually back off. So, about five minutes or more, I gave him and allowed him. He knew I wouldn't be able to get a job and work on the tracking you down. In time, he checks on me once a week and Jazz nearly lost it. She barged into my room with Sam and tells me that she believes Vlad was up to something. I didn't blame her because we knew he was evil at first, but he hasn't done anything wrong in our eyes yet."

I took interests and noted this, Vlad would take his step little by little to gain what he wants, and I know that for sure.

"Jazz did something in the middle of the night. Vlad was the guest at her house in your room, but he bought his own set of bed to avoid sleeping in yours. She came into your room and found Vlad sleeping on your bed. She didn't understand why not his own, but she thought of sleep talking to him. She asked him why he was here and what is he really up to. Vlad answered her willingly and finding out that he wants you home too. He admitted he has no plans, not knowing where his ghost partner was, and that threw Jazz off. She asked what Vlad really meant by ghost partner and somehow, Vlad woke up. He figured it out that she was talking to him in his sleep. She thought she was in trouble, but Vlad showed no anger or hostile towards her. He asked her why all of a sudden and she said that she was confused by his behavior."

Tucker laughed at this part, but I didn't get it why. All I knew was that Vlad wasn't up to something now, but it worried me more. My heart beating up so fast, I could hear it so loudly, and hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Vlad explained about his disappearance for a couple of years because he felt that his jealousy would make things complicated. He admitted a few things to Jazz about his feelings and Jazz came to an understanding to his feelings. Vlad has proven himself pretty well to Jazz and her testing theory in a good therapist for her level. He has been getting much better with your parents, especially when it came to no longer interested in your mom."

I blinked, could it be that Vlad really moved on?

"Wait, so he's not into my mom anymore? Awesome!" It was better than nothing, maybe he really has changed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but that's not it, Danny."

I pouted, "There's more, isn't there?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

I grumbled, "Vlad is a never ending story, is he?"

"Depends on how you put it."

"Alright go on."

I kept myself quiet so I could find out more with Vlad, but I really didn't have a choice.

"Vlad also moved on killing your dad because he felt that it would change you. So, he decided to view it as a thankful way. Of course, they don't know about his secret or yours. Jazz was impressed to Vlad's communication and he's no longer irritated by your dad. Vlad becomes more of a friend like and helped them in anything they needed." He stopped.

Okay, that's a good thing. In a way, I left and it helped everyone to gain a better chance at life. There wasn't anything to worry about and I'm glad.

"Jazz was alone with Vlad since your parents went out to get some stuff. She had to ask a few more questions and Vlad finally admitted something." He paused this.

I blinked, what did he admit?

"What is it?"

Tucker sighed, "…Two things, one that Vlad is developing backward aging due to his ghost power. Two is that he admitted his feelings for you, Danny. He really does…er, loves you more than anything." It was all out now.

I felt like my cold power turned me into an ice sculpture and that I couldn't fight against it.

"He's a freaking pedophile!" I groaned and marched off the bed.

I paced back and forth, trying to understand why the idiot man decides to confess his feelings for me? It didn't make any sense at all!

"Danny! I know it's creepy, but he is really aging backward. We saw him getting younger and younger each time. He's…well, right now is ten years older than us."

I gagged, "He's still a freaking pedophile, Tucker!" My head shook, "I will never love the fruit loop, he will always be that way!" I glared.

Tucker didn't expect me to be like this and traveled his eyes down to the bed.

"You're saying that because I'm yours right now?"

My head jolted at him, "What? No, I'm saying it because he's always going to be twenty years older than me. Come on, Tucker, do you really think he wants to love me back like this? He is old enough to be my dad and it's gross to love someone back that could have been your own dad." This was so damn creepy.

"What about last night? What were you going to say about Vlad?"

I stopped pacing, looking at the ground, and not even sure if I could explain it right. I hugged myself, wondering if it's okay to talk about it, and I knew it wasn't worse than what I told everyone. Why does it feel like the worse day of my life? I sat down at the end of the bed, keeping my distance from him, and buried my face into my hands.

"…It's complicated, Tucker. But don't think of it like Vlad is." I sighed.

Tucker nodded slowly, "I'm all ears, besides…I really can't do much when my arm is broken at the moment."

I smiled slightly, "I guess so."

"You were saying something last night, he's someone you can never get over with?" Tucker wondered.

I sighed, "Like I said, it's complicated." I rubbed my head, "There were times I thought I crushed on Vlad, but in another time. All I ever saw was someone who is half ghost too. It was nice to see I'm not alone in this situation and Vlad can be so…down to earth when he wants to. When I was dating Dash for a couple of years, I was so furious how he never showed up and wanted him to do something. Anything, but at the same time. I didn't want to see him." I bit my lip, "When I saw him after almost trying to blast at Dash so I could explain, Vlad wasn't in a mood to fight or anything. He took every hit I got for him and he wasn't happy about my feelings." My head shook, "I thought I was losing my mind and kept telling myself that he's dad age and that if I fell in love or had any feelings for him. I would never forgive myself and I only think of him as an evil man or a villain." My fingers felt so jumpy, "So, I will refuse my feelings for him and be normal."

Tucker could see how hurt I was to talk about it.

"Like I said, it's complicated and I will never get over him. We are so different, completely opposite, and we're not meant to be. I doubt my parents would even approve of going out with their best friend." I laughed and mocked about this.

"What about Jazz, Sam, and me? We didn't believe him at first, but when he took off his disguise, we came to an understanding that he was serious about all of this. He really is younger, but we're not sure if it's a good thing."

I looked up at him, "Huh? Well, I'm not sure for the moment with you guys. But, what make you say you're not sure his age backward is a good thing?"

Tucker rubbed his chin, "Well, we had a lot of theories about his ghost powers and how he got his powers different. Vlad spent three years in the hospital and his ghost powers developed very slowly until a half a year before he was released. With that entire lab rat experimentation and everything, it could be in a result of bad risks. He may be half ghost, but he's half human too like you are. You didn't have to put up with the hospital."

I jolted my eyes at him. Was he being for real? It's difficult enough to see Vlad being younger, but he's in a disguise. What could be triggering him to be young now?

"Did he mention anything changing him when he started to revert his age?"

Tucker shrugged, "No, why?"

"Just a thought, Tucker. Did he say when it started?"

"…about the time you first dated Dash."

My heart dropped, "…crap."

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Valerie told me something during that week, it freaked me out and all, but I have no clue what it was really about. She told me not to trust Vlad, but of course, I never do. But, she mentioned that Vlad started talking about doing sick stuff with Phantom."

Tucker blinked, thinking alone in his to add something up about this, and it's crazy.

"Can I talk to Vlad alone when you go to work or something?" Tucker added in.

I nodded, "Yeah…as you know the promise."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, you can trust me. I doubt he would figure out I'm even in love with you too."

I laughed, "Well, hey, if we get Vlad cured from getting younger and back to his age. I will kick his ass and tell him he's a freaking pedophile! I don't date extremely older guys." My eyes rolled, "Too creepy."

"I thought you'd give people a chance?"

I stared at him, "What?"

"You haven't exactly given him a chance."

I scoffed, "I tried and gave him many chances, and he isn't the ones to even try. I gave him and left it all behind."

"You're not even going to try to date him at least once?"

I laughed, "Tucker, I'm dating you."

"…I know, but still. What if you want to date him?"

Was he this careful or worried that I didn't want him?

"Tucker, I want to date people the same age like you or Dash or maybe a couple years old. Vlad is way too old for me and he may not help it when he's getting younger every time, but he's still a creep." I started to pick up the bowl of natural medicine.

"…Alright, I understand." He stared at the bowl of a strange blue color, "But, if anything changes and you want to date him, don't worry about me. I'll understand because he can relate to you about being a half ghost. I won't stand in the way."

My hand started to put some cold power into the bowl and then stirred.

"I get it, Tuck, but I'm not really interested in him." Then, my hand turned into ectoplasm as the blue medicine glows up.

Tucker gulped, "Am I eating that?"

I chuckled, "Nah, I will phase it in you. Trust me, this stuff isn't meant for eating."

He blinked, "How does it work?"

"Well, I did learn that plants can help heal. I even noticed that it speeds up my healing faster and prevents my chances of being sick. There is basic food that really helps too. You probably noticed I bought a huge bottle of honey. They're good for your throat, you know?"

"Wow…I had no clue."

I chuckled, "You wouldn't know unless someone tells you." I shrugged, "It will feel very cold, very freezing like, but it will be a start." I bit my lip.

"Like how you numbed the pain?"

"Kind of, but you would feel the dry cold."

"Oh, crap."

"Yeah, but I got used to it because of my ghost core." I crawled up next to him.

Tucker shook his head, "I'll heal on my own."

There's the stubborn Tucker and he has no clue.

"Then, you want to explain the scar and how you did not die?" I pointed out the obvious.

Tucker blinked, "…no."

I smirked, "It won't be long." My hand scooped up a good handful of blue and glowing mixed goop.

I phased through his arm to where his damage took place. At first, it was so damn odd and creepy to be touching anyone's body. It's way worse than touching animal bones or something like that. I rubbed it down on him and he groaned in so much pain. Whatever he felt, it was powerful since I put some of my healing ability into this thing, and weird enough, he was breathing heavily.

"Hang in there, Tuck. I got to add on some more." I scooped up some more goop, "You'll be able to heal in about a few weeks faster."

He gulped, "R-really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, if I keep doing this every other day."

"…why not every day?"

I rubbed it down onto his bone and then his opening wound, "…you're human, Tucker. Unlike you, my body does it a lot quick and has less reaction to normal medication. If I did it to you every day, you would probably die from an overdose or something. I don't know the exact amount plants, but I'm giving you is small. For me, I would have to make twice as this stuff, may three times."

He gulped, breathing down to what he was feeling, and I finished up the rest. I forgot what I was doing, but it was like a habit to me. I floated over to the kitchen and washed the stuff off my hand. Then, I put the bowl in the freezer to save it for next time instead of wasting them. Tucker tried to lie down and my head shook. I assisted him and he was settling in a comfortable position.

"How fast does this stuff heals for me?"

I pondered, "Well, seeing you have a crack with a hole in your bone, my guess is a month to heal. Your wound might take about two weeks, but it'll be a temporary scar."

He smiled, "Good, but have you ever had a broken bone before?"

I blinked, "Yeah, once…it took two days and a half to heal."

He gawked, "What?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, let's just say taking a serious beating by a strong wrestling ghost and almost broke my arm, but he did leave a fracture in me."

His jaw dropped, "Awe, dude! You should have told us! We would have helped you to get better or something."

My head shook, "Nah, it wasn't serious, Tucker. If it was, I would have been flinching at every pain I had."

"Seriously, leaving us out of it is wrong. We worried about you and we want to help."

I shrugged and leaned in to rest my head on his, "Next time, bring the table down with you."

He chuckled, "You really don't want anything happen to me, huh?"

I licked my tongue, but reminded myself that I could end up pregnant if we ever did anything serious. Of course, he's still hurt and I can't do that.

"Anyway," Tucker moved his head away to keep our distance, "Vlad wanted to tell you about this himself, but he was always nervous. So, everyone thought that if I found you, you'll know the situation and handle it from there."

I scoffed, "Since when do I have to do anything for Vlad?"

He rolled his eyes, "Look, no one wants Vlad. It's bad enough your mom isn't into him and I already know you went back in time to prevent that. There's nothing to change it, but he's getting younger. What if he dies as a…infant or a new born phase? It's dangerous for reverting to a certain age."

I sighed, "What about Clockwork? Maybe Vlad did something and messed up. I'm aging fine and look," I pointed at my chin, "I'm growing a beard now! I'm taller than my fourteen years old and my puberty is over."

Tucker disagreed, "If Vlad meets Clockwork, it would be dangerous. Anyway, Vlad doesn't exist outside of the time zone. He won't be able to get to Clockwork at all. It's invisible to most ghosts' eyes unless you really made the path that leads the world wrong horribly."

I blinked, damn, I forgot about that part.

"Grr…tell Vlad I'll think about his situation, but I really don't want to be leaving this place alone." My head shook.

"I'll stay if you want?"

I blinked, "And who's going to take care of you?" My hands rested on my waists.

He chuckled, "I didn't think of that, but I'll be fine."

My head shook, "Tucker, I swear, if anything gets too complicated for you here. I'm going to make sure you learn to walk on your own two feet."

He blushed, "Sorry! I haven't had a normal life experience."

"Normal…is there anything really is normal?"

Tucker got quiet about it, but that really hit us both with normality. We grew up since the beginning of high school with ghost fighting and living up to survival. We tried to do things other would get into and it's very unusual unless Paulina tried to find a way to bring Danny Phantom to the party. I found it ironic that she hasn't figured it out, but Sam was right. Paulina was a shallow witch and she's too spoiled on her popularity.

In a way, we never got involved something that everyone viewed normal things or activities because of ghost fighting or patrol. It was kind of obvious, but we weren't going to change anything one bit of it. That's our lives and we tried to consider it normal in any way we can.

I noticed Tucker was already falling asleep and I let him. My hand patted his head and kissed his forehead. There were things I needed to do and focused on cleaning up on a few things. As long Tucker was safe and alive, that what it's all over for the craziness day, and wanted to keep it sane for a while.

Why did I have to learn about Vlad? Why was this big deal? Why couldn't my friends and my sister see that this fruitloop was someone to not trust? I don't care if he has done good things and changed for the better. He's a fruitloop and a freaking pedophile! Seriously, they think I'm going to be on my knees for him? No, I won't. He would have to be the last man on earth to love me if that was to happen.

In a way, my goal loved Tucker now. No one else and I don't give a damn what Vlad thinks about me now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! I can't believe you guys are reading into this stuff! Seriously, leave a review or something so I know you're into this. I want to keep it up and everything. I got a whole story going for this. I apologize for my grammar, though. I just don't get why this story is so... luring to your attention on this.**

**I'm working on the other story too, but this one got my attention a lot. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Sorry if you cried, I don't want my readers to cry! D:**

* * *

><p>-No point of view-<p>

Tucker flickered his eyes open due to a bright sunny day and groaned in pain.

"Danny?" He waited for a response.

Tucker couldn't wait longer to hear Danny's reply and struggled to get up due to only one arm. He glanced over at the foldable table that contains a few things like a couple of pills, cup of water, a remote control, and a note. He picked up the note and read:

'Hey Tuck,

If you're up, I left to exercise and went to work. I didn't want to bother your sleep 'cause I want you to heal faster. Do NOT leave the apartment, but you're free to use your PDA & laptop. I made a couple of sandwiches and poured your drinks. They're in the refrigerator and all.

Oh, take one pill now and another in three hours. They are strong, but not fast enough. It'll help. Don't strain yourself or I won't ever leave you alone.

I won't be home until 4 PM because I have to two jobs to work today and seriously need more money because of what happened yesterday. So, have lots of rest, okay?

Your boyfriend,

Danny-'

Tucker sighed, "At least he didn't disappear again." He set the note down and took a pill.

Tucker looked over at the note again and smiled to the boyfriend. He thought about something and walked over to the kitchen table. He opened his laptop and pressed a button. The laptop stirred the fanning noise to wake up and this pleases Tucker to the fact he has access now. He connected progress to the internet; Tucker got over to the refrigerator, and spotted the sandwiches. His snarling stomach was eager to be full and he helped himself.

"Damn, did he think of everything for me?" Tucker asked himself.

He sat down in front of the laptop and noticed Vlad's online availability. In his mind, he knew there were some questions that could solve Vlad's particular problem. Tucker sent an invitation for a private talk with Vlad and waited for the acceptance. About a few minutes, the invitation was generally welcomed by the man and Tucker brighten his smiled up at the man.

"Hey Vlad, thanks for joining up on here."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Just be glad I even bothered to come on, but I rather not talk to Daniel until he knows."

Tucker sighed, "He does now."

Vlad jerked his eyes over to the techno-geek boy, "Really now? Tell me, what's his reaction? Wait, is he here?"

Tucker shook his head, "He's at work by the looks of it. For the aging backward, Danny had a question about any changes before you went backward with your age? I thought it was something we haven't thought about."

Vlad rubbed his chin, "Hm, I guess it was the time when I heard he was dating Dash and the dreams were very odd. I was talking to myself about the dream."

Tucker blinked, "…you were talking about the dreams out loud? Isn't that dangerous?"

Vlad shrugged, "Not unless you have high security in your personal home and no one can track your every move, it's not."

"Hm, I guess so. What was your dream about?"

"I will tell you when you tell me what he thinks of my feelings. I would like to know if he feels the same way."

Tucker knew this wasn't going to entirely work out about this, but he had to focus on the aging backward first.

"Vlad, just answer my questions?"

Vlad wasn't getting any patient with this, "Tucker, tell me or I will take my leave."

Tucker smirked, "I can keep your computer up with my laptop, Vlad. You may be rich and all, but I'm a serious technologies expert here."

He muttered under his breath, "Great, I am dealing with another stubborn child."

Tucker held his breath with the man's insult and focused with the realistic moment.

"So, tell me about your dreams, Vlad."

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, "It did start unusual for a couple of days and I saw myself engaging Daniel, in a way that was sexual. My dreams were showing me his Phantom side only and how much I forced myself into loving him. Do things with him and how much I want him to do things against his will. How satisfying it gave me and everything. At first, I thought the dreams were fantasy and it kept getting worse with the dreams. I tried to visit Daniel myself and escaped immediately. He was hardly alone, he was still with Dash, and how it made me mad. How I could take those away from him and get him to be mine. When I saw Daniel almost blasting his powers at Dash, I didn't want him to regret it and took him away from allowing it. I wanted to tell him, but he was so upset. I knew I didn't have a place to say it then, but I was afraid to do anything."

Tucker's face had a ghostly appearance and drawn away from even hearing what Vlad has revealed. It made him wondered if Vlad's powers were changing him to be more…accommodating for Danny.

"…how old are you now, Vlad?"

Vlad snapped out of his reality, "I'm almost twenty-five years old." His voice felt so depressing.

"Oh, gee! This is getting way too fast." Tucker bit his lip.

"It happened on the night you announced of finding Daniel. My aging went down suddenly to a year and a half. Last night, it went straight to twenty-five and I do not know how long my disguise can hold up. It's getting annoying more than ever."

Tucker understood and could see much drastic change.

"I wish I could help you out there, but I really do not have much of a clue until Danny helps you out which he feels he does not want to do."

Vlad moaned, "Daniel is really getting me irked more than-"

Vlad ended up aging backed up and Tucker didn't know what else to do. It kept making Vlad younger than ever and the strange glow around the man. He was almost close to Danny's age and just a year older than the rest.

"Ooh, wow." Tucker commented, "Good thing Danny isn't here."

Vlad glared, "Oh? Why is that so?"

"…he thinks you're a pedophile."

Vlad's eyes attacked at Tucker, "What?" He shifted his head to get a good listening.

"…when I told him how you felt about him, he literally thinks you're a pedophile and refused to love you back."

Vlad shook his head at a nonsense saying, but Tucker was telling him straight out. Of course, leaving little details behind, this would be difficult for the both of them to face. When Danny wasn't involved, it shows much challenge to hide it worse than it could be for them.

"Where are you right now?" Vlad insisted.

Tucker slowly shook his head, "No."

"Tucker Foley, you are to tell me where you are specifically."

Tucker glared, "Forget it, Vlad. Don't waste your breath with me. Danny could be listening in and I hate to see him upset."

Vlad had a wild look in his eyes and Tucker didn't like where this was heading into.

"He's into me, isn't he? I can see it right through your eyes. Daniel confessed, didn't he?" Vlad has officially lost his mind, but he was right.

Tucker glared, "…it's complicated for him, alright?"

"Why is it so complicated? I belong to him and no one will dare to stand in the way."

Tucker gulped and hated to hear it otherwise. It was something he expected and he had to do something at least. He was typing something down, dealing with something, and Vlad was baiting his eyes on Tucker.

"Tucker, you are up to something. You are not telling me where he is, you say it is complicated for him, and you are not doing the promising job very well." Vlad complained already.

Tucker pouted, "So? I am also respecting Danny's wishes."

"Oh, I didn't know I was dealing with a one arm genie, I should have bought your bottle." He mocked.

Tucker wanted to type with both of his arms to speed up the process, but it took a while. Vlad observed the boy carefully to see what may occur to the situation.

"I am sorry that I'm not doing anything your way, Vlad, but you have to keep an open mind too." He stopped typing, "You'll have to trust me on bringing Danny back, I need more time, and he is stubborn, Vlad. If you came here, all you're going to do is make it worse." He sighed, "I do have a plan, though, but I have no idea how long it'll take."

Vlad took interests, "Continue."

"I rather not say. Like I said, he could be listening in."

Vlad scoffed, "How far is his work place?"

"Not far, actually."

"Drat, I was hoping he would be two miles away."

Tucker blinked, "Huh?"

"Super hearing ability is very limited and can go up to two miles. I noticed Daniel is sensitive with crowd noise and if he tries to push it any further, he may damage his hearing and become deaf."

Tucker gulped and didn't know that much dangerous to some powers could do.

"Ooh, wow. I-I didn't know."

Vlad scoffed, "Of course you wouldn't. People think super hearing is a power and allow you to hear anything from any distance or place. When you have to realize is that our ears take in a lot of work to focus and we listen to everything naturally. As you know that today, teens are losing their hearing because of blasting music in their ears or being in a loud crowd for a long period of time and constantly repeating the habit. That's when a hearing level changes and get completely worn out from doing most of the work. You can never reverse the damage, no matter how much claiming there are." He sighed, "There are limits to some part of our powers and affect our real abilities. This is why you cannot excel more limits to higher the strength in our ears. It's too much to handle and not worth to go overboard on."

Tucker nodded and thought about the consequences with his hearing. He remembered how Danny mentioned about the ear buds were too loud for him and the reasons why he bought the headphone.

"That would make sense. He bought himself a headphone earlier this week." Tucker thought about it more.

Vlad agreed, "Yes, so I take it that he is aware of it somehow."

"Maybe, but he can be a bit clueless sometimes."

"Just call him an idiot, he is like his father." Vlad rolled his eyes, "Of course, he can be clever as well."

Tucker didn't feel comfortable with calling Danny about idiot or stupid. Not since the last time Danny gotten so violent about it and it caught his attention especially.

"No. I will not, Vlad."

Vlad shifted his head, "You will not what?"

"Call him that, any of that." Tucker leaned back in his chair to relax a bit.

"Being called an idiot or stupid? I do not see anything wrong with that, most people are normally like that."

Tucker snorted, "No kidding, but this kind of hit Danny on the wrong side. I am not crossing that line ever again."

Vlad beamed his eyes at the techno-geek boy, "What do you mean?"

Tucker gulped, "Um…he doesn't like anyone calling him that."

"He never minded me that before."

"Have you called him that several times or something?" Tucker scratched his head.

Vlad nodded, "A hundreds of time since we met. We always exchange unusual nicknames."

Tucker gagged, "They're not supposed to be nickname, Vlad. They're insult calling."

Vlad scrunched his face up, "…funny, he seems to enjoy calling me fruit loop or crazy old man in a similar way."

Tucker held those feelings inside of himself and reminding himself that Danny refused to let his feelings for Vlad. That he was more focused on loving Tucker only.

"Vlad, you're evil to him. He knows you're not anymore, but he feels he has no use for you. I understand you love him and all, but he's very stubborn about who he is dating and stuff." I started to yawn and looked over at the time.

"What else can I do to prove him I'm worth it?"

Tucker hid his pain and feelings, keeping it all to himself, and remembering the note Danny has left with him.

"I don't know, Vlad. I'm not a mind reader or someone who obsessively knows everything about one person. Would you at least help me out here? I need you to get access to my college's information and email it to me. I have to get into Danny's college and figure out how to lure him back home, alright?"

Vlad nodded slowly, but it didn't give much answer to Tucker. He waited to see where this might happen and Vlad kept his eyes closely on the boy.

"I will give you until the end of the semester to bring him home. Whatever is your plan, bring him home. I need him to end this aging problem!" Vlad flustered his anger out.

Tucker nodded at a good pace, but not pushing it. He started to rub his eyes and glanced back at the time.

"Thanks and I'll try, Vlad. Anyway, I need to get some rest or Danny will have my head."

Vlad blinked, "I wish it was me." He muttered.

Tucker chuckled, "That you're being cared for?"

"You know what I mean." Vlad whined.

"Yeah, and I'll talk to you later with everyone." Tucker waved and disappeared off the video chat on the laptop.

Tucker got up and headed over to the bed. He tried to go slower, but the pain leaped onto him horribly enough. He didn't want to rush either, so going at a right pace would be a wise.

"Dammit, Danny, where are you when I need you now?" He muttered.

A ringing tone went off and Tucker glanced next to his leg. He picked up his PDA and answered it.

"I heard that."

Tucker jolted his head, "Danny! You were listening the entire time!"

"Not the entire time, but I did give you privacy with Vlad. I heard the laptop being shut down, so I listened in again. Are you alright?"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Yes, just trying to get onto the bed without hurting my arm so much."

Danny muttered about something and then focused on Tucker, "Right…I forgot about that part, but you did take your pill, right?"

Tucker groaned, "Yes, captain boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out.

"I don't want you to be in too much pain, Tuck." A short quieter conversation in the background noise, "…I'll be home in about a couple of more hours. Are you getting enough rest?"

"Danny…stop listening to everything and trusts me, would you?"

"Hehe, I do trust you. I'm worried about you and I can't stop listening, alright?" He groaned, "I got to go. Apparently, my team relies on me too much." Danny muttered, "I can never get a break here."

"I'll let you go and stop worrying about me. I'm fine…mentally fine that is. If you need me, I'm taking my nap."

"Which I might end up finding you doing anyway." Danny chuckled.

"Yup, night."

"Hey wai-"

Tucker hung up and set the PDA on the bed. He rested his head and gulped down the pain. He smirked and shook his head to how carrying Danny could be.

"I love you, boyfriend." Tucker whispered.

In Tucker's thoughts, _it's too bad I'm not yours. It all makes sense. Vlad is really aging backward to be with Danny, so it wouldn't be a pedophile thing. It would be a natural destiny thing. I shouldn't be the one to stand in his way. My plan was really to get them together in one room, same building, and getting them to figure out their feelings. Let it all happen, but how?_

Tucker sighed and closed his eyes. He focused on sleeping and relaxing as much as he could.

-Danny's Point of View-

Ever since Tucker hung up on me and whispered me his love, I had this strange feeling about Vlad. Should have I listened to their conversation? Then again, Tucker sounded surprise when I actually listened in. What can I do? There's no way I'm going back home and let it all happen from there. What if Tucker break up what we have now? It'd hurt all over again and I would have to find someone new, but definitely not Vlad.

"Danny! How do you make-" Hilary went on about how to make certain food and ingredient.

I marched over and helped her out. In a way, it's nice to know Tucker was sleeping due to his snoring. Why did I get the feeling there's more to know?

I joined up on some of the food cooking and couldn't keep my thoughts off with Tucker's surprised about listening in.

"Thanks, Danny! You are the best!" Hilary giggled, "You can go the food you were cooking on."

I blinked, "You're welcome and wh…" I turned to the food on the stove and couldn't believe I had that cooking!

I rushed over and saved it on a perfecting timing. Damn, I didn't see this coming! My head shook and continued what I had to do for a while. One thing for sure was that I will never become a chef here. I spent my time to earn money and how it's important to me every single day. I earned enough to live on my own, but when it comes to have another person involved. That doubled up more money on my account of needing. So, if I wanted someone to stay, he would have to get a job and work out each other's schedule.

I thought about Vlad for a short time. Maybe I should get concern about him? I mean, it's not like he actually at risk or aging down at faster, right? He drove me insane with his schemes and plans. It's like whatever he does, it was enough for him. I pushed myself harder, trying to prove him wrong, and make it seem fair.

But, it felt wrong to blast at him for my ghost secret. I nearly took it out on him, but why was he there that day? He had to have a plan, but whatever Valerie overheard got me concern about it. I was ready to whatever he throws, but he hardly did a thing. Was it all an act? To see me fight back or pick up his clues? Tucker didn't lie about Vlad's age reversing, but what about the love? He looked so scared to crossing Vlad's line to even love me back.

How did I convince Tucker to love me? To show him that I'm not really interested or make him knows that Vlad was a creep to me and nothing more? Something was up, but I couldn't let it slip by me.

The last hours finally slipped away and got to leave work since it's been crazy for me to go through. I headed straight to the apartment and entered into the room. My boyfriend slept on the bed calmly and unaware of my return to home. I grinned to see he's relaxing now and it didn't bother me at all that I never wanted to let him go.

I petted his soft hair and couldn't believe he's here. He moaned, but didn't wake up. He's completely out of it and I figured he needed it. I headed over to the kitchen and started to make soup. With the soup, it can help prevent him to get the nutrition he needed beside meats and I know Sam would be happy to hear that I'm feeding him vegetables. Speaking of, I pulled out my itouch and started to text Sam.

_Hey Sam, u free to talk?_ – I sent the text message.

I went to do a few cutting up with the raw chicken and cook them up a bit. I had to cut off some part of the chicken that didn't look edible on them.

A low ding caught my attention and I checked on the itouch device.

_Hey Danny, yeah, I am. Whats up?_ – Sam wrote.

I chuckled and washed my hands off first. I picked up the device and started to text her back.

_Tucker told me about Vlad's aging problem and pedo problem._ – I hit send.

I returned to the chicken and started to cook them up good. I started to chop some vegetables up and keeping it very quiet. I looked over where Tucker was and he's still out.

Ding! I blinked and washed my hands again.

_Can u join online? It'll b u and me only._ – Sam wrote it with bunch of question marks on the side.

I sighed and wrote, _yeah, give me a min 2 get on_.

I went over to the kitchen table and turned the laptop back on. While that was taking a while to wake up, I started to stir the food in the soup's flavoring, and let it all become naturally sinking in the flavor. A chime hit my ears and I knew well enough that was Sam calling in my attention. I finished up stirring and joined on the laptop's world. I accepted her invitation and smiled to see her. Sam was glad, but still never happy enough that wasn't nearby her.

"Hey Sam." I waved.

Sam smiled, "Hey Danny. So, you know, huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah…" I sighed.

"So, are you going to date him?"

I gagged, "Uh! No!" My eyes rolled.

"Are you sure, Danny? Vlad is really…well, younger looking."

I sighed, "Sam, I may be gay, but I will never date a fruit loop.

"Never say never, Danny. You know that always backfired you." She smirked.

I groaned, "Fine, I will not ever date or fall in love with that insane man!"

Sam has no clue, but she was so careful to what she says to me. She knew that well enough I wouldn't date Vlad, but maybe there's something I was missing. I couldn't tell her why not, but it would really ruin what I have with Tucker.

"I found a place."

I blinked, "What?"

Sam shook her head very silly, "I cannot believe you already forgot our promise."

I chuckled and recalled last night, "Oh, yes…a place where there are absolutely no ghosts, crime, or anything that sort of form." I humbled down my chuckling, "So, the place. Tell me more about it."

She smirked, "It's in Tennessee, very lovely view where you can see the stars, and I can admire the beautiful nature. It's like a huge cabin, but it's enough to hold everyone in. Even Danielle can come along."

My eyes widen, "Danielle? My parents don't know her!" I panicked, "Sam, I really don't-"

She glared, "I already covered those months ago. Gosh, you panic over nothing, really." She shook her head as she interrupted me, "From what your parents believed is she's my adopted sister and so far, I had to convince my parents to actually adopt her. They do adore her a lot, though."

Somehow, I froze up hearing that and how far ahead. Her parents hated me every second of it and they adored my clone?

"Damn, she has it easier than I do with your parents." I muttered.

Sam shrugged, "All Danielle did was dress in clothes they wanted me to wear originally and they practically spent their time with her. They love me and all, but when it comes to wear something so…shallow, I cross the line for that."

I chuckled, "Actually, I'd do that for your parents. It's fun to dress up, you know. Get people's insecurity and find a way to see I can be me and still be what they think they want me to be."

Sam struck an understanding, "Huh, so that's why she did it. Well, it worked and there's no problem. She's coming with me because she is you."

"My clone…I swear, Vlad created her for a reason and not just to want me as a son."

Sam shuddered, "I forgot about that."

My eyes rolled, but I could never forget this. Vlad was someone who would do something so…wrong and sickening like this. Dani was my responsibilities, but I guess I left her behind. I'm not sure if she would have come with me or would it have been worth it. By now, she should be the age of seventeen now. She will be eighteen years old on the day she was born. I remembered it very clearly it was May seventeenth of two thousands and nine.

"So Tennessee?" I asked, "A good place to go out to meet up?"

Sam nodded, "I doubt you're on the other side of the country anyway."

Oh, little did she know. I am on the other side of the country while she's in New York and I'm in California. It's funny how flying over here was nearly insane until it took three months to settle in. I ignored my old home and adapted to this life style.

"Yeah." I lied, "So, tell me about this place with the cabin since you said it's huge." I chuckled.

Sam nodded, "Well, everyone will have their own bedroom, there's a few living room or gathering, a game room, and I know you'll love this one, a Jacuzzi." She smirked.

My jaw dropped, "Damn! You know my weakness for Jacuzzi!" I chuckled, "Alright, make a plan there for Easter vacation."

Sam nodded, "It's already arranged."

I stared at her, "You are too good. What would you do if I refused it?"

Sam shook her head, but hey, it couldn't hurt to know her backup plans.

"Well, then it would be more of California's mountain. I figured it would be very expensive for you to travel that far, but I'm paying for the entire thing anyway."

I wanted to gulp and pretend she was way off, but she was right to where I am now. Damn, the guilt swallowed me alive and hated it every second of it.

"Man, I don't know what my life would be without you, Sam."

She beamed at me careful enough, "Says to someone who walked out on us."

I groaned, "Let it go, alright? I came here to live a normal life, escape from being a Phantom, a hero, or anything of that. I want to be happy and move on with my life."

"But, you don't have to push us out of your life. All you said is move on, but what's wrong with checking on us when you can. Or, visiting you or us?"

Great, it was a cycle over again about this part and hated it every moment of it. It started out from Tucker, Jazz, mom and dad, Vlad, and now, Sam. Was everyone this serious about wanting me back home or just want to be with me again? In a way, it's reality whether they like it or not.

"Listen, it hurts to be a part of you guys. I forgot about everyone, I even forgot my other half, and it's great. It's called being a human and I loved it."

"What's great about being human, anyway? We all will die, shrivel up into a spirit or ghost or reborn into a new life."

I blinked, she was so harsh about it, and I knew death personally.

"When half of me died, another half of me felt like a stranger. It's like someone tried to claim my half-life. I was so scared; I held onto my body and hoped to be alive for good. When I came out and realized I was a ghost. I knew it wasn't good at first. When I became human, I thought maybe it's my body's shield to live. Like it just trapped me there, but when I become Danny Phantom. I'm a whole new person, a new being, and that Fenton wouldn't be into this. It's like a real ghost stepped into my body and melted into me. We became as one and now, we can't undo the change."

Sam awed at my words, "Whoa…" She whispered.

I guess this caught her attention and deep understanding.

"That's…wow." She was so speechless, "That's scary. If you ever write it, people would be really fascinated with that dark stuff."

I scoffed, "And then the world will know my secret personally."

Sam shook her head, "It doesn't have to be obvious. You can make it more…like a blend of a dark fantasy and make a new character. It can be someone that doesn't exist."

I chuckled, "I'll think about it, but I do have a life to live."

"Then, write bits of bits of it. By then, you'll have a book."

I nodded, "You have a point there."

"Good, I hate to not see your deep thoughts go to waste here. I'd buy that book." She shrugged, "But, a lot of people would be seriously into it."

"Really, huh? I guess you'll have to give me a few years on it."

"Why?"

"I got college and jobs to deal with first." That and a boyfriend at the moment.

Sam nodded and she started to yawn her head off.

"Hold on." I stood up and checked on the soup to see if it's cooked up.

The soup smelled so good and couldn't believe it took me years to get it right. I started to get a couple of bowls and filled them up. I set them down on a table and bent down to the webcam.

"I'm going to get Tucker to join us now. He needs to eat anyway." I chuckled.

Sam blinked, "You're cooking for him?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he can only use one arm and that, he needs to stay healthy. I made him chicken noodle soup and a few things."

"…opposite of meat?"

I nodded to answer her back and headed over to the bed. My hand softly patted Tucker's head and thankfully, Sam can't see other than the kitchen's wall. I leaned in and kissed him personally. He really got himself invited by me and enjoyed it a bit. His eyes opened up and took a while. He smiled and my forehead on his.

"I made soup and Sam's on the laptop." I told him.

Tucker blinked and tried to get his brain straighten out first. I helped him up and he was smiling to see I'm here now.

"It's about time, you know?" Tucker teased.

My eyes rolled, "You slept pretty much good, Tuck."

We joined up with Sam on the laptop and Tucker helped himself for some soup since he was hungrier than usual. Sam couldn't believe it herself with Tucker and how ridiculous he was being.

"I think you shouldn't even feed him, Danny."

I chuckled, "Hey, if you get hurt and you're here. I'd be taking care of you too."

Sam shook her head, "Get out of here, perv."

"Says from someone who trusts a freaking pedophile."

Sam backed off on this and Tucker looked away as he eats his soup. Sam sighed and failed to see why.

"Come on, he's not really is anymore, Danny. He's getting closer to our and he's only ten years older than you now."

I gagged, "He's still the same fruitloop! He's old enough to be my dad!" My head shook.

"Actually, he's twenty-five now. He aged down quickly and we can't figure out what was really causing it." Tucker finally joined in.

We both jolted our eyes at Tucker as if we were stunned he even talked, but let alone hearing Vlad is now five years older than us. It made my heart beat faster, but I couldn't let it happen. Once Vlad get back to his normal age, it would be all over. He would be himself again and focused on wanting me as a son, not a lover.

"Still, I am not going out with the fruitloop. Who says I'm single?" This reminded Tucker that.

Sam blinked, "Who the hell are you dating now?"

I shrugged, "I am not giving his name out. I just dated him recently." I took a few sip of my soup and eat.

Tucker eased into his chair, knowing that I wouldn't break our promise, and I know he would give out where I am if I slipped or something.

"Why not?"

"I didn't need to tell everyone about my dating status every second of the day." I huffed.

Sam rolled her eyes, "No, but it would make sense why you won't date Vlad."

Tucker shrink in his chair a bit, kept eating his soup, and I had a feeling this was getting awkward.

"Can we talk about the plans for Easter? So my family, you, Danielle, Tucker, and me are going to Tennessee with the huge cabin."

Sam bit her lip, "And Vlad."

I glared, "What?"

Sam looked down, Tucker kept eating his soup, and I set my bowl down.

"Seriously, what do I have to date him? Give me one good damn reason other than he's changing." I thought giving them a challenge would lighten things up.

They were quiet about it, but I let them think about it. Vlad wasn't just a fruitloop, he's evil, and all I ever saw was evil.

"He's half ghost just like you, Danny. It would make it less lonely for you." Sam found a perfect one.

I gulped slowly, it was true. Vlad did make it feel like I do not have to struggle, but I refused to believe I'm his. I was never enough for him.

"Then, he can be a friend to me."

"He's your type, Danny!" Sam cried, "Unlike Dash, you always compared Dash to him! You said that you wanted it rough in relationship, that you want someone to fight back with you, and do crazy stuff like…jumping out of a plane or something!" She snapped.

I backed off. I forgot how much I said that to her, remembering that I did feel something for Vlad, and how much it was hurting me.

"Maybe it was because I haven't seen him two years and that I missed our fight! Alright? Vlad is evil, insane, obsessed, and fruitloop man and he will always be in my eyes. I do _not_ love him. He is now also a freaking pedophile! Even if he stopped aging somewhere down the line or something or he goes back to his normal age, I will never love someone like him." I hugged myself.

I started to remember when Dash wanted to have sex in the car, before going to the party, and how much I had to fight against him for that. My body eagerly filled the excitement to want it, but I was afraid. Tucker knew why I won't do it and my reasons. I was only being careful and hell, it wasn't fair.

"What are you so afraid of, Danny?" Sam whispered.

I crossed my arms, "I'm not telling you that."

Tucker blinked and stared at me. He knew well enough, but I can't go off telling everyone.

"Do you want me to tell her, Danny?" Tucker volunteered.

I sighed, "If you can explain it well enough, be my guest." I shrink in my chair.

Tucker sat up and focused his attention on Sam, "…he won't have sex with anyone for one strong reason he seem to believe a lot with himself."

Sam had an unusual look, but when it came to sex. I always tried to avoid the talking about sex and it hurts me the most.

"Sex? Danny, are you worried about getting raped or being used?" A typical assumption by her.

"It's not it, Sam." Tucker pointed out.

"Then, what about sex?"

"…if he allowed it and have sex, he would get pregnant."

Sam shut up pretty well and Tucker knew well why I refused to do so or even do it to him.

"How the hell would he get pregnant by another guy?"

Tucker shrugged, "He is half ghost, Sam. Remember about Lunchbox? It is possible for a ghost to do so in their powers or ability, however they do it." He shrugged.

Sam looked over at me, "I don't see it. I don't see how can Danny end up pregnant."

I chuckled, but I could. I had dreams, but that wouldn't change a thing.

"I can, anyone who gets on top of me or I'm on top. I'd get pregnant one way or another. I refuse to love anyone back by sex. I'm not worth enough for Vlad and he should know it's dangerous." I got up and walked off to the bathroom.

Tucker watched me to get some space for a while.

"…Tucker, you got to get Danny to see Vlad is for him. I don't buy the pregnancy crap."

Tucker sighed, "Sam…he said that he thought of this since he started to date Dash. You know how stubborn he is when he believes it a lot with himself."

"He's human too…Tucker, he's not like he used to be."

"I know."

"Is he still the one we knew?"

"He's growing up, Sam. He is really careful about his spending, working, and aware to what he's capable of. He hardly even needs any insurance, transportation, or anything important. He thought it all and got it all here. I mean, he finds a lot of fun ways and still have a life."

Sam didn't say much to what she was really hearing from Tucker. It was true, every word Tucker has told her, and it felt so…so hard to make it to an understanding. I faced the bathroom's door and leaned against it. My hands has turned into a ball and wishing to pound at it. I could let that happen since I was too strong, I'm capable of breaking a wall, and then I slipped down to hurdle up with my knees. Why did it feel so complicated?

When it came to sex, I wanted to do it. Every second or moment of it, feeling that deserved love and not be afraid of the risk. No one would believe me otherwise that I gave a birth to a baby, a young man with ability to get pregnant, and that my boyfriend or exes would refused to believe they did it to me. I wouldn't blame them, no matter how strange it may be, and how much I want to escape it all.

_Maybe that's all anybody needs, a second chance_. An echoing memory has haunted me and I shut my eyes to shield all of that away.

When I saw the alternative Vlad, it ache my heart and how much I could just come up to his arms and say I'm here. Tell him that I'm always his, which everything will work out better, and how much I felt for him. There were two differences between the alternative Vlad and the Vlad currently now. Vlad doesn't know the meaning of love, he's so blind to see it anything, and that he's never going to learn.

Another echoing retrieved through my mind about the second chance. It hurts me so terribly, I wanted to vanish it all, and wondered if I had a choice in this.

"He must have put a lot of thoughts into it. I'll talk to Vlad and see more about this…"

"Okay, Sam. Good luck with that."

"Yeah," So down about it, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See you later, Sam."

"You too, Tucker."

The laptop was being shut down, but I can't help it but not ignore this. The chair moved and feet walking around from the kitchen, he was getting closer to here, and stopped in front of the door. He didn't move, but he stood right there. What can I do?

"Danny, we need to talk." He finally said something.

I curled up and waited to feel right again. Tucker stood right there and I hardly moved at all. What did he want to talk about? I wasn't so sure, but it didn't sound like he was going to give me a choice. There wasn't going to be a fight, I can't have his blood going up, and it's dangerous.

"…give me a few minutes." I told him.

"Okay." Tucker sighed.

In a way, he wanted to talk to me about this and it's getting insane.


	11. Chapter 11

We were sitting down on the bed, I didn't know what he originally wants to talk about, and I had a feeling it might be about Vlad again. Every time, I can't escape from this and hated it every time. What's wrong with me?

"Danny, listen." Tucker sighed, "I thought about it and I know you said two weeks to think about it." He took a deep breathe, "I want to stay here and live with you."

My head jolted up at him and surprised he already had an answer. It felt so damn good.

"I won't hold it up at your head, you know?"

He nodded, "I know, but I wanted to let you know now. You looked sure about your feelings and your decision about Vlad and all. So, I got him to send me my college information and I can set up the spring semester easily." He smiled, "He thinks I got a plan, but he's gullible about it."

I chuckled and shook my head.

"So, you're okay with us?"

Tucker debated his head, "I'm getting a hang of it. I was going to plan on telling Sam about it, but she kind of ruined the moment by dragging Vlad into it more."

I sighed, "You're scared of him?"

"…he doesn't know and he did scare me a bit."

I touched his smooth face, "Hey, I'm here and I'm not letting anything happen to you. Whether Vlad loves me or not, I'm all yours."

His free hand held mine, "I know." His smiled was sweet to see.

I crawled up to him and kissed his fine lips. It was lovely to feel something like this and held myself together. He gripped my hair and I pulled away. We were breathing heavily, but I knew I couldn't do it, the risk and all, and the world would know.

"I love you, Danny."

I smiled, "I love you too, Tucker, I love you too." I patted his head.

I was happy, so much happier than I ever have been, and looks over to his bandaged arm.

"How's your arm feeling?"

"It stings a bit here and there, but it's nothing."

I chuckled, "Trying to be brave?"

"Uh, no. The stuff you gave me yesterday really helped a lot. I can feel like…my skin forming up back to normal, which is creepy by the way."

My body shivered and I had to agree with him on that.

"Yeah, anyway, when you get heal up. You should start on getting a job if you're going to live here."

He chuckled, "No doubt, but I think I know a place that will definitely hire me."

My eyes rolled, "Don't kid yourself, Tucker. This place is rough enough to even get a job and you'll have to face many competitions that want the job as well. Why do you think I have two jobs?"

He sighed, "Not unless they can beat my technologies expertise skill."

"Hm, you might stand out too much." My eyes rolled, "But, I'll give you a month to find a job."

"Don't forget, Vlad is still paying me until the end of this coming up semester."

"That's true, but extra money around here wouldn't hurt. Don't go spending all at once."

Tucker chuckled, we were so happy to be together, and nothing was going to change that. In a way, it was something amazing to look forward to. We practically dated each other and kept our limit well enough with kissing.

Time flew by when it came to living here. Tucker healed up quickly in three weeks and it was perfect timing. He was able to move since his bones healed in a week and a half, but that's because of my plant medication was working.

His arm's wound did take a while to fill up and the healing up finally made it to a scar by the third week. If anyone asked in this town, he was running and accidently bruised and damaged his skin a few years ago. People didn't bothered asking on more about it, but it was only a cover up. It was fine and we managed to convince people otherwise.

Tucker got himself a job after his bone healed and they were happy enough to hire him fast. They were impressed with his expertise skill and many experiences with most of the technologies. They figured that people will be able to get help with any kind of problem and he was happy to spend time. We worked out our schedule between work hours, college hour, and dating hours. At University of California Berkeley, they really welcomed Tucker and glad to have him. They convinced the other college to give him his scholarship over here and practically, he got in for free. His parents were shock about it, concerned why, and he dragged me into the reason. They couldn't say no since he was so happy to be with me, but they had no clue he was dating me. They ended up allowing Tucker to stay here and told him as long college was paid off, nothing could be wrong with it. So, in the end, Tucker got to stay for real.

Each night, we got to talk to everyone and Vlad was always flirting with me. I haven't seen him take off his disguise, but I wasn't sure much of myself. I ignored his flirting and acted like he was a friend, nothing more. Vlad didn't know when to give up, but I knew where I belong. They tried to find out who I was dating, but Tucker told them that they will learn someday. He was on my side and we held hands so they wouldn't know. My parents were happy to talk to me before they went to bed and tell me how much they miss me. In a way, I told them that the vacation plan is coming up and Sam already emailed Tucker the ticket and all. Tucker figured it would be safer for our location to be kept quiet.

Of course, Tucker had to work on getting the tickets flight so we would fly in and made sure it's the same time to make it to Tennessee at everyone's hours. We had to warn our jobs about our vacation plan if we didn't want to lose our jobs and all. It worked out perfectly well and loved it every moment of it. Both of my jobs were more than happy to see I finally took a vacation and they doubled up my payment too. I didn't even need to ask them that, so that kind of covered our apartment's bill.

Tucker really went out of his way to make our place more…comfortable. He got a couple of curtain so we could have privacy. He got an organize shelves because he kind of got irritated whenever I got out of hand with so many papers all over the places when it came to studying. He did used my studying technique and felt like a total genius. He saw how hard working I truly became into my grades. Then, he bought one of those coffee tables so we could change up to where we could eat or use our laptop by if we didn't feel like the kitchen or the couch/bed.

After that, I got Tucker to hold off spending and he was a bit close to buy a dresser. I told him that was way overboard and that was the purpose of the bathroom's shelves. He understood and respected my decision. Another time, he was about to buy a rug and I flat out refused that idea. He backed off and focused on buying different meat each week to test me on my cooking skill. I ended up teaching him how to cook food and he felt like it took forever. It's funny how he was so used to having his parents cook for him and no one else has told him he can feed himself. It was crazy to see how eager he was to eat the food and I told him the consequences about eating raw meat like that.

We had one day off before the next day to our vacation. I came home with some important plant stuff to take with us tomorrow. I entered into the apartment and noticed the same thing on the coffee table. I sighed and put the plants into the duffle bag for tomorrow travel. I went over to the coffee table and bent down.

"Why is Tucker spending on another chocolate heart box?" I couldn't understand why, but he knew well enough they were romantic for me.

I decided to put it in the kitchen and worried about it.

"He knows I'm taken by him." I shrugged, "But, damn, he must love me this much." I looked over at the heart box and adored the thoughts.

I knew that Tucker won't be overspending it. Wherever he got this, he's good at getting me to smile and tomorrow would be perfect to spend more romantic ways. He would be leaving this heart box of chocolate here for me to see and I would eat two or three times a day. He would buy another one next week. As long he didn't buy it every day or I'd have a fit about it. Of course, there was something to talk about before getting to an airplane.

I joined up on the couch and turned on the television to check into a few channels like the news and stuff. My life has been coming along pretty good and can't seem to think of it any other ways. Tucker seemed to found another way to check back home and figured out my password again. Does he read my mind too much or was I that predictable?

"Great." I started to change up the password and mixed it up this time.

I hope he won't figure this one out particularly and I started to hear Tucker by the door. He was entering in and I smiled.

"Hey Tucker."

He glanced up and grinned, "Hey Danny. Did you get the stuff you needed?"

I nodded, "Yup, more plants and back up stuff. They're in my duffle bag."

He chuckled and came over to me, "That's good." His arms around my neck and sat down on the couch.

I nodded, it felt nice to be treated like this, and no more dating other boys. He was perfect, I can be myself, someone to talk to, and he was himself too. We grew up with each other since we met in preschool.

"It's time we talk again, Tucker." I pointed out.

Tucker sighed, "The vacation and everyone?"

"Yes."

I clicked off the television and took comfort on the couch.

"When we get to everyone, what are they going to expect to see us as? Friends or dating each other?" My hand seeks out his hand.

Tucker blushed, "Well, I was hoping to tell them we're dating, but tell them when the moment is right."

I chuckled a little, "I agreed. So, we're telling them all about us and you're okay with that?"

Tucker gulped a bit, "A little. It's Vlad I'm worried about."

I nodded, "Don't worry, he'll learn to move on."

"If you say so."

I snuggled up with him, "I chose you, Tucker. No one else."

Tucker brushed my hair, "I know." His fingers dived into my hair, "Are you cold again?"

I smiled a bit, "A little, you don't mind do you?"

"Everyone will be suspicious and you have been getting colder by your core again. Is it the weather affecting you differently?"

I blinked. I have noticed my core gets out of hand lately, but I don't know why. Tucker was allowing me to snuggle or hug him when I needed him to. He insisted I would be Phantom again, but the exams haven't happened yet. There wasn't any need for it and he respected my decision. Tucker hugged back me more.

"I'm not sure, Tucker. The weather has been practically normal here."

Tucker understood, "True, but what's causing you to be freezing up more than usual?"

"…I'm not sure. Maybe my core recognizes the new environment is going to be different soon."

"Your core can do that? Sense the future?"

"Tucker, I know we're going. So, how can my core not know?"

Tucker shrugged, "I mean, what if we're separated and you're in the risk of bursting your freezing power out?"

I remembered how furious Tucker was when that happened it was so quick. There was a sudden outburst and I couldn't control it. When he came home from work, I was shivering and he didn't believe how much out of hand. He demanded that I should start hugging him more often when he helped me out. I don't know why, but it hasn't been normal since then.

"I'm not sure, I'll grab the closest person and hug them." I shrugged, "Beside, this should last pretty good for a few days."

"FEW DAYS! Danny, this is serious!" Tucker panicked.

I patted his chest, "Calm down, Tucker. Two, I'm not leaving your side anyway. Three, I will make sure someone is in the room if anything happens."

Tucker shook his head, he knew I would be like this, and couldn't blame him for this.

"Get up, Danny. You're going ghost now." He insisted.

I groaned, "I don't want to be Phantom…" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "Danny, go ghost!" He tried to push me off.

I clung onto him, refusing to do so, and he kept getting stubborn about it.

"I'll use the Fenton Thermos, you know?"

My body tensed up and glared at him.

"You wouldn't!" I snapped.

"Danny, I'm only doing it for your sake! It's either you go ghost or you're stuck in the thermos. I would."

I muttered and cussed my head off at his stubborn attitude. I don't know why he even worried about this much. I'm going to hug him every night, so why bother worried?

I finally got off of him and transformed to Phantom. Tucker watched and I floated for a while.

"Better now?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes, it would help to know you won't turn everything into an icicle."

My eyes rolled, "I swear, you just think you know how my powers work. I do."

"I listened to Vlad and Sam, alright? They do have a good point and even the super hearing ability."

How could I forget? I remember he panicked when I was training my ears and he forbids me to extend my hearing any further. I learned that I can lose hearing level and go completely deaf, but it was so…unrealistic. I wasn't planning on hearing farther, just mainly narrowing down to a crowd and focus on one person instead of everyone at once. Tucker calmed down since he knows what I was really training for. Our relationship wasn't easy; we had some fights, argument, and stuff. We were like any normal couple and dealt it just fine.

"Fine. Great, I got a paranoid boyfriend." My eyes rolled.

He chuckled, "I thought you like that?"

"…I guess so. You are my type."

"Really? I thought I wasn't entirely."

My head shook, "You are my type, Tucker. You did things I have been wanting in most of my relationships. That and I got no secrets to hide from you."

Tucker blushed furiously and my eyes rolled. I altered back to my human-self and wrapped my arms around his. It felt so damn good and he was all in my arms.

"Cute." I giggled.

He blushed, "Thanks."

I sat down on his lap, keep my arms around him, and leaned in to kiss him. His hands rested on my waists and he loved this. We wanted to go more for our relationship, get serious, and everything. But, we couldn't risk about me getting pregnant. How could we explain it to the world? I'm just eating too much junk? Women would know. They just know. I can't explain it, but they're something about their instinct naturally.

I had a plan, though. If I want him more than anything and I'm serious about us, I'm going to be the one proposing. I knew where and when and how to propose to him. The trick was…everyone else? Will they interfere? Ruin the plans? I can't worry about it too much, but I had a feeling it's something else.

I felt his hands slipping under my shirt, my cheeks turned bright red, and softly bit his lip. Tucker moaned and we knew well. We continued kissing each other through the lips to tongue, but it's unexplainable.

"Danny…" He whispered.

My soft lips landed on his cheek, "Hm?"

"…can we do it soon?"

My fingers danced on his face, "…I'm not ready for a baby, Tucker. It's too early." I whispered in his ear.

His eyes closed heavily, I knew he was curious, wanting to lose his virginity, and how much I love him.

"When?" He begged in his deep whisper.

I glanced down, "Maybe during the vacation."

He kissed my lips to bring my head back up, "Why not now? Vlad can't take you if I have you."

I smiled and kissed back, "You already have me." I gripped his hair.

Tucker shook his head and forced me to lie down on the couch. I blinked and got confused. He pinned me down and gasping heavily from our last kiss.

"…please?" He closed his eyes, beginning to weep, and I hated to see it.

I hated it when he was this upset. Why now? The tears dripped onto my face, but I didn't do anything about it. Maybe it's time, make it special, and a loving smile back at him.

"Tucker, open your eyes and look at me." I whispered.

Tucker took forever to open his eyes and finally saw me smiling. I remember this smile and it's his favorite. He was confused about it.

"Will you accept the baby?" I had to be sure, but I didn't want to see him this upset.

Tucker blinked, nodded, and smiled happily.

"Yes," He hugged onto me.

I hugged back and he rested onto my stomach. His hand slipped under my shirt, licking my sensitive skin, and hard to not react. It was hard to not moan and hand hands clenched onto his wrists. I was worried and he looked up at me.

"Can you wait until we get to the cabin?" I whispered, "It'll be more romantic."

He held himself together, "…good idea. I don't want you to have miscarriage on day one."

I blinked. Miscarriage? What the hell was he talking about?

"What?"

Tucker sighed calmly, "Women cannot travel if they are pregnant and it would increase many risk to the baby. However, you apply a bit different due to the fact you can heal."

I nodded, "True." My lips pouted, "I don't see much with miscarriage on me."

Tucker chuckled. I couldn't believe it, we're going to do something serious, and we're looking forward to this. Oh, man, this was something else!

"I love you." I whispered.

His head rest on my chest, "I love you too, Danny."

Somehow, we ended up falling asleep like this on the couch. The comfort was each other's body and he kept me very warm the entire night. We didn't have to worry too much since the plane won't take off until noon. So, we had plenty of time.

By the time morning came and it was getting close to noon. We got ourselves freshen up, sneakers/boots on, and made sure we had some food in our stomach. Then, we rushed over to a store to get a particular test and set to go by paying them. Hardly anyone asked why or wondered about our reasons getting it. Maybe it's natural for stores to see this as a routine. I shoved it into my duffle bag once we were outside of the shop.

I picked Tucker up and flew us over to the airport nearby. He insisted that I'd be Phantom, but I didn't want anyone paying attention to the bright transformation. It was fine without being in either form. I had to make sure no one was able to see us floating down and no one has. Maybe it's my luck to not get caught, but I didn't care. It was the plan to get on an airplane and being to one place we're supposed to be. We caught up on perfecting time, joined up in line, and stood close to each other just in case.

Once we got ourselves through the scanner and all, which of course they thought they found a weapon. I told the police that it wasn't a weapon and that was a very special device for my diabetic health. They returned it to me and I clipped it back on. Then, they found my Fenton Thermos and I told them I like to travel a special one. They didn't bother asking and I just put it back into the duffle bag. Tucker and I finally got through the scanner and headed onto the plane.

We located our seat, put our bag in the above section, and closed it. We sat down and took a break from our exhaustion.

"Damn, remind me to get an alarm clock for us." Tucker pointed out.

My eyes rolled, "We're fine. They just don't take off after another twenty minutes."

"Right, I forgot their security is tighter. Don't you worry about…you know?"

My head shook, "Nope. They can't detect what's in my blood."

"You'd never know. Your parents have managed to get a few things into the airport."

I groaned. I hoped Jazz confiscated all of those from our parents because there was no way I need the stress on my shoulder. Hell, I bet they'd be shock to see me with a belly if Tucker and I have a baby. It's funny how crazy we're like this, but in public, we're careful.

"I'll deal with it when the times come. Beside, no one really knows." I shrugged.

Tucker rested his head on me while I buckled us up. He wasn't used to the belt here, I thought maybe it's because of my kind of flying, and I hate to be the one saving everyone's lives for whatever happened here. The planes were unpredictable and no one knows what could happen. Tucker doesn't know, but I intend to be careful to what I do around my life.

The plane finally started to take on and flew very differently. I wasn't very comfortable the way they flew and felt totally dizzy about it. I needed fresh air, but they don't have a window. I used my core to cool my head down and Tucker shivered when he felt them.

"Must you do that?"

I faintly chuckled, "Sorry. Not used to…this kind of flying."

Tucker blinked, "Wait…are you…scared, Danny?"

My head shook and then stopped after feeling headache, "No. Just…sick."

Tucker sat up and forced me to rest my head on his shoulder. His hand patted my head and my mind couldn't think straight. It was unusual to feel sick, I hated it, and wanted to have fresh air.

"Hang in there, Danny. Just about an hour of this flight. Think of everyone you'll see again."

"How about just getting fresh air?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess that would be better. Think of that."

I could hear a stroll coming down and I glanced up. The flight attendance looked over me with that peppy smile and I hated it.

"Sir? Are you feeling alright? Do you need a drink or something?"

My brain concentrated on the words and putted it together very slowly.

"He'll have a soda and a snack. He'll be fine." Tucker filled in.

The flight attendant nodded and prepared me a drink and a snack. My ears could hear the noises she was creating and felt like it never ended. It was just that sound, the plane's engine was so damn loud, and the wing's fans were powerful, people were talking, some were typing, drawing, or writing. Cell phones or some devices were creating its noise. Now, it has drawn on me that I can't focus on all of the noises. I needed to escape from the sounds I'm hearing at once.

I muttered, "…we need a private plane." I told Tucker.

Tucker glanced down, "Huh? Why?"

I tried to cover my ears, "Too many things to hear at once."

Tucker gulped quiet as he could be, but he knew how sensitive I was to all noise at once. I haven't exactly accomplished zoning out of everything. He pulled out my itouch and grabbed the headphone. He sets it on my head and played the music for me. The ones I was mainly familiar with and his voice caught my attention.

"Try focusing on the music, just them." He meant my powers, not anything else.

My eyes closed up and the music flown through my ears naturally. The flight attendance set down what I could have and I helped myself. After she left, I was able to concentrate on my hearing ability and hear the singer. My ears took much comfort to block out everything but Tucker's voice.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Good thinking. I can't even think at once when I hear everything at once."

He smiled, "I'll get us a private plane or more of an upper class. It'll be expensive, though."

My forehead scrunched up, "I don't care. You already saved over…seventy thousand dollars. Just make it happen."

He sighed, "Fine. I thought you were literally sick or afraid of flying on the plane." He rolled his eyes.

I chuckled and felt much better, but I still needed fresh air. This wasn't real flying. It's electronic flying and nothing compared to the astronauts' shuttle. Damn, why was it complicated to have a big dream when I'm a half ghost and flying was different than other people doing it? It never made any sense, it should be more natural to me, and I guess it's because I can't feel the speed of our flight.

"Nope. Now…since we're out of the wifi zone until we get close to the states. Names to start thinking about?"

Tucker chuckled, "Hey, we won't know if it's for sure yet, Danny. What if it's all…not going to happen like Vlad's prediction? That only…your other side has to do it?"

I shrugged, "Vlad and I are completely different in moral speaking. The way I see it, energy is inside of me, Tucker. I doubt that you'd have to be on the other side to just make it happen. Vlad didn't see that girl, he didn't witnessed her, and that's enough proof for me to believe."

Tucker hummed to his understanding about my belief and morals. I guess it's natural and no one can change my perspective of things. It's hard to ignore that. I could hear the music playing well in my ears, it's relaxing, and easier to zone out of everything but Tucker's voice. It's perfect.

"Well, if it's a girl. Let's make it something like…Harmony or maybe after your sister's name."

I gawked at him, "Seriously? Jazz?"

He shook his head, "No, Jasmine, but spelling it like J-a-z-m-y-n."

I paused and thought about it. It did have a nice sound to it and I love my sister.

"I like that. Jazmyn. Okay, what about for a girl name…Mami or Saga."

Tucker debated his head, "Jazmyn Mami, Jazmyn Saga." He was putting it together, "…Mami Jazmyn, Saga Jazmyn." He hummed, "I think Jazmyn Saga Fenton has a nice ring to it."

My jaw dropped to hear what he just did.

"You…want to put Fenton in the girl's name?"

He shrugged, "Hey, you're going to go through a lot with this. I don't see why not."

I smiled and snuggled up with his arm, "I like it. Jazmyn Saga Fenton."

We laughed, excited to see the possibilities of having a baby girl. However, we'd never know.

"Okay, so what about a boy's name?" I wondered.

"Well, something like to your name Daniel by spelling it out to D-a-n-i-l. Or, Teddy."

I couldn't see it with the second name, "Teddy? Dude! I am not having a baby named Teddy, it's a laughingstock name!" I glared.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Okay, Theodore and we can call him Teddy as a nickname."

I gagged, "I'm fine with Danil."

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, then you tell me if you can find a better names than I do."

I thought about it and wondered a few things with a boy's name.

"Okay, I'm thinking of…Kyle or James."

Tucker got drawn to those names, "I like those. Let's see…Danil Kyle, Danil James. Kyle Danil, James Danil." He hummed again, "Danil James sound alright."

My head shook, "How about fix it up like Danil Jamie or Jamie Danil?"

He blinked, "Jamie Danil sounds much better."

I grinned, "Then, we have Jazmyn Saga Fenton and Jamie Danil Fenton."

Tucker chuckled and we were really into the names on the entire flight, but it was something we could really agree to. We were becoming a parent and we're prepared this time. I wondered how huge the beds are like Sam mentioned.

"Are we sleeping in the same bed tonight, Danny?"

I nodded, "Yup."

We cuddled up with each other, making sure we're both alright, and relaxed. Thankfully, Tucker bought his laptop and we were able to watch a short movie. It got the time slipping faster for us and it's more relaxing for us to get through.

"…Danny?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"What if…we can't have one?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure. Maybe Sam can carry the baby for us?"

Tucker got paler about it.

"Dude…you know she only does it out of love-"

I covered his mouth, "We'll love her, make her feel good and alright about it. Just don't think about it right now. Focus on us." I leaned in and kissed him.

Tucker got all weak knees and I loved it when I can do this to him sometimes. He really wanted a baby from me…personally. Weird, he freaked out the idea about a few months ago and now, he loves the idea. It's like cloning, but different. I wasn't sure how it's going to turn out or how this was going to work out.

"Okay, what are we…" I held up a bit and checked to see if anyone was checking in, "-are going to say to my and your family about this?"

Tucker pondered about it and huffed out heavy air out of him. It was a challenge that we both faced and must be facing with this kind of consequences.

"We could always tell them the truth or convince them we adopt the baby for the good of our heart." He shrugged, "They will expect us dating each other and maybe more, but I don't know. I just want that baby."

I chuckled, "Me too, Tucker, but I'm rather focused on having fun tonight."

I guess it's something else. My body has been eager to have sex, so motivated, and curious to do it. I have heard many ways and wanted to have fun without worrying about the risk. Tucker made it all disappear normally and I was so glad. Our mission was sleep in the same bed and do it from there. Hopefully, no one will hear it.

"If we need Sam to be the one carrying, you realize she will have to live at our place."

I chuckled, "I realize that, Tucker. At least she would be happy to know where we are, but what if she wants to baby too?"

"Then, she lives with us."

I moaned, "Then, that means a bigger place."

"…awe! I love our place!"

"I meant a house or a bigger apartment."

"Oh, yeah…three bedrooms plan?"

I shrugged, "If we both fell in love with Sam, maybe two rooms."

Tucker pulled those thoughts together in his head, then realizing what I really meant, and he shuddered out of hands.

"Ugh! You mean I have to share her with you? Nah uh! I better hope she doesn't fall in love with us or the baby." He shivered.

I patted his shoulder, "Let's hope the first time works out, then we won't have to worry."

He nodded, "Yup."

"Now, the question is…can you handle…blood?"

"Why?"

"You're going to get the baby out."

He gulped, "I have no medical experience, Danny!" He whined, quiet enough for me to hear.

"And sometimes you forget my powers."

"Ooh, I see. What about the government?"

"Tell them we found the baby and we chose to adopt this one."

"…clever. There's always abandon new born baby."

I nodded, "And no one has to know."

We ended up watching a romantic movie for a short while, but it's nice to know that everything was planned out. Tucker must want to love me this much to have a baby. We got a name for the child, backup plans, and everything else. What could be more…to expect?

The flight finally lowered and eager enough to hop off and get some serious fresh air. Tucker's stomach growled for real food and I handed him some I had earlier and he was glad to have something. He's better, but it wasn't enough for him to be full. I had a feeling we'll stop to get some airport's food court and satisfied ourselves. I put my itouch away and focused on Tucker's voice and his breathing. It's relaxing to know he's my best distraction and more relieving.

The airplane started to make me feel so uncomfortable and I knew what Tucker planned on doing for next time.

"Earplugs will not work." I pin pointed that.

Tucker pouted, "Why not?"

"…It increases more of my hearing skill."

His eyes quickly widen up, "What?"

"Yeah…how do you think I started it out on this?"

He shook his head, doubting to believe that all, and he knows now. It's better than wasting money on something that will increase my hearing ability and I couldn't shake off how…mad he was when he had a fit about my hearing. It's so unusual, but he's careful.

"Dude, I can't believe you did that." He buried his face in his hands.

I pulled his hands off of his face, "So? I was learning and curious. Maybe it'll come in handy someday or something."

The flight attendance was yapping off about the basic stuff and I already knew what to expect here. I may never have flown on an airplane, but I knew the flying experience pretty well. This wasn't anything like it and I couldn't care less. We were finally getting off and free to go to the food court before the others could come and find us. Tucker figured I predict his food habits on this part. Now, we wait for our friends and my family to get us.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the girl's and boy's baby names? <strong>

**Tell me your thoughts on this, I'm very curious! -beside my grammars, which I can't believe you're even surviving this! :U**

**Oh, by the way, I take hearing ability stuff very seriously since I'm deaf. I don't view a good thing about super hearing at all, our ears required great responsibilities, and taking good care of them. So, with Danny, he can focus on one person. Just not all at once. Trust me, when you have a sensitive ear, you want to make it less stressful to prevent any hearing loss/level. So, I gave Danny more of a challenge to face with his ears and trust me, being on a plane isn't fun. _ I have been on there four times and it's really tiresome and sickness of the fly. It affects me personally, so I gave Danny that feeling of it. I hope I made it _realistic_ enough.**

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**If my writing seem to take forever or getting the next chapter out by the two or three days late, sorry. I got other stories to write as well. :U Too many ideas at once!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this kind of a vacation. This vacation place is real, but I don't know what it is actually like. So, I described it what the website purposely had it out and all. If you are interested, the link will be at the bottom to see more of the vacation is taken place. **

* * *

><p>Tucker was slurping down a freezie drink which has become quite popular around most places. He adored their new flavor of chocolatize Freezior. It's just a shake and couldn't believe how much he got into. Although, he had me tried his and didn't mind sharing it. I guess he's the ones I can share my food with. I had to focus on his noise to block out everyone else's. It's quite annoying and wondering where everyone was.<p>

We didn't come outside due to the fact we had to meet up at a spot at this airport. We weren't in California, but not even in New York. So, we're kind of few states away from we're used to. It's very…different setting. I checked over at Tucker's side to see if anyone was coming this way-

"…DANNY!" Someone clung onto my neck with much excitement.

I saw the purple eyes and a bright smile on a young woman and I chuckled to see her. She swirled us around, happy to even touch me now, and my hand held her hips to keep balance. Tucker was glaring at her being so…perky. She wouldn't quit hugging me or even let go of me.

"Hey Sam," I set her down back on her feet.

She shook her head, happy enough to have me here, "Danny, you guys are here." She smiled, "I was worried."

My eyes rolled, "I wasn't going to break my promises." I looked around to see the others, "Where's everyone?"

Tucker glared, "Could you get off of Danny, Sam? You're going to choke him to death." He shook his head.

I chuckled, "Yeah and I really need to get out of this building. Too many people and the noises."

Sam finally let go, "I came to pick you guys up while everyone went to the cabin in an arrange limo. I got us a limo too to get there." She smiled, "I figured you want some time before you get mad with Vlad and his arrival here."

I sighed and groaned to even hear his name. I pushed it out my thoughts and recalled my memories that I was all for Tucker. Sam led us to the limo she mentioned and finally, fresh air felt like freedom has arrived, and damn, I was so flying next time. Tucker stood next me very closely and Sam did the same. I noticed her expression and how…serious she was to see me again.

"I hope the flight wasn't long for you guys."

I disagreed, "Nope, Tucker distracted me pretty good." I smiled.

"Yup, he was glad I was there." He nudged my elbow.

Sam nodded and opened the limo door for us. It was nice of her to do. We headed inside and felt relaxed. We had no clue how long it was going to take to get to this particular cabin, but it was nice to have some space away from the others before it got out of hand.

Sam closed the limo door and pressed a button to let the limo driver knows it was time to go. The ride started to take a blend into the road and it was nice to not worry about flying in a plane.

"Man, I'm glad the three of us is back together again! It feels so right!" Sam nodded and pointed out obviously.

Why did I have a feeling she was going to try again with bringing me home too?

"Uh huh."

"Come on, Danny, you miss all of us together. Beside, no ghosts this time."

Why must I be reminded about this? She was going to drive me insane. Maybe I don't blame Tucker for not wanting to fall in love with her. She was like a best friend to me, but nothing more.

"I kn-" My body started to shiver off again which wasn't good at all.

Tucker knew what to do and pretended to tackle onto me.

"Gotcha!" He laughed, "I win again!"

I felt safe, "Ugh! Tucker!" I pretended to get out of it and he got me laid down on the entire seat.

Sam watched us bond, but she had no clue why this was happening.

"Why are you guys acting like this? It's not like you guys." Sam was becoming awkward about it.

Tucker and I glanced at each other, giving each other a signaling message about telling Sam about my core problem, and yet, another problem was about our relationship. We were alone, but would she understand why I refused to date Vlad? All because of Tucker?

"…I think we should explain, Tucker. She isn't someone to fool with obviously." I told him.

He sighed and nodded. He was willing to face this, but it was only Sam. No one else. He helped me back up and hugged onto me. Sam didn't understand yet, but she will soon.

"Well, this kind of started during the week when he first found me, Sam." I explained.

Tucker nodded, "He knew too well, but I guess I was too scared."

"So, I made him be himself at my place and he really got to into dating."

We waited to see if she caught on. Her eyes widen, surprised to see the way we held each other, and how close we really were.

"YOU TWO ARE DATING EACH OTHER! HELL! Are you insane?" She was about to yank her hair out.

We both gulped, but knowing she would freak out a bit. Tucker and I snuggled up more. We waited for Sam to calm down and she kept muttering about us being ridiculous and playing around Vlad's feelings like this. We weren't and there wasn't a joke. It was serious about how we felt.

"There's more, Sam." Tucker pointed out.

Sam jerked her head at us, "What? Beside you two are dating each other? I-I don't even understand how this was even possible!"

I sighed, "He had that look that every boyfriend's got, those sweet loving smile for me and how much he lies. I can hear his heart beating so fast when he lies." My eyes rolled, "But, on the third night. My power was acting out of hand again and I needed to _hug_ someone in order to control it. Tucker was in the room and he let me hugged him. My core would trigger the freezing power and I needed a warm body to rely on. So, hugging helps. If I didn't hug anyone within a certain time, my ice power would burst out of me until it settled it out." I chuckled, "But, Tucker kind of adored me when I hug him or snuggle up to him. I found a way to get his subconscious to speak to me and well, I learned a bit about why he wouldn't love me back. The next day, he finally accepted his feelings and we, well, dated since then."

Sam's blank expression stared at us. She didn't know what else to say and Tucker kept snuggling up with me.

"But, now…it's getting worse." He shook his head, "His core might not be adapted to this environment yet or the fact he needs-"

"Don't even tell her that, Tucker." I glared.

"She needs to know!"

"Just tell me!" She snapped.

"…I need to be Danny Phantom if I want less of crazy cold moments."

"Funny, didn't you do that last night?" Tucker scratched his head.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I don't even understand either." I shrugged.

"Same here."

Sam growled out of frustration, figuring us out, and leaned back in her seat.

"Vlad needs someone like you, Danny. Both of you are having the same problem." She muttered.

Tucker and I didn't understand, but when it comes to our core. We were entirely different.

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"…beside the fact his age is changed, he is now exactly 20 years old. He is also having trouble with his fire core. He would get blasting fever coming out and there's nothing to stop it. Danielle used her freezing power to give Vlad an icicle bath which helped temporarily."

"…and what do you want me to do about it? Vlad has to find a way that works for him, I can't be the one to hug him all day."

"I think you just have to or at least be in the same room with him."

"ARE YOU INSANE? HE'S A FREAKING PEDOPHILE FRUITLOOP!"

Why can't anyone understand that I don't want to love Vlad? That I rather loved Tucker more! It was crazier than I expected, but not like this! Tucker patted my chest and I breathed to settle down. Sam saw the bond between us and chortled.

"Danny, one last chance for Vlad, alright?" Tucker kept it all under control.

I nodded, "Fine. Since most of you have trusted him, one chance and that's it. However, I don't want to hear anything about dating him."

Sam agreed, "As long we're together and we're…here to vacation."

Tucker smiled and nodded along. This was very unusual for Sam to find out, but I guess she will get used to us dating.

"…Seriously, how are you two even dating? You're both best friends, not boyfriends."

I chuckled and danced my fingers on his chest, "Let's just say I have been kissing him, trying to get him to say his feelings, and forget about Vlad."

"Hm, yup. He's an awesome boyfriend, I say." Tucker commented.

I blushed, trying to be a good one, and Sam covered her eyes in huge embarrassment. Tucker gave me a kiss before Sam could see us doing it, but I didn't care.

"Sometimes, I wondered how you were surviving when you first had your ghost powers, Danny." Sam commented.

I blinked, "Huh? I guess like any superheroes do. You live and learn. My case is different; you die and then live and learn."

They laughed at that thoughts, but hey, it was the truth. We weren't upset or regretting the past about my half being like this. I gestured Sam to come over, opened with one arm, and smiled.

"Come over here, Sam. I want to hug you still. I need all the hugs I can get." I chuckled.

Sam shrugged and joined up. She hugged me at her comfort, Tucker had those jealous eyes on Sam, and I had a feeling that was going to happen.

"Damn, you're so warm, Danny."

I blinked, "Really? I always thought you guys are warm to me."

"I guess your cold core might be a bit different, Danny."

I shrugged and hugged up on the both of them, "Well, either ways, the more the better. It should last another…I'm not so sure this time. The weather is different and winter is already over."

Tucker shrugged, "I'll stay nearby you, Danny. You can hug me all you want. Just until your core adapt to here and then back at home."

"Or me, don't forget I can help too."

I chuckled to see I have the best people in the world and I wouldn't trade them for the world! They're awesome.

"Thanks, guys!"

"Anytime, Danny."

Tucker was about to glare at Sam and I hollered at him. Sam wasn't sure what was going on.

"Uh…not that I'm okay with you guys together, but why are you giving him that look?"

I eased up, "Tucker tends to get easily jealous and forgets I'm already his."

Sam's cheeks turned bright red and I had no idea why. Could it be Tucker's jealousy that big of a deal? Tucker looked away with guilt and I didn't really care.

"Sorry." Tucker muttered.

"It's okay, Tucker. I guess I would have done the same thing."

"In a world of wonder." I chuckled, "Sam…do you mind if Tucker and I shared a room?"

Sam blinked, "…Uh, you guys aren't going to make noise, are you?"

Tucker and I looked away from each other, not really sure about our plans if she knew, and felt maybe holding it off would be better.

"No, I just need him to snuggle up to prevent the outburst." I explained, guilty as ever.

Sam blinked again, but this time was different to expect.

"Oh, then no. I don't mind."

Tucker's stomach snarled and we kept quiet. We laughed our head off to see he was starving again.

"Gee, Tucker, I told you to buy a hamburger or something." My head shook, "I had a feeling that snack wasn't going to be enough."

Sam chuckled, "Wow…Danny, you're the in charge boyfriend or something?"

I shrugged, "Not if Tucker won't learn to take care of himself."

"Hey! I can, I'm still learning and you changed my whole diet ever since I moved in with you." He poked my chest.

Sam snickered to see us fighting a bit, but hey, Tucker was my responsibilities here.

"What diet are you referring to, Tucker?" Sam pried into this.

My eyes rolled, "Vegetables, honestly, he figured out how my food tasted so good and he has been so stubborn to try anything with them."

"Hey, I don't eat vegetables! Only meat, you know that!"

I groaned, "I can't buy meat only, Tucker. You need a balance!"

Sam smirked, "Danny is right, Tucker. You just never seem to notice there are vegetables in your diet."

"…he's leaving something else out too."

"What?"

"I put fruit in his diet too." I chuckled.

Tucker stopped hugging me and crossed his arms. Sam shook her head childishly, but it was funny how Tucker was like this. My own boyfriend doesn't like it when vegetables or fruits are in his meals.

"You will thank Danny someday, Tucker." Sam pointed off.

I blinked, "I can't believe you're on my side for this, Sam."

Sam shrugged, "Hey, if anyone can get him to eat something other than meat. I'm satisfied enough."

"Great, I'm singled out!" Tucker whined.

We laughed, but it's a part of our group. One of us would get singled out, but that would mean something else.

"Great…this is so going to complicated things for Vlad now." Sam muttered, not looking forward to see him.

In a way, I can't believe she even trusted the Fruitloop since I left. Why bothered deal with Vlad when they should have focused on me? Of course, most of us dealt ghosts fine, but leaving home was so worth it.

"I'll handle Vlad, but don't even expect me to come out kissing him or falling in love. He's still a fruitloop to me."

Sam sighed, "Fine, fine. As long you can his ghost aging problem sorted out and his outburst power too."

I groaned, "Sometimes, I wondered if he was doing it all on purpose."

"So far, Danielle has been testing on that. She claimed that he has absolutely no control over anything and overheard him talking in his sleep." She shuddered.

I had no idea what was happening, but one thing for sure I had to be prepared.

"Great," Full of disappointment, "I know I won't be in a mood to kick his ass, either."

"Good, he isn't in a mood to fight too." Sam pointed off.

Tucker leaned onto me, rest his head on me, and he held my hand. I watched our hand combined together like a puzzle and wondered a few things about us here and there. We were going to get serious tonight, but I can't help wonder if others would be alright with our relationship status.

"How long is the ride to the cabin?" Tucker changed the quiet air.

Sam glanced at her watch, "We should be there about ten minutes or so."

"Good, I'm starving!"

Sam stopped hugging me and crawled over to the middle side of the limo seat. She opened something up and we both glanced at each other to her action. She pulled something out and tossed it to Tucker. It was a bag of chips and he grinned happy enough to have something. He opened the bag and started to help himself.

"Sam, you rock!"

She smirked, "No problem, Tucker. I had a feeling you'd get hungry eventually."

I huffed, "Thanks, now I got to watch what's he's eating."

Tucker moaned, "Sam! Save me!"

Sam denied the offer, "Sorry, Tucker. He is your boyfriend. If you were mine, then you'd be eating vegetables and soy food."

Tucker gagged at the sound of it and Sam shrugged. She joined back up with me and I felt this was kind of funny.

"Okay…what's worse, Sam making me a vegetarian or Danny forced me on a healthy diet?" Tucker debated in his head.

"Here we go again." I muttered.

Sam had no clue, but Tucker started to argue with me and putting out the fact he doesn't like off routine or anything else. Sam was surprised to see that we were already used to it like regular couple and I tried to defend for myself and pinpointing the entire health factor. Sam stayed out of it and Tucker can't seem to shut up for one minute.

"Sorry, Sam, but this is the only way to get him quiet." I warned her.

She didn't understand, but Tucker continued to point out that changing diet was wrong. I leaned in close to him and planted a good kiss on him. His high energy lowered down, his hands loosen the grip on my shirt, and his legs slipping down. Sam observed the feelings between us and seeing how much I love Tucker. He leaned onto me, I pulled away, and we breathed heavily.

"Oh, wow…that…" Sam couldn't find the right words.

I smiled, "He likes it when I calm him down like this." I patted his hair.

Tucker shook his head, "No, I don't. I like the kissing you do."

I chuckled, "Sure, Tuck, whatever you say."

Sam has seen how much we loved each other and that we wouldn't change it for the world. The limo slowed down more and more until it stopped. We glanced over to the windows and realized we arrived. Tucker and I gathered our bags and joined with Sam outside of the limo. Luckily, everyone wasn't outside due to a light rain going on. We walked into the cabin and I used my intangible to get ourselves not wet. We didn't have anyone watching us which were great at comfort.

"Well, they should be in the living room by the fireplace." Sam mentioned.

I noticed this cabin was huge! It could almost be like the ones in Rockies that Vlad had once. However, a bit smaller this time. The place was much modernized cabin, but beautiful setting. Tucker walked by my side and Sam led the way. There were many hallways to different rooms. She found the stairs and walked up the stairs. Man, this place felt heaven like and so…beautiful. When looking through the windows, there were evergreen trees that go on for miles.

We finally entered into the room and everyone was looking at the fireplace. They were quiet, waiting for me, and nothing else. The living room was huge, opened windows, and welcome feeling. The couches were rich and leathery looking, but huge enough to fit three to five people at once. There were three couches, but it held everyone enough. The couches centered on the table, giving an opening field for everyone to feel the fireplace's hot energy, and a few good decorations to this place.

Sam tossed her head over to me and waited for my announcement. I held my breath and Tucker softly patted my shoulder to ensure me that it'll be fine.

"I'm here, guys." I announced, holding up my duffle bag's strap on my shoulder.

Everyone's head spun around and filled up their smile up to see someone they haven't been with for almost two years. They scrambled over their ways to me and hugged me. Mom and dad were the first, hugging me to death already, and trying to breath!

"GAH! Mom! DAD! I-I" My breathe trying to save me, "Need air!" I begged.

My parents eased up on the hug and smiled to see their son was here.

"Oh, Danny! Sweetie, you're here!" Mom was so happy, it's all she cared about.

I chuckled, "I'm here, mom."

"Son! I wanted to tell you more of the inventions, but your sister said no weapon or ghosts." He pouted.

I looked over to see Jazz who came up to hug me with much excitement, "Little brother!"

I grinned, "Hey Jazz!"

I saw someone running up towards me and she had a huge hug for me as we collapsed. We laughed and I couldn't believe how much she has grown.

"Danielle!" I hugged her back, "I haven't seen you since…four years ago! My, you grew up tall!"

She blushed, "Are you kidding, Danny? I love being this tall! I'm now tall as you are!"

I nodded, "Yup, but you're beautiful than I am, though."

She blushed redder than ever, "…Right."

We both got up and felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was so damn hot wave going through me, felt like melting or being irritable to extreme heat, and in a way, the room was balanced out by good temperature.

"Daniel, I'm glad you're here to vacation with us." His voice made it welcoming.

I pushed off his hand and turned around. Vlad looked the same to me, but he could be wearing the disguise because of my parents.

"Yeah, I guess I could say the same, V-man." I was trying to put some effort into this.

Vlad took sign that I didn't want to be touched by him, but everyone else had no clue why. We all joined over to the couch and damn, the couch was so soft and relaxing to sit on. Tucker sat next to me and closes enough to feel his warm body. However, I didn't need it. Vlad must have used his core or cannot control it.

"Okay, guys, listens up." Sam took lead, "You guys have to realize there are eight rooms. Most of the beds are huge and should be able to give you plenty of room. There are simple rules here, do not have anything to do with ghosts. Do not bring any strangers or talk to them. That's all I have to say for the safety time being and pretty much, there's everything here. You can play air hockey, pool billboard, and foosball. If you guys want to do some serious relaxing, you can go outside for Jacuzzi. Or you can go for two types of indoors for sauna or steam room. Plus, they have an exercise room if you needed one. The kitchen here is pretty big and the food is covered. So, help yourself if you need anything to eat or drink or both. There are a few living rooms, but this room is the only fireplace. Most of us will meet up here for any meeting or discussion during this vacation. We have a place to eat and please use it. My parents will kill me if there's food in any bedrooms or other room. However, this room can have smores or marshmallows roasting." Sam shrugged, "In everyone's room, there's a television. Do not blast it or I will have them taken out." She warned.

Everyone was so fascinated by this place and thought it out through. Dad was mumbling about food issues, but he knew well about Sam's parents and their strictness. We all knew, but Danielle had a different perspective about it. Tucker and I glanced and grinned at each other with a plan idea we already thought about. Everyone got up and find themselves a room to take for the next two weeks and a half. It was going to be a long time, but I wasn't sure how we're going to survive like this.

Tucker and I spotted a room that wasn't too small, but not too big either. We thought the bed was a perfect size for the both of us. Everyone else was too busy getting a room for themselves and we got our bag and clothes put into the good size closet. The door ended up getting closed and I was hanging up our clothes on the hook.

A quick grab around my waist and I jumped a bit.

"Gotcha!" Tucker chuckled.

I laughed along, "Huh uh, but not yet, Tucker." I put in the last clothes in our closet.

He pouted, "We're not doing it now?"

I sighed, "Tonight, okay? Everyone will get suspicious and they don't know about us. Let alone will they figure out we're in the same room."

Tucker rested his chin on my shoulder as he frowned, "Awe, come on. I waited this long since I asked last night."

My eyes rolled and somehow, turned around without removing myself from his arms, and held his head. I leaned in to give him a good kiss and he really opened the invitation easier than it used to be three months ago. My hand slipped under his techno-geek jacket and he shivered. He tried to pull away and I refused to be broken from our kiss. I continued it for us and he really loved to fight back. My other hand gripped him close to my body so he doesn't have a choice to fight against me on this.

Somehow, I floated us over to the bed and his eyes couldn't keep open and shielded shut tightly. My intangible hands removed his jacket and he gasped between us tongue tangling moment. He moaned when my fingers smoothed along his dark skin, I wanted more of it, and he couldn't escape.

"Da-"

I cut him off and kissed him more. I was done waiting and he was mine. His hands tried to push me away and I finally let him win for now. I glared down at him and wondered why now?

"Danny…Let me strip you."

Door knocked rather quickly and we were both startled.

"Little brother? Are you in this room? I need to show you something."

My eyes rolled, "I'll be out in a minute, just finishing something up."

Tucker pouted, "Dang…" He whispered and headed into the bathroom with his jacket.

I agreed with Tucker and brushed myself back together. I answered the door and Jazz gestured the way to her room. I had no clue, but then I saw Vlad in her room. I snapped at Jazz and couldn't believe she tricked me to want to show me something.

"What?" I crossed my arms, "I was doing something important in the room."

Jazz sighed, "Sorry, Danny, but this is important! He's already burned up and Danielle isn't strong like your core is."

I muttered how ridiculous this was and she started to leave us in privacy. I leaned against the wall and stared at Vlad.

"Well, Daniel? Do you have any idea that might help me out?" He hummed a bit.

I groaned, "Dude, I just got here and from the moment you touched me, I literally hated that heated core you got."

Vlad came nearby me, he had one hand next to my hand on the wall, and smirked right at me. We were in the same height, but he was a few inches taller than me. My arms were crossed; focusing on any action he had for me, and kept in mind he was a pedophile.

"Come on, Daniel." He leaned and whispered, "I trust you. I know how you feel for me, don't deny it."

"I do not love you, Vlad. I hate you, freaking pedophile."

Vlad flinched a bit as if it a knife strikes him, "…you're lying."

I growled, "I'm not single, you know? I don't cheat."

"Your boyfriend isn't with us, you should have bought him here."

Funny, he is here and I couldn't risk it.

"Hm, that's not your business, Vlad. My boyfriend loves me this much to keep me and I love him more than anyone. Better than loving Dash." I shrugged, "At least he's my age."

"I am your age now, Daniel."

I scoffed, "Until I fixed you back."

"What if you can't?"

"…" I kept quiet.

He smirked, "You don't want to fix me, you like it when I'm your age, don't you?" His hand was getting close to touch my hair.

I moved my head and growled at the man.

"You don't look like my age, Vlad. I will never be yours."

This hurt Vlad so much, but I wasn't going to cheat. Vlad read my face, listened into my heart, and he finally laid his hand on my head. I couldn't push his strong heat core away, it was too much, and he was sinking his fingers into my hair. He was petting me, showing me his capable of not hurting me, and somehow, I blasted my freezing power at his chest. Everything started to feel balance with the temperature and gasping to breathe again. I hated the hot temperature he was planting on me and wanted to escape.

Vlad felt his chest, wondering how did I do that, and I removed myself from this trapped spot.

"You…finally got it to restore to normal." Vlad commented.

I grunted, "Good, I can't stand your core." I wanted to march out.

Vlad grabbed my wrist, "Do it again, Daniel."

I snatched away from his grip, "No! I only did it because I can't stand it!"

Vlad tried to get a hold of me, "What? My core or me?"

My arms tried to yank away, but he wouldn't quit it. Each time, I wanted to push him away, refusing to use my ghost powers, and remembering that Tucker could be waiting for me. My body tried drag away from him.

"I love you, Daniel."

"Shut up! I hate you, freaking pedophile!" I kept pulling away from him, but his grip was strong.

"I love you, Daniel. Come on, tell me how you feel."

My head shook, I knew a trick I saw on television, and kicked him on his knee. He groaned, loosened up the grip, and almost escaped from him. Then, my foot knocked him down and he fell. I was pulled down and slipped out of his hands. I hurried and opened the door to save my chance to get away from him. My running off was a chance to get to my room with Tucker in there and closed the door once I got in. My lungs caught up with the air, breathing in and out, and calming down.

"Tucker?"

"Yeah, Danny?"

"Freaking pedophile's problem with blasting core is kind of taken care of." I muttered.

Tucker came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. He nodded.

"Did he try to do anything with you?"

"…he tried to make a move on me. He said that I should have bought my boyfriend with me, but I told him I don't cheat." I explained.

Tucker sighed and shook his head, "I thought Vlad would at least figure it out by now."

I scoffed, "Tucker, if it took him twenty-two years to get over my mom. He will do the same with me."

"Damn, obsession is never a good thing, is it?"

"Nope, but we need to be careful."

Tucker groaned to complain to keep his guards up. We both knew Vlad could hear as well as I can, but it's the risk. I intend to avoid listening in and make it seem normal human here. I gathered something that might be fun to look forward to.

"Jacuzzi?" I popped up the question.

Tucker smiled, "Oh, yeah!"

"I'm so stressed on the studying lately."

Tucker chuckled, "Pff, no kidding! Getting a straight hundred average or higher is something else!"

"Yup." I tossed him his swim trunk, "Let's get in these and head over there."

Tucker nodded and took the bathroom. I went invisible to get dress and man, that's fun sometimes. Especially with the window opened, I'd never know who would be watching. After I got into my swim trunk, I returned to being visible again, and gathered the towels for us. Tucker came out with a cute figure on him, but he whistled at me.

"Damn! You're really curving in, Danny."

I blushed, "Thanks, but you are turning…dang it! I can't think of it!" I muttered.

He shrugged, "It's alright, Danny. Now, let's get into some distressing moment."

I agreed with Tucker and we searched for the Jacuzzi which took us ten minutes. Of course, we were alone for a while. Tucker managed to set it on and we joined into the good warming water. It's nice to see the good view of outside, but having some privacy of being inside of one. The Jacuzzi really bubbled up, powering the pressure to our body, and felt so much like a massage. A full body massage and we were sighing and awing away to the good pressure put on our body.

It's like everything slipped away, forgetting all of our trouble, and how numbing our body becomes. My ears could hear the water, splashing, rushing, and boiling up so much. This was my type of hot tub sort of a thing.

"Mind if I join you boys?" His voice startled me.

My body tensed up, eyes snapped open, and Tucker held my hand to calm me down. Luckily, Vlad couldn't see that, but he really ruined our relaxing moment. I glared and refused to say anything. I sat closer to Tucker and Vlad joined in with us. In my mind, we were on vacation. We're all here to relax and be together again. Vlad was only invited because of my dad. No other reasons, but it was like we're going to fight anyway.

"By the way, Daniel." He already started on my attention.

I kept my eyes closed to ignore the man.

"Thank you for taking care of the problem. I never thanked you properly."

I scoffed, "Whatever."

Tucker's hand rubbed my hand to calm myself down or to stay that way. I wouldn't blame him for wanting to do that. I needed it in any way I can to stay calm or dad and mom would catch on with my secret. They'll figure it out and I won't be sure how they'd respond to the situation.

"If there is any way I can return my thank you for you, Daniel. Let me know, I will not hesitate for you." He was getting so damn annoying.

"Okay, how about this? Shut up?" I glared at him.

Vlad hummed and Tucker rolled his eyes at this part. For now, the Jacuzzi eased the tension and I had to keep my guards up for someone particularly. My muscles haven't felt this relaxed since…I had fun back in Berkeley town during the festivals times.

The water created more drastic waves and I knew someone was moving around. My eyes snapped open and Vlad was getting close to sit near me. I got up and sat on the other side of Tucker. Vlad followed to the other side and damn, he was frustrating me! I finally sat down on the left of Tucker and slipped my arm behind Tucker's waists.

"Vlad. Stop stalking me."

"Hm, I only want to sit next to you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Shut up."

"Care to explain why I cannot sit next to you?"

I ignored his question, but he was getting me mad again. It was like…the need to blast him out of here. He wouldn't leave me alone, yet, he left me alone for two years when I was dating Dash. So, why should I even care?

"Daniel, care to explain?"

"No, I have no reasons to explain."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?"

I fixed my attention to him, "Vlad, this is a vacation. I'll be comfortable to however I want it to be. I will go back to my place and never even bothered with vacation again."

Tucker was tugging my trunk, but I knew where he was getting at. I sighed and eased down in my seat. Vlad kept getting close to me and I checked to hear others nearby. Once it was clear, I lifted my one free arm and gave him a fistful of ecto blast.

"Back off, Fruitloop or I will put you in a Fenton Thermos!" I snapped.

Vlad smirked, "I dare you try, little badger."

I growled, "Back off or I will have you stuck in it until the end of the vacation."

Vlad wouldn't budge. Does he believe my threats weren't realistic enough? Did he want a fight this time? No, I wasn't going to give it to him. He stayed in his seat and I cooled off my ghost power.

"I will have you, Daniel. I will make you love me." Vlad whispered.

I groaned and dragged Tucker out of the Jacuzzi. We were wrapping ourselves into the towels and made sure we were dried. Off to our room and gathered ourselves back into clothes like before. We did the same thing and not minding about anything else. Vlad was getting onto my nerves already and I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Damn, if he's going to try to ruin my vacation too, he will wish he regret even coming here." I moaned miserably.

My body collapsed onto the bed, trying to figure out what to do next, and wondered about something.

"Danny, just ignore him, alright?" Tucker insisted.

I sighed, "I know."

"Well, we can-"

I moved his mouth immediately and shook my head. I pulled him closer and did something with my power. I created my shield up and enlarged it through the entire room.

"Ugh! Blast!"

I growled, "Vlad! You freaking pedophile! Get out!" I snapped.

"Oh, butter biscuit!" Vlad left finally.

Tucker flabbergasted by the thoughts that our privacy was invaded. He hugged onto me, trying to shiver off the creepiness from Vlad, and I didn't blame him. Vlad forgot that I can do the same as he can. I was able to hear his whisper when he came into the room, but I wasn't going to be stupid about it. Once Vlad was a bit far from us, I turned off my shield, and took a breather.

"Just take action from now on, he won't know what we're up to." I insisted.

He nodded and led the way out of the bedroom. Tucker didn't say much in this, but it was better off that we don't say too much because Vlad will figure out our relationship and hold it against us both. I refused to let that fruitloop to be any sicker than he was.

I had no clue where he was going, but it was better than nothing. We entered into a room that had three games at once and we smirked at each other.

"I'm so going to kick your butt at air hockey!" I chuckled and race over to the setting.

Tucker raced over to the side of it and set it up, "Nah uh! Not if I kick yours first!"

We were eager to play like a teenager again. Tucker was first to go and we played very difficult it was going to be whoever scored three would be the winner. Man, he was a challenge. We were blocking our goalie and speeding things up. There were times he wanted to trick me, but I out tricked him and he refused to let his eyes off the flat putt.

"Oh yeah!" Tucker celebrated his victory win.

My eyes rolled, "Uh huh, rub in it, Tucker."

Tucker high fived me, "Hey, we practically spent an hour on this!"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but I will want a rematch later!"

"Mind if I play against you, Daniel?"

I froze to hear him again. Damn, could I ever get away from Vlad for more than an hour? Tucker bit his lip to see the man in the room and I slowly turned around. He was running my patience thin now and crossed my arms. What should I even do now?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what do you guys think of it so far? Are you hating Vlad? Or are you loving Vlad's perks? <strong>

**The cabin's place link - .?property_id=2130 Does that helps to know what the place looks like? Sorry if I described it horribly. D: I'm not used to it yet! Someday I will!**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: Sex will occur. **

**I hope you guys will like this one. ^_^**

* * *

><p>I noticed how calm and happy Vlad was and I checked over to Tucker. He didn't seem to have a problem and he shrugged.<p>

"One game, Vlad. That's it." I doubted that he plays these types of games.

Vlad took over Tucker's spot and Tucker joined up by my side. I could tell he was trying to hide that we're together, but it's Vlad he's scared of. My hand gets the flat putt and setting it down in front of me.

"Nah huh uh, Daniel. You know I always enjoy proposal before beginning something." Vlad reminded me.

My eyes rolled, "If I win, you stop stalking me?"

He nodded, "Ah, yes. Accepted, if I win…I want to know your boyfriend's name and you tell me everything about this young man you certainly love the most." He grinned.

I pulled back and took a step. My eyes were on Vlad, Tucker's hand on my shoulder, and he gripped the hold of my shoulder.

"Danny, don't do it. It's not worth it." Tucker whispered.

"Tucker, he's not going to find out and I'll do whatever it takes to get him off my back. Besides, he needs to get a total of three points in order to get it." I huffed.

"So, is my proposal accepted, Daniel?"

If I lose, what will become of Vlad? Tucker would certain not feel comfortable yet and we needed Sam in this.

"Fine. After all, you are the man of your words, Vlad." I chuckled, "Prepared to lose, Fruitloop." I started off easy for the man.

Tucker watched, but I focused on the game. Vlad knew what he was doing. He played this air hockey before and I watched his strategy before. It was much different to ghost fighting. He almost got a score in, but I prevented that. Tucker cringed at the scores and Vlad finally got one in when he used a distraction technique by using his duplication and I had to level that out. Tucker was my guider by telling me no one was near, but I knew anyway. Everyone wasn't close by because they're all talking about getting me back home.

"Dammit!" I had to be careful this time.

Vlad got another point this time and hated it. Tucker gulped, fearing the reaction, and seeing how it all turned out. There was no way to protect our personal relationship, why couldn't Vlad ask a kiss? No…he knew I'd refuse because of the cheating. What other ways could have he done? Tucker would get jealous and then, Vlad would have figured it out like a puzzle. There's nothing to stop it. He planned it all out until he put the end to my relationship. I refused, but another thing was Tucker and my plan. It was a risk to deal with.

"Hm, looks like I will be winning, little badger." He smirked.

I growled and smirked back, "Yeah? I wouldn't be too sure!" And scored my second!

"Oh, I'm confident to win this little game. After all," He sets down the putt, "Your father loved this game so much. He would be driven to make me lose the game, didn't he tell you that?"

I couldn't let myself distracted, eyeing on the important piece of the game, and Tucker was already on the verge to join in to win for me.

"No, but I guess he'll tell me someday. It'll make me think how obsess you are to want to win everything your way." I smirked, "Good guys always win, you will lose like always, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled and used a soft hit to the puck, "Really? You haven't seen me as a hero. I have been winning like one, but you were merely winning out of sheer luck, Daniel."

I growled, knowing how hard I have worked, and smacked the putt to get into the goal. Vlad eagerly hits it perfectly and it fell into the right place. My score was two and his was now three. My heart dropped to my stomach, not believing he actually won!

"HEY!" I snapped, "You distracted me!"

He chuckled out of an amusement, "No, I won it fair and square, Daniel. Now, I am the winner."

I dropped the piece out of my hand, furious to see this, and Vlad's eyes attempting to find out anything. Vlad sets his piece down and walked over to me. His arm around my shoulders and dragged me to another room. My feet stood there, refused to even leave Tucker, and shoved off his arm on me.

"Don't touch me, fruitloop."

He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk. I thought you want privacy of your discussion about your boyfriend?"

I walked over to Tucker and crossed my arms. Doubting to believe anything that was happening, but why? A deal was a deal for him. If I didn't let him have his way if he did it fairly, he would do anything. It was his pattern, but if it was the other way around. He would distract me until I get what I want or I snapped.

"You said you want to know my boyfriend's name? You want to know everything about him? That you said that I should have bought him here?" My arm swirled around Tucker's waist to protect him, "Well, his name is Tucker Foley and I'm sure you know him."

Vlad's smile turned into quite a surprising shock. He didn't expect something so…much like this. Tucker cuddled up with me, worrying about what would happen, and put him in my protective care. Vlad stood there, shock to even discover something that stood in his way, and doubting to believe it anything.

"…you stood in my way? You fell in love with my Daniel?" Vlad snipped at Tucker.

Tucker lowered his head and my hand protected him anyway. He wasn't pleased about Vlad's reaction.

"I am not yours, Vlad. I never will be nor will I ever be. Face it, Vlad, you will never change. You are always evil, a fruitloop, and obsessive. Tucker has my heart from the start, he found me, and I saw how he felt about me. He is my boyfriend and I chose him, not you." I hugged onto Tucker.

Vlad stood there, watching us, and being ready at any attack he may do. He sets his hands into his pockets.

"…my door is always open for you, Daniel." Vlad walked off with an upset on his face.

It wounded my heart, but gripped onto Tucker. Vlad finally left us alone, but why did Vlad say that? Tucker tugged my shirt and looked down at him.

"…chase him, Danny." He sighed, "I know you love me, but you have feelings for him. Go see his younger age." Tucker felt guilty about all of this.

I kissed his head, "Tucker, you know I-"

His hand covered my mouth, "I know and don't even think about calling him that anymore. I-I can feel your heart beating so fast when Vlad said that." He gulped, "If you feel anything about him, don't worry about me." He smiled, "I just want you happy, but I'm glad to date you and have you." He rested his head on my chest.

His hand on my mouth, how warm they were, and remembering the things I thought of Vlad. My head shook and held him in tighter.

"No. He's not compatible for me, Tuck. Every time he touches me, I literally melt and feel overwhelmed."

Tucker blinked, "What do you mean?"

"He's fire, I'm ice. We do not mix."

"Oh. So his core is too much to handle? I thought you handle that?"

I sighed, "I don't know…it might be temporary, but it can be dangerous."

"So in another word, his core needs more work or to be watched out?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Tucker."

Tucker lowered his head and my lips treasured his soft hair.

"Maybe we should hold off our plans, then. I don't feel right."

"…sorry. It's all so confusing." I tried to kiss his check.

Tucker pulled away before I even could, but this didn't make any sense.

"Don't." He pleaded.

I sighed, "Let me know when I can have my boyfriend back." I let him out of my arms.

I started to walk off and went to a small living room I found. There was one couch and I sat down from there. The window was there and I stared out. My chin rested on the couch, trying to figure out a few things here and there, and not sure if I was ever satisfied about anything in life. It felt like an attic here, but more of a living room here. I noticed something on the table and it was a bible. I started to pick it up, remembering that my parents hardly took my sister and me to a church or anything. It was always about a ghost, but this didn't seem wrong.

I leaned down on the couch in a reading position and started to read the bible. It was strange at first, but I fixed my brain to think it was a poem story. However, it was telling the start of earth and how God came to create us. I always did believe heaven until I became half ghost, but…does anyone ever die and go to heaven?

I continued to read more. It was interesting to see from time to time how God created Earth, how things were created, and made me wondered more. What about humans? Animals? Did he create us as well? I had little to know, but much to discover. I went deeper through the books to learn more. People grew, lived a long time, and this puzzled me. Did people live this long? No, maybe it was foolish to believe otherwise. I could see powers were possible, but I doubt more than this.

I noticed how Earth became recreated and that got me interested. There were much more to learn, but I still didn't understand how a bible could help me in this time of need. I kept on reading. It was rather confusing as I kept reading, but I didn't care. I noticed that this god had a great leadership and well known. From then on, I didn't bother questioning myself about the book and kept reading further and more into it. This caught my attention the most, but the life I studied. Could have I learned all of this if my parents weren't into ghosts? Little did I know, I felt comforting to know about all of this? No one told me things like heaven or who god was. Often, I spent my life knowing about ghosts or how life works for everyone including myself.

I was getting through half of the book, yet, there were things I never knew or understood. It was a curious thing, but could I resist this? I came to an understanding a few things I always wondered what my classmate would talk about. I felt like a complete strange, but I always go by my parents' morals and my own morals.

I finally finished reading the bible to the end, but in my entire life. Clockwork resemble like god to me. I wasn't sure at first, but he's supposed to be human. If I ever see him again, maybe asking him about all of that stuff.

I set the bible back on the table and looked back out the window. Oh, wow…the sky got darker already and my stomach growled. However, I didn't care about eating right now. One night couldn't hurt and felt like avoiding everyone.

The stars were slowly to appear at least one by one when the sky turned darker. I noticed the rain finally stopped, but not sure if it was a good thing or not.

"…I don't know how this works, but uh…this is my first time, okay?" I looked each of those stars, "God, right? Or is it, Lord? I'm confused and I'm sure you seem to know that already." I sighed, "I-I don't know…I'm scared to love Vlad, but what about Tucker? I love him too and I don't go by all the threesome sort of a thing. I doubt Tucker would do that. I know we mentioned about including Sam, but that was just talk." I could see more stars showing up, "Help me, please? I don't know what to do. I'm half ghost, but I don't think I should even have to drag it in."

I remembered where the pointed of the stars and where the constellations were. How could I resist the things I admire? They were unique and full of mysteries out there. I felt like I'm a mystery too, but so much to learn out there.

"God, what should I do?"

"I thought you might be up here, Danny." A female voice I once recognized.

I turned by the stairs and saw her coming up, "Hey Jazz." I smiled a little, not really expecting company here.

Jazz joined along on the couch, "Is everything alright, little brother?"

I sighed, "It's call complication."

"Is it Vlad?"

My eyes closed, trying to remember I was human to her, and nothing else.

"Yeah."

She looked up at the sky, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I hugged my legs and put my chin on my knees. Jazz has always been there at all of her effort and being a great big sister. I rarely tell her that, but I guess that's how things were between us.

"Not a word to anyone, not even him."

Jazz nodded along with bouncing her orange hair, "You can trust me. After all, I kept your secrets from mom and dad and the rest of the world."

I chuckled, "True." I stared at our feet, "It's just…I-I want to love Vlad. I really do, but in another sense, I feel I will turn into _him_. What if that triggers it? What if you guys died because of me again? What if Vlad found a way to split my ghost half…and then, I-I become him again?"

Jazz watched me drowned in what if, the possibilities, and survival.

"Clockwork probably won't save me this time, I won't save anyone either, and it'll be eating me alive." I kept fighting the tears to stay inside of me, "Jazz, it hurts to ignore him like this. I thought that if Vlad and I were immortal archenemies, I don't have to worry about it."

Jazz listened, better than anyone could ever have, and not once has she stepped in. All she did was listening and I wanted that the most.

"Another side of me has been going on about giving anybody a second chance. That day, with the alternative Vlad…I wanted to give him faith. I wanted to love him. Give that Vlad _the_ second chance. I thought about it for so long, then ignored it all. Ever since I dated Dash, it was repeating in my dreams about the alternative Vlad and the chances." The tears slipped out.

Jazz was about to pity me, but she didn't. Like any good and big sister she was, she's something special and she got me as a little brother of a famous superhero. To me, she's a role model and I admired her.

"Vlad here, I can see he knows what he's looking for. My hearts wants him, love him back, and everything. It's the other side I'm more worried about."

Jazz wiped those tears off of me, she smiled, and nodded to my words.

"Danny, I know it sounds confusing and how much you're fighting this. Maybe you should…hear out the signs or listen to your heart."

"I have, but one was always weighting out the others somehow. I hated it. No matter how many times I think about it and go through it. It's complicated. Then, there's my boyfriend…I really do love him, but I don't want both of us to be hurt either. I _want_ him."

Jazz slid down and hugged me, "Danny, you left home to make yourself happy, be free, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I don't get where this is going?"

She patted my back, "Don't worry, you will get it. What I'm saying is you decide based on your happiness and your freedom. No one here is going to judge you and only you can judge for yourself."

I chuckled, she was right, and knew that well enough. I knew who I was and what I became. I accepted that faith and dealt that every single of the day by taking one day at a time. Jazz knew what to say considering she's a big sister, but in a way, she's protective of me. I hugged her back to thank her very well enough to be my guidance and supporting sibling.

"Thank you…I needed that the most, Jazz."

Jazz brushed up the tears, "Anytime little brother," She winked, "But for now, let's gets to dinner. Everyone's waiting for you."

My stomach couldn't disagree more, "Oh, why didn't you guys call me out?"

Jazz shrugged, "We thought you might get startled or something."

I chuckled and couldn't blame them. She led the way since I was new to the place and had no idea where the dinner room would be taken in. Before we entered into the room, she stopped and whispered something important.

"You already promised yourself and you made your decision. You made it clear and stated you will not become of him. You control your future, Danny." She smiled lightly.

I smiled back and whispered, "You think if I fell in love with him, that the dark side will never be created or born again?"

She shook her head, "I doubt it because you're you, Danny. You decide for yourself."

I laughed quietly, "Thanks. For everything." I hugged her behind.

Jazz's hands touched my arms around her and feeling secure by me. What could I do without her? She's my sister and family, but doing so would change it all. We went into the dining room and I noticed there were two tables. One table was smaller, but filled with many foods to pick up. The other table was filled with people and they were waiting for us.

They smiled down, but Jazz sat next to me. I needed space from Tucker, but it wasn't that we had argument or anything. We just didn't feel like ourselves. We have been together for three months now, but that shaking feelings was unusual. I was kind of in the middle of everyone, but Vlad was sitting next to mom and across from my dad. It was nice to have some space. Danielle was across from me and Sam was next to Tucker. It worked out just fine and I didn't mind this at all.

Vlad avoided looking at me, but I did the same as well. There wasn't much to think about, but I needed time. Everyone helped themselves for food and I was kind of in the middle to get the food. I didn't want to be the first nor the last to get them. Everyone was very comfortable about it and I didn't want disrupt this moment we're all having.

"Sweetie, did you eat every day since you left home?" Mom bought out the attention while I was cutting my meat.

I chuckled, "Yeah, mom. I did." I nodded.

"What kind of food have you been eating, sweetie?"

"I guess I could say a lot of kinds of food. The food you'd cook for me, the food I made at work, and from a course I took." I shrugged, "I kept it at a good balance. Even Tucker knows my diet by now."

Dad grinned, "Awe, Mads! He's independent more than ever!"

I blushed and shoved a food into my mouth. Everyone agreed with my dad on this part.

"We must see where you live, Danny." Danielle perked in.

I chuckled, "You will guys, I need to find a bigger place after college is all over for good. My place isn't exactly meant for the amount of us right now. It can only hold up to four people or less." I set the fork down for a spoon to have mash potatoes.

Jazz nodded, "Reasonable, but please do not leave out of contact."

"You guys already have my text number, so text me for anything you'll like to say. I'll respond when I'm not busy."

Everyone laughed, but they were enjoying their time. Vlad avoided looking at me and I felt so damn guilty. I thought back what Jazz told me about being happy and free again. That was my answer, but could that be what the world's answer too?

"So, what's the town gives you back, Danny?" Sam wondered.

Everyone agreed with her, mumbling about the place, and Tucker already knew.

"Hm, I guess the town gives me…independent and a fun life. The people are very welcoming there and got cute stores. I often spend time around college and they're amazing people."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, they got it all over there. Everyone he met practically loved having him around. I never have seen Danny so happy." Tucker smiled.

I chuckled, "Hey, they like it when I'm their friends, Tucker."

"Yeah, still. They adore you."

"And they adore you too for being a techno-geek. Go on and tell them about your job."

In a way, Tucker and I were back to bond as boyfriends again. Was it an act? No, his heart wasn't speeding up. Others glanced over to Tucker, wondering more about his job, and discovering his specialty.

"Okay, well, I work at this Apple store and they considered my skills as expertise. So, I often helped recommend products that boost up the sales, people come in for my help for problems, and they really enjoyed it. People never knew what they could actually do to their technologies unless someone told them to." Tucker smiled.

Everyone awed at Tucker's success and his love of technologies. We all knew that well enough and I get his help for free because I knew him personally. He gets paid pretty well and I didn't mind that at all.

"Do you both works at the same place?" Dad wondered.

My head shook, "No, Apple wasn't interested in me. I was hired at a restaurant and another place, kind of like a chocolate store but different than what we're used to."

"What kind of food do you cook at the restaurant, sweetie?" Mom asked.

I stopped cutting my meat, "Well, a lot of food like good sandwiches meals with meat or vegetables and fruits. Salads and soups are popular to those who want to order the chicken sometimes. The breakfast I often enjoyed making a lot like French toasts which Tucker can tell you more about. I pretty much made all kinds of breakfast you can think of." I chuckled.

Dad popped up his head when he heard about breakfast and my eyes rolled.

"French toasts, you say? Can you make them tomorrow?"

"Jack, dear, don't get Danny going up early-"

"It's alright, mom. I don't mind getting up early at all. I'll make breakfast for dad and anyone who wants them." I shrugged.

"Are you sure, son?"

I nodded, "I'm sure. Heck, it's a part of my routine to go in for the morning to lunch time. I get up around by seven and head to work by eight."

Everyone didn't know that unless they were Tucker.

"Oh, wow…that's a good routine to stick to, Daniel." Vlad finally commented.

I nodded a little, "Thanks. I didn't want to lose my first job, but I needed it anyway besides eating on college's food."

"We had to go through that too, sweetie." Mom admired my independency.

"I know, mom. Practically everyone is going through it."

Everyone had a good dinner time and asked me bunch of questions they were curious about themselves. I still didn't give away where I live officially, but they avoided that question alone. Everyone was famished with the food today and each of us pitched in to clean up the mess here. It was so wonderful to see helpful around here. Even Vlad pitched in and I was impressed. I paused and pushed those thoughts out of the way.

I had my ways differently from Vlad and kept out space. Although, I was with Tucker closely in case of an emergency happens. Very little did my core do a thing today, but I guess it's because of constant hugging was better. Once everyone left, I held Tucker's hand and he blushed. We walked to our room without being watched.

"Hey, I miss you, you know?"

He blushed, "I know."

When I was luring Tucker to the bed and my back met the bed. My arms were wrapped around him and smiling up on him.

"Tucker," I whispered, "Let's gets back to where we were starting earlier."

Tucker's eyes filled with mixed emotions, but all I recognize was happiness. My soft lips met his and enjoyed that moment. It was different, unusual, and exciting. He gasped once we pulled away a little.

"Ar…are you sure?" Tucker whispered.

I nodded, "I'm sure, I trust you." My hands slipped under his jacket.

He held both of my hands, "…let me."

Tucker stripped himself, then he did the same with me, and all I did was smiled at him. My hands felt his dark skin and loving it more.

"Beautiful." I admired.

Tucker's eyes down my neck and his lips began to treasure the softness. He kissed my neck, shoulder, and chest. It was easy to keep the moans inside me, but I came out breathless. He was doing it so well, but I was new to this. Has he done this before?

His hands felt my sides and slid down waist and my naval. It felt so smooth and relaxing when he did it. He kisses my stomach and then, he held something down there. My member held carefully and Tucker smiled to see it.

"Amazing." He sets my member down, without wanting to injure me.

His fingers danced on my thigh to my feet. The moaning has finally slipped out of me and waiting for him to take action. My hands were felt his damn chest and seeing how handsome he was. I wanted to kiss him again and my arms linked his neck. It was sudden, but he accepted it. Our mouths met again and devoured each other. Our hands were all over the places, not controlling to what we were doing, and one of his hands snuck under me.

We didn't stop from there, we kissed like the world has frozen in time, and that no one could really hear us. A sneaky invitation came through below me, but it felt like an inside body massage. I gasped.

"Tucker!" I whispered hoarsely.

He smiled, "You like that?"

I nodded, "Yes, please?" I begged, whispering some more.

Tucker continued to do so, but he added in another finger. It was a bit painful, but he was getting to where I wanted him to get. He found my spot, but desperately wanting more and more. I moaned for his name, loving the sensation feeling, and it was getting challenging each time. My eyes couldn't stay open, it was so much to take it, and felt unique with him.

Tucker slipped all of his fingers and I gasped to feel something so…new. My arms linked around him, holding on, and whimpering to what may happen next. He entered into me slow, but it felt so…so, warm. He shivered at my body's temperature and tried to make it all warm.

"Are you ready?" He whispered next to my ears.

I whimpered and nodded, "Ye-yes, please." I hoped he knew what I was seeking for.

He slowly thrust himself into me, feeling ticklish down there, and groaned at a light tone. He didn't stop and kept going, and more time felt like we were so dry. I wanted to end that dryness, but Tucker seemed to know what he was doing.

"Gah! Tucker!" I felt him going in faster than ever.

He was trying to breath, thrusting me so many times, and we lost count. He was hitting _that_ spot. He gave it to numerous times and it felt so damn good! It was like creating our earthquake, but was it just us? Could the bed be doing that? Could Earth do it? No, it was all us working in and it was between us only.

He gave so much to me, something came, and felt rather odd down my spine. I gasped and wondered if I was bleeding or was he?

"Tu..tucker?" I whimpered, worried out my wits, "A-ar-are we…bleeding?"

He chuckled and finally regained his breathe, "No. This is a good thing, Danny. I'm coming, okay?"

"…okay, if you say so." I rarely knew little things about sex, but he seemed to know much about it himself.

He thrust more and more, but getting to the right place. Whatever it was down there, that stuff filled me inside caused to be so relaxing. I couldn't see it, but all I wanted was to see him. He was sweating, heated up, and I wasn't sure if my core could help him. All I did was kept my arms around him and he would love it.

The times were countless, disappearing from us, and the world finally disappeared from us. Our former lives were no longer important. The pain Tucker gave me was something else, I wanted to scream endlessly, and poured back it to him. He thrust so much of himself into me, we became as one, and it was so painful. The pain was special, something I could never understand before, and wanting more of it. My body craved everything he has done, wanting it all, and desired nothing else.

He hit that spot again and moaned deeply all for him. He knew how to get the job done and I didn't care if I was on the bottom.

"Yes…keep doing that!" I begged, loving it all more than ever.

He was breathless, "I will," He continued more through my naval.

His hands held my lower waist, pulled me in, and shoved himself a hundred times. He got that spot, he knew how to get it every time, and got it down like I was a woman. Well…not really, but if this was how woman felt. Damn, they are so lucky!

Tucker looked so worn out and removed himself. He shivered and collapsed onto my stomach. My arms wrapped him and then get the blanket to get us warm again. I kissed his neck so he can relax, but also breathe.

My body felt like a strange. All of my muscle shifted to something so new to feel and Tucker looked cute when he's getting sleepy. The night was already here, but we didn't mind the time. There was this strange feeling around us, felt stronger somehow, and a powerful feeling that can never be described.

Tucker fell asleep and I snuggled up with him under the blanket. We were being warmed up, but all it mattered that we were together again. I loved him deeply enough.

The time felt like being dragged on, but during the middle of the night. Something startled Tucker and woke him up. He looked up at me when I wasn't even awake. He tugged my shoulder and arm to gain my attention.

I whispered, "Yes?"

"…I want to break up."

My eyes snapped open, confused why Tucker even said it, and I knew it wasn't Vlad. Otherwise it would have been obvious by their voices. Vlad knew well to stay away and Tucker said it himself.

"No." I denied the offer.

He shook his head, "I'm not giving you that choice. We're both single here. You gave me the choices back home. Let me decide for us."

I sighed, he was so damn stubborn and all, and he was right. Three months ago, I gave him a few choices.

"Then, I'll listen." I offered, just for now.

He nodded, "Three choices like you gave me before. One, we are no longer together and you date Vlad for one day to sort out your feelings for sure. Two, you can date Vlad all the time you want until we get back home. Three, you can date him, but that I want that baby and stay with you back at home. I don't care if Vlad comes along to continue dating you. That's my final statement."

At to some point, I knew he was terrible at making decision. My eyes rolled and figured it out for a while.

"…so in another word, we're not going to sleep in the same bed until we're back home?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't care where you sleep. I don't mind that you sleep with me every night or you're sleeping with Vlad. I just want to get your feelings straight here before I even regret anything."

I hugged him and kissed his forehead, "Alright, alright. I get it, but I think the first choice sounds…reasonable." I shrugged.

"Don't decide suddenly, Danny. I am giving you time until the end of the vacation. So no kissing me or hugging me like you normally do."

I pouted, "Not even in bed?"

"…here's fine, but only emergency if your core acting out of hand, okay?"

I grumbled, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

Tucker ended up falling back to sleep, but I enjoyed our last moment in our sleep. What he decided was different than I expected. He really worried about me, but he wants me to be sure of it more than anything. Did he want me to date Vlad at least once?

Then again, Jazz did mention I have a decision of my own. Ever since learning about my evil side and how he was created, I knew what happened. I knew how he was born. _He_ won't exist again because of me. Everything happened by my action, my emotions, and decision. I remembered that alternative Vlad said that I wanted to get rid of the pain of my half's fault. Could it be that I didn't see it coming? No, I knew it was happening and I couldn't let the future changed. What made me snap?

Alternative Vlad mentioned it was because I was so much pain and hurt that my family and friends were killed. That I didn't want to be deserved to be half ghost, just being human only, and how I hated to be reminded. So, where were my chances? No one was dying, no was being killed here, and there's no hint of evil between my Phantom to Plasmius like they were used to be.

That evil between Phantom and Plasmius did mixed. The core blended into the worse fire and ice passion. It was insane, but I felt that kind of temperature. It was like…almost a balance to life. It was ridiculously hot, but in another world cooling down. It was…perfect, but dangerous. I saw the ghost scent took drastic change and how deep of a fire there were. The bloody red core, against the freezing fire.

Could Vlad and I be together? Making that sense of feel exist again? I made that promise that I will never become _him_ and I was so damn sure of it. Maybe I should at least date Vlad once and see how we become more than…friends?

Those thoughts alone carried on through the night and went on for miles endlessly. It was so much to drag on and to think about.

I stared down at my stomach, feeling something so different, and wondered why. My body's muscles weren't used to have sex or anything like this. It was so much fun, enough to be satisfied for a few days maybe. I don't know much about it, but this ended my curiosity pretty much enough.

I checked over at the clock and realized it was five-thirty in the morning. I knew I couldn't sleep in much after that and carefully slipped out of Tucker's arms and mine. I gathered some clothes for today and headed into the bathroom.

I noticed the shower was very lovely and haven't entered into one at all since I came here. Damn, it was a lovey designed and much to privacy to this one. I slid the glass door and began to shower. The water washed off, eased some of the muscle aches, and felt much better. I noticed how my skin was…glowing? It was much like my Phantom's glow, but I didn't get it at all. My hands turned and toss to figure out if it was normal or not.

"Damn, I'm not sure if I should leave the bathroom or the room today." I closed my eyes, figuring it was all my imagination, and let it go.

I kept washing up, something was different, and couldn't tell why. I heard someone got off the bed and headed into here. My eyes snapped open and panicked. Then, my skin stopped glowing. What the hell?

"Danny?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, Tuck?"

"…come back to bed?"

I chuckled, "I'm making breakfast. You can go to sleep, Tuck."

"…stay in bed tomorrow if possible." He muttered.

I sighed, "I'll try."

It was confusing, but at the moment. I needed to keep my promises somewhere down the line. Tucker left and went back to sleep. I could tell he's so worn out by doing so much and I was proud of him for that. I leaned against the shower wall and glanced down. I wondered how big I'd get if I'm pregnant for real. Then it dawned on me…was this my body ways of telling me I'm pregnant? There wasn't a definitely for sure, but I was damn scared to take a pregnancy test we bought yesterday. Maybe giving a few days to be sure. Should I talk to Tucker about this? After all, he's going to be the dad too.

Tucker really wanted a baby…from me! I accepted that and wondered about the responsibilities we would have to face. Tucker dealt it fine, but what choice did we really have? It's all happening and crap, I'm getting myself ahead! My head shook and started to rinse off the shampoo on my hair.

I came out, started to dry up, and getting settled into my clothes. The towels were drying up my hair good and didn't really care for the hair dryer at the moment. I went out of our bedroom and searched for the kitchen. I remembered passing it once and finally found it when I needed to.

I had to go through everything we had in this house and gathered the basic stuff. Of course, I knew what everyone would be expecting and it took a while. Thankfully, there was a long pan to use for double wide ones. I was able to cook six French toasts at once and if I remembered correctly, dad loves to have six toasts. I don't know how the heck my dad does it, but it was dealing with this was an easy challenge. I had a customer that wanted twice the amount and later, he ordered another same amount in a couple of hours. Damn, I never knew anyone was that hungry as that customer?

Then, I remembered something else and set the rest of the others before cooking them. I had to make something special and different. It was all for Sam and I know she won't eat regular French toasts, I was able to make it regular all for her, and set it aside for her personally. The kitchen was filled with sweet smell due to my cooking. I loved that smell and kind of romantic to do it.

I went back onto making everyone else's breakfast and adding on a few things here and there. Then, while the toasts being cooked up. I chopped up some banana and fruits to give it some good flavoring to the meal. It was fun to go at my pace and I didn't care if there were time limits here. It was at my pace and getting things done. None of the food had to be rushed or needed to be burned. There wasn't any distraction until…

"Hey Danny." Someone was wide awake now.

I chuckled, "Hey Tucker."

Tucker joined by the counter where I was chopping up some fruits and he watched me like usual.

"Your dad is going to go nuts for them."

I chuckled, "Yeah, remind me not to make anything with fudge when we're here."

He agreed, "Yeah, he'd eat anything that's delicious, doesn't he?"

"Probably, but I don't blame him."

I leaned in to kiss him, but he stepped aside. My lips pouted at him for making it difficult.

"We're not dating now."

I groaned, "You're no fun. No one is up, you know? I can hear everyone's sleeping breathe and snoring."

"Sorry, we're not dating for two weeks. We're done for now." Tucker crossed his arms.

My eyes rolled, "Gee, I can't even get a kiss before I even date him?"

Tucker shrugged, "We need to keep our distance and remember, you told Vlad you don't cheat."

I muttered about that part and how the heck he knew or in a way. Could it be that predictable? My head shook and focused on the breakfast cooking. I set the fruits into the bowl with special syrup mixed into it. I really hope everyone likes them, even Sam! I learned how to make a vegetarian French toasts because a few customers always complained how unfair that they didn't have more for them. So, I asked my boss to order in a few things and I created vegetarian ones just to those who felt unfair about it.

Tucker looked over at Sam's plate and picked it up with wonder.

"Uh…Tucker, that isn't for you."

His stomach was definitely starving by now, "You're making plenty, I'm sure one disappearing wouldn't hurt."

I flipped a few toasts, "No, I literally mean it's not for you. Set that back down, please?"

Tucker whined and set it down, "I like your French toasts and you're telling me no?"

I sighed and flipped a few more, "That's not the ones you'd eat, Tucker."

I waited to see if it took a while for Tucker to figure it out and I kept cooking the others.

"Wait! These are for Sam?" Tucker sprung a light bulb.

I chuckled, "Yup. That's why."

"Ugh! You made a vegetarian style?" He really pushed back the plate on the counter.

My eyes rolled, "Oh, grow up. They're not bad, just different."

"Different means awful."

I glared, "Don't let Sam catch what you said." I waved my spatula at him.

Tucker chuckled and considered my warning. By the time I made up to twenty five of them, separating from Sam's account. Tucker helped to set them out by the dining room area and put on the small table for everyone to help themselves. It was already spreading around the entire cabin.

Sam was the first to come down and noticed the regular ones. She sighed miserable about it, but I wasn't going to let her be upset about it. I grabbed her wrist and led her to the kitchen.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

I grinned, "Don't think I'd forget about you, Sam."

I let her go once we were in the kitchen and picked up a plate full of vegetarian French toasts. I came over to her and handed it to her. I winked.

"I learned to make some vegetarian food back at the restaurants and some of the vegetarians complained about the breakfast." I smiled.

Sam jolted her eyes at me, stunned to see that I didn't leave her out of breakfast, and she hugged onto me. She held the plates carefully and admired what I did for her.

"Oh, Danny! I don't know what I'm going to do without you!"

I chuckled, "Just let me know what you think of them, the others never said a thing about it." I shrugged, "I want to hear what you truly think of them."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I will definitely let you know. Man…your restaurant makes them?"

"Nope, I made them. I knew what kind of food since you taught me some of the basic stuff."

Sam chuckled and she went off to join the others for breakfast. Dad and mom finally joined after Sam sat down. Danielle woke up and found herself in hungry mood and strives to the food. Tucker joined with everyone else. Jazz followed the smell and they all enjoyed the good breakfast. They knew it wasn't exactly…a regular, but it was something different.

This left out one person. Where was he? My ears listened in and heard some noises from Vlad's room. Was he avoiding us? My head shook and I decided to make some more in the kitchen. I already had second special syrup aside in case dad wants more. However, it looked plenty enough for everyone and I finally finished cooking. I gathered a couple of forks and another plate. I headed over to Vlad's room.

* * *

><p><strong>If you live in or visited there or toured there Berkeley, California and you go to the Cafe M. Please tell me what you really think of their French Toasts! I have read about it, but I want to know more about it!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you guys like this part too. I seriously love the craziness with Danny in this one. IDK, maybe... I'll let your little innocent mind wander. Enjoy the new chapter! ;) Taking a break to work on the other stories.**

* * *

><p>I gulped, nervously to even do anything, and remembered what Tucker has told me. Why that did even backfired on me? Was it supposed to work it out?<p>

I'm standing by Vlad's bedroom door, figuring out a way, and getting the nerves to make sure Vlad eats. I hope he didn't mind or bothered by that idea that I cooked for everyone, even for Sam!

Slowly, I knocked on the wooden door.

"I'm busy." He announced.

My shoulders dropped a bit, "I thought the door was always opened for me." I muttered.

"Oh, come on in then, Daniel."

I blinked. What the hell? I shrugged and entered in. Then, I realized why he claimed it that way. He was practicing his ghost powers and he was changing to his human form. I gulped and wondered if I should just leave.

"I…uh, made breakfast for everyone. I thought you might want some too."

Vlad blinked, "Oh," He wasn't sure of it himself.

Dammit, why was he not saying much? I hated it when he's quiet, but worse when he talks too much!

I chuckled out of awkwardness, "I bought an extra plate so we can eat together or alone, that is."

"Are you not worried about your boyfriend?"

I hated when he had to do that.

"…he won't let me kiss him or anything. He insisted that I date you within his choice." I muttered.

Vlad brighten his eyes, "Really? That was…generous of him to do."

I scoffed and almost laughed, "Weren't you listening at all yesterday and last night?"

He shook his head, "No. I do not invade other's privacy by ears. I invade by seeing and hearing it in person."

I blushed and bit my lips. Damn, all this time we could have talked normal.

"Right. I forgot you do things…differently."

Vlad came over, set the plates down, the syrup down, and got me pinned by the door.

"Does that means…you're single now?"

My eyes shut, "…yes."

I could feel that he wanted to touch me, "Daniel, open your eyes."

I couldn't argue with this, but it was hard to face to what he could do. When I finally did, his true happiness revealed to those love feelings. My heart raced like crazy and remembered what Jazz said. Only I could decide for my happiness and freedom. Only I could decide to become the darker person.

"Do you have any idea how happy that makes me feel?" He was attempting to touch my face, hair, and everything.

My head shook, "No, I don't. But, I can see it." My hand felt like reaching out to his hand and I did.

I let Vlad touch my face and felt nothing but hot core. It was insane. I mixed in my core for him and he shuddered uncontrollable at his standard. His other hand went down and gripped my ass. I gulped, feeling like he was getting a huge chunk, and gripped me well. I pushed him away, so damn confused, and trying to breathe again.

"Sorry, is that a little too fast for you."

I brushed my hair out of my eyes, "Just…give me some times. I-I came here to have breakfast with you, alright?"

Vlad nodded, "Where's my manner, of course, Daniel."

Vlad picked up the plates he set down and noticed the food was different. He handed the bottom plate and fork to me. I looked at Vlad, seeing that and realizing he's in the disguise, and couldn't figure out how they were so realistic. Damn, did he make them? Could have he used them some sort of ghost powers? I wanted to know desperately, but in another way of our own risk here. My parents don't know anything of our ghost half.

"…I have been thinking of telling my parents." I mumbled.

Vlad smiled a little, "They are close to figure it out themselves, you know?"

My head bounced, "What? You didn't…did you?" I whispered.

He chuckled, "Relax, I would not expose your secret or mine. I did not even hint them, Jazz was with them on every step of the way."

I blinked, "Then, why are you saying they're close to figure it out?"

Vlad was putting a few toasts onto my plates while I asked. I eyed down on our breakfast, making sure they didn't fell off the plate or something. I poured the special syrup both on our plates.

"Well, when they were looking out for you. They noticed Young Phantom wasn't around. How that whenever you are not around, that Phantom shows up. They thought maybe the both of you bond together somehow. That is why young Phantom always hung around with your family so much."

I chuckled, "So, they're close, but they don't realize that we're the same person?"

"Pretty much to be precise, yes."

Vlad cuts up small pieces of French toasts and took a first bite. He hummed in delight which helped. I already started eating. We were on his bed, but I was hoping he won't push it. I kept on eating one after another. Damn, I'm hungry.

"I admire your cooking skill, Daniel."

I stopped and looked up at him, "Thanks…" I wasn't sure how this was supposed to work out.

I haven't exactly comfort myself around him or consider him more than anything. I set the plate down and figured out myself.

"…I was talking to Jazz about you before dinner."

Vlad tried to meet my eyes, "Daniel?"

I didn't feel like looking at him. How different could he look at me otherwise? He lifted my chin up and caught my eyes.

"You do not have to tell me. I am not the man you used to know. I know what I have done wrong, but you are never alone."

I held his hand that held my chin, "Vlad, it's never something I had against you." I tried to breathe, "I guess Jazz changed it a bit for me last night. I was telling her…how I felt about you. How worried about the cause of the time line. How…risky things can get."

Vlad moved both of our plate to one of those lamp desks and sat closer to me. Why was he acting like this? Was he really a considerate man? A compassionate all inside of him? I pushed my upsetting mood and focused on this.

"Daniel, I do not understand where this is going. I am not going to hate you and I love you no less than I discovered you." He tried to hold my hands.

My hands were so shaky, "I-I know. Please…listen. I'll let you know when to talk." My head shook.

He smiled a bit, "Of course, I always will."

He touched my hands, differently than others have done, and I wasn't sure about it. Then, something stirred around and couldn't exactly think straight.

"…bathroom." I stood up and ran across the bed.

I hurried into the bathroom and lifted the toilet's seat. Everything in my body was forcing it all out, pushing it all out, and mixed feeling. My ears picked up that Vlad followed me into here and he bent down. He had a pity and confused looks on him, but I didn't want that. None of this should be happening. My stomach hurled around a few times, but wondered why this was happening.

Vlad's hand rubbed my back, soothing me, and I was yanking up down the toilet. I hated to see what came out of me, but it was so…unusual. Was I sick? I knew I needed my plant medication, but it would take time to make them.

"Are you alright, Daniel?" He kept rubbing my back which soothes me.

I tried to wipe it off, "I'm not sure…I need my plants." I muttered.

Before I could get up, my stomach forced up some more and one thing for sure. I didn't understand why. Vlad was being a gentleman and couldn't really stand the smell either. Once I knew I was finished, he helped me up and I flushed those things away.

"Your plants?"

I sighed roughly, "Yeah, they're useful."

Vlad offered his hands and I accepted them anyway. There was no way I could walk on my feet just yet, but it was better that I get something to help myself. Vlad walked down the hallway to get to the bedroom and finally entered in. Tucker was already in here and Vlad puzzled at him.

"Why are you in here, Tucker?"

Tucker blinked, "Danny and I share the room?" He looked over to me, "Are you alright, Danny?"

My head shook and went over to the closet. Vlad finally let me go and kneeled down to the floor to get the duffle bag. My eyes spotted something and realized something.

"…Vlad, could you leave me and Tucker alone? I need to talk to him privately."

Vlad shifted his head, "Why? I'm not going to hold anything against you to whatever you do here."

"Please…I need this talk. It's something you're not into." It was an honest thing to say.

"Alright, I will be in my room. I will be waiting there for you, Daniel."

I nodded and waited for Vlad to leave. Tucker came over, wondering what the hell is was going on here, and I pulled something out to remind him.

I whispered, "…I think I'm pregnant." I blinked.

Tucker nodded slowly, "…you're feeling sick already?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's…like…uh, puking you know?"

"Morning sicknesses. They mentioned it in health class back in high school."

"Crap…I thought this, ugh! They don't happen in another three weeks?"

Tucker helped me up, "You're different, Danny. Did you notice anything unusual?"

I thought about it earlier today and recalled.

"Yeah, I was glowing in my human form. Right before you came into the shower this morning."

Tucker jolted his head back, "For real? Damn…" He looked at my hand, "Are you going to take it now?"

I sighed, "To be sure what we are dealing with yes."

"What about Vlad?"

I shrugged, "Let him figure it out, this baby is ours anyway."

"True, but let's find out soon."

I read the box's direction and found it rather out. Tucker waited by the bed and I joined into the bathroom to do part of the direction of this pregnancy test. Damn, how do women do these things? I never would understand how, but I guess it's one of the choices they have. After doing this, I set it down and waited for the amount of time.

"Are you done, Danny?" Tucker asked.

I zipped up my pants.

"Yeah, you can come in." I had to wash my hands.

Tucker entered in, "What did it say?"

"It's not finished, you have to wait for five minutes according to the direction."

"Oh, right…I forgot." He leaned against the bathroom's wall.

I leaned against the sink counter, "It's okay. This is weirder than being half ghost."

He chuckled, "It won't be weird until the end."

I nodded, "True, but I wondered what he'll think of this?"

He sighed, "You want Vlad?"

I didn't want to answer that yet, but he knew my feelings well. I stared right at the clock, waiting for five complete minutes were set, and find out for sure. Why did the pregnancy box give us three of them? To be sure? Nervous wreck, Tucker and I weren't sure to look. The first sign could be a false alarm, but I didn't exactly expect being sick either. It could be natural to deal with, but what if the other signs were so obvious?

"Tuck?"

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"…what are the other signs of pregnancy?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really sure. I remember about food craving and morning sicknesses. You'll have to do your own research or something."

I groaned, "Great…I really don't have time for that."

"Because you're currently dating Vlad?"

My eyes rolled, "…I'll let you know about him, okay?"

"Come on, you enjoyed it when he touched you."

I blinked several times, "He was helping me, Tuck."

Tucker backed off a bit, but it was nice to see he cared for my happiness.

"…Vlad was really happy to see I was single. Our core balanced each other out." I smiled a little.

Tucker cheered up, "Then, I'm not regretting our previous relationship."

"Hm, yeah, I'm not sure where Vlad and I are going to end up as yet, Tuck."

He nodded, "I know, but at least I know you're giving him a chance."

My arms has wrapped around my stomach, trying to keep it calm, and remember that it was normal. Well, abnormal that was. Tucker had this particular look, eager to find out the result, and I picked that thing up and read what it said.

"Well?" Tucker clenched on his jacket, "What does it say."

I bit my lip, "I'm…pregnant." I smiled.

Tucker leaped for joy and ran over to hug me. His hands were soothing my stomach, kissing it, and felt so damn odd about it. It was only a day and yet, he's acting like I had a belly for it.

"Oh, Danny!" He cradled my stomach.

I felt hot my cheeks, "…Tucker, I'm happy about this and all. But, this is going to be harder to want you back again."

Tucker immediately stepped aside and blushed a bit. I thought that was adorable and I tried to come over to him for hug. He still kept our distance.

"Damn, no hug?"

"Nope. You're not shivering anyway."

"Damn!" I gawked at him and dropping my jaw, "Stubborn." I crossed my arms, "Stubborn, stubborn crush."

Tucker chuckled and we headed back to the bedroom. I need to get some of the plant and picked that up. Tucker made sure I wasn't off balanced or anything, but it's nice to know he's going to be with me on every step of the way.

"Have fun, Danny."

I chuckled, "I'll try, but this is different."

Tucker nodded and I left our room to head over to Vlad's room. I opened the door, showing my incoming smile, and saw that Vlad was reading his book.

"Gee, I didn't know you're an English teacher." I chuckled.

Vlad glanced up at me and set his book down on his lap, "Funny, I do not recall getting the degree of being one."

"Huh, then stop reading the book." I snorted.

His eyes rolled, "Anyway, did you and Tucker sort things out or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I got my plants." I sat down on his bed.

Vlad got up and set his book on the lamp desk. He sat next to me and saw the unusual plants.

"I see, but I do not understand how they can help. I know they are medical and they're useful."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm going to show you. I can make it for human and make it for ghost and both like us. I thought showing you a quick way."

Vlad puzzled about the quick way, but he lowered his eyes to the plants in my hands. I managed to levitate the plant a bit and created my hands around them. The ectoplasm appeared and then, my freezing power as well. Vlad eyed down to balance between and he tried to feel it. Admiring the greatness and the plants began to glow its layer to side by side.

"How does this helps you, Daniel?"

I sighed and turning my hands around the plants, "I guess I give its energy in this medical plant, sometimes I can turn it into a cream or just phase into my body to let it do all the work."

"Hm, so what's this plant's specialty?"

"A lot, but I can point out the obvious. This can help with stomach flu, common cold, and stomachache. Since I was sick with something in my stomach, taking advantage of this plant would be better."

Vlad took great interests and he felt my freezing power close to his hand.

"Hm, you seem to know all of this stuff, but how do you know this works?"

I smirked, "I took a closer look between biology and earth science class. I noticed that they help human, so I did an advance studying about plants. The scientists and professors easily mentioned that the freezing level causes the plants to bring its strongest part out. However, there is a need for some sort of energy to lure it out. I knew what exactly they meant and did a few experiments between myself and other people who easily injured themselves."

Vlad admired the plan I did and noticed that I began to make the plant intangible and levitated it over into my stomach. Vlad gasped quietly when I process it through and observed the action taken place.

"Oh, my…" He couldn't fathom such ability to see.

I smiled, "I should be fine for a few days or weeks, depending on my body can handle this." Of course, it'll calm the fetus inside of me.

"That would make sense, you do have an opposite core and energy of me. I had to search for ghost plants to have that kind of medical."

"You search for ghost plants? Isn't that dangerous?"

Vlad hummed, "No, why do you think it would be dangerous?"

My hands started to create a Cryokinesis and then formed into a forever icicle shape of a diamond like.

"Have I ever told you how I got my Cryokinesis ability?"

"Your what a-esis?"

I chuckled, "Cryokinesis, it's my cold core and freezing power."

"I believe not so. Do I need to know?"

"You want me to answer the question why I think ghost plants are dangerous?"

Vlad nodded, "Perhaps you are right, but I don't see how."

"You will," I chuckled.

I handed Vlad the crystal Cryokinesis and he noticed it wasn't extremely cold at all, like it all vanished, and that he cannot melt them this time.

"Well, I remember I woke up in the middle of the night, feeling very chilly, and could not stop shivering. I nearly thought everyone was losing their mind or they were that feverish. I bundled up all the warmest clothes I've got and went to hang out with my friends. It was getting worse and felt like there was absolutely nothing to end it. Hot chocolate, coffee, hot food, or anything has failed." I chuckled.

Vlad shook his head, "My, you sounded like you're the ones to be gone insane."

I chuckled, "I know, but it's not exactly."

Vlad nodded and he waited for the rest of the story.

"So, I went over to Tucker and we went to Sam's green house. She loved taking care of her plants and everything. She claimed the greenhouse had over seventy degrees or like ninety degrees. That alone, she pointed out that cold air kills the plants. After she gathered her vegetarian grown plants for lunch, we headed out to do normal things like most people. Of course, you know my ghost scent and I went ghost to face new enemy."

Vlad's eyebrows rose, "Often, you have too many enemy I must say."

I chuckled, "Enemies or not, they're ghosts."

He agreed, "True. We are ghosts as well, so what makes us any different?"

I pondered about that before I could even say anything against that or agree. Vlad did have a huge point there.

"Why did you ask that?"

He hummed, "Well, I normally attend to the Ghosts' Christmas Party and they often ask why I should consider myself any different from them."

"I guess you're kind of right and they are too. But, we're still humans too."

He nodded, "Of course. Now, continue as you were saying."

I shrugged and gathered back an old memory about my powers and the ghost.

"This ghost was someone new and more plans to 'Take over Earth' sort of a thing, but he literally meant Earth. He's known to be Undergrowth and he's huge and freaking talking plants. I didn't expect like him and he was against my powers. He got everyone under his control like a zombie mind control sort of a junk." My eyes rolled, "Since I was still freezing in my Phantom form, my coldness kind of helped to really escaped and went into the ghost zone. I tried to fly, but my airborne flying was failing on me because of extreme temperature and I passed out."

Vlad gasped, "Daniel! Were you insane? You could have nearly died!"

My head shook, "No, I needed to find Clockwork at the time and see if he could help me. I wasn't close enough, but I fell in the place that was cold, Vlad. It was rather a good thing I did past out."

Vlad didn't grasp the point of it, but he'd learn more about it later.

"I woke up, feeling so warm, and found myself being doctored by this ghost who saved me. Frostbite and he started to explain why my body felt extreme coldness. He told me the rest I have my ghost scent or ability to know ghosts are nearby. He said that because of the ghost scent is part of my core, it's really the fact my ghost core is known to be Cryokinesis and I have that power. I asked him to train me to use them properly and he was glad enough to help me. Let's just say the training wasn't easy or quick. It took up almost the entire day to get it and some ghosts kept their distance from me since I slipped up or messed up."

Vlad slanted his body away from me and that reaction made me laughed.

"Don't worry, they're controlled now."

"No, I'm worried about the possibilities if you ever let me train you."

My eyes rolled, "Gee, it's been six years of my powers and you're freaking out that I'd mess up? Pff, geesh, don't worry. I can totally handle them now." Well, almost.

"You're lying."

"I'll tell you later about it. Back to the story. So, I thanked Frostbite and went back home. Let's say home wasn't a pretty site and infested with every kinds of ghost plants you could think of. Sam was controlled over by Undergrowth and that she was their 'mother'."

Vlad gawked at me, disbelieving me what I have mentioned, and I didn't blame him.

"Yeah, I know. She is so not a mother material, but she loves her plants as her own. Sam tried to get me on her side, the evil side, and I figured it was all the plants controlling. Undergrowth thought he could get a control over me. I fought him, trying to make it out all even, and damn, he kept re-growing over and over! There was no way I could stop him, even my new power of Cryokinesis helped a bit. Then, I remembered Sam mentioning about the root of the plants were sensitive of to cold air. I came up an idea and went underground. I froze up all of his roots and straight up. It was so much fun to do and saved everyone. I totally defeated Undergrowth and stepped on him. Let's just say he's evil with many plants that are posion, sleepy, and thorns all over him."

Vlad sat there, unsure what to believe, and didn't blame him at all.

"So, that's how I learned about my ghost scent to my Cryokinesis power."

Vlad doubted it, "Well, I doubt the ghost plants are dangerous."

"I'm shock to see you never even met a talking one and the one take over the world sort of a thing."

"Hm, maybe they see you as an enemy because you're always fighting new ghosts."

"Pff, used to. I'm done with being a hero."

Vlad tried to move his hand, but didn't bother to lay it on me. He was lost to what to do, but I didn't need anyone telling me my decision or action of who I am.

"Daniel, I-I…" Vlad tried.

My head shook, "Vlad, just remember this. I want to be human now. I'm doing things that are normal based on to others. Sure, I have to make some sacrifices involving my powers. I actually learned more about my powers and the capabilities."

He finally set his hand on my lap, "No, it's not like you, Daniel. I understand, but you don't have to do it alone. Some of your ghost friends were looking for you and wishes to see you. Some seeks for your guidance. Some seek for your protection or advice."

My stomach twisted and turned when he mentioned the ghosts wanted me. They wanted me? Like the citizen of Amity Park? There were no lies from Vlad, he said it himself, and nothing could change that. What ghost friends? Who was it? Why they wanted me again? I was hardly a full help, all I did was either helped their situation, didn't fight against them, or freed them from their troublesome. All they did was try to return the favor.

"DANIEL! BREATHE!" His hands gripped my shoulders and shook them, "Breathe please!"

I finally did and didn't understand what happened there.

"Daniel, what happened there?"

I held my forehead, "I-I…" My head shook, "No more ghosts stuff, please. No more of it."

Vlad hugged me, respected my decision, and trying to remind myself of the breathing pattern.

"Would you care to play chess, Daniel?"

"…" I wasn't sure and finally got myself back, "I'm so going to beat you."

He huffed, "Hardly. Have you played them before?"

We drifted away from the hug and I nodded.

"I have. I joined the chess club."

Vlad dropped his jaw, "Yo-you did? Why?"

"You were the last one who saw me. So, I figured the first club to join at college was chess club. There were so many to try out and join, but that one made decide for the first time."

"Hm, what's your second club joining?"

"For the second club, I joined Chorus."

Vlad amused to the sound of it and wondered about it.

"Chorus?"

I chuckled, "Yeah," I blushed.

"Well, go ahead and sing. I'm curious."

"I-I don't have my guitar, Vlad."

"You? You play the guitar?"

"Yeah. I'm sure you remember Tucker showing off about my singing."

"A little, he sounds a bit exaggerating."

I gulped, "He likes my singing often and tries to show up to most of them when he doesn't have work."

"I would show up to every single one of them."

Great! I marched off the bed, trying to think of something, and hummed a little. Vlad almost chased after me. I started to turn my humming into a quiet singing, but there was no music. My voice fell behind, but I didn't know how. It was all lost and stuck in my voice. I touched my throat, trying to figure out what was wrong, and knowing that Vlad was waiting to hear it.

I stood there, trying to sing, and couldn't get the motivation. I love to sing, but what's wrong with me now? An extreme warm body hugged me behind and rubbed my arms.

"Don't force yourself, Daniel. After all, singers have to be comfortable."

There. I couldn't sing, not with him or without my music, and it's difficult. No. It wasn't like this, but why?

Vlad hushed, "Shh, Daniel. Your heart is beating too fast. It's nothing, I can wait."

My head shook, "No! I should sing by now!"

"You're nervous, Daniel-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I snapped.

Vlad pulled away, unsure what to do, and I hurried out of his room to my room. Vlad chased after me, but I got into my room and blocked the doorway. Tucker paused and was reading something on his laptop. He was confused and I felt like crying. Damn, what's wrong with me?

"Dani…grrr! Little Badger! What's wrong? I do not understand what went wrong!" Vlad knocked on the door several times.

I blocked the door, trying to breathe, and shielding away from the man. Tucker didn't understand why and he set his laptop down on the bed.

"Uh, what's wrong Danny?" Tucker ignored some of the sounds on the laptop, but kept his focus on me.

I lowered my head, "…I-I can't sing." I whispered, hoping Vlad wouldn't hear.

"Ooh." Tucker didn't understand.

Vlad slowed down on knocking on the door, I could hear he was lowering himself down, and trying to catch his breathe.

"Little Badger, tell me what I have done wrong. Let me make it up to you, please?" I could hear his voice easily.

My eyes shut, hearing Tucker moved closer to me, and lured me over to the bed. He forced me to sit down on the bed and opened the door for Vlad. I hugged my legs, trying to understand all of this, and not getting a clue why I couldn't sing. Tucker shut the door and it was just between us.

Tucker shook his head, "Vlad, I'm confused. Danny says he can't sing. Did you guys fight or something?"

Vlad shuddered, "I-I do not understand either. He's…emotional."

I tried to block it out, all of it out, and nothing worked. Why? I _want_ to sing and yet, nothing was happening. Something came to mind and hurried over to the laptop. They were watching, but I didn't care. I went onto the internet, searched for something, and smiled. I turned on the sound and the music began to play. My eyes were glued to the screen, my ears waiting for the music to play, and felt the play of it.

My voice came out naturally and sang. I sang one of those popular songs for romantic people, my eyes closed, and kept singing. It was like being free, let out, and the entire world disappeared. All I could think of was flying in the sky and feeling the rush air through my face and hair. How I could reach to the moon, how high I could get, and the speed of it. All of it made me feel like nothing could stop me and that singing gave me that opportunity. The song started to end soon enough, but it was relaxing.

"Danny…" Tucker whispered.

"Oh, my…Daniel…" Vlad was utterly lost to say something.

I grinned, "I wanted to sing that."

Tucker slapped his face, shaking his head, and Vlad looked over to Tucker to figure something else.

"I don't understand what's going on here." Vlad seemed to be lost with my singing, but I'm not entirely sure.

Tucker shook his head, doubting for whatever reasons why, and his hand still on his face. All I did was sing, finally to Vlad, and it was easier knowing the music was there. Or was it Tucker? I didn't want make Vlad jealous, did I? Okay, I admitted, I was lost here.

"Danny, just tell Vlad." Tucker insisted.

Then, I realized. I glared right at Tucker, refusing to tell Vlad with something recently new.

"No." I denied.

"Tell me what?" Vlad decided to drag himself into this.

Tucker sighed, "Well, it's the fact Danny-"

Immediately, I formed my ectoplasm on Tucker's mouth to block the final statement. As furious I was about it and that he didn't even talk with me yet!

"Daniel! This is absurd! Remove your ecto mask now!" Vlad insisted.

"This isn't your business, Vlad! It's never going to be!"

Vlad grumbled, trying to handle this, and hearing others calling my name. My power eased off of Tucker and I rushed out of the room. My hand grabbed Vlad's wrist to drag him away from Tucker before anything could be exposed by now. I took us to the game room and let go of Vlad. I started to pace around the room like a hungry lion or tiger or whatever wild animal that preys on others.

"Daniel! This is getting ridiculous!"

My head snapped at him, "Oh? You should have stayed out of it! This situation is only between Tucker and me!"

Vlad grabbed a hold of me, "Listen to yourself! You're acting like I'm going to buy you off of Tucker!"

I tried to pull away from him, but he refused to let me. Someone was calling for me, but I didn't have the time right now. All I wanted was to be alone and work it all out somehow. Why was this happening and the next thing I knew that my strength might have gone overboard? I fell along with Vlad to the floor.

I groaned in pain, "Ooooh, get off of me!" I begged.

"Oaf! Daniel! This is getting ridiculous!"

My body went intangible, but that failed because Vlad did the same. He was able to hold on me when that happened and he was complicated now.

"Look! I'm already confused about this as much as you are, Daniel! But, must you take it to extreme level?"

My head shook, keeping it that way was better, and trying to double the intangible to escape again. It wasn't easy, but I finally did it! Vlad gasped at will power, but it was because I was so desperate to have some space here! I put my guards up and Vlad got up. He brushed off the dirt or whatever there was.

"What's with you? Are you an emotional boyfriend or something?"

I glared, "No! I am not emotional! Hell!"

"Then, why are you so touchy?"

I heard someone running into the room and Tucker huffing out like crazy. He was trying to breathe, but he found us.

"Dan…ny." Tucker finally said my name.

My head jerked over to him, "What?"

"This is," Tucker finally caught up his breathes, "…insane! You're confusing Vlad and what's worse is that you don't even trust him?"

Vlad scratched his head, trying to solve this case, and couldn't believe it myself to this. Tucker walked up to me and he smiled.

"Just tell Vlad."

"If I tell him, we leave."

"Leave? To where, Daniel? This is getting ridiculous!" He muttered a few food and cusses among himself.

"Danny, he isn't like the others!" Tucker wagged his finger at me.

"Have you checked your jealous reality?"

Vlad clearly became impossible to find out what the hell we were talking about. Tucker blankly stared at me, couldn't believe it, and shook his head.

"You do that, I will tell everyone where we live." Tucker warned.

I backed off a bit, wondering if it was worth it or not, and Vlad looked at me differently.

"I-I…" It hurts, the tears filled up my eyes, and couldn't control it, "I-I am not ready, Tuck." My body collapsed, hugging myself, and wept.

Tucker rushed over to me, "Danny!"

"Daniel!" Vlad did the same.

They were trying to get me up, but I didn't feel like it. What's going on? Vlad's hands rubbed my back and arm. Tucker tried to get the tears to dry up on me.

"I-I-I'm not ready." I whispered.

Vlad wanted to cradle me, but not with Tucker in the room.

"I'll wait, little badger. If it meant a few more hours or a few weeks, I can wait."

Tucker jolted his head at Vlad, "Really? Just a few minutes ago, you're interested and now you're saying you can wait."

"Well, obviously Daniel here isn't himself! This isn't the boy I fell in love with!"

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Of course not! He changed, Vlad."

That shuts Vlad right up, but they were quite. They knew I was right here, but I let them talk it out. As long it was my time and everything remained the same. It was too much to handle, what's going on?

"Let's get him to your room. He's sweating."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah."

They both lifted me up and helped me walk over to our room. No one was able to find us since this cabin was huge! Well, not huge like Vlad's mansion, but it's better here than his place. They let me sit down on the bed, consuming up my feelings, and being patient with me.

"Tucker, could you get a warm and wet cloth?"

Tucker nodded and rushed into our bathroom. I didn't know why Vlad was telling him this. Was I really sweating? It felt like crying more than ever. Tucker rushed back over to Vlad and handed him the wash cloth. Vlad patted my head with them, but something didn't make sense.

They cared. Tucker smiled, seeing how calm I finally was, and being touched by Vlad on my head. Someone finally stopped calling out for my name, but I didn't recognize it off the bat. Normally I do and felt a little off balanced today. A good sleep felt nice and I drifted off to dream world.

"Daniel!" Vlad's panicking voice phased away.

All I wanted was sleep. A break from all of this and my heart settled down. My ears zoned out everything, but were easier this time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, finally got this going a bit better! x'D Anyway! Enjoy and sorry for being a bit shorter! This one is over ten pages, though. ^^;**

**Okay, Danny, you take it!**

**Danny: Take what?**

**Me:...the lead?**

**Danny: I am not singing tonight, I'm on vacation.**

**Me: x_X You must be that clueless?**

**Danny: ...you're not referring about the singing, were you?**

**Me: *head shook* No, I meant the story. You're their lead actor.**

**Danny: X_x Oh, crap! *RUNS***

**Me: O.o; *Dresses up like him and tries my best at acting, but rreeaaaallly terrible at it***

* * *

><p>Everything felt so warm, so much warmer than I was used to, and I had no idea why. It was pushing me to be awake, but I haven't slept in this long before. Voices were surrounding me and that bothered me more than ever. My body started to feel like its self again, no more numbing, and a couple of arms around me. Someone was holding me and it felt nice.<p>

Whispering of my name. Who was that? It was slow, almost like a singing voice, and curious who it could be. Someone touched my face, so smooth and wanting more of that.

"Daniel…" The whisperer called.

I moaned, "…let me sleep." I whined.

Some chuckled and a relieving sigh were in the room. Who's here?

"Daniel, you slept in long enough. Wake up, please?"

It was rather annoying, who's waking me up? My head shook, trying to wake up, and finally got my eyes opened. First, I saw Jazz, then Dani with Sam, Tucker by right, and looked over to next to me who was holding me. Vlad. I blinked, trying to get a sense of what happened here.

"Where's mom and dad?" I wondered.

Jazz smiled, "They're in a Jacuzzi. We didn't want to stress them out."

I nodded slowly while putting the puzzle together, "So…why is everyone in here?"

Vlad chuckled, "You passed out."

I passed out? That's been a while.

"Oh."

Vlad nodded, "Tucker refused to let me give you real medicine."

I blinked and turned over to Tucker, "Thanks." I smiled a bit.

Tucker sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was cute to see him guilty about it, but it was hurting him to hide our little guy.

"No problem, Danny." Tucker nodded his head once.

My hand tugged his jacket's selves and he looked over at me. I could feel that Vlad was jealous.

"I don't think being on my feet is a good idea." My head swung a few times, "Are you okay about telling everyone about this?"

Tucker smiled brighter than I have ever seen, "Yeah, I'm sure about this."

Everyone didn't really have a clue, even Vlad himself. However, if I was going to be here for the next two weeks. My behaviors had to be good reasons why and Tucker can't lie straight to their face a hundred percent. I wouldn't blame anyone, but he was worried. Vlad went worried on me! Geesh, I need to settle down.

"Alright, I guess there is a reason with me lately and I'm going to be…a mommy." I mumbled.

Everyone gasped, horror in their eyes, and yet, Vlad pulled away a bit from his warm hug. Tucker held my hand, but I hung onto his jacket.

"…now, that would make sense." Vlad nodded, "I guess the both of you had to…done it." Vlad was avoiding saying it.

Wait what? My head jerked away from Vlad, trying to understand how the hell he was staying so calm?

"Wait, what?"

He chuckled, "I guess I could slip up the things I did back then."

Everyone muttering, think Vlad has officially gone insane, and we had no clue what he actually meant. Then, they focused their attention back on me.

"Danny…you-you cannot possibly be pregnant." Jazz shuttered, trying to make logical sense here.

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I mean…whose the father?" She chuckled awkwardly.

Dani stood there, trying to make it sound like a pleasant thing, and question most about it. Her expression was a mixed of everything, especially a little joy of it.

"I was pregnant too." Vlad pointed out.

"…you were?"

He nodded, "Yes, and she happens to be in this very room."

My heart dropped and looked over to Dani. She didn't understand this much as herself either.

"…Pregnant with me?"

Vlad nodded, "Yes, for about three months. I immediately put you in a special chamber of cloning and kept you growing faster than most."

Wait…she's not a clone?

"Hold on here, Vlad. Who the hell got you pregnant?" Such roaming anger came out of me like this.

He chuckled, "I guess this might have sound complicated, but it's really you, Daniel. When we had that battle and that I landed on my stomach. When that ghost came out of nowhere, you somehow went partly intangible and landed on me. I felt you inside of me as you turned tangible. It was quite odd and confusing. I noticed it the next day I was glowing and unsure about the situation. That is why you did not see me for a few months. It took me three weeks to realize I was having Danielle."

Surely, Dani and I felt the same stomach twisting and unnerving moments. Jazz and Sam lingered onto each other and Tucker stared between the three of us. All this time…I was right. I was right from the very beginning when I learned about Lunchbox and her existence. I knew it and Vlad denied it right in front of me. He didn't want me to worry about it, he only wanted me to focus on my daily life, and it was…something so novelty.

"I-I-I, uh…er, UGH!" I was trying to get that together, "I'm her father!" I wanted to pull my hair out for this.

Vlad sighed, "Not really, I…well, changed and removed most of my DNA out of Danielle," He gave her an apologetic look, "And tried to create a clone of you, Daniel. She grew faster within two weeks, became stronger, and I had no idea how she even survived all of this. When I learned about her gender a few days before she opened her eyes. I felt it was still you and nothing more. I thought she would be perfect to have you."

I pushed Vlad right off the bed, feeling so damn disgusted and terrified about all of this, and couldn't believe the thoughts of this.

"Vlad! She's my daughter! Not a clone! You just enforced her DNA to be more like me!" I hurried over to Tucker for the hug.

Vlad climbed back on the bed, feeling that he regretted saying it, and looked over to Dani once more.

"You…didn't want me as I am?"

Vlad shook his head, "No! I wanted someone to love! Oh, dear Danielle, please! Understand this that I did everything for you out of love."

My head attacked with aching memories when Vlad spoke of love. The second chance part never left and reminded me constantly. It was echoing and driving me insane.

"J…just stop, enough of this story." I demanded.

Vlad finally did and sat down on the bed. I held my breath and then let it go to calm myself down. Tucker patted my arms to ensure me that nothing was badly going to happen.

"Girls, do you mind leaving us alone? There are going to be a lot…discussion and probably arguments, depending on the talk. You can ask later and just go have some fun, alright?" I asked.

Dani didn't refuse and grabbed both of the older girls out of the bedroom. The door shuts on the way out. It was easier said than done, but why do I get the feeling the mission wasn't going to be any easier than I thought?

"One, I want us to talk about the baby I'm currently going through." I muttered about something else.

Tucker blinked and looked a bit pale. Vlad wasn't sure about this.

"I am not letting Vlad being a father too." Tucker stated.

Vlad huffed, "Like I want a child that isn't mine. I just want to date and fall in love with Daniel."

My eyes rolled, "My points exactly. When the baby is born, I will be there every moment I can, Tucker. I am not saying Vlad is going to be the father. I'm rather thinking of it as an uncle?"

That definitely kept them quiet and Tucker looked over to Vlad.

"As long he does not try to claim the child as his own, I'm good." Tucker finally pulled away from me.

Vlad agreed, "Certainly agreed. I want to have Daniel all to myself."

"And we haven't dated yet." I pointed out.

"Then tell me where you currently living right now?"

I laughed, "Right, not now, Vlad. I'll decide when you can know."

"Then, how can I be an uncle to your newborn child?"

Vlad did have a point, but what was I going to do?

"He is, right, Danny. If you're going to be dating him, how are you going to do that? Online dating isn't that great and you will need him for all the hugging and loving stuff."

I moaned, "Damn…you're not going to let me hug you for emergency, Tuck?" I crossed my arms.

He chuckled, "Only emergency."

"Emergency?" Vlad questioned us.

Oh, right, "Um…my core hasn't been itself. Whenever I start feeling chilly, it'll blast out the Cryokinesis and I need a warm body to hug in order to stop the outburst."

"Then, I will have to come with you after this."

"I agree with Vlad, Danny." Tucker insisted.

"Let me think about it…let's see…if Vlad knows, I can date him all I want and never have to worry about the emergency hug. If I let him wait for certain amount of time, it would probably ease some tension. However, it'll take a while to settle into a new life and need a new place. Great, then I would have to get a full time job back at the restaurant and somehow convince them I'm leaving them for four months and wants the job back afterward. I'm not sure about the jobs, though…college, I will have to hold off for fall semester. So, I will need company and Vlad can do that for me." My head swung side to side, "I'm not exactly an expert, but I will need someone to know what they are doing. If he comes, we need a bigger place to hold us all since my couch isn't going to be like that forever."

Vlad had literally lost track with me talking and Tucker rolled his eyes.

"Have you both been sleeping on a couch?" Vlad got a little concern.

Tucker shook his head, "No, it's a pull out couch where you can turn it into a bed too."

Vlad disgusted by the idea, "That's it, I am going with you both. There is absolutely I am not allowing you both to sleep in some cheapskate bed and a couch!" His head shook.

Tucker rolled his eyes, "Good luck with that, Danny is difficult to convince."

Great, Vlad is going to try to come before I even get the place set.

I crossed my arms, "Could you at least give me a week before you come? The place isn't even worth it. When Tucker and I get back, we are going to have to move into another apartment."

Vlad denied, "No, you are going to live in a house. Living in apartment is a dangerous idea."

"Pff, that place is fine. I already watched my neighbors' pattern and who's watching and more."

Vlad smirked, "I thought you hate stalkers?"

"Hey! I was bored on my days off!" I growled.

He chuckled, "Says from someone who didn't even like my way of stalking."

"You violated our house privacy, that's worse, Vlad!"

Vlad shrugged and Tucker was giggling his head off. Sometimes, I wondered how the hell I survived with Vlad in my past life.

"Let me come with you both and I can find us a house."

"No."

"Danny, think about it-"

"No, Tucker!"

"What about our baby! That baby is going to have your powers, you know?" Tucker snapped.

I backed off, looked down at my stomach, and realized it was possible.

"I-I like there."

Vlad came and hugged me, "I'll find a place that is like your place. In the same town or city, if I must."

I tried to get out of his arms and fighting my ways out, "Let go of me!" Which, kept failing me over and over.

"I am not letting you go, ever." He whispered, "Now, tell me where you are currently living?"

"Just tell him, Danny. It's not like he's going to bring ghosts with him. I haven't seen any ghosts here either."

I huffed, "That's easy for you to say. Vlad here is a ghost too." Still trying to win out of his arms, "Damn, you're too strong!"

He hummed, "That's good, because I'm not letting you go too easily."

My head shook and kept trying to get out of his arms, "You're not going to find out!" Somehow, I slipped down on the bed and getting out of his arms.

Vlad lowered his arms down to my waists and dragged me back up on the bed and in his arms. Tucker got the biggest kick out of this and somehow, I was rather annoyed by all of this!

"Daniel, stop. You shouldn't put yourself too much stress if you want the baby to even make it in the first week or something."

I paused and stopped fighting. Tucker shuts up too about this and I had no idea why.

"What?" Vlad glanced at the both of us, "…was I right or something?"

Tucker nodded slowly, "Yeah, but what made you say that?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? Daniel was fine before up until this morning."

It was that obvious and Tucker sighed. Well, at least it was Vlad to notice first other than anyone else.

"Great." I muttered, "I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

He chuckled, "You still leave many mysteries, little badger."

I snorted, "I hope so. I'm still curious with you as well. You hide too well, I say."

He nodded, "Perhaps showing you my real age would be best?"

My head shook, "No. Not here…" I begged.

I wasn't ready yet, what if…I fell in love with that college Vlad instead of the real him? I almost did when I traveled back in time and saved Vlad from being turned half ghost, but that certainly failed. The way he looked, it was like he saw me, and then I realized it was meant to my mom. When I saw him with my mom, I was so damn furious and sick to see him falling in love with my own mom. She had no feelings to him, none whatsoever! He grew violent at mom and worse at me. I had no idea how upset he was about not being loved. My eyes shut and remembering that I fell in love with the alternative Vlad.

"When, Daniel?"

"When I feel the time is right."

His fingers brushed my smooth skin, "I can't wait to show it to you, no more hiding it, and feeling free all for you."

"…Could you not do that in front of me?" Tucker muttered.

I opened my eyes, "Tucker, are you really sure you're okay with…this?"

He sighed, "I let you go. I'm not going to regret it. Not this time." He shook his head.

Vlad blinked, "You…let him go?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he insisted I dated you within the choices he gave me. It's not like he's going to make it any easier or let me kiss him."

Vlad held up my chin, "Then, let me kiss you instead."

Vlad leaned in and my eyes snatched wide open. My hands attacked his mouth and covered it up.

"NOT HERE!"

Vlad blinked so much, so confused with my bizarre action, and Tucker was about to march out. I clung onto his jacket, making sure he didn't dare to leave, and took a deep breath to settle down my heart racing. I never felt my heart going out for over a million miles an hour.

"Guys, this is just day one. I-I'm not clear with my feelings yet. Please…give me some times." I felt like sweating my way out.

"…Vlad, how fast was your pregnancy went with Danielle?"

Tucker had to ask that? It was rather disturbing to know that Vlad has my daughter, but altered her DNA to mainly mine! It's insane and felt so damn guilty.

"The first three months, you will notice your belly showing coming fast and processing to up about six months."

Tucker blinked, "So, wait…the baby is growing fast now?"

Vlad nodded, "Correct. Since we're both half ghost, our powers speed up the growing and absorbing many of its energy. It doesn't steal or drain any of our half though. Daniel will eat more than he's normally does. I was surprised he was able to eat that many French toasts."

My eyes rolled, "But I ended up with morning sickness."

"Then you are eating the wrong food. The baby is looking for something it wants to eat. It will take a while to find something or your cravings can let you know."

"Great." Sarcasm visited.

Tucker snickered what Vlad mentioned since I wasn't entirely a fan of craving things.

"In a sense of order, the baby should be out by three months and two to three weeks. Depending on the baby's decision."

I gulped, "The baby's decision?"

He patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be there for the both of you on this."

"Vlad, that wasn't answering my questions!" I whimpered.

"…you will be fine. Of course, next week will be a drastic change for you. This is nothing for the first week."

It was creepy, but the way Vlad handled things was something. I stared down at my stomach, wondering how our ghost's core and power affect the baby. If Danielle grew that fast, who knows for the baby? Tucker lowered himself down on the bed, eyeing at my stomach that will soon enough turn into a belly, and wonder the amazing things could happen.

"Hey baby, mommy and daddy are gonna love you. We're going to love you to the end of our lives." Tucker smiled.

Vlad chuckled, "Cute."

I nodded, "I know."

"…cute? With what?"

I giggled, "You, Tucker."

"I was referring to his baby talk." Vlad rolled his eyes.

Tucker blushed deeply, "Gah! I just want to love this little baby here. Who knows how big this little one at the moment?"

Vlad snuggled up on me while Tucker 'talked' to the baby inside of me. It was like being cared for and set to go.

"Um, I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"Six in the evening."

My eyes widen, "What?" I yelped, "Damn, I slept in so long!"

They chuckled and Tucker went over the lamp desk to get something. He handed me a plate full of sandwiches and damn, I loved his sandwiches making ever since I taught him a few tricks here and there. I grabbed his good turkey ones and chomped them away into my growling stomach. Tucker soothed my stomach and felt extremely awkward about this.

"Eat slower, Daniel. Choking is another danger hazard for pregnancy."

I nodded and precede his warning. As long there was food, I just ate at my own terms. Tucker kept talking to the baby and Vlad had his arms wrapped around me. I never thought this would be nice. Even though Tucker and I aren't together, I still love him. Vlad…well, I haven't dated him completely and it's difficult enough with my parents here.

Vlad pointed out some of the simple things I had to worry about it myself, but I didn't mind. Tucker even took serious note about all of this. The time really took at a perfect speed. Of course, it didn't start out all that easy than I ever thought.

Day two, Danielle ended up avoiding Vlad and me the entire day. We had to find her and get her priority straight with our relationship bonds between each other. She was nearly upset all about it and hurt the fact we're both the fathers. Of course, Vlad told her that he regretted wanting to make more love. He said that he made her the most out of the others by love and that nothing would change it. I even told her that I wouldn't mind being called as dad or something like it. Vlad agreed along with it. Danielle finally cried and hugged us both out of her terrified whim that I would never look at her the same. I told her I would never do that.

Day three turned around much different. As Vlad mentioned about the morning sickness, which I hated, he found a way to settle it down better and no one knew other than him. I enjoyed his soothing touch on my back and felt nice. Then, dad found us together in the fireplace and requested something for breakfast. He really did admire my cooking skill and I made him one of those breakfast eggs. One serving wasn't enough for him and I tripled the usual amount and he complained on his third half. I told dad two was enough for one person. Honestly, I did not think that would happen.

Dad dragged Vlad and me over to the games room. Dad challenged Vlad to the air hockey game and boy, dad lose it when he cannot even score in once with Vlad. Now I saw what Vlad really meant and whispered into his ear about letting him score at least once. Vlad didn't see any harm in that and allowed it by accident. Of course, dad wasn't so bright about the whispering part or anything else.

After dad was happy with a score of his own, Vlad dragged me up to the attic living room like. He insisted that I listen when he reads the book and I thought that was kind of nice. It was so damn romantic! I snuggled up with him and he read them out loud. My ears were enjoying them as if his voice was musical. The story really did fascinate me about two people who were a couple and how they took forever to fall in love with each other. When something happened, their love was different, and died together. It was a total tragic plot, but so beautiful. I nearly cried so much and couldn't stop. Vlad chuckled and dried those tears away for me.

Since hearing this story for a long time, we headed into our own room. Of course, he couldn't believe I was still sleeping in the same bed with Tucker. Tucker really wanted to talk to the baby during the night before he fell asleep. I didn't want to stop seeing that and Vlad had a hint of jealousy in him.

Day four and five did change into father and mother bonding time. Vlad spent time with Danielle while I spent time with my parents. However, my dad literally wanted to talk about ghosts and I allowed him. He mentioned a few new inventions here and there to what they're capable of doing. He played the games and did his best, but I had to duck several times for my safety regardless. Dad didn't know what the heck he was doing, but I demonstrated part of my play and he took in very little understanding on how to play them.

Mom wanted to do some exercising routine and I joined her anyway. I figured I will need that while I was here. Boy, she was very fast and attacking on her karate skills. I noticed she really knew what she was doing and I picked it up at her pace. She loved it every second of it and I knew part of my danger at risk. She was someone I could never mess around with and laughed at every moved we did. It was fun, but challenging. Did Vlad know she does this? I wasn't too sure, but it's something astonishing to know about mom. Later, she ended up asking me to bake cookies and brownies. I told her as long there were no ecto items or Fenton items, I was all for it. She didn't understand why exactly or how, but I didn't need or have the time to explain. Damn, we spent five hours in the kitchen baking! It was fun and shared some old memories from the time I was a baby to before I became a teenager.

Day six and seven, Jazz and Sam wanted to do some serious girl treatment on me since I was pregnant. They thought I should dress cross and do it for Vlad at least once awhile. I had a lot of fun when they dressed me up. The trouble was wearing makeup. I refused so many times, somehow Sam finally got it through me and Jazz had a lot of fun with my hair. I noticed my hair was growing longer and couldn't believe it! It was almost a week of being pregnant and Vlad forgot to mention that.

Danielle joined in with us and pitched in on the jewelries for me to wear. I never thought she'd do that to me! She called me mother several times or mama, something likes it. I hated that side, but I couldn't argue since I was pregnant. Jazz ranted on about different names for me to think of, but I told her no thank you. She insisted I start thinking about them and boy, Tucker came in a perfect timing. He told Jazz that he got it covered for the both of us. So, Jazz backed off and somehow, I knew how she'd react once she finds out about the names. No one but Tucker and I had a clue. It was nice to keep quiet about that.

Danielle went to drag Vlad to see me and boy, he got all nose bloody about it. Jaw dropper and worse, he made me waltz in front of everyone! Thankfully, no one was wearing any shoes or anything. Vlad wanted to undress me, but I reminded him I'm pregnant and he didn't really care about that. I slapped his face for even going that far without having a serious relationship with me.

Day eight and nine, everyone wanted to do a family game and ended up doing the Fenton's Charade style. I nearly forgot about this game and how embarrassing that was! Vlad sunk in the concept of the idea and Danielle already knew what to do. She went first and I couldn't believe she spent time with my parents. Jazz knew how I felt about the game alone. Of course, mom and Sam won the game against everyone else. I paired up with Vlad only because he didn't want to share me with Tucker. Tucker worked with Jazz and Danielle with my dad. It was rather odd teaming up, but we spent the entire day having fun and laughing our heads off about this game. Charade or not, it wasn't normal.

Day ten and eleven, Sam and Tucker had me join them for Jacuzzi and relaxing day. It was completely out of stress and unbelievable how things were. Vlad eventually joined us when he realized where we were all this time. Danielle and Jazz found us and wanted to join in as well. It was getting unbelievable crowded and all I felt was being alone for the day. So, I left and was stalked by Vlad. I told him to go have fun with everyone else. He insisted to be with me, but I snapped at him since I couldn't control any of that with myself. He finally left me alone and I spent the rest of the two hours alone.

Day twelve and thirteen, Vlad spent his time dating with me and read me more tragic romance. He claimed he never read them before, but his people or friends would recommend these types of stories. I guess it would make sense and I told him that he should really stop listening to them and find a book that really suits him. He tested me to pick out some that he might read to me. I thought about it and accepted his challenge. It was just damn nice to relax, but also noticed that I was growing a belly.

After dinner was over, Tucker dragged me over to our bedroom and did more talk about our plans and everything. It was nice to do something like this and got a little curious about the baby's gender. I couldn't use my powers to sneak peek or wondered if the baby could fall out if I used intangible or invisible. Wondered how it could even be possible, but Tucker insisted to wait for the surprise until the baby was born. We both agreed to wait.

Day fourteen and Vlad were on a goal for one thing. He really wanted to find out where I lived and Tucker was on his side for it. All of my team was begging Tucker to confess, but he knew I wouldn't let him easily. The ecto mask would appear and complicate Tucker's ability to say anything. They girls tried, but failed many times. They even tried to guilt trip me with my own parents! Instead, it came out as a reverse of guilt and kept it inside of me.

They finally backed off and everyone started to pack up their things before tomorrow. I guess this vacation was fun and worth the try. Absolutely no ghosts, nothing seriously happened other than a simple slip and fall, and enjoyed our time. Sam finally asked me for the recipe of the vegetarian French toasts and a few other foods I made for her. I was glad to help her out and wrote it all out on how she's supposed to make them and all. I guess I made her food taste much better than she was used to.

Danielle teased me with dad calling, but she asked if she graduated high school. She would like to live with us. I told her if she graduated, I'd think about it. It was something to think about, but I had too many things on my at once.

Mom and dad hugged me and reminded me of their love. They reminded me to come visit home if I could, but I told them when college was over I would. Jazz got involved the family hug and smiled. I could see how happy she was being in college and how settled in. I guess my leaving home was better for her. We hugged long enough until it was bed time.

Vlad lured me to his bedroom and requested to sleep with him. I knew it was the last night to stay and I didn't make any promise for Tucker to come the bedroom. So, I joined him and he kept me pretty warm under the blankets. That was so relaxing and enjoyable to comfort with Vlad. I don't think I could ever replace someone like Vlad. He was able to put up with me, but there were times he doesn't have that patience. Vlad lose it if I wasn't in good shape or wasn't feeling well.

That night was lovely, but from the bottom of my heart. I knew I was all his.

* * *

><p><strong>Was this chapter too fast for you guys? I tried not to go way too fast in writing this one, but hopefully it's interesting to read. ^^; <strong>

Danny: You stink in acting.

Me: You left me!

Danny: I didn't want to deal with the crazy fans, alright?

Me: X.x I have got to find an invention of a tracking device on you. Your father won't let me use the Fenton Boomerang.

Danny: *rolled his eyes* Good, I hate those things.


	16. Chapter 16

**BELATED MERRY CHRISTMAS! 3 ^^; So so so so sorry for not having this out for Christmas! Of course, I'm trying to get to a scene and I hope you guys don't get too...er, nevermind. I rather not ruin it. ^^; Here you go! ^_^ Enjoy!**

**How was your Christmas? Wonderful? Full of Love? Did you wish Jesus a happy birthday? :)**

* * *

><p>Tucker knew what he was doing when it came to get a better flight. I hated the first flight on that kind of an airplane. It was too much to handle at once, but I don't even know how it all works. He kept his promise, but we really did want more privacy. Vlad tried to pry his way on our plane, but I told him I'll talk to him tonight. Vlad rolled his eyes about it, but there was no way I wanted to come home just yet.<p>

"Vlad, please! I do want to date you more, but I NEED time. Tucker will remind me if I forgot or I'm stalling something. I just need to handle a few things before I have you over, alright?"

Vlad muttered, "Fine, but I will call you once you're gone for ten minutes into the sky."

I grinned and hugged onto him, "Awe, thanks!"

Vlad blushed, but Tucker really got a big kick out of it.

"Alright you two, don't squish the new member here." He reminded us.

Of course, it was only two weeks since I got pregnant. It's always a pain in the butt with morning sickness and craving already. This baby was going to drive me insane for three months! Vlad rubbed off some extra heated core, but I noticed I haven't been shivering since he did that with me. It was nice to ease off and not worry about it for the entire vacation.

I noticed some weird cramps in my legs, but I shoved it off and focused on hugging Vlad. We drifted apart and I joined up on the private airplane with Tucker. I listened carefully to make sure Vlad wasn't even on this plane. So far, he kept his promise for the past five minutes and we were already gone by out of state. I watched out the window and sighed.

"You miss him, already?" Tucker shocked.

I shrugged, "I guess so."

"Then, why didn't you let him come with us?"

"…I don't want Vlad to make us move yet. Besides…I bet the place is dusty and I don't want him complaining about it."

Tucker rolled his eyes and played on his laptop. All I did was looked out the window and see the clouds being brushed by the large wing. Every half an hour, I have been eating to whatever my baby craved for. Some food I never thought it was possible, but I guess it's hard enough to keep it down.

By about an hour later, Tucker came up and started to talk to my belly that looked like three months for women. It's amazing how fast this little one was growing.

Tucker soothed my belly, "Hey, it's papa." He caresses my belly, "Daddy here misses his boyfriend."

My eyes rolled, "You're going to call yourself papa?"

He nodded, "Yes, it was that or padre, but Spanish isn't me."

"How do you say dad or father in Esperanto?"

Tucker smirked, "Patro."

I cringed, "There's no way I want to hear that." I thought of something else, "What about…something in Chinese or Japanese?"

Tucker shrugged and I glanced down. It was something that bothered me when the child would be born. I didn't want to hear papa because it sounded like a grandfather nickname or something.

"So…hehe, what is it like to have a baby inside of you, Danny?" Tucker kept his hands there.

I thought about it and waited to find the right words. Tucker was glowing about being a father too, but it's work wonders how we fell in love and made this little one.

"It's weird like I got a football or basketball inside me. It's alive, you know?"

He chuckled, "Seeing that you're part ghost, I could see what you mean."

I nodded, "Yeah…but promise me this,"

"Uh oh…I am so not looking forward to this."

My sighed said it all, "Please?"

"I'm all ears, I don't have any chances of going deaf anyway."

My eyes rolled, "Right."

Tucker waited, but it's strange to have a talk about this.

"…I'm just going to say that Vlad would be wise to train this baby if anything happened to me. Not that I feel like giving birth would kill me, but it could happen."

Tucker pouted, "Danny, you're not dying nor that will ever happen."

I chuckled, "I know, but I want you to promise me something that you will make sure Vlad trains this baby whether I'm dead or not."

Tucker stared at the baby bump, "…anything else?"

I shrugged, "You're in charged to whatever you think is best to raise our baby."

"Danny, I'm not raising this baby alone."

I smiled, "I know. That's why Vlad will be there with you. Just watch out for bad behavior, I don't want to hear or see this innocent become evil for good."

Tucker snorted and chortled, "Hell, I will never let that happen! I'd hate to be afraid of my own kid."

"Says to someone who was terrified of some ghosts."

"Hey! That was six years ago!"

It was fun to tease Tucker like this.

"Uh huh, you were still terrified of them a year later too." I nodded.

Tucker dropped his jaw, "Dude! More ghosts were after you! I was afraid for your life! Not the ghosts!"

"Uh huh, this next video chat will be interesting tonight."

"No way! You are not using my laptop tonight!" He wagged his finger at me.

I laughed until we heard a few ringing tone. I recognize it and Tucker widen his eyes.

"You changed my ringtone on my PDA?"

I giggled, "Hey, I wanted to know which Vlad was and you had a boring one. Now, hand it over so I can talk to Vlad."

Tucker muttered about getting me a phone of my own, "Here," He handed it over to me, which he still doesn't have much of a choice over.

Tucker hurried over to his laptop and got stuck into his little world. I answered the call and smiled.

"Hello, Danny is at your service."

"Oh," He hummed, "Hello, I am requesting an address then."

"Vlad, I'm not giving it to you." My head shook.

"And I thought I was getting a good service."

"One week, Vlad, please. It's all I ask."

"I insisted I'd come sooner!"

"Hm, nope."

"Drat!" I could tell the furiously in him.

I sighed and my free fingers dancing around in the peanuts I received. They're salty, but I liked them.

"You took longer to finally call."

He huffed, "I was a little sidetrack with new business call. Honestly, I forget why I even bothered."

I chuckled, "I thought you did it to be the richest man on Earth and the powerful rank?"

"Used to, but now it's getting rather silly. I may end a few companies or hand them down to some I think would be trustworthy to take over."

I nodded, "That sounds good, but keep DALV, that one got an important memory."

He chuckled lowly, "You don't say? I wasn't going to give that one up. I may stay in DALV, Vlaco, and top leading of Avon."

I nodded, "Yup, yup. Those are the good ones. But, won't you lose money?"

"I'm only going to go down by one billion, Daniel. It's nothing to worry."

I scoffed, "It is! Like, won't you go down to a millionaire?"

"Being a millionaire is fine. Besides, I can't have too many suspicious about my age forced me to be younger when I have no control over them. It's better off they focus on another billionaire and I am finishing up my Mayor career."

I almost put in a peanut and thought back about the career of his.

"…I thought you stopped being a mayor three years ago?"

"I did, but I thought it would help to cover it up again of my being there again. Obviously, the people wanted me to take more actions on a few things. I already got someone to take over my career."

"Hm, that's good."

"I suppose so. Tell me, is this plane better this time?"

"…Much better than I had to deal with. I hate having to listen to everything at once with people chatting and their noises. What's worse is the peppy flight attendance." My eyes rolled.

"I agreed, their perkiness is rather annoying. You would think by now, they'd hate the same and the world claim it's better influences for the children."

"I wouldn't blame them. Of course, I don't like it when they're crabby or whining about it."

"Then, why are you having one?"

"…Tucker and I are going to raise our baby better than that."

"Hardly, Daniel, you know children are going to cry, be crabby, and whine as well."

"…No matter what I do?"

"If you offer them something to be less of their crabby, whining, and crying, they will become greedy and selfish."

"Damn, I never thought of that."

"Sometimes, it's better off you let them express themselves."

"Huh…I didn't think of it. Since when did you have a kid?"

"You try dealing with Danielle?"

I bit my lip, "Right…I forgot."

"It's alright."

At times, it was hard to picture Vlad being pregnant with my kid, my daughter! I must thank Sam somehow for helping her out and they bonded like sister.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Hm? What is it, Daniel?"

"I want to thank Sam for helping Danielle to have a home and a family."

"I see, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Anything to make Sam happy."

Vlad sighed, "Daniel, the only thing that would really make her happy is that you are back to home again."

There's that subject again. It has been a while, but I have heard it all before. What should I really do?

"I'll think about it. But, something else other than that. Can you get I don't know, one of the rarest flower or plant for her? I know she still gardens things."

"I think I know a plant that will be enjoyable to obtain, I doubt she has it."

I nodded, "Great! And send a message for her, thanks for everything you've done. I mean it!"

He chuckled, "Of course, little badger."

That nickname, I never understood why he called me that before, and pondered.

"Little badger?" I questioned him, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Vlad chuckled, "Perhaps I should explain my nickname since you haven't figured it out why."

My head shook, "Uh huh."

"Little badger has similar pattern of you. Your ghost form has black jumpsuit with a few hint of white lining. Badgers are black and white creatures and you relate to them. They are also known fierce and protective animal. They are capable of fighting large animals like bears or wolves."

My jaw dropped, "Damn, I never knew!"

He chuckled, "Now you know why I call you them. You constantly remind me of them whenever we fight or become ghosts. Now, I am curious why you call me Fruitloop."

In a way, I never realize the meaning of little badger. It wasn't an insult, but more of comparing me to something so…powerful. Bears and wolves are powerful, but something small can fight against is something else. Now, I have to answer Vlad's question.

"Hm…you really want to know, Vlad?"

"Of course, I am curious from your perspective, dear."

I gagged, "I hate that, Vlad. Did Tucker tell you not to call me that?"

"I'm afraid not. Maybe calling you dear would be better."

I gasped, "You are not calling me that!"

"You don't have a choice." He paused, "…dear."

I pulled away, staring at the pda, and wondering if this was really my Vlad I knew. I put the pda back on my ear and listened again.

"One more time, I will hang up."

"Your threats are pointless,"

"Great, my threats are points. Oh, maybe because I'm not a fruitloop!"

He chuckled, "Yet, I am curious why."

"Oh, I'll tell you why. You're someone who got a mental problem and complete obsession of wanting my mom. MY mom. Then, you wanted me to join your _evil_ and _crazy_ side. I refused to do something against my belief and moral. You literally robbed someone's money by overshadowing them and proclaim the fact he did sign it in person with you and other people. You wanted everything _your_ way. So, I thought of the book I learned in class where this man who would murder anyone if they suspected him-"

"This awfully sounded like Macbeth. Are you referring me to him? I don't get how the nickname connected to him-"

"As I was going to say, he had a metaphor of fruitless generation. I learned that means he doesn't have a family to carry on the royal power. So, I figured you're fruitless man and you're loopy. I combined the two and found your nickname, fruitloop." I chuckled.

"Interesting, I never thought of it that way before."

I grinned, "Thanks. I like to keep things original."

"Right, I clearly thought you got that from those kids' candy."

"What? I don't get it?"

"Fruit Roll Ups? They are candy."

"…they exist?"

"Honestly, have you tried them before?"

"No, I never have."

"Oh, good grief, no wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"Why you and your sister such a mess up children," He muttered something, but I couldn't make it out this time.

"Hey! We are not messed up!"

Vlad got awfully quiet, but I had no idea why. I pondered about my life and all. I never had a problem with my life and grew up well by my parents' standard. Sure, ever since I became half ghost, they didn't know I was going by my life completely. It's difficult to face something we're so used to and the ghosts part of lives intervene it all.

"After the baby is born, you and I are going to do things you have never done or realize."

I groaned, "But, I like being different!"

"Daniel, different or not, you don't understand or even relate to people properly! Everyone knows about the fruit roll up. Ask your former boyfriend and I'm sure he knows it himself. I'm sure there are things you have never done before and he has."

"Playing video games?"

"More than that, Daniel. I," He sighed, "Daniel, you need to see more to it. Your whole childhood life is missed by the things you should have been doing."

Vlad sounded so upset, but how can I know it was all true? He even dragged Tucker into this without needing to be drastic. Sure, my life wasn't exactly the way everyone grown custom to, but it didn't dislike it. Jazz turned out fantastic; I turned out alright, and look where I am now.

"Daniel, I-" Someone cut him off, "-…I must go now. I will talk to you later, little badger."

I hummed a bit, "Okay, fruitloop."

We both hung up and I handed Tucker his PDA back. He noticed that I wasn't exactly happy, but all in the caught up in the moment.

"Okay, what's wrong with mommy now?"

I practically stared at the window, seeing the clouds disappearing away from us, and didn't want to ask or talk about it. I felt his hand rubbing against my belly and looked down.

"The baby isn't making you upset, is it?"

My head shook, "No."

"Then, what's wrong, mommy?" He was a bit amused.

"Vlad wants me to do normal things and believed I was completely messed up with my childhood life."

Tucker blinked once and slow too, "Well…he is kind of right."

My head jerked at him, "What? You don't believe that, do you?"

Tucker sat across from me. He sighed and looked out the window like what I did recently. Could it be that I was so messed up for having a different childhood life?

"There were games you didn't play or even know. You didn't know anything about bicycle, swimming, and more. I thought my job was to help you know how to play them. The bicycle was hard to show or share. My parents didn't think it was their job to teach you that. With swimming, it took you three years to learn it all the basic. You didn't know baseball until you played it with me and Sam. You didn't even know anything with a hoola hops!" He sighed, "Even food, you acted like you never seen them before and fascinated by them. I'm still teaching you some of the now."

I have never in my life realized this before. I remember that dad would have me play some of his inventions; he would have me play catch that ghost, and worse. He didn't teach me the simple things that could have helped me being a normal kid and I wasn't. Tucker gave me half of the opportunity to make it happen. Sam gave me a scooter when we were all thirteen years old and able to do things like everyone else does.

Why did my life portray it all differently? How did Jazz goes through her life like this? Rarely, I never saw her with a single doll. She was always with a book to book. Where we this naive about the world? It would make sense, all this time that my classmate picked on me for doing things unusual or unaware of basic child fun, and Tucker and Sam were there for me. Vlad has seen it all, but worse, to be called a mess up?

"I'm going to take a nap." I faked a yawn and headed to back of the plane.

Tucker couldn't stop me, but all I needed was time to my own. The rest of the flight and time drifted off fast when I had my mind elsewhere. Did it even matter? What if that happens to my baby? I don't want to be the blame or indifferent to my relating child. How could Vlad make it all up for me? Tucker tried as much as he could. I never even heard of this…thing Vlad called, 'Fruit Roll Ups'? What was that? A candy some sort of a thing?

We arrived home and I flew us back to the apartment. Tucker hardly says a word, but I didn't feel like the need to worry about anything. The apartment looked so lifeless, unused, and so down about all of it. Tucker went to open the curtain and the sun shined through it to brighten things up here. I took care of my clothes and did like I'd normally do here.

Tucker did his part by doing some of the basic chores to clean up our small apartment. I began to cook us dinner, wondering about a few things, and knowing some food. I wasn't entirely left out. Did mom and dad ever think of how to raise Jazz and me properly? Did they set us by morals or rules?

I never went to church and I doubted that they ever did take us when we were a newborn baby. My parents were someone to be known as, 'I am extremely embarrassed of them because of their careers and their behaviors' sort of a thing. My entire classmate knew them before I even met them in school. Jazz said to keep my head up and be happy. I took that advice on the second day of kindergarten and let's just say Dash kind of ruled over me harshly. The teacher didn't noticed us because of she was handling Paulina's obsession with putting make up on. Who knew Paulina adored being prettier than she ever was. It took quite a long time for them to work it out.

Dash, on the other hand, wanted to mock me for being not like them. Saying that I deserve to go to a ghost school instead. I was scared and shy, but I tried using Jazz's method on keeping my head up and being happy. I told him I didn't care because I'm happy the way it was. Dash pushed me over and I wanted to cry. There was an echo telling me to be happy and I forced myself to be one. Dash hated it every second of it, wanting to make me cry, and didn't get what he wanted.

'_Hey! That's not nice!_' A first defending from someone who didn't know me so well.

Dash snapped at the boy, '_Who tells you to be in charge of Fenton-io?_'

That was Tucker who defended me and marched up to me to guard for me, '_I am! I say he didn't do anything to you, you big meanie!_'

I was surprised to see someone caring for me, especially with Tucker. Dash hated to see I had a friend and marched off. Tucker offered his hand and we instantly became best friend in kindergarten class. Little did both of us know, we were there for each other. If Dash pestered Tucker, I was there to get help for him. Dash hated either defense, so he chose us both to mess around by the time we were ten years old. We became a joy toy for Dash, but things changed. I remembered Dash tried to jam both of us into the cubby to get stuck in and he was pushed over roughly. A girl who didn't even like him for his look or his money or kindness act.

'_Go pick on your friends instead. These guys aren't worth it, snobby._' She said.

Dash wanted to punch her, but he was too afraid of her. He left us alone and the girl faced us. She offered her hand to help us out and we knew her before.

'_Thanks, Samantha! That was so cool!_' Tucker felt protected more.

She growled, '_Don't call me that!_' She punched his shoulder.

I was nervous, '_What can we call you by?_'

She was surprised by my asking and smiled, '_Sam._'

From then on, Sam became more than a friend or a simple classmate who we talked to very little. Tucker had some of his disagreement before, but things changed. We met her in second grade, but we never became friends completely. It took a long time to develop our friendship.

Dash bullied me alone, but only when Sam wasn't around. Dash did change a lot over the high school time and he became less interested in hurting me and became concern. I learned that he was really unaware that I was a bit different from my parents because I was my own person. I didn't blame him and he fell in love with me later on. Dash wasn't someone I used to know, but getting to know the fact he has a sweeter side. I never saw someone so patient to find out about my personal side or rather, secret side. He still doesn't know and I was supposed to tell him that.

Then again, if it wasn't for him and his action. I wouldn't be in California in the city of Berkeley. I wouldn't have fallen in love with Tucker, having his baby, and even fall in love the real Vlad instead of for his looks or anything else. It was turning out just fine, but I chose to let it happen. Jazz was right; I made my own decision and happiness. She was right from the very start and I wouldn't change it in any other ways.

Did Clockwork happen to know all of this would happen? Was it supposed to be like this? I never understand why or how, but it felt right. All had to happen for a reason, but what if Vlad and I never became half ghost. What if ended up our lives differently? Would Vlad still be after my mom? Would he still be rich? Would my dad marry her? What would their interest be changed to? Could Jazz and I be someone completely different?

All that wonder made thought about it. I hardly got focused in reality while cooking, but so out of everything. It has been like this for so long. Will I ever wake up? It's so much to think about.

Tucker and I had a few talk here and there, nothing clicked me out of the little world, and how the story of our friendship to this part of lives reminded me of everything. It bothered me greatly, no one noticed how drowned up in my own thoughts, and felt like getting worse. Somebody save me in my mental thoughts. Vlad? No, he believed I'm so happy for so long, he doesn't know why or see it yet. It went on for over a week.

I took so many naps, eating more, and saw the baby grew bigger each week. I had to quit my job, told them that I was covered by someone else, and I got my last paycheck in half of my pregnancy. I walked home, knowing that Tucker was working at the Apple Store, and he loved that job. The customers were pretty happy to have his specialty help alone and it made the store outstand the others.

We haven't found a new apartment yet, but we're still looking. We asked our landlord to get us a larger room and he claimed there wasn't one available at the time. So, we figured waiting would be best. Tucker covered some of the baby supplies since we came back home and Vlad continued to pay him due to the fact I wasn't back home yet.

I was about to head to the apartment's door and saw someone standing next to it. He had black hair which was not layered out properly. He looked like a college student and those familiar blue eyes. He smiled when he saw me, but I had no clue who he was. He dressed up pretty much like most college students, even with a scarf added had a sexier touch.

"Uh…may I help you?" My eyebrow raised.

He smiled, but I wasn't sure who this was. Why was he so familiar?

"Who are you?" I asked.

I started to enter into the apartment and he literally followed me in! Like, hell! Who was this person? I know Tucker won't be pleased to have another random stranger in his life unless they were from our classmate.

My head shook and opened the door, "Sorry, please leave. You're invading my privacy."

The college student tsked at me a few times, "What ashamed, I thought you may recognize me."

My hands dropped and woke up finally. It clicked!

"V-vl-vlad?" My jaw dropped.

He chuckled, "Took you this long, Daniel?"

Damn, he was sexier than ever! I was so speechless, couldn't get a straight word, and it looked like he's my age! _My_ age! So paralyzed to see him in person, but something confused me.

"What? How? How did you find me?"

He smirked, "You haven't changed your last name, Daniel Masters."

I slapped my face, "So you tracked me down!"

He nodded, "By your bank account, yes."

I moaned, "I wasn't ready, Vlad!"

He chuckled, "You're still looking for a place?"

I have been stalling him for a month and a half. Vlad waited this long and he found me finally. One of his hands was rested on his waist, I looked his new look and remembered how handsome when he's like this. I came up and hugged him.

"I miss you, I miss you so much, too much!" I wept with no will of my own.

Vlad chuckled and wiped those tears, "I miss you too, little badger."

Vlad lured me over to the bed, but I never thought I'd see him without those disguises. The college Vlad made it so much better, how much I wanted him, and he never moved those eyes off of mine. He caressed my face, smoothing my face, and loving that touch. My heart raced a hundred times from the normal pace. I didn't care, he was here, and found me!

I laughed, "Damn, I love you."

Vlad smiled, my favorite to see, "Good. Because I found us a place."

"Here? In Berkeley?" I gasped.

He nodded, "Yes and I figured you wouldn't mind a good size house."

My head jerked back, "Not like the size of your mansion in the Rockies, right?"

Vlad chuckled and shook his head. It was safe to know it would be smaller than I expect. I hugged him and he was much easier to snuggle up.

"I'm not aging you back to normal, ever!"

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"I haven't heard any more changes back, I think it stopped now."

"Hm, I guess you have a point there."

I grinned, "I hope so!"

There was some pain in the lower part of me and I jolted back away. It was surprising to feel that. Vlad put his hand on my belly, feeling that pain over and over, and I had no idea it nice to know this one was moving.

"Oh, my!" I gasped.

Vlad hummed, "You liked that feeling?"

"It's…kicking!" I leapt for joy, "I can't wait for Tucker to come home! He'll be so happy!"

"When will he be home?"

I bit my lips, "I believe he said that he'll be home for dinner."

Vlad nodded, "Alright, I will order us dinner and pick it up before Tucker gets here."

Damn, was he showering me with food already?

"Okay, I guess. Just no wings. This baby hates it."

Vlad took interested, "The baby hates the wings? I wondered why."

I shrugged, "Maybe this one wants to be a vegetarian or something. I swear, this one loves sweet food or salty ones."

"I guess I will order something then."

I nodded and Vlad made a private order. I didn't make it out, but refused to pry in this time. I had some practice to listen, but I noticed my senses were stronger. Everything was stronger, but my hearing had better control this time. I liked that.

"Oh, please order some soda!" I requested.

Vlad chuckled, "Sure, dear."

I gagged, "Stop calling me that!" I glared.

"I look forward to your reaction after dinner."

"…the house?"

Vlad nodded and continued on his ordering as he added the drinks I wanted. It took him about five minutes to order whatever he was up to. Could it be that he knows my favorite food? I'd be excited to have those! Damn! I'm craving again! My head shook and I headed into the kitchen for some snack.

Vlad snuck up behind me when I opened the refrigerator and almost jumped up into the air. He had his arms wrapped around me and felt so much warmer.

"You're not eating before dinner are you?"

I chuckled, "I kinda have to. This baby is hungry again. If I didn't…erm, I passed out."

"Oh, right. I forgot you would sweat and then, pass out again."

My eyes rolled, "Yeah, so this one wants some pudding again." I searched for some and ironically enough, there was none, "Awe! We ran out already?"

Vlad chuckled, "You're adorable when you do that."

"But I want the pudding!"

"Then, take a jello."

My head shook, "No, this one doesn't want jello." I headed over to the cupboard to gather the basic cooking of one, "Looks like I need to make it quick before starving gets worse."

Vlad lets go of me and started to make the pudding by heart. It's fun, but messy. After finally finishing it in ten minutes, I sat down and threw in a couple of ice to cool it down while stirring them. Vlad couldn't believe how I was like this for food already and he joined me on the table, seeing it's limited to four people and small too. It's a pretty good size as long I don't have to worry about the particular holiday like Thanksgiving. I didn't have any worry over a few years myself, but cooking some did come in handy when I came over to my friend's family or boyfriend's family.

"My, you're really craving a lot with this one, aren't you, dear?"

I was about to put the pudding in my mouth, "Yup, but it's crazy!" My head shook, "And stop calling me that!" I shoved the pudding into my mouth.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Remind me to put on a condom if we're going to get serious here."

I almost spitted out my pudding, "Wait…what?"

"You're the bottom obviously. I'm the top."

"Great, before we even kissed. You already decided that!"

He chuckled, "You were on the bottom with Tucker, weren't you?"

Vlad did have a point, why did he have to be so controlling here? He knew his way into my heart, no matter how many times I fought, and argued my way with him. He was just impossible! The pudding was tasty and relaxing.

"So? We were in for the baby."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Uh huh."

"Hey! I wanted to have sex for four years and I was afraid to get pregnant with Dash. Trust me, it wasn't easy."

"I'm surprised you wanted to be sexually active."

"I'm surprised you're aged to this."

"And that you're so cautious."

I nodded once, "Yup. I learned it from Lunchbox."

"The future ghost child?"

I shrugged, "She should be born by next year to my guess."

"What? How did you?"

I chuckled, "Ten years are a huge difference. When I met her, she was four to seven years old. I just know."

"Certainly the alternative future has an effect on you."

I nodded and continued to eat my pudding. Normally, I'd hate having them this much and feeding for two here. When being a ghost, it heightens up the needs on me and some women do go overboard. I'm not a woman here, so my hormone fits up like a teenager again. As I thought, it was crazy.

"I guess so. I know that Skulker and Technus will be teaming up on each other, but I seriously hope they don't get stuck together."

"They were like that?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but I felt sorry for them. As for Ember, I am sooo not messing around with her favorite guitar power. She becomes so damn ugly. Box Ghost and Lunch Lady are alright, it grossed me out when they're together as a couple and had a baby of Lunchbox. Just wait and watch." I licked off the spoon.

Vlad hummed his interests with me and my personal experienced. In all, everyone got a chance and it was better this way.

"Anyone else?"

I smirked, "Yeah."

"Who else?"

My spoon pointed at him, "You."

Vlad didn't get it entirely, but I knew well enough.

"How?"

I shrugged, "You tell me that, hero Plasmius." I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "Oh, please. I was worried about your sister and your friends' health wise with fighting ghosts constantly. They were messing up so much, it was needed."

"Uh huh, if you say so. I think you did it to prove me that you're a good person, come on, Vlad. Tell me, how does it feel when you're on the good side?"

Vlad bit his lip, holding out, and I found the subject that hits him. Damn, he was handsome and sexy. My type! I started to wash the dishes and Vlad joined along to help me out.

"I guess I could say I felt welcomed."

I grinned, "That's good. I hope some of the ghosts weren't too rough for you."

He chuckled, "Hardly, little badger. After all, I am invincible!"

My eyes rolled while drying the dishes, "You can't even defeat me yet."

He smirked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Hm, let's just say I can kick your butt."

"Too bad, I can't fight against a pregnant man here."

"Oh, haha. But, I can!" I blast him with my freezing power and he fell.

He grunted and gasped to see no one could mess with me like that! I knew my capability, but the challenging of fighting him was worth it.

"You are so much like your father."

"Pff, not really. His aims are really terrible and definitely clueless on many things." I shrugged, "So, I'm a bit like my mom and my sister."

"You don't say. Have you seen her exercise routine?"

I huffed, "Seen her? No, I did it with her over the vacation and damn, she was very fast!"

Vlad gasped, "Daniel, you could have put yourself at risk!"

My eyes rolled, "She was only doing karate or something like it." I muttered.

Vlad shook his head, but I could help and stared at his youthful look. I wanted to fall in love the past Vlad, but now, I got that opportunity. I chuckled at that idea, my wish came true on that Christmas day, and nothing could change it.

"What's so funny, Daniel?"

I shrugged, "An inside joke." I set the stuff down and wrapped my arms around his neck, "My, my…I get you all to myself, all of this?"

Vlad blushed, "D-daniel, wh-what are you saying?"

I looked at his beautiful face, "This young Vlad, forever? All of you?"

Vlad blinked, "Oh," His cheeks turned redder than ever.

I giggled and enjoyed it for a while. He leaned in and gave me our kiss. _Our_ kiss and the whole nonsense fairy tale about love and the sparks were there. It was striving alive and like the fire lit up to balance the cold of mine. I couldn't resist it, I wanted more of it, and some kicking pain came through with much excited. I gasped and Vlad looked worried.

"This one is happy for us, Vlad." I soothed my belly, "I-I can't believe it." I chuckled.

Vlad calmed down, "I think you're having a baby boy."

I shrugged, "Maybe, but I'm not finding out until its born."

He agreed, "Of course, I respect that wish between you and Tucker. After all, I would have done it differently."

I blinked, "…seriously, you are never going to do that ever again." I glared.

Vlad chuckled and agreed otherwise. He knew how upset I was when I came to find out that she's my daughter this entire time! Not a clone! How could he? He didn't even want her after the one betrayal. So? What difference did Danielle and I have? We were always like that with him, but I guess it took him a while to remember she was love. Well…by accident.

Before Vlad could carry on, someone came into the apartment and that someone was Tucker. He was totally wiped out from work and froze when he saw Vlad and me. He shook his head and laughed.

"Man, what took you so long, Vlad?" He crossed his arms.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Pardon me, I was a bit sidetrack and Daniel still was difficult."

"No, I meant with the disguise."

I bit on my lip to not laugh, but I couldn't help it. Tucker joined up at the table and wondered.

"So, what did I miss?"

I shrugged, "Oh, you know. I told my job I was quitting after two weeks and got my last paycheck. I came home to not realize this was Vlad and OOH," I felt a couple more of kicking and smiled, "And this little baby has been kicking me, Tucker."

Tucker grinned, "Sweet!" He rushed over and bent down to feel it himself, "How long was this baby kicking for?"

Vlad smiled, "I guess after he realized who I was. About half an hour ago."

Tucker jaw dropped and gasped, but the baby didn't stop kicking. I didn't mind the pain and getting annoying. Tucker kissed my belly, talking to the baby again, and the doorbell rang. Tucker jerked his head up at Vlad and me to figure out if we were having company or something.

"Do we have guests or something?" Tucker wondered.

Vlad shook his head, "No, I ordered us dinner. I'll go take care of it." He smiled.

Tucker shrugged as long there was dinner, he was satisfied about it, and he got back up before Vlad would open the door. I went to get the plates and utensils for us. Tucker assisted and set them down on the table. Vlad gestured the delivery guys over to the table for food and boy, they were like those usual pizza sort of a thing. It was like having a catering, but small. Enough for four people to eat all of this! Damn, mash potatoes, mac and cheese, turkey with gravy, salad filled with many tasty vegetables, and rolls! Plus, the soda I wanted. Two sets enough to cover for a few days. Tucker and I didn't believe it much to us, but there was one more left. It was inside a box and Vlad didn't want us to see it. Could that be a desert? Tucker and I hadn't had any for a while since my work gave away two boxes free on Valentine's Day.

"Wow, I sure missed out on a lot." Tucker chuckled, "Did Vlad offers this dinner order?"

I nodded, "Yup, because he wants to show us the house tonight."

Tucker's eyes snapped open wider, "What? We-we-we can't afford a house!" He couldn't breathe.

Vlad hummed and sat down with us once the last delivery guy left, "Do not worry, all you have to worry about is raising your baby and a job to focus on. Plus, you will need that money for college in between. Leave the bills to me, I wanted to live with both of you anyway and you both will need a career or some sort of form to make money." He shrugged.

This was quite an impression for Vlad, Tucker nearly blew it with his support, and everything.

"Is it this because you're going to be an uncle or something, Vlad?" Tucker assumed.

"Hardly. I don't want to rip away Daniel from his child and he is stubborn. The child will need two parents."

I was already setting my place up with them and we began to eat like a family. I could see it, yup, and Tucker would warn Vlad-

"Vlad, don't eat the last pieces of the meat. I mean it." Tucker filled the rest in.

When it came to Tucker, he always finishes them off no matter how full he claimed to be. Vlad took note of this and started to help ourselves. We chatted about this new house and it's right in this very town. Vlad didn't seem to regret buying it and Tucker thought it would be okay to check it out. He even pointed out the size house and Vlad overruled that this house was an average size for eight people living there. We had to be on our own judgment before finalizing our decision.

By the time we all finished eating dinner and chatted for a quite a long time, Vlad bought over the white box and he opened it. I recognized the dessert and Tucker gasped. It was one of those fancy cakes that has a hole or like a giant doughnut cake, but we loved it anyway! It was chocolate covered by fudge sauce and chocolate chips as sprinkle. We both well enough that those chocolates were from home. Vlad cut up the pieces and gave each of us some of them. Half the cake was almost gone, but we didn't care. We were here together and dug into deliciousness and mouth watered them. It's like being in heaven all over again or a miracle.

Vlad got up from his seat, "Well, men, let's go over to the new house. I am certainly sure both of you will like it."

Tucker and I glanced at each other, figuring out whether it would be wise to do so, and Vlad did buy the house already. Of course, what millionaire or billionaire wouldn't? We do need a newer place for our child and this may be the best thing we could ever do. I shrugged and joined Vlad. I snuggled up with his arm and Tucker rolled his eyes with our relationship.

"Hey, you had your turn, Tuck and you chose to break up our relationship." I giggled.

Tucker gawked, "Dude! You seriously haven't figured it out why I broke up with you?"

I didn't even care, "I'm with Vlad, big deal."

Vlad hummed to his little entertainment and he led the way to this place he spoke of. Tucker and I were so damn curious and being careful around other people with this 'weight' I have. People believed I was diabetic or something similar to it. I had no idea why, but I guess it's something that had to do with sugar and I know they won't be seeing me much.

We got to this house. It was red house, tall and large like any average house, and we thought it was a friendly area too. It wasn't too far from college either! So, we took a few noticed.

We entered into the house, seeing that we're right in the living room and filled with a great opening. Vlad had the furniture set in and everything! It made it all homey for most of us. The living room led us into the nice size kitchen which is nice. We spotted where dinner would be taken. Then, we spotted a couple of doors. One led to the backyard which was a small yard. Another door was leading to the basement. The basement was alright and nothing out of the ordinary. I had to be sure there wasn't a single ghost portal and Vlad couldn't believe my paranoid moments there. I refused to be responsible for ghosts over here.

After the basement checked out, we went upstairs and noticed two bathrooms and up to five bedrooms. We were kind of impressed and each room was designed differently. The third room felt perfect and I could imagine our child using this room particularly.

The first room would be for Vlad and me. The second room would be for Tucker. The rest of the rooms would be guests or in case Danielle wishes to live with us. Who knows, living here would be awesome.

Last room was the attic and it was a bit unstable. Vlad pointed out that he wishes to turn it into an office and study room. Tucker and I debated back and forth for our child living like this and thought it would be better to have something like this.

"Well, Danny, what do you think? I say it's perfect." Tucker put his opinion.

"I agree, I am curious, little badger." Vlad smiled.

I crossed my arms and sighed. Thinking about it thoroughly and seeing that this place would be something else.

"Since we have seen this place, it's not too huge, and it's like any family houses." I stalled a bit and soothed the belly, "I guess we can live here." I grinned.

Tucker's excitement couldn't express it in another way, Vlad held my hand to cherish this moment, and I could see it. Our lives being here and there were no way of changing it. I could really see it until the end of college. All of this, our child will be having a blast of their life and everything.

"So, let's fill up everything and after the baby is born, everyone can finally come here." I gave in.

Tucker and Vlad weren't expecting this either. My final gave in was worth it. They wanted to celebrate it and Vlad offered some cider. We told him that getting back to the apartment would be wise to get packing our own stuff. Vlad insisted that we leave that couch and television behind. Of course, Tucker agreed right off the back. I was totally offended in a hilarious way to this!


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay! I have three new chapters up today! Surprise! :D I hope you guys enjoy this one especially! **

* * *

><p>We started to pack up the next day, taking our time, and Vlad and Tucker were damn strict with me on chores. They told me not to lift anything too heavy, not to dust off anything, or worse, bend down to pick up something. It was crazy! Were they this worried about the baby's health? It's going to be half ghost for crying out loud! Ugh! This baby was so going to be heck of a work to deal with.<p>

Tucker and I spent our time redoing the whole house setting to make it more appropriate environment for our baby. Vlad couldn't believe us through the entire time and how the heck we're surviving college in between. I had my personal method and had to use Tucker's room to study. Vlad never realized what a mess we make to study on everything before exams.

When the exams finally came by the first week of May, we took one day at a time to pass it all. We only had about four exams to deal with and boy, Tucker almost went over the edges on the exams. For me, I was damn starving and tired. I tried to sleep early like by dinner time and nothing worked. I guess pregnancy has a way with me and surviving these college exams wasn't going to be as simple as I thought. Tucker was by my side and Vlad helped me with the use of his ghost powers. He soothed my back during the entire time and I was extremely motivated to get done perfectly.

Another month and a half passed by and we're getting close to finish up my pregnancy. Vlad had me to stay in the living room and kitchen. He refused to let anything happen to his becoming niece or nephew. I swear, I feel like I was having twins, but Vlad said that our body could only handle one at a time. Riiight, I'd like to see that when it happens. Who knows, but it'll happen when the baby was ready.

Tucker was working part time and that depressed some of the customers even more! I never realized how…erm, effective he was to his store. Vlad would work once Tucker got home and the attic was already set in and fixed up to go and use. Often, he would use our room or whenever I'm falling asleep deeply. If he had to work and not keep me loved, he would send me right over to Tucker's room, and Tucker didn't mind since he got used to it with me for almost five months by now.

It was a lot of strength to put in, when the baby is huge! Like, how big was I even going to get? This was utterly ridiculous and annoying. I kept poking at my belly to the baby and asked when this one was coming out. Tucker told me not to complain or whine to our child. My eyes rolled and seeing that he wasn't the ones to be carrying it. He apologized for me to the baby. _To_ the baby! That was worrying me and never realized what was happening.

I guess today was a little different, but I wasn't sure what else to do. Vlad got his arms wrapped around me and the baby bump. We were in the living room like usual and watched a good movie that got all the suspense. I never thought anyone's imagination has gone wacked and creative on this one. I rested up on Vlad's chest and felt very warm. I smiled and totally protected.

"Remind me why are we watching this movie?" Vlad whispered.

I chuckled, "I heard it was a good movie." I'll let him believe that.

Vlad shook his head and continued to watch the movie with me. The movie was ending already and I got up myself. Vlad helped and wondered what I was up to now.

"Where are you going?"

My eyes rolled, "One, I'm hungry. Two, the kitchen. Where else?"

Vlad nodded and let me mind my own business to do things. I headed into the kitchen and made myself some large sandwich. It wasn't complicated or anything, everything was arranged for me to do things, and I literally snapped at both of the men in this house about let me do things. So, they changed everything around and pointed out their rules. _Their_ rules. That spooked me the most and yet, I wondered if I should have just returned home after this? No…the danger would be crazy. I can't handle that. The sandwich came with me to the living room and Vlad was relieved to see me.

"You should eat smaller, Daniel." He insisted.

My head shook, "No, I'm hungry and I didn't have to eat for every hour. I held it off for two hours this time."

Vlad sighed, "You're still eating the same amount, what difference does this make?"

"Hello? I wouldn't be eating this much and it's not going to be forever. Did you forget this baby is still growing faster than the others?"

Vlad chuckled, "I supposed so. Have you and Tucker picked out the names for this one?"

I nodded, "Yup and no, you're not going to find out yet."

Vlad muttered about how stubborn both of us could be, but it wasn't like he was going to read my mind or something like it. I hated to be the read like a book and Vlad knew that well enough. I started eating my sandwich and my stomach finally calmed down. Of course, the baby kicking hasn't stopped since I was having a meal here. Vlad soothed my belly and that baby kept on kicking. I pushed his hands away and shook my head.

"You're getting this one too excited, Vlad."

He chuckled, "Well, at least I can know this ones will like me."

My eyes rolled, "Of course, uncle."

"Hm, you don't like it when I'm the uncle do you?"

I laughed and finished chewing this part of the sandwich. I shrugged and Vlad flipped over to a channel on the news to keep up with his business drama and all. I got back up again and took my plates to the kitchen. I looked up at the window, but something was coming to mind. My hands were soothing the baby bump, wondering about my life here and there, and how much I missed everyone.

There that feeling go again. It didn't make sense, could it be that my hormone a bit out of hand again? Tucker didn't like much with me on the fifth week on my pregnancy, but I didn't care because my hormone wanted it. I wanted to kiss Tucker or at least love somebody. Then again, the fifteenth weeks were driving Vlad and Tucker up the wall. I was having an extreme pissed off mood or crying constantly for no reasons. There was no control, but Vlad and Tucker were so careful during that week.

This week is seventeenth and we were waiting for the baby. Could it be that this baby was kicking like crazy being a sign? Vlad said that in time I will know that baby wants to come out. I wasn't sure if this was a definite sign.

Someone was coming into this kitchen and I saw. Tucker smiled and I knew well enough it was his turn to look out for me. He helped himself some drink and came over to me to see how I was doing.

"Hey Danny, how are you feeling?"

I smiled a little, "Alright, I guess. Just a bit curious how long this might go on for."

Tucker nodded, "Maybe soon."

My eyes rolled, "Soon? When? It's over three months now."

Tucker shrugged and took a sip of his drink. I noticed my powers were out of control again and I had to restore it back to normal before anything could. Tucker almost choked on his drink and wiped his mouth.

"Man, this is getting serious when the baby does that to you, Danny. How many time was that today?"

I blinked, "Hm, about sixth time."

Tucker sighed, "More before I come home, huh?"

I chuckled a bit, "I guess so. This one has been kicking more whenever Vlad tried to calm it down."

Tucker gawked, surprised about it, and something tells me he was getting jealous.

"Man, I keep missing out on that!"

"Maybe it's because Vlad's half ghost and it can sense it."

Tucker agreed, "It's a theory. So, what do you want to do now?"

I wanted to decide what to do, but feeling that strange urge again. My hands soothed the baby, but the kicking wouldn't quit it. My hand reached out immediately to the counter to stand still and groaned at this powerful kick.

"Danny!" Tucker rushed over to me to help me stay up, "Danny! Do you hear me? Are you alright?"

I groaned, he kept me up good, and my arms and hands clenched around my belly. It was sharp pain and screamed just unbearable it was. There was no way I could move out of the way or anything else.

I gasped after feeling a short moment of relieve from the pain. I looked up at Tucker and felt a bit extremely cold.

"Ge…get Vlad, I think it's time." My voice felt like there was no way to get through to be heard, but enough for Tucker to get a straight answer.

Tucker's eyes wide opened and hearing that very moment. All I wanted was to sit down and Tucker helped me to sit down on the floor, against the wall for some support, and I kept breathing to keep the pain away or something. Another sharp pain kept pushing it more and more, screaming at the top of my lungs, and Tucker was already gone to get Vlad.

Every second of it, it was taking forever, and I wanted to end it now. My back leaned closer to the baby and hoping it would ease the problem. It was like being stung by a long needle inside of me. No matter what I did, it wasn't going away, and felt so cold. My body was trying to numb everything down, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working and I hated this. Why did I even bother do this now? Why couldn't have this last like most woman go through? Nine months wouldn't have been that bad.

Feet was running closer to the room, I wanted to get out, and my powers out of it.

"Daniel!" I heard his voice.

I glanced up and saw how panicked he was now. He kneeled down and Tucker joined next to me. He rubbed my back and held my shoulder to keep position. Vlad shook his head and he ran over to another room. What was he doing?

Another punched kick in me and yelped to the grieving pain. How much pain does this baby wants me to go through? Tucker stayed by my side and kissed me on my head. It was too much to handle, so much I could want to escape it by now, and Vlad wasn't here. All the groaning and moaning slipped out of me, but it was worse than the pain of having sex with Tucker. Tucker was gentler, but why wasn't this baby? Would this baby be packing a good punch at the ghosts? Who knows?

I heard Vlad returning, he was setting things down, and getting stuff out of a the small cradle bed. He raced over to the sink and set something down in there. What was he doing? Was Vlad this prepared? If he was, damn, I never knew!

Vlad used his intangible power to remove all of my clothes. I crotched over a bit, but Vlad forced me back to where I was. It was too much to handle all at once. Something felt strange, wet strange, and I looked over at Vlad to get some answer.

"Water broke, Daniel. It's coming out from the back. You're going to have to bare the pain for a while. You won't be able to give birth until its one centimeter." Vlad explained, "So, give me some time. I came up an idea that may help quickly."

I nodded, but all I wanted was the pain to disappear. I crotched once more, not helping it, and they helped me back to where I should be.

"You're doing alright, Danny." Tucker smoothed his way.

I nodded, felt so tired from the constant pain, and Vlad was holding a needle with some container.

"Wh-what is th-that Vlad?"

He smiled, "You didn't think you'd be going through pain, did you?"

My head shook, "No-no! I-I don't want the drugs to hurt my baby!" I wanted to move so much, but Tucker held me down still.

I blinked, what was going on? Did they think they could do it successfully? Vlad inserted the needle, holding my leg so I wouldn't move, and why was he doing this?

"Relax, Daniel. This will not harm the baby. It's going to make you numb, that's all." His voice calmed me down a bit.

I felt the tears slipping down, Tucker wiped them off, and the pain continued anyway. Vlad continued to put more of these injections since we were a bit different to drugs. Tucker rubbed my arms and no matter how much the kicking there was, it's still there. Vlad finally finished giving me drugs, but the pain continues to be brutal with me.

Vlad phased his hands into me, doing something, and I wasn't entirely sure what was going on. His hot core helped so much for me, easing up some tension, and breathing at peace now. The pain wasn't much now, but still feeling the baby in there.

"How are you feeling, Daniel?" Vlad was still inside of me.

I moaned, "A bit better," My voice was rough to speak.

Tucker smiled, "Good. Hang in there, Danny."

I nodded, hoping this would be quick, and Vlad was doing something on his part. My body altered to paralyzing feeling, like all of the pain vanished out of thin air, and breathing to make it disappear even more. I wanted to fall asleep, but no, I wasn't missing out to what my baby looks like.

"You need something, Danny?" Tucker kept soothing me.

My throat felt itchy and dry from all the screaming. It was like so much work and it's not even over yet. Vlad hasn't stopped the process he was on and I nodded to Tucker.

"Something to drink." I whispered loudly.

Tucker chuckled and made sure I had a pillow for a good support. Wait…we're in the kitchen, why should I _even_ worry about that? As much to my surprise, I was giving birth to my own child in a kitchen!

"Badger, hang in there. You're six centimeters." Vlad informed me.

I nodded, but all I wanted was something to get rid of my throat. Tucker came over with a cup of water and I gulped it down. It was relieved to have something to moisten everything down in my mouth and throat. Tucker held my cup and we watched with Vlad. We wondered when the baby could possibly be coming out.

"Vlad? What are you doing in me?"

He smiled, "Just getting all the water out of you before getting the baby out. We need to empty that out first or the womb would be stuck inside you like this for a long time."

It was creepy to know that. This was so going to be the last time I was going to be pregnant here. Tucker shivered it off to the gross fact we learned here.

"…remind me not to do this again."

Vlad chuckled, "Considered you're lucky, Daniel. I was alone to give birth to Danielle and everything. I had no one helping me and I actually saved her life."

My eyes shut up, but wondered if it was worth hearing it.

"I stil-"

"I know, but remember she's your daughter as well as mine." Vlad interrupted.

I groaned, "I still don't want to talk about this until she is actually here."

"…we're almost there, three centimeter left to go. Feeling ready?"

Tucker and I smiled. We held onto each other's hands, waiting for this miracle, and everything. We wanted these ourselves, this bought each of us much closer, and we're going to be a family. A family.

Then again, there's that strange feeling again. I wanted to escape and forget about it. Just look forward to the excitement, the wondering of our baby's face, and knowing what that baby's name. However, I couldn't shake it off. Should I say something?

Tucker helped me sit up a bit and I took one more cup of water to ease some tension. Maybe ignoring that bizarre feeling would be wise. Yeah, that's it. Ignoring it and felt that baby floating. I gasped to such wonderful feeling.

"It's floating inside of me!" The tears were slipping, so happy to look forward, and the best day ever.

Tucker adored my feelings, he sets the cup down, and hugged me for support and warmth for me. I needed it and that tingling feeling was the best to deal with. This was something I'd never replace, something I want to remember forever, and we laughed to this joyous memory.

Vlad was doing a fantastic job so far. There wasn't any worried, but I honestly didn't care. All I wanted was that baby's face, hold it in my arms, and see the eyes of the innocent. Three months or nine months, this was hardly something to replace.

This was the longest day ever, but the day was turning dark. I felt the final gush and its sound from my water broke. Vlad brighten up his smile for me and deepen himself into me. His arms wrapped around something, doing something, and sensing that cord being cut off by Vlad's specialty. He pulled the baby out and it was crying.

"It's a girl." Vlad announced.

Tucker and I cheered up, adored the fact of having a daughter, and my arms stretched out.

"Give me her!" I chuckled, "I want to hold her!"

Vlad nodded and floated over to me. He slowly sets the baby in my arms and Tucker grabbed a special cloth. He wipes the baby's head and face.

"Jazmyn Saga Fenton," We both said together, adoring our own daughter.

Her skin was a mixed between Tucker and mine, we could see a little resemblance from her, and her hair was a dark brown hair. Tucker cleaned her up, Vlad cleared up the rest of me from the inside that most doctors normally handle, and damn, I owe Vlad this much. After he was done getting me cleaned, my body healed up on its own. Vlad gathered a robe and helped to put it onto me.

Once our little Jazmyn was cleaned up, Tucker grabbed the blanket, and wrapped her in it. Vlad helped me back up and right now, loving this new born girl felt right. I touched her face, feeling how soft she was, and I leaned in to kiss her. She was asleep, but crying already gave us a sign to know she was breathing. Tucker and I hugged with her in our arms and felt like a miracle.

"Jasmine?" Vlad joined in to see the baby girl more.

I nodded, "Tucker's idea of naming after her, but more of spelled differently. J-A-Z-M-Y-N. Jazmyn Saga Fenton." I adored her name.

"She's perfect for the name."

Vlad hummed to the sounding of the name we have given her.

"What did you both plans for a boy if she wasn't a girl?" Vlad wondered.

Tucker smiled, "Jamie Danil Fenton, of course, in Danil, there's no e in it."

Vlad blinked out of full surprised to the way we spell the names. He couldn't argue with the names since they weren't his baby. I cradled the baby and felt magical.

"Jazmyn, meet your other daddy, Tucker, baba."

Tucker touched her soft face, "I like that, baba. Daddy and baba."

I nodded, "Now, Jazmyn, meet your uncle, Uncle Vlad."

Vlad blushed and looked down at our daughter, "Hello there, little Jazmyn."

"And I'm daddy, Danny. Welcome to the family."

We loved Jazmyn already.

* * *

><p><strong>:D Tell me what you deeply think about this? I want your whole thoughts on this chapter. Was I realistic enough in this? I hope nothing was going too fast. ^^; I really did enjoy writing this and felt this was a bit short. However, I tried my best to put much description and actions going on here. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**You guys are sooooo gonna kill me in this. :U Share your thoughts after reading this.**

* * *

><p>-No points of View-<p>

They were spending their time right in the kitchen, adoring the new member in the family, and it was hard to move on to their miracle day. Danny handed the baby over to Tucker so they could bond as well. Vlad kissed Danny to congratulation him. They were really happy about everything. Nothing could truly change it that.

For a moment, Danny stood there and watched Tucker being a father to their daughter. Vlad enjoyed this family and didn't care about having his own kid. As long this was a family, they were in it together.

BOOM! SHATTERED! DONG!

"Daniel!" "Danny!"

The baby cried. Danny collapsed, so many bloods leaking out of his head, and many panicking arise. Vlad failed to catch Danny, he was on the floor, dying in much to blood loss, and they had no clue what happened.

Vlad rushed to his part by rescuing him, aiding him by trying to get the blood stop pouring out so much. Tucker hurried over to the phone and called for help.

"An ambulance, please!" Tucker told them where they were currently living and his heart was too much to be like this.

Vlad kept whispering to Danny to stay awake, not to go anyway, and hang on! He put so much in his faith, Danny could hardly hear anything, and so out of everything. He wanted to sleep, but Vlad refused to let him. It was dangerous, let alone being a half ghost, and Tucker stayed on the phone. The woman was helpful, guiding Vlad to the right direction until the ambulance arrived, and takes over to save his life.

Little Jazmyn was crying for her father or in this case, mother. She wanted to be in his arms again, but it was too much to handle for Tucker. He tried to calm his daughter down and became impossible to make anything easier.

The ambulance came to the rescue and took Danny to the hospital immediately. At first, the police had to talk between the young men to figure out what really happened and why Danny could have been shot like this. It was so much to going at once and there wasn't much clue. The police asked about the baby girl and who it was. Before they could answer, they knew well enough to have a cover up story.

Vlad took the lead, "Well, this woman who was pregnant and we helped her to give birth. She was very…distance with Danny Masters, but she didn't want to do anything with the baby."

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, I met her once and she found me again. She was telling me that she has my baby and wishes it to be dead. I told her no and she ended up going in labor here. She didn't like Danny at all during the birth and after she was done and cleared up. She got up and ran off. She left us with the baby."

Vlad joined in, "We were cleaning up the mess and figuring out about adopting the baby ourselves. I guess she shot Danny when we weren't looking." Vlad looked paler, which wasn't good at all.

The police easily believed their story.

"Can you identify the woman's name?" He looked over to Tucker.

Tucker shook his head, "No, it was one of those one-time things. I'm going to raise my daughter here." At least that part wasn't a lie.

Police nodded, "Alright, do you both want to press charge against the woman if she's found?"

Vlad shook his head, "No, we just do not want to do anything with that woman. We are more concern about Danny."

Police nodded and lets them go. Vlad and Tucker were ready to leave, but the daughter needed to be dressed up and diapered as well. Tucker did that quickly and set her into the car seat. Vlad prepared the car and drove them to the hospital. He had to deal with the hospital bills and everything for Danny since Danny did not have any insurances or income. They accepted the payment from the Young Masters believing this was Danny's family's close friend's nephew. Which, of course, was a cover up.

Tucker spent his time dealing with the nurses to form up a birth certificate for his daughter to make her more legal. Thankfully, Jazmyn wasn't using her ghost power or unaware of the existence. Tucker couldn't handle any stress at the moment, but it was for Danny's stake. He remembered what Danny had asked him to do. His promise for them. There was no way of backing out, was there? They never told Vlad about this, it was kept between them, and best to wait and see what happens.

Vlad was frantic about everything and waiting for the doctors to reveal what was even going on. Vlad insisted they do anything to save Danny's life and didn't care about the cost. They took it seriously and they waited in the waiting room. Right across from the operation room.

Vlad hardly looked at Tucker or the new born. It was a frightening moment.

Who would have wanted to kill the loveable Danny? Did they know who he was? Worse, did they see them help Danny to give birth?

No, they avoided thinking or even dare to talk such nonsense at the hospital. Seconds felt like minutes to them, they were wondering what was going on, and cannot get a hold of themselves. Vlad did all he could, money was one thing, and he knew it doesn't always keep everyone alive than being killed or not surviving anything.

Their thoughts were kept on the same thing, Danny please be alright. They weren't comfortable in their waiting seats, but something was going on. Tucker was full on guard father duty, no one was going to lay their fingers on his precious daughter, and he forced himself to stay awake.

They didn't dare to look at the clock, patience was wearing thin for the both, and nothing seems to come out right. The two men hardly spoke to each other, afraid to think or say the worse about Danny, and nothing was going to change that.

"Mr. Masters?"

Vlad yanked his head up to the attention caller and saw a man in a white suit, a lanyard identification, and a folder with Danny Fenton's name on it. He gulped and couldn't wait to hear something good.

"Yes?" He whispered worriedly.

The doctor bowed his head a little, "Mr. Fenton has been severely shot at the back of his head and it seems he will be in a deep coma. We managed to remove the bullet in perfect timing and stitched him up. We put him on life to keep him living. We have no idea how long he will be in a coma for since it knocked him out."

Vlad and Tucker gasped hearing the announcement about their Danny. Vlad's hands all shook up, Tucker cried, and Jazmyn was sleeping in a peaceful manner.

"Ca-can we see him?" Vlad requested.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, during the visitor's hours. If either of you witness his awaking, please contact us immediately. If not and you're not here, we will contact you as soon as possible."

Vlad and Tucker understood. The doctor led them to the room where Danny may be sleeping in. It was a small one, but private. The doctor left them alone to talk to the unconscious man on the bed. It was so strange, seeing someone so…un-lively on the bed, and knowing what he did today. To them, it was shocked to see the machine all over Danny. Up in his nose, arms, and hands to keep him alive. Even the heart was still beeping, but so much shocked to see all at once. Danny's skin was so pale, it was harder to believe a former hero right on the bed.

Tucker came up to Vlad, they weren't happy to hear that Danny was in a coma, and the fact he was shot. Vlad glanced down at the baby, remembering how happy they truly were, and felt like being robbed away.

"V-vl-vlad?" Tucker finally spoke up.

Vlad glanced up at his eyes, "Hm?"

"…Danny told me that if anything happens, he wants you to train our child."

The secret wasn't hidden anymore, Vlad was a bit surprise, and hard enough to cheer up hearing that. He didn't care. All he wanted was Daniel and couldn't even touch him right now. He wept, this time he could no longer control his emotions, and let it all loose.

They were in so much pain, hard enough to see Danny like this, and nothing seems to make it right at all. There, Danny was right in bed in a dying moment and never knowing when he could wake up. It was rougher for both of them, but they couldn't hold it out on others about this. Tucker was braved enough to contact the Fenton parents and explaining what happened. No one had it any easier and became harder to keep smiling about it. Tucker didn't want to announce about the baby, there was no time to explain about the ghost power, and Vlad wasn't up to the disguise. So, the Fenton parents sent their cards, flowers, and anything for Danny to wake up from the coma.

Each day, Vlad would come during the visitor's hours with his laptop and talk to Danny as much as he could. He would share some memories to Danny to what they did and have done. He would often tell him how much he felt. Vlad never touched Danny, not since the day he was trying to save Danny's life, and felt so much emptied without him.

Tucker would come when he could, but there was no way he kept his job. Vlad was able to support them all, but there was much to face. They would come to the hospital each day, hoping for the former hero to finally wake up, and it seems like he was sleeping forever. Stuck forever to sleep and it was so unfair.

Tucker spent his entire time raising their daughter, Vlad often took in some roles as an uncle, and provided love. Jazmyn would cry when they leave the hospital to go home, all because her mother was sleeping, and not being with him. They felt terrible, but it was a routine. Jazmyn knew well who that man was on the bed. They try to tell her the good story about Danny, saying the good things he has done as a hero, and what he did. Little did her mind work, she never understood everything. She grew up hearing it over and over, her mommy was a hero, and someone who do anything to protect his people.

Tucker tried to wake up Danny, but nothing seems to wake him out of it. The doctor claimed that Danny's coma has not once changed. It wasn't good or bad signs, it was unsure if Danny was ever coming out of it. It's only been a month. One total month and no sign.

Vlad refused to end life and Tucker teamed up with him. The doctors could not go against them, so they continued the process, and not letting anything happen to Danny. Danny would be feed through those machine, it didn't fit like they were used to see him do, and they knew Danny wouldn't like this. He still hasn't waked up. When will he ever? Will he be like this forever? No one knew.

Tucker once left Jazmyn with Vlad and went into the ghost zone. Sam and Jazz joined him that day and they went to search for one main ghost. Clockwork. Finding the clock tower wasn't easy or quick. It was the furthest in the ghost zone and took several hours to get there. They finally arrived and stepped on the stable ground. They seek out for Clockwork, hoping to find him, and Sam recognized the room. She came up to the time portal and stared at the blur that could be often found on television.

She whispered, "Show us when Danny will wake up or what wakes him up?" Sam wanted to cry, but she couldn't

All of her tears dried up and nothing could change that. Jazz joined up to relate their feelings to someone they truly cared about.

"I had a feeling you all will be here today." Master of Time came forward.

They all snapped their head at his direction and he was an average adult at the moment. It was quiet, but filled so much worried to find out. Tucker came up to him slowly.

"You have to help Danny, Clockwork! He won't wake up! Not even for his daughter!" He frowned.

"It's a girl?" Sam spoke up, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Clockwork smiled to hear that.

"Did you not tell them the name of your daughter to your friends? Especially Aunt Jazz here?"

Tucker shook his head and refused to look at the women, "You have to help, Clockwork. The doctor suggested we take him off the life machine!"

Clockwork nodded once, "I understand, but the doctors cannot do it without both yours and Plasmius's permission. Danny will be fine, I ensure you. For now, all you can do is wait and spend time with your daughter."

Tucker was shocked enough to see Clockwork was not even going to help. He was Danny's guardian! How was this supposed to help out anything in this mishap?

"Please! There's got to be something we can do?" Tucker snapped.

Clockwork aged to an elderly and floated over to the girls. He smiled a smidge.

"I am sure you girls will understand that Tucker must wait and spend time with his daughter, correct?" Clockwork waited.

Jazz and Sam looked at each other. They heard well enough what Clockwork has said, but it was the only thing they could get out of him.

"Danny will wake up, right?" Sam asked.

Clockwork nodded, "Correct. So, wait and he will wake up."

"When?"

He chuckled slightly, "Wait."

Jazz couldn't remove her eyes off of Tucker, she was too curious about their daughter, and Tucker was utterly made that nothing was getting done.

"What's her name, Tucker?" She smiled, trying to lighten things up.

Tucker frowned, he wasn't in the mood, and pushed his mind back to the face of his daughter.

"Danny and I named her Jazmyn Saga Fenton." He wept, "He was so happy to see her, she bought us closer, and I-I couldn't replace the look he had on Jazmyn."

Jazz and Sam gasped to hear the newborn's name. Jazz's lips quivered, trying to smile, and Sam speechless as ever.

"You-you-you guys named her after me?" Jazz awed.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, we did."

Clockwork admired this, "I think both of you should head back home. You will need sleep before getting to your daughter, Tucker."

Tucker nodded, but felt so desperate to help Danny. Was this the only way they could do? Wait and raise his own daughter? It didn't seem fair and they do not know when Danny will ever wake up. It wasn't right for them and so much faith was lost. It wasn't the same for them at all.

When they arrived back at the Fenton house, Tucker felt telling the parents of Danny about the child, and using the cover story to what really happened to their son. At first, they knew Danny was helpful and generous to raise the child too. Of course, this meant a granddaughter to them. The Fenton parents easily believe the story and felt importance in this. They wanted to meet their grandchildren. Tucker had to arrange with Vlad on this.

"Vlad?"

"Yes, Tucker? I know what I am doing with Jazmyn here."

He chuckled, "I know, it's that Danny's parents want to see my daughter."

"Hm, I see."

They ended up talking and figuring out a good plan. They knew Danny wouldn't mind anyone finding out now since the baby has already been born. Tucker checked over to the parents to see if they are capable of flying over and staying at their house. They didn't really have an issue and both of his friends were happy to see it was turning alright somehow.

They all took a flight over to California, not realizing where they were specifically, and found them off course to this place. Right now, seeing Danny and little Jazmyn were the only thing matter. That, and they believed they were seeing Vlad's nephew in this time of moment. He claimed that he knew Danny from the beginning of college and they believed it right off the back for the Fenton Parents. The girls knew well who he was and that was actually the Vlad Masters they knew.

At time like this, all they could do was wait. Wait for this moment to see him wake up and nothing more.

-Danny's Point of View-

After seeing Tucker with our daughter in his arm, everything went blurry. It was all dark and nothing made any sense. It felt like so much of a rush, everything blocked out, and so confused.

I could tell I was still alive, but I couldn't move. Did my core freeze me? Will Vlad save me? I want my daughter! Jazmyn!

It was like being stuck in a dark dream world. It was so lonely, but very little chances of getting out. There were times I heard voices, they sounded so familiar, and couldn't connect by their voices. Who were they? I knew them, but who were they? I wanted to say something, but everything was a total shut down.

I traveled in my mind to see everything. I saw my little younger self. I had to be no more than three years old. I saw how young dad was and how happy to see me. My younger self was trying to fly around the entire living room.

"Daddy! I am gonna stop that spook and save the day again!" Three year old Danny said, so much energy in him.

Jack chuckled, "Of course, son! You go get them! No one messes with the Fenton hero!"

Three year old boy cheered and pretended like he was fighting a ghost. I couldn't believe it. I was into being a superhero since then. But, that was all over. There was no going back of being a superhero. I was done with that career. I searched around in my thoughts and found another one. I saw a twelve year old me with Sam. We were hanging out in the library to do some studying.

"See right there, Danny? That plant is one of the rarest one and it can be deadly, but helpful. It can help people with skin acnes." She nodded proudly.

The twelve year old Danny chuckled, "Cool! I wish there's more of it and we could be saving everyone from a horrible teenager's acnes."

"Exactly! We need to convince the world to somehow reproduce it and end the ridiculous worry on our faces."

"Then, how do we make it happen? Who is going to listen to two twelve years old kids?" He pouted.

Sam shook her head, denying it all, "We are going to make it happen, even if it's small to start out."

"Okay." The twelve year old boy couldn't argue with her.

I remembered that. We could have made much difference, but that stopped by the time we were a teenager.

I seek over to another part of my mind and found Jazz. She was with me in my room and showing me all the astronomy. I was only eight years and yet, I knew what she was saying. She was point the obvious basic of constellation.

"Wow! Big dipper and little dipper? I wanna see that tonight!"

Jazz nodded, "Of course, little brother. If there is no cloud tonight, I will show it to you."

An eight year old boy nodded, "Yay! Big sister is so cool!"

Jazz spent her time sharing the knowledge with the younger Danny. How fascinated I was definitely into and I couldn't believe it right in front of my eyes. Jazz was telling me stories that related to the constellation and I wouldn't push her away from it. It made her feel like a teacher and she said that she wants people to open up like I did.

Did I inspire her to be a therapy? Was I her hero? I never knew, but her expression surely showed much happiness in her. I stayed in this memory alone and watched to see the younger Fenton siblings to look out the stars. Little Danny was waiting for the sky to become darker and Jazz helped him build a space shuttle. I made that with Jazz? No wondered I got mad at Skulker for breaking the very first one. It was because it's special.

This memory skipped over to the night finally and I saw them bond. Little Danny pointed out the small dipper and Jazz was so proud of me.

"How about the big dipper?"

Little Danny thrilled enough to find it and remembered what he learned. He pointed at the second one and Jazz was proud once more. I bent down and saw how they were snuggling up with each other. It was amazing to see that.

I backed up and searched for another memory in my mind. There was so many and all out of orders. If it meant to help me to see everything or know whatever was going on. Then, I'm going home soon.

It was always lonely here. In the dark and whenever that happens and no memories to come, I would sit down and stare up. The stars would appear and I'd admire them. Since there was no one to talk to, I had to find a way to make myself be free again.

"Everyone I love is here, but I can't help get the feeling someone is missing. Who is it?" I could easily spot the northern star or Polaris star.

I knew that was one of the sign that could lead me back home. This place wasn't Earthly like. So, where was I? For staring at the stars for too long, I saw a familiar form. The signature I was so sure of it and gulped.

"I will never be a hero again." I was afraid.

I hugged myself, but felt so damn cold in this strange world. Or was it my dream? Why did this dream take forever to wake up? Was I dead completely? Nothing made sense.

I whispered, "I want to be human again. Was it wrong to leave home? Is it wrong to not want to be a hero?"

No one could give me that answer but myself. A memory reformed and showed me the day my parents finally finished the portal. It wasn't just any portal to them. Something they worked on since I was born and we waited to see it become finish.

"Remember this, Danny, we will be the many firsts to create a whole new portal!" Maddie was so excited.

Jack nodded, "Yes! As you know, we study a whole new and paranormal world of ghosts and spooks!"

The fourteen year old boy tried to care about this, "Cool. How does this work?"

The Fenton Parents brighten their smile and lifted up this some sort of connected remote to the portal. The ghost portal flickered, but nothing happened. It really hurts them so much and tried to wait. My younger self did not know what to do or say in this situation. The parents were completely upset and drifted away from the basement lab. The fourteen year old boy looked at the portal and grunted. He lifted his phone and made a couple of calls.

"Sam? Could you come over to the house? Great! I'll see you in a few." He hung up and made another call, "Tucker? Yeah, I'm good, dude, but that's not why I called. I thought you might like to come over to the house today?" He nodded, "See you in a few, Tuck."

Danny stared at the ghost portal, wondering if there were ever a way to make it work, and that his parents would be so happy and proud of him. I remembered that day and how much I felt I could be so useful. That I wasn't just an average student to my parents or being compared to Jazz all the time.

Sam and Tucker were in the basement with Danny. My parents left to go get some food, Jazz was out to her study group, and we were completely alone that day. Danny went to gather that jumpsuit and tried to offer this to either Tucker or Sam, but they denied it. I guess it was a bit tacky to them, but I didn't care.

"So you really think there's a whole another world there?" Sam admiring the dark world.

Danny agreed, "Yeah, I always wondered what it is like on the other side."

Danny zipped up the jumpsuit and Sam removed my dad's goofy face off. I smirked to see that happening and I always have been grateful she saved that trouble for me.

"AH!" There's that scream Danny did.

I could see the horror I went through, Danny screamed, being totally worn out, and hanging onto life. That's when the first alter of becoming half ghost and the new looks. When the whole portal was completely and seeing the doomful world. Danny's heart panicked and rushed out. He passed out and phased out of being a Phantom. Sam and Tucker hurried to rescue him and tried to understand what really happened.

That day alone, I knew it was too much to handle. The dream changed over to the day I first fought a couple of ghosts. How frighten most of them was going through and that wanting to forget that horrible experience. Jack never knew or noticed it before. He was so blind about it, but that couldn't change it.

"Was being a hero that big of a deal?"

The thoughts showed me everything I have done, but there were some blur to some memories I couldn't make it out. What was I missing? It was beginning to hurt me more and more. I hated to feel so isolated to life here. Where was everyone?

"I'm not going to be a hero again. No matter how much everyone asks me, I want to be a human."

The memories revealed again and showed me my human life side. I saw everything I have done and the good times. I wept, wanting all of that, and nothing made sense.

"What about my life in California? I am completely human there. I have nothing interrupting me! I am finally happy again."

The memories backfired on me and showed me someone. I couldn't really make it out, but who was that?

"I-I don't understand. Who is it?"

The memory forced me to look at this extreme messed up or smudged up person. No matter how much I tried to get close, it was much worse. The person falls and I panicked. I hurried back to where I was.

"No! Please! Don't disappear them! I-I need to know who that was!"

I stood in the middle, trying to hack down a missing puzzle piece, and why it felt so familiar? It was bothering me so much. Then, I shifted over to older memories, when I was young and innocent. When ghosts weren't real at the time to me, how I could enjoy the things I love. Video games with Tucker, Sam taught me about plants, and that Jazz could tell me anything about the big universe. They were someone I wanted, someone I cared about, and nothing could change that.

It was endless with my memories and the battles of my own. It was showing me how proud I was being a hero, pestering me everything, and aches my heart so much.

Something was different this time. It's not a memory this time. It was so unrealistic, but one sight of someone. A full grown woman in a ghost form, she had silver hair down at her waist, her kick action jumpsuit all in black and dark blue like mine, but more of Danielle's style too. Just no signature on her anywhere. Her eyes were bright neon blue and a beautiful smile. Who was she?

"Who are you?" I whispered.

She looked at me, "WATCH OUT!" Her smile turned into panic attack.

Immediately ducking at her command and saw Skulker. He was attacking me! I ran, he flew after me, and the ghost girl whipped her power at Skulker. He blew up into piece of his armor suit. I blinked…this ghost girl wasn't an ordinary ones. I came up to her once the tiny Skulker flew off.

"Who are you?"

"We will meet someday." She smiled.

The ghost was fading away and I screamed and begged her to not go! She disappeared anyway and felt like being all alone again. Why was this happening?

"Who is she?" I scratched my head ironic enough.

There's those voices, talking about something, and trying to listen.

"…I'm afraid he may never wake up."

"He will wake up! Do not ever say that!"

"Sir, please! He will wake up, just give us more time!"

"But, he is not showing any progress of change and no new signs. It has been the same thing."

"We don't care. We know he's going to wake up."

"Fine, obviously both of you won't see the outcome of this young man here."

What were they talking about? Waking up? Was it about me? Everything sounded somewhat familiar, but what?

It's nothing but isolated by my cold power. I was stuck, couldn't move my own body, or use my powers. Nothing could save me. Later on, I traveled down the memory lane and witnessed everything I have done. I repeated it over and over. I kept walking in my mind, figuring a way, and trying to understand why I was put through this.

How did I end up like this? Was it a ghost? A human? My heart ache so much, desperately wanting to end this darkness and loneliness. A time, how I could cry and begged to be free once more.

I tried to go ghost, nothing. Absolutely nothing! I tried to fly, stuck to the ground, and feeling so pulled away from all the things I loved. No more of it, please. I held myself together, hoping to get warmer again, and make it back to normal.

"I'll do anything. Please," My lips quivered, "Please? Anything to get out of here. To be with everyone again."

My memory showed me a happy Danny Phantom. A time when I was nearly fifteen years old and saw myself as a hero. People trusted me, counted on me, and more. They feared other ghosts but me. I'd push my powers' limit all for them and they would cheer when I win the battle. I gulped and looked at myself for so long. There wasn't a clock here, but staring at it for hours. Trying to figure out what would be best for myself.

Could it be fair if I became a hero again? If I return home and be back with everyone? I wasn't sure much to myself, but it was too much.

"Show me the day Dash and I broke up." I begged.

The memory allowed me to see that and I saw how romantic things were between us. He was happy, the looks on his face on trying to his best, and getting his way with me. We often fight, but they weren't normal fights. It was always about my secret and he claimed that it was getting in the way. I wouldn't blame him, but it was my secret alone. When Dash walked away, I was so hurt and wanted to tell him in the right moment. That day he would have learned why and how it would all come down to my personal reasons for everything. The future did not want Dash and me together. It wanted me to be with someone else.

Who? Who did the universe want me to be with for sure? Why couldn't I pick my lover out myself? I screamed, endlessly, begging, and running anywhere in my bottomless mind. Putting a fit about everything and got so emotional about it.

The echoing voices repeated about he was going to wake up, but the other person was claiming that person wasn't waking up. Was that about me? Was I not waking up? How long have I been sleep for? Who was saving me? Who those two people trying to save me?

At all my effort to wake up, it became impossible and had so much energy. When I tried, it was like being pulled back. Was there someone overshadowing my body? What was happening? Why did they take over me? Did they not know I was a half ghost?

Danny Phantom revealed again and I stood back. Wondering why my memories kept showing my bravery and foolish act of being a hero?

"Even If I become a hero, how can I be fully human?"

This memory did not answer this time. Just keeping my ghost half in front of me and something bothered me the most.

"We cannot separate our halves, we always fight against ghosts and haters and more, we always lie, and people never appreciated us." I collapsed onto my knees, "Why bother? It is not worth it anymore. Being a hero isn't worth it anymore." I wept.

Danny Phantom smiled down at me. He was only fifteen years old. He bent down and touched my shoulder.

"We do it because of our families and friends. We did it for them and that we're their heroes. Everyone may be slow, but when they see the good things in you…they appreciated it more. Home is our calling. We are one person, Danny. Fenton and Phantom aren't needed. It's Danny they need. Life isn't going to be any easier, but look what you have accomplished back in high school." He said that to me!

I backed off, fell on my butt, and awing to the fact that I wasn't alone anymore. What he said touched me and my own soul.

"I-I do not understand. Why is it that we have to be the hero?"

Danny Phantom smiled at me, "Who says we're the only hero?"

I blinked, "Who are the heroes?"

He smiled, "Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle, and more. They helped too. They fought ghosts with you, by your side, and don't forget, Fenton too. You are a hero too."

When mentioned Danielle's name, I was so curious.

"I don't remember much with Danielle." I muttered, "How did I meet her? How did I save her?"

Danny Phantom kept smiling at me, "You will remember everything. Tell me, are we going back home?"

I shuttered, unsure what to say, and felt like my own battle here. Every single second of everything I have done and trying to see the better choices.

"If I chose to be a hero again, go home. Will I ever be happy like back in California home?" I needed to know.

He has not changed his expression, "Much happier than you will ever know, Danny Fenton. Remember the very special person in your life now." He waved.

I gasped, "DON'T GO!" I begged.

Yet, I had no choice or control over Danny Phantom leaving. He was gone. What did he meant by that last sentence? Could it be that ghost girl who saved me from Skulker earlier? No…I never met her before. So, who else could it be?

I pushed my memories and focused on all of those blurry ones. Nothing clicked, but the voices. Who was it? I was on an edge to solve this. I wasn't going to stop or give up. Who was that?

Whenever I pushed too hard, I felt great pain and let it all go. Why did the pain come out to that? Was it forbidden to think or recall such memory?

I walked around and searched for one stronger memory. I noticed my recent vacation wasn't pleasant either. I saw myself pulling away from someone I truly loved. The expressions, blushing, and more. Tucker was there, but he kept staying away from this person. Why? Was I this easy to read?

No matter what, I went up to the mysterious person whom I loved and saw how my face being touched. How much I loved that the most. Why was that person doing that for me to wake up?

"Someone save me. I need a hero."

Nothing. It was so dark and the stars would show up. All over again, it repeated and hoping someone would show up again. Something dawned on me.

"Danny Phantom was saying that I will be happier if I went home and be a hero, right?" I wondered, "If I become a hero again, will this really be happiness for me?"

Everything felt bright in my mind, all the heroic things I have done, and how powerful I became to be. I saw the wonderful things I did and that made me smile. No matter what I did. I loved it every moment of it. Something was starting to click, but what?

I walked around and somehow, felt like floating. I gasped and smiled. I flew around in such light of my memory. Feeling that freedom moment and clinging onto it every second or minute of it. Flying became so much easier, become faster, and seeing everything turning to a blur rainbow. I didn't care. Flying was my thing, it was my power, and heading straight to my way was worth it!

* * *

><p><strong>So, tell me your thoughts in this chapter? Did you enjoy what Danny has been going through inside of his coma experience? Well, more to continue! 3<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I seriously hope you guys like this one especially, but it's not over yet! Possibly one or two chapters left to go! Maybe two left to go, IDK, depends if I get more ideas coming out.**

* * *

><p>-Danny's Point of View-<p>

Something felt different in those courses. On my very mind, I want to be a hero again. I want to come home again. I wasn't giving up. I kept flying, straight into the light of my very thoughts, and unsure how this may help me. Pushing and giving my effort into everything would make it alright. There has to be a way to survive.

"I'm coming home, I'm saving everyone! I'm coming!" It was something fleeing with much excitement.

Yes, I wanted that! Flying endlessly, the wind pushing my hair back, and feeling much brighter to everything. Regaining something back, the coldness shredded away little by little, and accessing my muscles.

Something was hurting my eyes; it was so bright that I couldn't really see from the start, and slowly taking a peek of everything. I noticed the wall first, it was a relaxing type of blue, and some decorations. What decorations were they? My head had to put it together and noticed it was like shaping up into a Christmas tree, made out of something, and my brain couldn't fit it all in yet.

Something was breathing for me. My eyes looked down and saw several tubing and wiring on me. I followed where it took me over to and saw someone who was sleeping. The flashes of the real memories I have been trying to solve.

At first, I tried to speak and nothing came out of me. Why? Then, I realized I haven't had anything to drink. That man, who was sleeping, has been here the entire time. He looked so tired, got his typical laptop with him, and a book in his hand. I recognized that book. It was that book he read to me back at the vacation break we had. The story was special.

The room was small enough for about ten or thirteen people in here. I didn't care, but I looked around. I saw a small Christmas tree by the corner, there were so many presents, and wondered if I was asleep for a half of year. Then, my eyes turned over to the window and saw snow. It was snowing so wonderful, but the sun was out to brighten the day out.

There was a small couch enough to fit three people. Next to this bed, I saw a desk filled with many get well cards, balloons, and more. I saw pictures of my family and Sam. They were in it, but not Tucker or Vlad or my daughter. I could easily read the card from here and seeing that they say, 'don't forget us.' How could I not?

I looked back at the window, trying to imagine where I was, and my eyes scrunching out through the soft and white falling from the sky. It was a bit green, but there was no doubt what they were. Ghost shield? Why were they up? At a hospital I am assuming? No, wait…I was home! I was home and I tried to sit up straight.

I wondered if I was ever in pain, but I wasn't. I need something to drink and make myself talk again. I turned over to the sleeping man and closed my eyes once more to focus on my concentration. I had an idea and my hand tapped several time on the hospital's bed bar. The man was irritated by the sound and that delighted me to the fact I still had it in me.

I didn't stop and heard everything going on at once. The man opened his eyes finally and glared. Until he realized, he gasped in sudden surprise like a miracle had happened. He rushed over to me, seeing my eyes fully awake, and slowly touched my face. I felt so damn warm, it was what I needed all this time, and held his.

"You're awake! Oh, Daniel! You're awake! Finally!" He gasped and hurried out the door, "Danny is awake, nurse!"

The man rushed back in, breathing in and out, seeing something impossible became real, and I wanted his hands.

His whispered, "Oh, Daniel…you made me so happy to see you like this again." He was about to cry.

I smiled, trying to say something, and made my hand into a signing for drink or a cup. Vlad nodded and patted my cheeks. He kissed my cheeks.

"I'll get you something to drink, just…oh, Daniel. Stay awake please?"

I nodded and the man waited for the nurse to come in. She was shocked to see that I came to life at all. She came up to me, checked on my rating on health, and smiled.

"We thought you'd never wake up, Danny. You got two supporting people on your side." She smiled, "Can you speak?"

My hand touched my throat, closed my eyes, and remembering how I hated the dryness. My head shook.

"I supposed Vlad will be bringing you something to drink. We are going to get you back on your feet."

I didn't understand anything, but there were so many questions to ask. Whatever happened, why I was in such a deep sleep, and came out like a miracle had happened to everyone. Was it a miracle? I wasn't so sure. Vlad came back with a bottle of soda and I noticed the design was completely different. He already had it open and I leeched on the soft and bubbly liquid. It was so cool, wet, and soothing for my throat. I sighed and felt so much better.

They weren't expecting me to finish off the entire bottle of soda and I guess it was because I was out for so long.

My throat felt eager to talk, "…I-I…" I groaned to push the right words out, "…V…V…" I grumbled a bit and pushed harder, "Vl-vlad." I stopped choking on words.

He smiled, "Yes, Danny?"

The nurse smiled, "It's a start, but he remembers your name. I will go get the doctor and tell him the good news. Keep trying to talk, Danny. The more you talk, the easier we know you won't need too much with speech."

I nodded and she left in a hurry. I blinked and wondered more.

"…ho-how lo-l-l-long was I-I-I-I asl-asleep…f-for?" It was getting a while, but it was better than nothing.

Vlad nodded, "I see you want to know what happened. To answer your first question, you were in a coma for a few years. What happened to you is that you got shot at the back of your head and you were saved. The doctor said that you're in a coma, but we kept you on a life machine to save you. Much has happened, but I believe you'll be looking forward to a few things." He smiled so much of his happiness.

I nodded slowly, surprised to see all of that, and made more sense. I wanted to remember something, but it wasn't nothing.

"…I-I want to-to be-be a h-hero ag-again, Vlad."

Vlad chuckled, "Well, let's not start now, Daniel." He touched my face.

My head shook, "N-n-no, I want to." I insisted, "I promised myself in my sleep." It was getting better, but rough talking, "I was scared." My lips quivered.

Vlad patted my hands, "It's okay, I was here every day, Daniel. I was here." He kissed my hand like a gentleman he was.

Why did he not understand? In a way, I woke up so I can go back home.

"I want to go home."

He smiled, "Actually, you already are, Daniel, back in Amity Park."

I blinked, "Wh-why?"

"It's a theory we had before. We thought you'd wake up by your ghost sense. Apparently, that was a huge fail."

I laughed, all I wanted was to laugh, and made it fun again. Vlad smiled, he didn't care why or how I was laughing.

"Thank you! Thank you for bringing me home! I want to go now!" It was making me happier already.

Vlad held me down and shook his head, "Slow down, you finally woke up. One, you're welcome I guess. Two, the doctor needs to see your progress and check you thoroughly. Three, you are going to have company too."

That was something and I decided to cross my legs while sitting up. Vlad patted my head and face, man, I missed feeling warm.

"I have been feeling so cold. I need this for so long, Vlad." I held his hand.

Vlad sighed, "I'm sorry…I-I was afraid of losing you if I ever touched you. I didn't think you need me to do that for you."

I chuckled, "It's okay. I have you now keeping me warm."

"It is very interesting to see someone who slept so long and wakes up so happy."

My eyes rolled, but hearing someone running into the room. Shouting at the girl and I didn't understand. Vlad smiled to the sound of it and looked over at the door. Why was he doing this?

Someone ran into a room, a little girl who seemed to be about five years old, and stopped by my left side of the bed. She gasped at my opening eyes. Her hair was curly and light brown. Her eyes had a green color mixed with blue, a teal color eyes. She had darker skin than mine, but not too dark. It was more like a tan color and she was very hyper for her age.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed, "You're awake!"

I moved my head back and looked over at Vlad. He smiled and nonetheless, it was shocking.

"Jazmyn?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yay! He remembers!" She hugged my arm.

Someone was wheezing so much as they entered into the room. He was trying to breathe, couldn't believe the running has done to him, and he cringed when he saw me.

"Danny?" He whispered.

"Tucker?" I gasped.

He nodded, "You're…you're finally out of the coma!" He smiled and raced over.

I chuckled, "Yeah…I guess so. How long have I have been in a coma?"

Jazmyn tugged my arm, "Five years, mommy!" She answered.

That was totally unexpected. I saw my own daughter, she's already five years old, and I missed it all.

"Oh, Jazmyn, you have grown up so beautiful." I touched her soft hair and face, "You…are like a Fenton." I hugged her.

Jazmyn hugged me back and Tucker and Vlad admired the beauty time. Someone new came in, but in a doctor uniform. I noticed the uniform's color changed over to bluer tone. He marched in with a folder and smiled to such moment.

"Danny Masters?" He questioned me.

I nodded, "Yes?"

"You remember your name. Good. Is everyone familiar to you? I would not blame you if not with the little girl next to you."

I smiled, "I remember." I looked over to my right, "Vlad, Tucker, and this is Jazmyn. I remember I met her as a baby. She has grown up beautifully."

Doctor chuckled, "Impressive, so far your memories haven't left you. I was afraid you will not remember who you are once you do wake up."

My head shook, "No, I remember everything. I still remember who my parents are, where I used to attend to, and my college year."

Doctor seemed to be impressed, "Alright. Let's get you off of the machine and feed. Then, we can see if you are able walk and everything you normally do. Is that okay with you, Danny?"

I blinked, I wasn't sure and all, and looked over to Jazmyn who still hugged onto my arm, and the other men in the room. They were happy and I had a feeling that I won't be going back to the coma ever again. Hopefully, but why do I get the feeling it was all a set up? No, that wasn't it. Today was a sense of a feeling.

"What's today date?" I wondered.

"Christmas!" Jazmyn answered, "December twenty-fifth of twenty-twenty!"

I blinked, holy cow…I slept that long for five years and I missed everything. My head shook and wondered.

"I want to eat, but can I celebrate it today?"

Doctor chuckled, "Alright, let's try gets you walking. If you are capable of that, then I'll leave you all to celebrate. Tomorrow we can do more."

I nodded, "Thank you."

The doctor came up, Jazmyn joined up with Tucker, and Vlad stayed by my side. The doctor did his part to remove me off from the machine, turning it all off, and felt free. When the doctor wasn't looking, my body healed, and felt right again. He lowered down the bar for me and he offered his hand to help me.

Slowly, I got my legs off the bed and putting my feet on the floor. The floor was cold, but I didn't care. The strength in my legs had gathered little and shaky in my first stand in years. The doctor caught me, but I was alright. I bit my lip and kept trying to move my body. It was taking a while and thought about it.

"Keep it up, Danny. You will be back on your own feet in no time."

Somehow, I just want to overshadow the man, but I wasn't too sure or keen on that. So, I kept trying and felt like a challenge for a while. Being in bed for so long made it seem like I lost most of my muscle, but it's coming all back. Jazmyn gleefully cheered to see how strong I was, but I don't know what she thought of me.

I kept walking over to where Vlad was, it became natural, and a little fast, but it wasn't easy.

"I think Danny will be fine. Please do not have him walking alone." The doctor insisted.

I blinked and turned back to see the Doctor was by the end of the bed. Damn, I made it all the way myself? It was definitely a miracle, but it's probably my ghost half helping me.

"Okay, thanks."

The doctor smiled and started to head the door, "I will have the nurse get you breakfast. Happy holiday, sir."

Once the doctor was gone, Tucker closed the door for some reason and Jazmyn raced over to me. She was bouncing with much excitement in her and wondered where she even got it.

"Mommy! I want to show you something! Please!" Her smile brightens up everything.

Vlad chuckled, "Jazmyn, he woke up and walked. Why don't you wait until he has breakfast?"

Jazmyn pouted, "But Uncle Vlad! I want to show mommy!"

My chuckled slipped, "Alright, alright. Go ahead and show me." I pointed Vlad in the chest, "Uncle Vlad is being a little…protective much, I'm guessing?"

Tucker nodded, "Lately, yes."

Vlad looked away, blushing up so much, and I adored it. Man, I missed seeing him and how much I have been trying to remember him especially. I kissed his cheek and he was shocked. Jazmyn giggled. I looked down at my daughter and couldn't believe I held her in my arm, gave birth to her, and was pregnant with her the entire time.

"So, what do you wish to show me, Jazmyn?"

Vlad sighed, "Jazmyn, please, can you wait until the nurse brings mommy's food first?"

Jazmyn crossed her arms at the overly protective uncle.

"But, I want to show it to mommy!" She stomped once.

Tucker chuckled and sat down at the couch, "Jazmyn, you promised to be good."

Jazmyn sighed and looked quite impatient. I patted her hair, seeing how delicate she was, and amazing she became to be.

"Did you make that Christmas tree on the wall? Or do the decorations on the tree?" I thought having her distracted for now would be best.

She nodded, "Yeah! Daddy and Uncle Vlad said I was big enough to do it all by myself!" She was certainly proud of herself.

"I love it, Jazmyn."

"Yay!" She clapped.

I wondered more too why Vlad wouldn't let her show me something yet. She must have been waiting for a long time somehow. I may not know, but she was more eager to show. The nurse finally came in with a tray full of good food. My stomach answered it and she sets it on my bed. She left us alone and I thanked the woman.

"Okay, Jazmyn, you can show your mommy what you wanted to do originally." Vlad allowed.

Jazmyn clapped for much excitement and I walked over to the bed to have something to eat. She stood in front of me and I waited to see what could happen.

"Yay! Mommy, watch me do something! Uncle Vlad says I'm just like you when I do it!"

I had no idea why or what reasons for a similarity for her to me. Jazmyn touched the floor as she bent down, leapt up, and swirling around at the same time. I noticed she had a bright ring glowing up at her feet to her head and I gasped. She was a half ghost too! She was reminding me of someone, but it was a vision. She was so beautiful in her ghost form, childish, though.

"Oh, my, another halfa?" It was great news, "Oh, Jazmyn! I love your ghost half!"

Jazmyn floated up and came to hug me quickly.

"I wanted to wait to show it to you, mommy! Daddy and Uncle Vlad said that someday I will show it to you!"

My lips quivered into a smile, "This…is? Did Uncle Vlad teach you?"

Vlad chuckled, "She has been training since she was little. She wanted to do everything you did, Daniel."

I gasped, "And what that might be?"

"A superhero!"

I patted her head, "Did you fight a ghost?"

She pouted, "Uncle Vlad and daddy won't let me. They said I have to be a big girl to do it."

I shrugged and couldn't blame the two. I knew how dangerous it was, even Danielle was learning at the time.

"I'll find you a ghost to fight, Jazmyn." I winked.

Tucker gasped, "Danny! She isn't ready!"

"Exactly!" Vlad joined in.

That was unexpected and trying to figure out why.

"Why isn't she ready?"

"Because of her ghost core's element."

Jazmyn giggled, "Water!"

I blinked, "Water, interesting to see. I'm ice and you adore being warmed when I had you. That would make sense."

Jazmyn smirked, "Mommy, please! Take me to ghost fight, uncle Vlad won't let me come with him!"

Vlad huffed and crossed his arms. I snickered and Tucker shook his head.

"Alright, look, it's Christmas and mommy got lots of presents. Jazmyn, do you want to find mommy's present? We have to get ready before your grandparents come."

Jazmyn gasped excitedly and transformed back to a Fenton girl. She race over to the Christmas tree and looked out for my name or the other name. She grew up quite wonderful so far and Vlad sat down next to me.

"I have presents?"

Vlad chuckled, "Of course, we didn't want to leave you out in case this happens."

"Awe, you guys are the best! Wait…grandparents? Who are we talking about?" It was so much to keep up.

Tucker smiled, "Let's say after about a half a year you were in a coma, your parents were having a fit about your healing process going too fast. Vlad here had to convince them that you were truly Danny Phantom and he demonstrated his part. They knew well enough that this little Jazmyn wasn't normal either. She was showing all the ghost powers too without any control yet."

My head shook, "You guys told them my secret?"

"We had to or the government would have a warrant to get a blood test on you since neither of us was related to you. Your parents protected you and saved the trouble." Vlad pointed out.

Jazmyn bought over the present she found and set it in my laps. It was weird to have the hospital clothes and wished to have normal clothes on. Hopefully, I'd be out of it soon enough.

"Your parents settled down about your ghost half and secret, they were happy to consider adopted Jazmyn or in this case, their real granddaughter as a family. So, she only sees them more than my parents have. Let's just say my parents were mainly out of it due to the fact they don't know much in my life. They're happy about having a granddaughter, though." Tucker shrugged.

Despite of my coma, they continued on their lives and I looked down at the present. They were waiting and my fingers were able to remember how to unwrap things. It was fun to get back to my normal-self and noticed it was a box of something. So, I opened the box and lifted the tissue. The fresh clothes and I smiled.

"Can I put them on?" I pulled the clothes out I got.

Jazmyn giggled, "Why mommy?"

Vlad shook his head, "Jazmyn, he will need clothes like you and I do. Go ahead, Daniel. We will wait for you."

I bit my lips, wasn't sure where the bathroom was, and Vlad pointed it that was next to the wall of Christmas tree decorations. I slowly got off the bed and stood in front of the bathroom.

"Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"Come and help me." I muttered.

"Uh…why not Vlad?"

"Please!" I snapped.

Tucker hurried up and entered into the bathroom with me. Once the door was locked and felt a bit comfortable now.

"Danny, why do you want me to help you? Your boyfriend here and he…oh." Tucker realized.

I bit my lips and nodded.

"I only dated him for three months…I know, I know. I dated you for three months, but you have seen me like this several times anyway." I wasn't exactly proud about it.

Tucker grabbed the pants and prepared to help me out. My knees haven't been stretching since the last day I stood. I held onto Tucker's shoulder as I got myself into the pants. He was at my pace, but it was him. After that was up on me, it was nice to feel warmer with the pants on. Tucker gathered the other clothes and went up on my head. It was comfortable having him help this time.

"Hey…I think Jazmyn turned out a great daughter."

Tucker smiled, "You may think that for now, but wait until you have to raise her yourself when I start my career soon."

I gasped, "Your career! Tell me, what's the career?" I smiled.

"You will see."

"Ugh, I don't want to wait, I have been stuck inside my mind with all those memories telling me to be a hero again and even Danny Phantom was against me on that!"

Tucker snickered, "Wow, you had a long dream there."

I nodded, "Yes. Now…why can't our daughter fight ghost? I don't get it here."

Tucker sighed and finished helping me with putting on a shirt.

"Her water power is, well, complicated. You will have to see that when we're back at the house. Er, the new house I have to say. We moved back to Amity Park."

"Good, I'm done living in California now."

Tucker's jaw dropped, "Wow, when you're a coma, it really does change you. Do you feel anything different?"

I bit my lips, trying to feel it myself, and shrugged.

"Only with walking and my strength. I'm sure it's nothing once I go ghost."

"You're going to be Phantom again?"

"More often, I can tell you that."

Tucker hugged me, I could see the happiness in him, and it felt so good.

"Now, let's get back out there and celebrate Christmas with the family." I insisted.

Tucker opened the door and helped me out on the way. Jazmyn and Vlad were sitting on the couch, talking about the meaning of Christmas, and I never saw calm Christmas. I grew up not knowing the true meaning of it.

"As you can see, the three wise men gave the baby Jesus three gifts to welcome him and his new life. We celebrate the birth of Jesus once a year and remember that the true gift is really loved." Vlad glanced up at me with a smile, "I guess you can say your love woke mommy up."

Jazmyn looked over at me, "Mommy, did you wake up because of my love?"

I chuckled, "I wanted to hold you in my arms again, Jazmyn, I wouldn't miss your love for the world."

Tucker agreed, "Good, now don't go back into a coma again and wake up again in another five years."

We laughed and definitely agreed. I missed out on too much, we all sat down on the floor, and began to open each other's present. Jazmyn sat in my lap and we both opened each other's presents. I noticed she was really into some sort of new type of video games and coloring books. Of course, the coloring books of her favorite show called, 'Ghostie'. Did they create the show after me? I had so much to catch up.

I noticed most of my presents were filled with good clothes, a new set of watch, a new phone, and a book. This book wasn't familiar to me or why they got it for me. Knowing Vlad, I bet he wanted to read it to me like old time, and that nothing would change it.

Vlad got some books himself, some homemade craft from his niece, and a camera. It wasn't an ordinary camera; Tucker pointed out that camera will do things by Vlad's command in voice, and that certainly impressed Vlad the most. Tucker got some new laptop upgraded I guess, some homemade scrapbook from our daughter, and knitted scarf made by Vlad and Jazmyn. It was fun and glad to finally wake up to see this moment.

"Do you guys celebrate Christmas here every year?"

"We didn't want to miss out celebrating with you, mommy." She giggled.

I ended up tickling her, "Oh, yeah? Thanks, Jazmyn."

"We really didn't want to leave you out of it and hope you'd wake up by our enjoyment. The doctors said if we proved we can find a way to get you to wake up, then it was fine." Tucker pointed out.

"Wow, you guys really did a lot here, did you?"

They all nodded, even Jazmyn exaggerated a bit, and I guess she kind of understood.

"When is godmother coming, Uncle Vlad?"

I blinked. Who was her godmother?

"Godmother?"

Vlad hummed, "Tucker chose your sister, Daniel. Aunt Jazz will be here in an hour, dear."

Tucker grinned, "Jazz was so happy to hear we named her after your sister. Then, when Jazmyn here was five months, I had to do normal things like most parents do. I picked Jazz and Vlad to be the godparents."

My mouth dropped, "Oh, my. I missed out a lot."

"Do not worry, we covered it all on video and pictures back at the house for you to go through it all."

"Dang!" I never expected like this.

Jazmyn kept giggling, but I noticed she's a quite positive and hyper girl I have ever met. A girl who was a baby to me at first.

"What about her school?"

"She just started kindergarten now." Tucker pointed.

Jazmyn nodded, "I got a cool teacher! I got many friends too!"

She was counting her fingers to show me how many friends she had, I was glad she has friends at all, and that she was capable of her ghosts half.

"Really now? Have you hang out at their house?"

She shook her head, "No way, mommy! I come here after school and see you!"

"Sorry, Danny, I tried. You're on your own with her now." Tucker shrugged, "She refused to go to her friends' house or even the parties."

"I say it's better this way, she hasn't concept to full control of her ghost powers yet and still have power accidents."

I groaned and shook my head at this bricking argument.

"Would you guys stop? I'm just happy enough to see Jazmyn have friends! Let's worry about that later. Now, Jazz coming?"

"Yes, along with your parents afterward. I supposed calling Sam to let her know as well."

"Aunt Sam! Ooh, tell her to bring the book of ghosts!"

"Jazmyn! I told you are not to read that book ever again!" Tucker glared at her, not impressed about it.

I blinked, I never seen Tucker so protective like Vlad, and it was so unusual. How could I raise my daughter when I was so out of everything for five years?

She pouted, "But, daddy! Aunt Sam promised me to teach me more stuff!" She crossed her arms.

I patted her arms, "Let me see the book and think about it, Jazmyn, daddy may have a point or not."

Tucker rolled his eyes, "You haven't got a clue what happened the last time."

"Last time?"

"Now, now, let's celebrate here." Vlad reminded us all.

Jazmyn agreed and hurried out of my seat. She was having some fun flying around the room and so glad to have privacy in this room. Maybe they got it on purpose for this reasons and Vlad lured his phone out of his pocket. He made a call with someone.

"Good morning, Miss Manson. I am good, how are you?" Vlad nodded, "Well, I have something that will cheer you up. Guess who finally woke up?" He chuckled, "About a couple of hours ago. I know, I know, but it was just suddenly this morning. Feel free to come by now if you wish." Vlad grinned, "Alright, see you soon." He hung up.

I watched Jazmyn flying in her human form and admired her powers. Now, I wondered about myself and closed my eyes. I could feel brightness in me and filling me up as a whole new person again.

"Mommy! You look so cool!"

I opened my eyes and saw my ghost form never changed. Everything eased up, like all of my muscle came back, and playing with my body a bit. It was so nice to stretch and I floated up with my daughter. My legs turned into a tail and took comfort. I flew around in the same room with Jazmyn and she was having fun too. We laughed and I showed her my core's element, ice. She was so fascinated and she transformed to her ghost form.

"What's your ghost name, mommy?"

"Danny Phantom." I smiled, "How about you, Jazmyn?"

Her bright neon blue eyes glows, "Aqua Phantom."

"Creative. I love it."

Aqua or Jazmyn demonstrated her water power by bending them and I saw that she was trying to control it. She was too excited and anxious to show me.

"Breathe, Jazmyn. Think of how you feel about the water." I advised her.

She nodded and let all of the tension go in her body. She somehow understood what I meant and Vlad gasped to see a better controlling.

"Daniel, I have been trying to get her to control her water power better. How did you get her to do it now?"

I shrugged, "I guess when I was stuck in my mind, I kept seeing a ghost I knew that has water power. I remembered how they use their powers."

"Amazing, she has been struggling to control them since she was two years old."

Was it that a bad thing that Jazmyn couldn't control her power? I was going to say something, but hearing someone knocking on the wall. Jazmyn and I quickly changed to our human side. Vlad went to answer the door and saw someone. He gestured them in and someone had a huge smile for me.

"Danny?" She called me.

I looked up, "Sam?" I was so surprised to see how mature she became to be.

Sam ran over and hugged me. Luckily for her, I had my strength back.

"Sam!" Vlad panicked, "He's not fully restored by his strength yet!"

I chuckled, "It's okay, Vlad. When I go ghost, I'm back to a hundred percent a bit."

Sam pulled her head back and seeing those tears fallen down, "Danny…oh, my, you're awake!"

I guess she has been crying for me to come back or at least wake up all this time. It felt great to be hugged by everyone, getting the loved, and surrounded with the people I knew. I hugged her back.

"Aunt Sam! Mommy loves my ghost!"

Sam pulled away, wiped herself, and smiled.

"I told you he'd love your ghost form." She smirked.

"Aunt Sam is a psychic!" Jazmyn giggled.

Sam shook her head, but she let her enjoy it while she can.

"Enjoying your first Christmas again, Danny?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm just glad to wake up finally."

It was kind of surprising to see Sam, she was more sophisticated of a woman, and hair out longer than ever. I guess she has been so worried about me or hasn't entirely focused on much. Jazmyn was staring at the both of us and wondering a few things.

"Do you date her, mommy?"

Sam blushed furiously, "No, we're just best friends, sweetie." She rubbed my daughter's head.

Jazmyn didn't realize that Sam had a crush on me, but I never loved her back more than a friend. I lifted Jazmyn up and held her in my arms. She laughed out of joy and felt loved by me.

"So, have you been good with daddy and Uncle Vlad?"

She tried to whistle, then look away, and I had a feeling she may have been a stubborn and a little trouble girl.

"We had some…difficulties, but it's no big deal. Right, dear?" Vlad smiled.

Jazmyn shrugged, "Mommy, they won't let me fight a ghost." She pouted.

I tickled, "No pouting on Christmas day. Now, I'm sure they have a good reason. Fights are hurtful."

"But Uncle Vlad has been teaching me karate!" She whined and tried to get me to stop tickling.

"There's more to learn," I whispered.

"There is?" She got interested and whispered along.

I nodded, "I'll teach you some secret moves later." I winked.

"Ooh, mommy is my favorite now!" She hugged on me.

The others groaned and wondered why.

"Jazmyn, what did I tell you about favorites?" Tucker seemed to be annoyed.

"Favorites make people jealous?"

I sighed, "Jazmyn, I think daddy is right about favorites. We all love you the same and care about you. You have to give us all the same too. Favorites are for books, music, and shows only."

Jazmyn nodded and it seemed to me that Tucker and Vlad has been working with her a lot on most things, maybe ghost secrets too.

"Okay, mommy. I will favorite things, not family."

"And friends too, you will not favorite friends too."

She nodded, "Okay."

There was so much to catch up, who knows how much time I had here? No, I remembered Clockwork telling me that I will live until my grandchildren have their children. So, I was capably aware of my living life standard, but no one else knew. It was kept by Clockwork and me only.

So, I had time to spend time with my daughter for the day. Celebrate with everyone I loved, but I wanted to come home and save the day at least once. However, no ghosts would come out until Christmas was over due to the special truce treaty. It made it all easier, but I wondered how people will react or think about my return.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I have been wanting to put Christmas here! I was hoping to get to this point, but it was hard to write when chores were overloading during the vacation before and on Christmas day. Pfff, woosh, I'm just glad to get this out before December was even over yet. xD <strong>

**So, thoughts? Tell me what you think of this? Seriously, I need your deep thoughts on this. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**YAY! Finally got this chapter going! :D It took forever to get those inspiration back to normal! *faints and wakes up again* Anyway, I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a New Year! Remember, everything will turn around to make it better because life has a balance for everything that goes on in your life. So, hang in there if things aren't looking up right. Everyone got an angel somewhere, sometimes it takes a stronger faith to believe it'll all work out. ;D**

**Enjoy this one~**

* * *

><p>"I want to go home now." I insisted.<p>

My arms were crossed, Jazmyn hugged me on the side, and Sam sighed. Tucker shook his head and Vlad was pretty much annoyed.

"Daniel, you woke up and the doctor wants to do checkups on you before they could even release you."

I groaned, "Then I'll do them now! I just want to go home!"

Sam crossed her arms and leaned on the wall.

"Danny, as much as we agreed, there will be too many suspicious. You're lucky that Tucker turns off the camera in here when we come here. We get that much privacy and so far, the government is very interested in your case. Not only that, Vlad and I would have to put in serious money for the doctor to a release of an okay."

I huffed, "Stupid government, I wish they don't get involved with an individual citizen."

"I will go and see, but honestly, could you wait to go home tomorrow? I had this ghost shield up for our purpose and the hospital did it because of your parents."

"Wait…they're not a normal ghost shield?"

"It's still your parents, but I changed it up to prevent you leaving without the doctor's permission."

I groaned, complaining to the fact I couldn't leave, and already had enough with the hospital. I was surprised to see Tucker getting over his fears or does he focus on me alone? I'd never know, but those fears were different on him.

"Fine, I'm not going anywhere anyway. It's not like ghosts are going to attack on today's holiday."

Vlad shook his head, "And I sometimes worried about you, Daniel." He walked out of the room to retrieve the doctor.

I looked down at Jazmyn and kissed her on her head.

"I wish I would have woken up sooner." I muttered.

Sam chortled, "We all wanted you to wake up sooner and you were too stubborn."

Tucker agreed, "Yeah, but there were times you cried. We thought you would be waking up. The doctors tried to claim that your eyes probably felt dry."

I shrugged, "I did have a few emotional times being in that states."

They exchanged glances about that and curiously wondered about my moments being like that.

"Why were you so emotional?"

"Memories, loneliness, and pretty much losing it. I had so many memories to go through, I remember the first video games I did with you Tuck. Sam, I saw us having much fun to do research on this rarest plants and wanting to end the teen's acne."

We laughed and Jazmyn didn't understand. She tugged my shirt and I looked down at her.

"Mommy, what's so funny?"

I smiled, "You'll understand when you're older." I rubbed her arm.

Tucker nodded, "Yeah, Jazmyn, one day we will talk about things you used to do with each of us."

"Oooh!" She was already fascinated.

She hopped off the bed and danced around childishly, but that's her I guess.

"Oh, mommy! My room is an ocean!"

"What?" That nearly lost me.

Tucker sighed, "She often asked to go to the ocean world or in this case, an aquarium. So, I took her there for her fourth birthday while Vlad stayed home doing a few things. Let's just say one wall got an aquarium and I nearly had a fit with him about it. There's no shark or octopus, so it's mainly fishes in there."

Sam nodded and Jazmyn seemed to love her connection with water, it was surprising to hear that, and Tucker seemed to not be satisfied about it.

"Let me guess, Vlad overdone the spoiling her?" I bit my lips.

Tucker nodded, "Pretty much."

"But, daddy! I love it! I like my fishes!"

"Uncle Vlad did enough. Don't expect anything too big next time or mommy will have a fit too."

"But doesn't mommy love Uncle Vlad?"

I looked away, unsure how this was even to be taken by, and Sam giggled under her breath.

"Jazmyn, we don't say things like that. Now, apologize to mom." He pointed which scared me.

Jazmyn pouted, "I'm sorry, mommy."

"I forgive you," I smiled, "I am still not sure with Uncle Vlad, yet. So give me some times."

"Like how you love daddy?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Love will take time."

Jazmyn went back to her little dance, swirling around for fun, and someone came back into the room with another person. I saw Vlad and the same doctor I saw earlier.

"Danny, are you sure you want to leave already? The process will take about few hours."

I nodded, "I'm sure."

"Alright, let's begin some basic then."

The doctor came over, did some heart checking, reflective reaction, and breathing pattern. He pointed out that nothing was out of the ordinary. Then, he checked on my walking skill, catching skill, and my speech skills. There was so much and trying to make it realistic as I could for being a human.

He asked me some stuff about me like when I was born or what color my eyes were. I knew what I have known personally and so far, it was getting quickly.

While the doctor was having me to lift a few things, a door knocking came through. Vlad went to answer it and gestured them in.

"Hello Jazz."

"Aunt Jazzy!" Jazmyn raced over.

Jazz giggled and gasped after a fast hug, "Little Jazmyn! Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Jazz," Vlad called her attention as he shuts the door.

"Yes-" She became quiet, "Danny! You're awake, little brother!" She cheered.

My head turned back and smiled while lift some books over my head.

"Hey Jazz and yeah, I'm awake now." I focused back with the doctor.

"Well, I guess you can go home in a few hours. I will send in the nurses for some shots and you'll be set to go."

I grinned, "So, I'll be out before dinner hours?"

"Most likely. I will leave you be with your family for now."

I nodded, "Thanks, sir."

The doctor took his leave and Jazz attacked me with a hug.

"Danny!"

She got me hopping around in a hug with her. I laughed and hugged her back. Jazmyn had so much excitement with brother and sister love bond here. Jazz finally took a while to calm down and I waited to be sure she was.

"Now, I know where little Jazmyn got it from." My eyes rolled.

Jazz blinked, "What do you meant, little brother?"

"Nothing, a little humor. Anyway, merry Christmas. Sorry I didn't bring any presents from my awaking."

Everyone laughed, but it was nice to feel like this. Jazz sat down next to me and smiled to the fact the hospital and waiting was finally over.

"How's mom and dad been?"

Jazz nodded a few times, "They're good. I can say they…" She stopped.

"I already know they know my secret. Tucker and Vlad mentioned it why and I don't blame you guys. I was going to plan on telling them my secret before, but I got a bit sidetracked." My eyes rolled.

Jazz smiled, "Well then, that's good. I can say they are really into Phantom and your daughter."

"You don't say? Tell me what they have been up to?"

"Well, after a year full of questions with all of us. They tried to go into the ghost zone and Danielle caught them from. She stopped them and convinced them that it was dangerous."

I took a deep breather, "Oh, good. I'd freak out if they ever did!"

Jazz nodded, "I had to talk them down about it and explain that wouldn't be good if you woke up and found out our parents are dead."

I nodded, "Uh, of course! So, what did they think of my being of half ghost?"

Jazz shrugged like everyone else.

"I hope you're not mad being back home, we…" Jazz was trying to apologize.

My head shook, "No, absolutely not. I made a promise in my sleep that if I wake up, I'd come home and start being a hero again."

Everyone heard that, even Jazmyn, but I don't think she knew I stopped being one.

"Mommy, what do you mean?"

I chuckled, "I'll explain it to you someday, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

Jazz sighed and shook her head.

"What, Jazz?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, I can see you're not aware of everything and you obviously know that yourself."

I huffed, "No kidding, I can see I missed a five year gap here. I haven't even graduated college either."

"Do not worry, I will have you catch up two years in a month."

My jaw dropped, "No way, how?"

She giggled, "Before I made a final decision being a therapist, I ended up becoming a professor at Amity University." She smirked.

That made it seem much better than I thought. Perhaps Phantom was right, my life would be happier if I was here. Everyone was getting a second chance and then, a few stomachs growling came along.

"Tucker, why don't you take everyone out for a drive and buy lunch?" Vlad insisted.

Tucker agreed, "Alright. Jazmyn, Jazz, Sam? You girls ready?" Tucker pulled out his keys, "Danny, you want anything?"

I blinked and shrugged.

"Anything is fine. Bring a soda, though." I told him.

He nodded, "Alright. Vlad, you want your usual meals?"

"Please?"

"Uncle Vlad said the magic words, daddy! I want Burger King! Big kids meal!" Jazmyn was ready to run.

Sam held Jazmyn's hand and Tucker nodded. They all started to walk out and it was down to Vlad and me. He hugged me and felt his hand soothing down on my cheek. Seriously, I had to be blushing like crazy.

"Oh, Daniel, I love you so much."

I nodded, "I know. I love you too." My hand felt his hand, "Vlad, I was trying so hard to remember you, our vacation, and damn, I couldn't believe how obvious I was for my feelings. I-I…"

Vlad kissed me to shut me right up. There's that fairy tale spark for love, how much my knees were so weak, and our arms wrapped onto each other. I missed it so much, how we became one, and that my heart raced on for miles and miles on. My invitation was given and his tongue met mine.

We drifted apart on both of our terms, breathing, and realizing it's been so long.

"I was going to say, want a kid of your own?" I chuckled.

Vlad caressed my face, "Daniel, you came out of a coma. You want to be a hero again, let's focus on that first. Let's get you catch up first."

I chuckled, "You seriously don't want to do it?"

He kept soothing my face, "I love you, Daniel, of course, I do! I prefer we date a little more before getting into sex."

I smiled, "Alright, I guess I can catch up first. I was thinking Jazmyn would probably like to have a little brother or a sister."

He chuckled, "I agreed, it would help her be a little less…hm, devious I should say."

I gawked. Was my daughter that challenging to rise?

"How? All I see is that she's a hyper and spoiled too much."

Vlad shook his head, "She intends to…hm, how should I put it?"

"Manipulate?"

"No, you see, what she does is sneaky. She has tricked us thinking both of us were okay what plans she wants to do. First, if she gets a no from either of us, then she will go to the other and claim that we said it was okay as long it was okay for the second person. Now, we have to be in the same room with her and talk about it when she's asleep. Other times, she ends up overshadowing Tucker, which I felt bad for him."

I couldn't believe how messed up my daughter could be. Damn, I missed out on raising her properly!

"So, what do you guys do to get her to stop being…devious?"

Vlad grinned, "I sometimes use my invention to get her powers to not work until I take it off of her."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" I glared.

"Oh, for heaven sake, why would I do that?"

My hands rested on my waists, "You did that with me for fifteen minutes of your little invention and it hurts."

His eyes rolled, "That was eleven years ago! I wouldn't hurt my little niece, she's you!"

I eased up and noticed something. My hands touched his hair and scrolling down to see how long it has gotten. It was passed his shoulders' length and seeing that his age hasn't changed. Only his hair. I blinked and wondered.

"You haven't cut your hair, Vlad?" I giggled.

He chuckled, "I hardly had time. Raising your daughter, being here every single day while working on my laptop, and reading the same book to you I have read to you before."

At the time, I never heard him read the books to me. I guess those never caught my attention like before.

"Hm, I didn't hear you tell me the story. All I remember is you, Tucker, and the doctor talking about giving me time to wake up."

Vlad's eyes widen, surprised to even see that I had very little conscious to those moments, and never broke through.

"That was about a month since you went into a coma and the doctor in California didn't want us to continue you on a life machine. It made Tucker snapped and flew over to Amity Park to take a travel to the ghost zone to find Clockwork. He, Jazz, and Sam went in without letting your parents knowing about that. I wasn't sure what happened, but Tucker and I had a lot of conversation to decide the plans for you and saving you. California wasn't helping, but Jazz asked about how she saw you waking up by your ghost scent. We knew that plan might help wake you up. Honestly, I cannot believe you heard that."

I could not believe it myself either, but what they did for me was amazing. It wasn't them that should have helped, it was me. I was so damn stubborn to take the opportunity to wake up any time soon.

"Sorry to put you guys through a lot." It didn't feel right.

Vlad patted my cheek, "Do not worry. They were going to put you off of life machine and I refused to let anything happen. Tucker told me that you will wake up. I didn't understand, but I went along."

I smirked, my head shook, and couldn't believe that they went to the ghost zone. He knew well enough Clockwork would have saved my life one way or another.

"Good, I'd kill you if you didn't go along."

Vlad was amused, "Kill me? That you prefer Tucker over me?"

My eyes rolled, "Haha, funny, if anything happens to you, yeah, I'd go to Tucker."

Vlad gripped me in his arms, we playfully glared at each other, and waiting to do something. It's funny how our lives were so much to come like this. He hasn't aged over twenty, his hair still growing, and wondered how this could all be happening? I played his hair, swirling around in my fingers, and he enjoyed it.

"Besides, I'd try to convince Clockwork to let me go back in time and save you, so I can have you forever." I shrugged, "But, damn, you're cute when you're a college age."

Vlad blushed furiously about it, but I knew too well from my experience.

"You acted like you have seen me in my college years."

I nodded, "I have, not by pictures."

His head shifted to sideway, "What did you mean by that, Daniel?"

My fingers enjoyed feeling his soft hair, "Oh, I accidently went back in time. I thought I could prevent you becoming Plasmius. Apparently, I was way wrong."

Vlad had this bizarre expression at me and he didn't see this coming.

"How did you even travel back in time, Daniel?"

I bit my lips, "Do you remember when you had that ecto-acne return?"

He nodded, "Yes, that was the time when you saved us three."

I sighed, "Well, I kind of went back in time, tried to save you from an ecto blast, and things got backfired on me. You did fall in love with my mom, but she never really loved you back. Dad was Plasmius instead."

"Oh, dear god." Vlad shook his head, doubting all of this.

"Yeah…he was dark about things, but he's terrible at aiming. He loved my mom more than you could ever try."

Vlad closed his eyes, seeing that I actually seen the possibility of our lives in a different and alternative ways. His arms gripped me in more and our chests met each other.

His eyes opened, "I'm glad it's you, Daniel. I'm glad to fall in love with you."

My cheeks felt hot, "Sorry about dragging Tucker into the bathroom with me." I bit my lips.

His hand felt my face, "Daniel, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you any different. I'm sure that you do not have feelings for him. So why bother worry?"

My, my, he's growing up so damn fast and all I did was hugged him.

"Awe, I like this Vlad I'm falling for. Merry Christmas you fruitloop." I kissed him.

Vlad settled down for the kiss, but I didn't care. He was all mine, I held his face, and it was like we were connected. Everything vanished, nothing was real, and we're standing in one universe. No matter what I did, he did, or anyone else did. We stood out like a bright light in a the darkness. I pulled away from our longing kiss and our forehead rested on each other.

A sudden and loud knocking came through on the door. Someone was already barging into the room and Vlad immediately changed position to make it look like I needed help.

"Vladdie!" A deep and excited voice spoke out in the entire room.

My head turned around and saw the large and orange jumpsuit man who was now almost gray hair everywhere.

"D-d-dad!" I was shocked to see him aging already.

Dad's smile brightened and gasped. Someone came up to his side quickly and saw that red hair. She rushed over and hugged onto me. Vlad lets go of me and I clung onto the woman I knew.

"M-mom!"

"Danny-o! Son!" Dad joined us.

"Oh, my Danny! My Danny! My baby boy!" Mom was more shocked than I ever could imagine.

They hugged nonetheless, it was amazing to be loved again, and felt like crying. How could have I left home? It was because I was an idiot, the biggest idiot in the entire world, and blind to see my parents loved me for whom I was, not what I was.

"I missed you guys," I whispered.

Mom pulled away and wiped those tears off of me, "I missed you too, sweetie. I miss you too," She smiled.

Dad gave some us space, "Welcome back, son." He patted my back careful enough.

I looked at them both, seeing that they only saw me as a son, and I enjoyed it.

"I don't know what to say…" And it was true.

They knew my secret, they met my daughter, and already know that their best friend was like me. Now, the question was do they know I was dating Vlad? They smiled down at me and Vlad forced me to sit down before I might fall. He patted my shoulder and smiled at Vlad.

"The nurse will be in here soon."

I nodded, "I'm not worried about that." I chuckled, "So, mom, dad…Vlad told me you guys know my secret?"

Dad laughed, "Pff, that you're Danny Phantom? Son, why didn't you tell us?"

Mom smiled, "Danny, we do not care if you have become something so different. Both you and Vlad are unique. We wondered how you both survived, but I guess being half ghost makes it up for your living being." Mom said it like she has been rehearsing about it somehow.

I touched Vlad's hand that was on my shoulder and smiling. I nodded and kept smiling.

"I guess I don't have to worry about telling you guys about Phantom." I shrugged, "I guess I was a bit nervous for a few years. I was going to say something, but I was pregnant at the time. There were times I wanted to say something and kept feeling sick or distracted about a few things." I hummed, "But, I'm glad you guys know. Thanks for listening to my team."

Vlad was about to slip his hand away from me, but I refused. I shot glares at him and he knew what I was up to. He stood there frozen about it, but it wasn't like I was underage or a minor anymore.

"Daniel, please…wait later."

My head shook, "Vlad, you haven't told them?"

Both of my parents weren't sure what was exactly going on, but they needed to know. Why should I even hide my previous relationships like Tucker and the others? Vlad was the main important people in the room.

"Tell us what?" Dad barged in.

Vlad pulled back my shoulder, "Don't, Daniel. We haven't discussed this yet!"

I huffed, "I'm telling them. They already know I'm gay, so what's going to change?" I crossed my arms.

They blinked, confused by the thoughts between Vlad and me, and losing them out of it.

"Danny, sweetie, if you're in love with Tucker. We still don't care." Mom tried to solve this out like a puzzle pieces.

My head shook, they needed to know the honest truth of which I was dating this time, and that man right here.

"Actually, I'm dating Vlad." I grinned.

That spooked both of my parents to discover that I was in love with their best friend this entire time. It was harder when he used to crush on my mom, but that was all over. I hugged onto Vlad, felt so happy about our relationship out of the loop, and his face became paler than ever.

"…er, son? You're…dating my best friend?" Dad was trying to put the puzzle pieces together.

I nodded, "Yup!"

"B…but you just woke up, sweetie."

I shrugged, "I started dating him back in the time we were all in that cabin. We dated for three months." I giggled, "I loved Vlad since I was fourteen I guess, but I kept myself away for pretty good long time."

Both of my parents were speechless as ever about this, but I guess this was their biggest surprised. I wasn't a minor, I'm not lying to them, and the best part, being myself was worth it. I was so damn happy, all I wanted was Vlad Masters! He hasn't come out of his shell yet, more frighten about my parents and their reactions or what will become of them soon.

"Vlad…may we have a man to man talk?" Dad clearly stated that himself.

Vlad hid behind me for defense and shook his head.

"You can say anything in front of Daniel, dear Jack. I ensure you, I can never age back to where I used to be, and that Daniel is stuck being in the age of twenty as well. I promise you there is nothing wrong with ghost mating like this." Vlad spoke out quickly to his defense.

I blinked, was he worried about my dad's overly protective act? Did Jazz bring in some ghost to date this time or something? I nearly got lost and reminded myself to talk to Jazz about that if it was part of the problem.

"I-I thought…you, what? You loved my son?" Mom freaked out.

Apparently, I didn't blame mom for discovering something so new or a break through. Vlad clenched my shoulders out of fear to the woman he used to crush on. I patted his hand to ensure him that it would be alright.

I smiled, "He got over it about eight or more years ago, mom. He realized he has feelings more for me than you."

Vlad slapped his hand onto my mouth and I blinked. What the hell? I tried to get him off my mouth, but he refused to do so.

"Danny, don't you prefer someone _your_ age? I mean, forgiven sake! He's fifty years old!" Mom snapped, literally.

I glared back at my own mom and finally got Vlad's hand off of me. My finger wagged at her.

"Don't you tell me that! Hell! I went through difficult time to avoid falling in love! I can't help it!" I barked, "For years, I felt you guys wouldn't want to know my secret, hate me for it, and then, the worse would be trying to break our relationship! Don't ever tell me that! I am in love with Vlad Masters and Plasmius!" I hugged tightly onto the man of mine, "He's mine now."

Mom has never seen the aggressive side of me before. She has never did. All she ever seen was a son who lied to her face, who hid secrets from her, who avoided her for those years, and who made her feel good of being a good mother out of the blind spots. She never knew all this time until she learned whenever she found out about my secret half.

"Mads cake, they're happy together. Aren't you happy he doesn't crush on you like he used to?" Dad tried to lighten things up.

Mom glanced away, "Jack, this isn't right. You should know this. Their ages are too far apart!" She yielded.

I huffed, "I'm stuck at being twenty years old for the rest of my life probably! Hell, I had a crush on Vlad since I was _fourteen_ years old! He's _perfect_ for me because we have one thing in common and the fact we're part ghost!" My heartache has so much to such anger in me.

Dad nodded, "See, Mads cake? Think about it, what if our parents tried to stop us from marrying each other? We have to be like our parents! We can't get in the way of their love either!"

I blinked, unsure how to settle that out on my parents' argument with my current relationship, and Vlad hasn't let go his defense act. He _knew_ my parents would react like this. That's why he wanted to talk to me about this before letting them know, but it was already too late. My head rested on his chest and met up his eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined whatever plans you had, Vlad." I whispered to him.

He touched my face, "It's alright, little badger," He whispered along.

"…well, I supposed we don't have much proof that Vlad is really the same Vlad to the people. I never saw him stuck in the same age before." Mom gave in finally.

I blinked, "So you guys are okay with this?"

Mom scowled at me, "I still don't approve of this due to the age," She sighed, "However, seeing that he makes you happy. I can't change that since both of you are a hybrid."

I smiled, "Thanks, mom!"

Dad gave a thumb up, "It's fantastic to see my son and my best friend together! I can't wait to see Vlad becomes my son-in-law!"

Vlad's eyes widen to hear such thing, shook his head to doubt it all, and I chuckled.

"Probably soon." I giggled.

"What are you up to, Daniel?" Vlad poked in.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out in a few months."

"Great, I still haven't cracked him down enough." He shook his head.

"What was that?" Mom joined in.

I shrugged, "I guess he's trying to know myself better than I can."

She shook her head, "No one knows who you truly are, Danny. Only you seem to know that for sure."

I definitely agreed with mom on that part. There were things no one truly knew about, but I wasn't going to reveal all of that. Vlad finally hugged me back in comfort to know my parents weren't going to thwart him or kill him. Dad and mom hugged each other in joy of celebration.

"JAZMYN! NO RUNNING!" A loud voice shouting really caught my attention.

My head snapped behind us and saw someone giggling and running. I sighed and raced over to my little girl. She didn't expect me to catch her so easily and I wasn't exactly pleased about this part.

"Jazmyn, why aren't you listening to daddy?" I scowled at her.

She pouted, "But mommy! It's no fun to go slow! Fast is fun!"

"And you'll get hurt, daddy has a good reason why."

She was full of disappointment, "Daddy hates the hospital, he's too much into it. I run, run, run, run until I see you, mommy."

I thought about it and realized how Tucker's fear was easily like that.

"Jazmyn! Honestly! I can't believe you keep scaring me to death!" He muttered, "And we're back by the way."

Jazz and Sam joined up with Tucker. They were out of breathing because Jazmyn and my head shook. I set her down and she walked over to her grandparents. They spent their time adoring her already and I treasured the moments. They held food and drinks in their hands, but I didn't really care. All it matters was seeing them, but something felt missing.

"Where's Danielle?" I scratched my head.

Sam grinned, "She's on patrol, even though I told her no ghosts would be attacking on today's holiday. She said it wouldn't hurt to protect the people from regular danger. I tried calling her, but it sounded like she was busy at the time." She shrugged.

I nodded, "Huh, can't wait to see her soon then." I grinned, "I miss my other daughter too."

Vlad joined up and nodded along. Everyone grabbed a chair, Vlad and I sat down on the bed with Jazmyn, and took comfort. It was a nice Christmas and I never saw my parents so damn calm today. I liked it. Maybe I was truly getting my happiness because of my coma and inner Phantom has said to me.

We all had our lunch and ate together. It was only the beginning to wake up and found myself at a perfect timing before missing out anything special. They guys here were my family.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you seriously think of this coming so far? <strong>

**Yes, Danny considered Dani as his daughter now since the fact Vlad mentioned it few chapters ago how they had a daughter in this, even if her DNA is different or exactly like Danny's. **

**By the way, who do you think shot Danny? What's your theory and why do you think they shot him? **


End file.
